Domino Doom!
by Koshechka
Summary: Based on a roleplay. Kisara's spirit has been reincarnated as another being but her mother has given her the same name. They move to Domino City and Kisara begins to find out things about herself while Seto Kaiba finds his love that stretches over time.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**Disclaimer: **__The story is fictitious and all characters belong to their original creators/owners, as well as the game of Duel Monsters. The few characters that do belong to me are the Katsuhiko name, Erin and Davis Katsuhiko._

_**Domino Doom!**_

_**Chapter 1: **__The Meeting_

"Is Domino City friendly, mother?" she asked.

A weak feminine voice replied, "Of course darling, you know the weather will help with my illness and they have the best supply of herbs and jobs because of their industrial downtown. It's a wonderful place to go my little darling."

"As long as you can get well again, then I will go."

"That's lovely to hear. I'm glad you came around and don't worry about anything. I've found a nice high school for you to go to as well as a lovely cottage for us to live in that's not too far away from the museum. I'm sure you'll make friends quickly but don't over due it with the attacks again alright?"

The teen nodded, "Yes, I understand mother. I can at least keep my viruses on hand right?"

"Yes, you may and you'll be getting a state of the art laptop once we get to the city."

"NO! Mother you can't afford that!"

"Yes I can and you will have it. It's the least I can do for all of the help that you're giving me as well as all the support."

In a defeated tone she replied, "I understand mother."

"That's my little darling. Now help me pack these things so we can be on our way my little Kisara."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His navy blue eyes were typing away on the laptop that he had in front of him, his fingers flew over the keys as he was logged onto the mainframe of his company. He glanced at a few of his female classmates simply to give them a glare. _Why must I put up with these things? I hate fan girls, they're annoying, they use cheap perfume, and loud jewelry. I can hear them coming a mile away not to mention their smell, at least I have the limo to help me out. I still need to duel Yugi and defeat him but that can be put to rest. Kaiba World comes first for Mokuba, that's been put on hold for him for too long._ His fingers continued to type away on the laptop when he heard the male students talking about a new transfer student from another city.

A voice from the front called, "Mister Kaiba. There's a phone call for you." The man with navy blue eyes and brown hair, stood from his chair while taking his laptop with him. He approached the teacher and took the phone from her. There was a few exchanges of words and he handed the phone back to the teacher. "Do you have to leave?" she asked.

"Yes. It's a matter of importance," he stated flatly and left the classroom with all of his belongings in tow. _What could it be this time Mokuba. I hope you're alright, if any one tries to hurt you, they'll be very sorry._ His eyes narrowed as he thought about anyone hurting Mokuba. Kaiba left the school building and whipped out his cell phone to call the limo driver. "Pick me up and take me to Mokuba's school." He returned the phone to his pocket, just as he reached the edge of the campus grounds, the limo pulled up and the driver got out.

"Here Mister Kaiba," said the driver and he opened the door for his boss. Once Kaiba was inside, the driver hopped into the driver's side and drove off towards Mokuba's school.

Twenty minutes passed and Kaiba reached the school, waiting on the bench outside was Mokuba. Seto opened the door and motioned for Mokuba to come inside, once his younger sibling was inside the vehicle, he closed the door. "What's this about Mokuba? Are you feeling alright?"

"Well....big brother, I don't feel that well. I feel kinda dizzy and I'm tired," he answered with a quiet voice.

Kaiba reached over and felt his younger brother's forehead, it was warm, "You might be catching a cold. Let's go home and I'll take care of you." Mokuba nodded and he moved over towards his older brother, he placed his head on his lap and fell asleep. "To the mansion," he stated to the driver of the limo. He pulled out his phone once more, "Roland, get the doctor to the mansion, Mokuba is sick." He placed a hand on his brother's back to help him sleep. _What's wrong with you Mokuba? It had only be over exertion. _Seto watched his younger brother sleep on his lap and his thoughts turned towards the time that he had been spending with Mokuba. _Perhaps I should spend more time with him but I need to develop Kaiba World for him as well. There must be something that I can do._

Meanwhile, at Domino High School, there was a young woman sitting underneath a tree by herself. Her waist length light blue hair was plaited into a braid and her bright blue eyes stared at the book in front of her. It was a simple reading for her and a book that she had read one too many times, she looked up and noticed there was a small group of students hanging out together. She watched them until the smallest of the group spotted her. She quickly turned her head back to the grass in front of her, she didn't want to be seen.

"What is it Yugi?" asked a young girl.

The small teen that she spoke to had purplish spiky colored hair with blond bangs that spiked everywhere, he looked at her and replied, "That girl over there. She's the new transfer student right, Anzu?"

Anzu looked over at her, "Yeah so?"

"She looks familiar, but I can't place where she's from," he replied. "Joey, Tristan, you guys have seen her somewhere too right?"

Joey, the one with dirty blond hair and dark eyes nodded, "Yeah but I can't place where Yug." The other dark haired man with him nodded as well. "But you could go ask her, y'know."

Yugi shook his head, "Nah, it's probably nothing. Come on we have to get to class." The others agreed with him as they left but as the taller three teens headed inside the building, Yugi took a second glance at the blue haired girl. Despite the advice he gave to his friends, he approached the transfer student.

Blue eyes noticed a pair of shoes and she looked up to see Yugi. She asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Is this seat taken?" he asked with a smile.

"No, you can sit," she answered with a smile of her own.

Yugi took a seat and leaned against the tree, "I have class soon but I wanted to ask you your name and talk a little with you. You seem lonely. How long have you been in Domino City?"

She smiled at him, "I arrived not too long ago so I don't really know any one or where any thing is. I appreciate the time you have taken to come talk to me. Thank you. Can I ask you your name first before I give you mine?"

"Of course! My name is Yugi Mutou."

"Ah, the King of Games. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yugi. My name is-" she was cut off as Yugi's other friends called to him that class was starting.

"I have to go but your name and I'll see you again right?" he asked.

She smiled, "Of course you'll see me again Yugi. I'm Kisara Katsuhiko." As she finished her name, Yugi waved to her and ran off to get to his class. _He seems nice enough but he has his friends......why do I feel connected to them? That's so strange, that's about as strange as my Blue Eyes White Dragon obsession. Hmmm, I'll ask mother when I get home if she's feeling well. Maybe she'll tell me what's going on._ Her sapphire eyes returned to the book that she had in her hand while the bell rang for classes to start.

As Yugi followed Anzu, Joey and Tristan into the school building, he thought, _Kisara? From the World of Memories perhaps. I'll go talk to Ishizu and Marik at the museum soon, maybe they know of a Kisara from Ancient Egypt._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara was walking home with a smile on her face, _Three classes that I am wonderfully good at are art, computer, and music. The violin is so beautiful and I absolutely love art, so many mediums with which to sculpt the beautiful Blue Eyes White Dragons and all of their forms. Computer class was simple, hacking into someone's computer is more trying than that class._ She had her bag by her side as she passed by the Kaiba Mansion. She paused in front of the massive entrance, _That's a beautiful home. I'm sure that whoever lives there must be well into their fifties. Hmmm or perhaps not......._ Kisara shrugged her shoulders as she walked on towards the cottage that was four blocks away from the massive mansion.

Across the street stood a man with long silver hair and one brown eye, he held the brim of his hat down as he watched the pale skinned girl continue on walking. In a quiet tone he said with a devious smile, "Well I didn't think you would be here, little dragon. I'm surprised that you've been reincarnated, it's such a pleasure to see you here. Now what is it that you're here to do? I am going to make sure that you meet Kaiba-boy!" He laughed to himself as he saw which house the young maiden had entered and he made a mental note to make sure that he would stop by very soon.

Pale fingers wrapped around the silver doorknob of her new home, she opened the door and closed it behind her while taking off her school shoes. "Mother, I'm home!" she called. The black bag that she carried to school was left by the door, however, she removed a black case with different colored compact discs. "Mother? Are you awake mother?" Kisara looked in the den area, the kitchen, the pantry, and she finally made her way upstairs. She passed by the master bedroom and noticed that her mother was staring at a photograph in an ornate wooden frame. "Mother?"

Wrinkled fingers wiped away a tear at the corner of her eye, "Hello Kisara. I'm sorry I didn't answer you, it's just that...." She looked at her daughter with her green eyes and she gave a weak smile. "I found this photo of your father and I couldn't help but remember him. It seems just like yesterday that we got the phone call. I'm sorry Kisara, how was you first day of school?"

She shook her head, "No mother, it's alright. I'll take this photograph and I'll make a shrine to him in this bedroom for you. It's alright to grieve, you're human, mother." Kisara smiled at her mother and sat next to her on the bed. "Let me finish unpacking while you head downstairs and make some tea alright? I'll fix everything don't worry about lifting a thing okay mother?"

"Alright, you win, Kisara. I'll be downstairs making tea and some chicken and dumplings for us," she answered her daughter with a smile. She placed a hand on Kisara's cheek as she looked into the eyes of her daughter, "You have your father's determination and his stubbornness but you've got my kindness and purity. You're a lovely daughter, I'm proud to have you as my own, Kisara Katsuhiko."

The two women enveloped each other in a hug that seemed to last ages, once they separated, the mother went downstairs while the younger one stayed in the bedroom. As soon as Kisara heard noises from downstairs, she began to work quickly to unpack everything. _I don't need to spend more than one day on this because we don't have a lot of things to unpack. Almost everything we had burned in the fire but I'm glad that mother has some money for herself. She never did say where she got the money from to get that laptop for me......_ While Kisara thought about everything that day and about meeting the king of games, she never did hear the knock downstairs.

Kisara's mother approached the entrance door and opened it, standing in front of her was a tall man with silver hair. He was smiling and she questioned, "Can I help you sir?"

"But of course you can. I came over to greet you and welcome you to the neighborhood. I actually live a few houses down from you and I saw the moving vans the other day. So I thought that I'd come by and welcome you! I brought some flowers and a fruit basket and some gelatin that I made," he replied with a smile. He thought for a moment and bowed, "Do forgive my manners, I'm Pegasus J. Crawford. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Her mother replied, "My name is Erin Katsuhiko, come in. I was just making some tea, I hope you don't mind if I'm cooking dinner right now for myself and my daughter. You know what, I'll make some extra for you." Erin moved aside to let her neighbor inside, once he stepped in and removed his shoes, she closed the door. "This way please Mister Crawford," she motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Erin but you can just call me Pegasus. Tell me, it's just you and your daughter living here?"

"Yes, here have a seat and you can place those gifts on the table. Thank you for welcoming us Pegasus," Erin replied with a smile while she added some herbs to the simmering water on the stove. "Once the tea is done, I'll give you a cup."

Pegasus gave a small smile and removed his hat, "Thank you, Erin. Do you always give your guests tea and food?"

A smile broke out on the weak woman, "Yes, it's become a habit of mine that my daughter taught me. She's much more polite than I."

"I see. So, why are you here? If you don't mind my asking. It's not often that Domino City gets new people moving in," said Pegasus.

Erin poured the tea into two green glazed traditional tea cups, she handed one to Pegasus and she took a seat in front of him. "To tell you the truth, it's for my health. The last city that we were in had terrible air, and here it's much cleaner. Besides, I really enjoy this little cottage. And it's a great change of scenery for my daughter." She smiled at him as they began to chat.

However Kisara had finished the unpacking and the shrine to her father, _There that's better. I'll do my room tomorrow after school. Besides, I'll just sleep on the couch for now, it doesn't bother me._ She listened downstairs and heard an unfamiliar male voice. _Visitors?_ Kisara left her mother's bedroom and headed down the flight of stairs to see who their visitor was. As she turned the corner she was shocked at who sat in the guest seat. She recognized the hair, the laugh, the voice, and the red suit that the man wore. "Mister Crawford?!"

Upon hearing his name from a musical voice he looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Hello there. You're Erin's daughter. I see you know my name but yours is?"

Erin stared at her daughter, "How do you know Pegasus?"

"Mother this is Pegasus Crawford, he created the game of Duel Monsters. It is an honor to have you in our household as a guest. My name is Kisara Katsuhiko," she replied and bowed to the creator of her favorite card game.

"The pleasure is all mine Kisara. You can just call me Pegasus, like your mother."

Her blue eyes stared at him, "Are you sure?'

Pegasus waved a hand at her, "Of course I'm sure!! Now come and sit down with us! I came here to greet you two to the neighborhood. This tea is delicious by the way, who made it?"

"Kisara made it, it's actually her recipe," beamed Erin. Pegasus looked at the tea and back at Kisara while Erin continued, "Yes, Kisara is talented. She also made the tea cups that we're drinking out of as well. You should hear her play the violin! It's absolutely gorgeous, though we don't have a violin of our own, she's just a natural at it."

A pink tinge crossed Kisara's cheeks, "I'm not that good." She took a seat and faced Pegasus, "Mother has a tendency to exaggerate on topics that involve me. I'm her only child so she dotes on me constantly. Tell me Pegasus, you live in that castle-esque house just down the road do you not?"

He held up his index finger and tapped her nose, "But of course! You're very perceptive!"

"If you live there then who lives in that gorgeous mansion?"

His brown eye gleamed at her, "Well my dear Kisara or can I call you Katsuhiko-dear?" Kisara merely shrugged, "Alright Katsuhiko-dear, the Kaiba brothers live there and that's all I'm allowed to say otherwise he'll be at my doorstep badgering me about giving out private information."

A smile crossed her pink lips as her blue eyes softened at Pegasus, "So all the people with money know one another right?"

"Not true. The Kaiba brothers have a rocky friendship with Yugi-boy and he knows me. I guess you could say that anyone with great duel skills knows one another. At least in this city."

"Ah! That makes sense, now I see. I'm not go-"

Erin piped in while pulling the bread from the oven, "Kisara's very good at Duel Monsters! She beat everyone at her old school without a challenge!"

Kisara placed a hand on her head and smiled, "Like I said, mother exaggerates a lot."

"Nonsense! You have some lovely cards in your deck. You know that those cards love you with all of their Ka."

Pegasus looked at Erin and Kisara while they attempted to argue with one another. _Ka? Does her mother know about the spirit that she used to be in ancient Egypt? Or is this some big coincidence that fate decided to play on me?.....somehow I think her mother knows._

"Kisara, go take a shower before dinner is ready alright?" Her daughter nodded and headed back upstairs, "I'm sorry about that Pegasus. Normally we don't argue but when it comes to anything that I like to boast about she gets very humble. It's in her nature."

"Oh no, I understand. Tell me something Erin, you said Ka when you spoke about her deck," the woman nodded while Pegasus continued, "the only people that know about Ka are the ones that know the history of Duel Monsters." In a very low tone that was barely audible he asked, "Do you know who Kisara used to be?"

Erin smiled sweetly at Pegasus and replied just as quietly, "Yes, I do. There is a gold and sapphire pendant with an engraving of the Blue Eyes White Dragon head on it that her father gave to me. He found it in Egypt and told me to give it to her when she's ready to know the truth about her spirit. She knows there's something inside, something that puts her away from others. That's one of the reasons I chose to come to Domino City. Ancient Egypt is all around here and so are the people that she used to interact with. When she's ready, I'll give her the pendant but until then, it stays hidden. Besides, her father and I thought it would be good to teach her about spirits, fate, and Ka." Erin placed two bowls of chicken and dumpling stew on the table, "Here Pegasus. Enjoy homemade chicken and dumpling soup! This is a homemade recipe by-"

"Kisara," they both said together. The two adults laughed together as they ate the dumpling stew. Kisara had returned from her shower wearing a long dark brown skirt with a white long sleeve blouse when they were both on their second helping. Pegasus greeted her, "Hello Katsuhiko-dear! Glad you could join us, please eat with us."

"I will Pegasus. You make yourself at home rather quickly don't you?" she asked with a smile as she took a seat and her mother handed her a bowl of stew.

Pegasus grinned, "Only when I feel welcomed and part of the family. Do you mind if I stop by every now and then?"

Erin replied before her daughter could object, "You are more than welcome to stop by. If you could, perhaps you could spy on Kisara while she's in school. She has a tendency to get aggravated or irritated and then students end up getting injured."

"Not a problem Erin! I'd love to check up on her, especially in computer class or art class or music class. I absolutely adore music so if you have any parties let me know. I would love to hear you play," he replied.

Kisara nodded and ate her soup while Pegasus and Erin made plans on which days Pegasus was able to come over and when he could visit Kisara at school. _This man, the creator of Duel Monsters is sitting at mother's table. I met Yugi Mutou today, this has been rather exciting but if they know each other then I can tell Yugi that I had Pegasus J. Crawford over for dinner. I'll tell him tomorrow if I see him but something tells me not to hope for it at all._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pink rays of sunlight glided their way through the cloudy morning of Domino City, most people were still sleeping in the morning hours of dawn, however there was one restless human that day. She was in the kitchen making tea and an herbal remedy for her mother. Kisara stirred the tea with the herbs together so that her mother could get the rest that she needed for her body. _She over did it last night with Pegasus here. All that talking and laughing may have helped her feel better but now she's paying the price today, her lungs ache and she can barely breathe. The asthma medication that is prescribed for her doesn't help. For some reason the only thing that helps is this remedy of herbs. _She sighed in the morning light, the tea finished and she poured it into one of the insulated cups so that her mother wouldn't burn herself. Kisara went up the stairs quietly and placed the cup next to her mother's bed. She leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek, "I'll be back in the after noon time, I promise mother. In the meantime, just drink this and sleep, there is some left over soup in the refrigerator for you. Take it easy today, mother."

Kisara exited the bedroom and slipped on her shoes for school and grabbed her black bag while slipping her disc case inside as well. She locked the door behind her and dropped the key into her schoolbag, once she was sure that she had everything, Kisara began to walk to Domino High School. Her mind was on her mother the entire time so she didn't see that the gate to the Kaiba Mansion had opened and a limo was pulling out. The only time that she noticed was when there was an audible honk that echoed in the early morning hours. Her blue eyes widened and by the time that the sound of the honk had left the car, she had already jumped a few feet back from the moving vehicle. Her light blue hair swung around her and she watched the limo drive off as she let out a breath. Once the limo had passed and the gate closed, she continued to walk.

Kaiba heard the honk and looked at the driver and then he looked outside of the window. He saw the girl jump back quickly, _Those are amazing reflexes but who is that? It doesn't matter, she's stupid for not looking where she was going. It serves her right. Next time she may not get a warning!_ He merely stared ahead of him as the limo drove off towards the campus. He glanced back at the girl and he noticed that she didn't start walking until the gates had closed. _Hmmmm...that's strange._ However, he turned his attention back to the day, _Computer class is rather boring and so is that music class and every other class. Everything is just so boring._

Kisara entered her music class and she approached the teacher, "Can I practice on the violin until the other students get here?"

The teacher nodded with a smile and said in a gruff voice, "Of course you may. If you want you can play all through the class. I will be more than happy to pass you, Katsuhiko! You're one of the best violinists I've ever heard and yet you don't practice at home do you?"

"No sir, I don't."

"Hmmm, I'll have to figure something out for you, in the meantime, just take one of those over there and get started," he replied.

She bowed to him, "Thank you very much sir!" She placed her belongings on the bench where she would be sitting. Kisara entered the instrument room and took one of the violin cases, she grabbed a piece of rosin and took a seat on the bench next to her things. The door creaked open and she glanced up to see a student she had not seen the previous day. He had brown hair and navy blue eyes, _He's very handsome._ Kisara shrugged and returned to rosining her bow.

The young executive took a seat in the corner, he noticed the light haired girl and he made a note that it was the same one from the morning. _So she has the same class as I do. Hmph. She should be more careful on the road....._ He stared at the instrument that she held, _She's attempting to play the violin? How idiotic, she can't play. That's probably why she's trying to practice before the class, she doesn't have one at home and she's trying to impress the teacher._ Despite what he had told himself about getting back to work, music class was one class that he wouldn't open his laptop in, at least not yet. However his navy blue eyes continued to watch the female student with mild interest.

Kisara plucked the strings to make sure that they were tuned and then she placed her legs together at an angle and rested her chin on the chin rest of the violin. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself as she began to play. The teacher, at this time, stopped his paper work and watched Kisara play, he noticed her form and how well she held the instrument. Kaiba had also begun to stare at her, he noticed that she kept her eyes on the instrument itself while she played a harmonious and soft tune.

Under his breath he muttered, "Sounds something like Mozart." He continued to watch her fascinated until he heard the bell. That was when he decided to hide from the other students and he whipped out his laptop, he turned it on and logged into the mainframe of Kaiba Corps. However his mind was on the girl, _How can she play like that?!_ To other students it appeared that he was working as they all filed into the classroom. Each one of them was in awe of Kisara's playing, she appeared to take no notice of any one in the classroom.

She only played for a few more minutes before she realized that there were eyes on her, a lot of them. Kisara looked at everyone and put the instrument back in the case, the teacher came up and took the case from her so that she didn't have to get up. Her keen eyes also noticed that some of the students held jealousy in their eyes, _But what for? It's not my fault that I can play like that!_ Kisara looked at the teacher for some help. He looked at her, looked at Kaiba, and decided on a plan of action.

He stood up and greeted the class, "Since I know that none of you can beat that lovely tune and playing, I'm going to have Katsuhiko and Kaiba exempt from this class. They pass today because both are very keen on music and the history of music. As for the rest of you, start your reading! Kaiba, Katsuhiko come up here." He motioned for the two to approach his desk. Both of them stood in front of the teacher with their belongings in hand. The teacher sat down and looked at Kaiba, "Kaiba, I'm only exempting you because you're already passing this class as it is. You can use this period to do whatever you wish but you must remain in the classroom." Kaiba left the desk and took his seat once more to continue his work. In a quiet voice he said, "Katsuhiko, the same goes for you . Just let me know if you need anything at all. Okay?" The teen nodded, "Lovely, now have a seat and find something to do, if you wish you can borrow one of the laptops in the closet to play games on or something." She nodded and retrieved one of the laptops from the closet, she took her seat once more but she placed her bag between her feet so that she would know if someone was going to try to take it.

She clicked away on the laptop and Kaiba wondered briefly if she was playing any games or writing e-mails. In his curiosity he took the chance, when everyone was conversing, to move closer to her. He peeked over at her screen and he noticed it was a mainframe of some sort. _She can hack? But hack into what and why?_ Kaiba continued to watch her, he noticed that she reached into her bag and retrieved a black compact disc case. _I wonder what could possibly be in there. Cosmetics, no doubt._ He was thoroughly surprised to see that she inserted a blue compact disc into the computer. _What's that about?_

Kisara was so intent on her revenge for her previous school that she did not realize that Kaiba had been watching. She went to work typing and coding her disc to perform it's two ultimate functions that it was programmed and developed to do. She whispered quietly but Kaiba was close enough to hear her, "For not informing me until _after_ the recital, this is what you get. I've finally completed it and now I can finally feel better about myself. Alright my friend, Leviathan, do your work to the school's mainframe." She smiled at her handiwork as the loading screen popped up and she patiently waited for it to load her friendly virus. Once it had loaded she typed in a few bits of binary code and the virus' purpose. She spoke to herself, "Cover your tracks and crash their mainframe, my good friend." Kisara smiled to herself as the virus began its upload to the mainframe of her previous school.

Navy blue eyes stared at what he saw transpire before his very eyes. _She can write virus programs....interesting. She could be a valuable asset to Kaiba Corps but I'm sure that there is someone else out there more qualified than her. After all, she's just a high school student._ He could have said the same about himself but he was no ordinary high school student, he was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation. He turned away from her just as she was about to look at him.

Her blue eyes were wide with what she had just realized but she popped out her disc and replaced it with her other programs. She bit her bottom lip and decided that she would need to leave early from class so that the student next to her wouldn't be able to follow her. Kisara packed everything up and made sure that her tracks were covered as she grabbed her bag. She stood from her seat and the teacher looked up at her.

"You may go, Katsuhiko," he said. She bowed her thanks and walked out of the classroom. She was happy that he had let her leave but she reminded herself that she needed to get away from the student that had been watching her. _What am I going to do?! He saw what I did! How could I have been so foolish? I must get away from here before the bell rings, which will be in about a minute. I'll just head to my next class right now!_ She heard the doorknob turn behind her and she took off running towards the exit of the building, _I need to get to my next class now! But it's gym and I don't really like gym class all that much..._ She didn't even glance over her shoulder as Seto Kaiba emerged from the music class. He watched her run out the double doors of the high school.

Curiosity got the better of him and he decided that he would see where she would go. He exited the building and hid behind a nearby tree. His blue eyes watched her as she looked around her, very inconspicuously, to make sure that she wasn't being followed. _She's good but she's not that good._ Kaiba continued to trail behind her and hide when she would stop. He had an uncanny need to see where this virus-programming student would go. After a few minutes he realized that she had headed to the gym. _So, it's music then gym. She was trying to get away from me after all, that's interesting. Why would any one want to hide a talent like that?_ He shrugged it off and headed to his other classes for the day.

As the day wore on, Kisara had been glad that she got away from the brown-haired male that had been watching her. She was in her art class and was on the pottery wheel so it gave her time to think. She was the only one using the pottery wheel at the moment so she could talk to herself aloud without the fear of anyone listening to her conversation. "I wonder how much he saw. I've been worrying about this all day and I really shouldn't be at all. I have bigger things to worry about than some classmate watching what I did. With any luck, he wouldn't have understood any of it. These people here are such simpletons," she said to herself and sighed. Her fingers worked their way into the blob of clay that was spinning before her, she kept it at a low speed so that she could put her detail into the pot. "I think I'll make a wide bowl. We could put some fruit or crackers in it for when we have guests over," she added quietly. Her mind was still on the student that had seen her while she began to make the wide bowl for her mother.

The bell rang for the school day to be over with and she was happy that she finished the bowl, she set it on the shelf so that it could dry overnight. She explained to the teacher, "I would like to make more of these and then design them together." Kisara smiled at her art teacher and then cleaned herself up and left the classroom. By this time most of the students had already left and she was alone walking across campus. That was when her blue eyes had spotted Kaiba, she wanted to hide but couldn't. She noticed that he was walking towards her or towards some other person, right then she wished that something would happen that would keep him away from her. Her blue eyes were about to connect with his until she heard a familiar voice behind her. Kisara turned in that direction to see Pegasus.

"Good afternoon Pegasus," she said to him and waved. The silver haired man sauntered up to her and he patted her shoulder. "How was your day? Did you do anything productive?"

Pegasus had seen Kaiba walking towards Kisara and that was the main reason why he intercepted her, "Not really but I've got a feeling that you did some lovely things in class today. But I cam here to see how your day went. Did it go well?"

"It was alright, the same school day at a different high school is all. Have you checked on my mother?"

"Yes, I was just there and she seemed weak today, what happened? She was full of life last night."

Kisara looked at him and looked away as they began to walk away from the campus. Kaiba watched them leave, _She knows Pegasus. What did he mean by her mother being weak today? I don't have time for this!_ Kaiba left the campus in his black limo so that he could get to the corporation in downtown Domino.

Meanwhile, Kisara and Pegasus had passed by the Kaiba Mansion with Kisara explaining, "Mother has weak bronchial tubes. If she talks a lot, laughs a lot, breathes too deeply, or even over exerts herself in the slightest bit, she'll be weak for a day or even a few weeks. I almost lost her but I won't have it again." Her eyes were facing straight ahead of her as Pegasus listened intently, "I do everything around the house, clean, cook, arrange furniture, run errands for her, and the like. I'm even trying to get a part-time job somewhere but I'm not sure where. I'll do anything to keep her healthy."

"I understand. My deceased wife, Cecilia, was very weak as well. I tried everything in my power to keep her from dieing but it didn't work. It made me very depressed for a long time and I thought, for a while, that I could revive her using other methods. But, in the end, nothing mattered. I just have to get used to the fact that she's not there by my side. I wish I could help you but I'm sure that you've already been to doctors. You're mother told me that one of the reasons she moved here was because of your school problems and that the air here is better. Now I understand what she meant when she said that the air here was cleaner, it was for her breathing problem," he answered.

Kisara nodded as she stood on the porch of the cottage, "Yes, that's right. If you'll excuse me Pegasus, I thank you for walking me home safely. I really appreciate it, you're actually the only person that's taken the time to talk to me other than Yugi. I wish I could have seen him at lunch today to tell him that I met you but his friends were talking with him." She shrugged, "There will be other days after all. Anyway, thank you again, Pegasus. And," she looked him directly in his brown eye, "thank you for helping to look after my mother. It means a lot to me, especially when you came to greet her, she was starting to get depressed so I'm happy that you came by. Thank you." Kisara bowed and headed inside the cottage to see what her mother would need for the week as far as medicine and herbs went.

Pegasus saw her go inside and he held a broad smile on his face, "You're very welcome little dragon." He turned away from the cottage and took in a deep breath. The smile never left his face as he sauntered down the street towards his own home. _This is going to be a lot of fun, I only wish that you could be here my dear Cecilia. But that is fate and I've already tried once to bring you back, now, perhaps I can make up for it with Erin. I hope that I can because I don't wish to see the tears of the white dragon. That's something that I shudder at, even if she isn't physically the dragon as in the Ancient days but she still holds true and I don't want to see those tears. I'll help her, no matter what. I just need to phone in some favors at Kaiba Corps, hopefully Kaiba-boy won't get too angry at me._ Pegasus grinned as he walked inside the gate of his own home. He had a plan forming and he knew that it would work, he just needed to get it done in time and in the proper manner.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Job

_**Disclaimer: **__The story is fictitious and all characters belong to their original creators/owners, as well as the game of Duel Monsters. The few characters that do belong to me are the Katsuhiko name, Erin and Davis Katsuhiko._

_**Domino Doom!**_

_**Chapter 2: **__On the Job_

Thin white curly pieces of plaster fell to the table in a neat circle as the razor shaved through the block of plaster. The pale hands that held the razor were steady and careful as she shaved off the plaster to form the being that she knew to be hiding inside the block. She paused and brushed away the excess pieces that were still on the plaster, she took a step back to see her work. The smooth head of the Blue Eyes White Dragon was poking gracefully through the block, "Well it'll be more class time for me to carve you and I have every intention of doing it right and slow. Besides, I came here in the middle of the school year, what was I supposed to expect for the middle of the term." She shrugged and blew gently on the white partially carved block. She heard the bell ring and sighed, "I wish I could work more on this but I'll leave it here for now." Kisara was about to turn around when her vision was shrouded in a red suit. Her blue eyes looked up at Pegasus and laughed, "Hello Pegasus. How is your day treating you?"

"My day is quite well actually! Been very busy but what are you doing? Carving something?" he questioned her as he looked over her shoulder. "May I see it?"

"Well, it's nowhere near done, this is actually for the middle term grade and I thought that I would carve my favorite Duel Monster," she explained and moved aside so that he could see the large block of plaster.

"Ah! Even from here I can tell that it's the Blue Eyes White Dragon! It's going to be a lovely statue, Katsuhiko-dear. So, where are you going after this?"

Her blue eyes stared at him while she moved the plaster to the closet where it would stay for another day, "I'm not sure. I actually had plans to go home and finish moving the furniture around but I think mother said that she needed me to pick up some things from downtown Domino. Did you see her today? Is she doing well?"

Pegasus' eye softened at her concern, "She's still weak and I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize that the repercussions were going to be this bad for her having a little bit of fun. Erin did tell me that she wanted you to pick up some things from a few stores. She actually wanted you to get some new clothes, you know, ones for off school."

"I know but I don't want to waste her money, the allowance that she does give me every month I spend on herbs for her. She thinks that I use it for school but I use it on her and I want it to stay that way, alright, Pegasus?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Of course, I understand. But you don't have to worry, I'll buy the clothes for you!"

"You can't do that! That's too much!!" she exclaimed.

"Nonsense! I like you and your mother so I want to do this, besides what else do I have to spend my money on anyway?" The smile never left his face and Kisara realized that she wasn't going to win that argument.

"Alright, you win. But can we also look for a job while we're down there?"

Pegasus thought, _This couldn't get any better! She wants to look for a job and my contacts came through for me as well those favors. This is absolutely lovely, Kaiba-boy is going to be so mad at me and it doesn't bother me in the least!_ "Of course we can. I can go in and ask the major corporations if they're hiring for anything for you since they all know me and I own parts of every major company except Kaiba Corps. That is a different story though, but I can still ask for you."

Kisara bowed, "Thank you so much Pegasus. Let me finish up here and I'll be right out." He nodded and exited the classroom. _He just showed up! I didn't even know he was coming but I guess it's easier if he checks on mother while I'm here at school. I'd much rather be searching for those chemicals and the natural treatment myself for her condition. He's helping and that's what I need now, he's the best thing that's happened to mother since father._ At the thought of her father, as she was packing her schoolbag, she smiled. Once she finished she exited the classroom and saw Pegasus waiting for her. "Well we can go now."

Pegasus nodded and smiled as they left the campus together. They walked towards his white limo as it sat waiting for his return from the school building. "This is going to be so much fun, Katsuhiko-dear!" Kisara smiled at him and nodded as she got inside the limo and then he followed shortly after. "Driver to the Domino Shopping Center!" The limo drove off towards the destination that Pegasus had directed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think of the shopping center?"

Her voice had left her when she saw the two story building of diverse shops, "It's absolutely amazing! I don't know what to say Pegasus, thank you for taking me here." She bowed to him once more and he merely smiled. "I really don't know where to begin at all."

"Well what type of clothing do you feel comfortable in?" he asked his little dragon.

She put a hand on her chin, "Well I kinda like everything, at least as long as it's stylish. I really love earth colors but nothing too bright or too dark. As you can see I have a rather pale complexion so earth colors are lovely on me." Kisara couldn't help but smile, to her Pegasus was a stand-in father but she still missed her real father, _I suppose that he is just a good friend and that's good enough for me. Just as long as mother is happy. I will find something to help her._

Pegasus saw her mind wandering, "Katsuhiko-dear, I know that you love your mother very much but I need for your to concentrate on yourself for now. Right now we're dealing with Katsuhiko-dear not Erin. Once we leave this place, we'll go look for a part-time job alright?"

"Yes, I understand. Where to Pegasus?" she asked him with a smile. _It's hard not to think about mother but he has a point. I'll try to find joy in shopping though I'm not much of shopper unless it's for herbs or something of the sort or even art supplies, then I'm a fanatic._ She noticed that the creator of Duel Monsters had motioned for her to follow him and she did. It was still rather strange for her to still be dressed in her school uniform but she supposed it was alright. She really didn't need trouble in case her classmates saw her. That was another thought that she shook from her mind, she could deal with people rather well.

Meanwhile Kaiba sat at his desk with his laptop open, he was working on the ideas for Kaiba World. If there was something that was a mistake or wasn't appropriate for the theme then he would remove it and fix it or replace it completely. He rubbed between his eyes and he realized that he had been working since that morning, he had skipped class that day to finish the ideas for Kaiba World. Kaiba stood from his desk and decided that he would have a walk around his floor, _What other offices are on this floor anyway?_ He began to walk down the hallway and noticed that there was a rather large office, _Must have belonged to one of the Big Five. At least I don't have to deal with them anymore, but I'll have someone come and clean up the office, no sense in having dust and old smell around._ He pulled out his cell phone and told Roland to send someone up to clean up the office and remove the out dated computer as well.

He continued his walk and he realized that there were a few other offices but none that were of much importance. A sigh escaped him and he proceeded to return to his office when his phone rang. Kaiba looked at it and the caller identification read the front desk. _That's interesting, I'm not expecting anyone._ He flipped the phone open, "Kaiba here."

"_Sir, there is someone down here inquiring about a position for a software programmer or executive assistant position. What should I tell them?_"

Kaiba thought for a moment and briefly wondered who would be inquiring about such positions. As he was thinking, he remembered that there were a few positions open but none that were open to the public. While the front desk clerk waited for his answer he was going through the ideas in his mind. _Software programmer would be an asset to Kaiba World's development....hmm....I don't even need any executive assistants because there's already plenty of fan girls here as it is. Perhaps the former position would be filled._ "Tell them that there is only one position open for the software programmer and the interviews are tomorrow afternoon at four. Tell Roland to preview them before they are sent to me, he can profile them first to see if they're worthy of my time. And set up the office next to mine as an interview office for Roland. That's all." _This should be interesting._ A smirk formed on his lips as he returned to his own desk and began work on the overall design of Kaiba World.

In the lobby of Kaiba Corps, Pegasus handed an application form to Kisara, "Here you are my dear! Now, do you have some clothes for an interview?"

"Yes, of course I do and thank you for the clothes today," she smiled at him as they left the lobby.

"It was my pleasure but you really only bought one bag of clothes that consist of a few blouses, a few skirts, a few tank tops, a few tunics, and some denim jeans. That's really not a lot at all Katsuhiko-dear, I was hoping that you'd spend more!" he exclaimed with mock sadness as they left the Kaiba Corps lobby.

Kisara smiled at him, "I can't help it Pegasus, it's the way I was raised. I don't even spend the money that I have unless it's for my mother. I haven't bought anything for myself since she became ill which was when my father passed away."

"How long ago was that?"

"About nine years."

Pegasus stared at her as he opened the limo door for her, "That's a long time to forget about yourself Kisara."

She entered and he followed after her, "I know but my mother comes first. I have my whole life ahead of me but she doesn't so I want her to be as healthy and lively as she can be."

"I see, you're a diamond Kisara. I have never met someone as selfless as you before," he replied. "I truly haven't met anyone like you at all and that's a good thing. You are a gift to your mother, do you know this?"

Kisara nodded, "Yes, she tells me constantly when she's not feeling well. The days that she tells me that is when I know that I need to get herbs for her so I'm really glad that you showed me that little shop next to the cafe just down the street from Kaiba Corps! That place will be most helpful for my mother." She smiled at Pegasus as they drove off towards their end of the city.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself and next time I'll remember to let you change first," he grinned at her and both laughed about the joke that he had made. _She doesn't take anything personal unless it's about her mother. So selfless, she hasn't bought anything for herself in nine years.....she truly is the essence of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Wait until she starts to work for Kaiba-boy! I'm glad that I was able to get that software programmer fired._ He smirked at his own thought as the limo pulled into the driveway of Kisara's home. She thanked him and exited the limo, he nodded and waved to her as the limo drove off towards his castle. He placed a hand on his chin and crossed his legs, "Well this is going to be rather interesting! Interesting indeed!" Pegasus couldn't help the smile that was on his face, he could hardly wait until Kaiba would see his new programmer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on Kisara? Why are you digging through your clothes?" asked Erin.

She smiled at her mother, "Well I have an interview today at Kaiba Corps for a software programmer position. Pegasus helped me find it and he bought me some clothes yesterday. He told me that he would call the school for me so that I could compose myself and spend the day getting my data together. I'm glad that he did because the interviews are at four."

"I see!! So that's what's going on. I wish you luck Kisara but you should be concerned with your resume and papers. I'll find something for you to wear alright?"

"You're the best mother. I'll go do that and let me know when you're ready, I won't be far, I'll just be at my desk in the corner."

Erin nodded with a smile, "Alright my darling. Let's see here." She arranged all the skirts together, the shirts, the blouses, the jeans, and the shoes. "Hmm...." she stood back and looked at everything as a whole. _There are many styles here but this long sleeve plain white collared blouse will be perfect. Now what to match with it.....hm...._ Erin placed the blouse that she spotted to the side, then she stared at the shoes, she noticed that there were some low heeled navy blue loafers, and she placed those by the end of her daughters bed. "So we've got the shoes and the shirt, now to find something suitable on the bottom." She looked over at her daughter with her green eyes and she was typing on the laptop and gathering her programs. _I know what will be perfect for the bottom. It's actually hiding right underneath all of these lovely long skirts._ Erin pulled out a knee length navy blue skirt, "Perfect!"

Dark blue eyes stared at her resume, to her it seemed flawless, and then she packed her programs as well. She put her laptop into the side messenger bag and placed it on her bed. When she turned around to see what her mother had picked out for her she was very pleased. She smiled, "Thank you mother. It's lovely and you always know how to put outfits together."

"I know, my little Kisara. Now, for your hair," she said with a smile and a gentle voice. Erin had Kisara sit on her desk chair and then she began to french braid her daughters hair. When it was finished, she took the hair from the nape of her neck to the waist and wrapped it into a bun. Erin stood back and nodded at her handiwork, "Now go put on some lip gloss and the effect will be complete! You've got an hour before the interviews and I'm sure that there will be a few people. I'll phone Pegasus so that he can get you there on time, alright?"

Kisara smiled, "Alright mother. Thank you, I'll get ready now." Erin left her daughter's room so that she could call Pegasus. Kisara removed her clothes and pulled the skirt on first, then the blouse, and she noticed that the blouse was a little snug but she tucked in the excess on the bottom. Her blue eyes roamed over herself in the full length mirror and she was satisfied with her appearance. She slipped on her messenger bag and grabbed her heels, once she reached the bottom of the stairs she slipped them on.

"You look lovely Kisara! I'm so happy that you have an interview. I hope everything goes well! I'll make some special dinner tonight alright?"

"Okay mother but don't over due it. There are chairs here in the kitchen for you to sit down in."

Her mother waved her hand, "I know, I know. Now go! Pegasus told me that he was going to stay with me and that the limo driver would take you where you needed to go. So go on and don't worry about me, worry about your interview."

"Yes mother," replied Kisara with a smile as she left the cottage. Just as she left Pegasus entered and hugged Erin.

Kisara sat on the leather seat of the limo as it headed towards downtown Domino City, she had her hands in her lap but she became startled when the limo driver spoke to her.

"Ma'am, are you alright back there?" he asked.

She gave him a nervous smile, "I'm just a little anxious. I've actually never been in a formal interview like this so I'm anxious."

"What's the position?"

"Software programing, I really need this job to help my mother. So if you have any advice, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Well the best advice that I can give you, based on my experience, is that as long as you go in there confident you'll get the job. Is there a trait about yourself that you are highly proud of and that you can show off immediately without words?"

Kisara thought for a moment, "Yes, there is. I am very self disciplined, if I look at someone straight in the eyes I'll never look away from them and I am very patient and courteous."

"Well there you go, ma'am. Those traits are sure enough to get you the job and I'm sure that you're programming skills are admirable. Correct?"

She could see him smile as he looked in the rear view mirror at her and she nodded, "Yes they are."

"Then be at ease, ma'am. You'll get the job."

"Thank you very much sir!"

"You are very welcome, here we are. I'll wait for you to return right here."

Kisara nodded as she exited the limo with her bag slung on her shoulder, she took in a deep breath, closed the limo door, waved to the driver, and headed towards the lobby of the building. She entered and approached the front desk, once the clerk looked up at her she gave a sweet smile. The clerk gave one in return as she asked, "What floor are the interviews for the software programming position being held?"

"Take the elevator to the sixteenth floor and it'll be the second door on your left. Just wait outside in the chairs with the others until you are called."

"Thank you," replied Kisara and bowed to him as she headed for the elevator. Once she was inside she hit the correct floor number and waited for the elevator to go up, she noticed that there were a few other employees that hit the same floor as well. There was an older woman standing next to her and a man dressed in a black suit with a navy blue tie. Her eyes stared up at the floors as they kept ascending. The man in the black suit glanced at her only once and noticed that she continued to stare at the floor numbers, he made a note to speak with her last. As the elevator doors opened for the sixteenth floor, she let everyone else leave before she followed after them. Kisara noticed that there were only two doors on the left and she skipped over the first one and took a seat outside of the second one. A quick glance said that there were at least twenty adults for the position. _Wonderful, so many adults with more skills than myself. I guess it can't hurt and I see that I'll be here for a while but that doesn't bother me, I'm patient._

One by one she noticed that they were called and each interview lasted around a half hour, _Do they really have that much to talk about? It's just an interview, I highly doubt that small talk or flattery will get you a job here. If anything it seems like it will get you fired for being a suck up or something. But that's just my opinion, I can't say anything as of yet._ Her blue eyes were riveted onto her black bag as she waited to be called. She held the application paper on top of the bag, it was still flat and crisp just as if it had been printed a few minutes ago. She also noticed that the others wrote too hard on their paper and there were holes as well as some crinkles and coffee stains. _The first key to a great application is a clean one._ She continued to calm herself as she waited.

After what seemed to be an eternity to her, the man in the black suit came out and said, "You're the last one miss. Come in, please."

Kisara stood and entered the office, she closed the door behind her and stood before the desk, she noticed two chairs and the man in the black suit. He motioned for her to have a seat and she took the one on the left, Kisara then handed over her application.

He asked, "Your name?"

"Kisara Katsuhiko, sir," she replied courteously.

The man nodded, "Let's see. It says here that you enjoy writing programs and that you've actually had experience with the programs successfully. Now tell me something, you have no real world experience with software programming so what is it that you write?"

"Viral programs."

"Please elaborate, Miss Katsuhiko."

"Of course, sir. The viral programs that I write are intended to seek out and destroy or scramble what I tell them to do. Essentially I create viruses, worms, wreck rooms, termination, and relocation of files for mainframes of computers. I can program a virus to do anything that I wish it to do," she explained.

The man nodded, "Alright now comes a scenario. Someone hires you to break into the Kaiba Corp mainframe and steal some important secret data on the next duel disk. How would your viral program work and what exactly would you program it to do?"

Kisara couldn't help but smile, "That's actually an easy one to do, sir. The virus would have to be written backwards."

"Backwards?"

She nodded, "Yes backwards. In order for it to cover the tracks of the person sending it, you need to write it backwards. So, I would start by writing it to cover the tracks of the terminal that it was sent from. Once that was complete then the code for retrieval would need to be written as well as the search data. Then, once it found what it was looking for, I would type the binary code for it to download the data and then destroy it from the main frame. After that the virus would re-upload itself to my server and cover its own tracks by scrambling the code that it left. To scramble the tracks of itself requires four lines of code as opposed to the normal one or two. Once that's done the virus is then removed from my terminal and there is no trace of anything."

"Interesting, now why would you write four lines of code instead of one or two, Miss Katsuhiko?"

"To make sure that all four corners of the box are covered."

The man laughed and smiled, "Very good, Miss Katsuhiko! I haven't seen genius like that in a long time. You are one of seven to pass today. Tomorrow you will come at three in the afternoon to see Mister Kaiba himself. If you manage to pass his interview then you will be hired." He stood up and shook hands with her, "I'll pass your application onto him now as we speak. I will see you tomorrow at three Miss Katsuhiko."

Kisara shook his hand and gathered her things, before she turned to leave she bowed to him, "Thank you for taking the time interview me. It was an honor." She left as he merely gave her a smile. Once she left the room, Roland smiled and proceeded to give her application to Kaiba. She left the massive building of Kaiba Corps and entered the limo. She told the driver to return to her home and she also explained to him her preliminary interview. Kisara was excited to go onto the next interview, the true interview.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara packed an extra bag with her interview clothes and shoes so that she could take them with her to school. She tied the blue bow onto her uniform and smoothed out the little bit of wrinkles on her pink jacket and blue pleated skirt. _Alright, time to go to school. Hopefully it will be a good day and I can hardly wait until art class to sculpt more of that plaster. It's going to be a great statue indeed!_ She walked down the stairs and left the small cottage. Remembering what happened the previous day, Kisara paused in front of the Kaiba Mansion gate and waited a few seconds before crossing in front of it. The young woman missed the first bell for being late but she managed to make it to her music class ten minutes after it started.

She entered and approached the teacher, she spoke to him quietly, and he nodded with a smile. Kisara took her seat next to Kaiba. Her keen blue eyes noticed that a few students were talking amongst themselves as the teacher began to speak about the history of music. Her vision was of the floor of the music room and she could feel a knot form in her stomach for the coming afternoon. Kisara was about to get up and leave but there was a hand placed on her shoulder. She timidly looked at the hand and she noticed that it belonged to the navy-blue eyed student sitting next to her.

He asked quietly, "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm alright. Thank you for asking," she answered with a weak smile. Her brow furrowed as she returned to staring at the ground and her thoughts turned to the student next to her, _Why would he care?_ She noticed that he slowly removed his hand from her shoulder before he returned to his own work, however when she glanced at a few of the other female students, they threw glares towards her. _Oh dear._ Kisara was praying that the bell would ring, however the fire alarm went off instead. _Lovely._

Kaiba, meanwhile, stared at her a little longer before the alarm went off. He stood along with everyone else in the class, but he grabbed a hold of Kisara's elbow when she stood. When she looked at him he replied quietly, "Just follow me." As the students were filing out of class, he guided her towards another hallway that lead to another door. When he opened it, he led Kisara outside to the back area of the school where no one traveled. He stood there and brought her before him. "I have some questions for you."

She couldn't believe that she was being led by this tall man and she had no idea of where they were going. Kisara could merely follow and once she was placed in front of him, she noticed that her back was against the wall and that he was in front of her. When he stated his reason for bringing her to the secluded spot, she merely nodded. "Ask all you want and I will do my best to answer."

"Your Katsuhiko," it was more of a statement than a question but she nodded anyway. "You're the same one that put in the application for a software programmer position." Once more she nodded, "Tell me why. Kaiba Corps doesn't take high school students unless they are exceptional and your scenario with Roland is not the only thing that your coming interview will be based on. So tell me why you applied for the position if you know that software programming takes an extensive amount of time to do."

A gentle smile reached her lips and her eyes, "Sir, I applied for that position because I need to help my mother."

"Saying anything about your family is not going to help you get that job Katsuhiko."

The gentle smile never left her as she nodded, "I understand that sir, but that's the truth. I need it to help my mother and that's it. I even have the latest laptop in software programming at my home so that I could work on my viral hobby when I returned home from school. My mother bought it for me so that I could advance my programming skills."

"Continue."

"When we moved here, my mother bought a cottage a few houses down from this beautiful mansion and she bought me that laptop. She refuses to tell me where she got the money but I know that it was expensive so, to help out with the bills I needed a job, even part-time. Pegasus helped me around downtown Domino City to find corporations that were hiring for my strength. We came across Kaiba Corps and that's where I stand now. I can show you my skills if you would like, sir," explained Kisara.

He looked deep into her bright blue eyes with his navy ones until he thought he saw something familiar in them. Kaiba didn't know how long he stared at her eyes but he replied, "That won't be necessary Katsuhiko. Just stop by at three for the final interview and you'll see where you stand from there. I already know about your viral talent." Kaiba left her to stand there by herself so that he could return to his classes, for once.

Kisara stood there and blinked a few times, _Am I hired? Was that Mister Kaiba? I think I'm going to finish that statue today. I don't need any more trouble than what has already happened, I need to hurry. I'll have my art teacher call my other classes for me so that I can finish that statue, I'm sure that he'll like it very much!_ Kisara hurried to her art class with a smile on her face. _This is a wonderful day!_

Her feet entered the art class before the other students could file inside. She approached her female teacher and she explained her situation to her, especially about wanting to finish the statue. Her teacher understood and started to make phone calls to her other teachers and she watched as Kisara took out the large block of plaster. She truly wanted to finish it before the end of the day and take it with her to Kaiba Corps.

Kisara had begun to carve out the neck of the creature and the basic shape for the wings. Once in a while she would clean off the plaster with a damp cloth and sharpen her tools. She took a step back and looked at her work, the Blue Eyes White Dragon sat on a pedestal with its wings extended around itself and the tail curved around the base. Parts of it were still in the block stage but she wanted to make sure that it was perfect before beginning to sculpt the rest of it out. She took the finer sculpting tools and began to work on the wings of the dragon before the tail and the remainder of the body.

The hours passed by and before she knew it the final bell had rang and the last class filed out. However she managed to put the finishing touches of paint onto the dragon before she cleaned up her mess. Kisara had asked her teacher how long the paint would need to dry and the response was not long at all. When she nodded she waited a few more minutes before deciding to change into her interview clothes. Kisara used the back of the art room to change and repacked everything into her school bag, she grabbed the statue and wrapped it inside the extra bag that was used to hold her extra pair of clothes and shoes. Kisara nodded to her teacher and headed out of the school building. _At least it's Friday. I can be thankful for that but I'll need to get some herbs for mother. It's a good thing that I brought extra money for the bus fare as well as money for some herbs. If I miss the bus for home, then it's alright. Just as long as I get to Kaiba Corps!_

Blue eyes stared outside the bus windows as Downtown Domino crossed her view, she realized that it was nearing three o'clock, _I need to get off here and then I'll be able to get to Kaiba Corps. It's not much farther from that cafe._ Kisara exited the bus as it stopped a few feet from the cafe that Pegasus had shown her the previous day. She trotted her way towards Kaiba Corps and entered the lobby. Immediately she saw the man from the previous day waiting at the elevator. She approached him and smiled, "Greetings sir. I hope you've had a wonderful day today, it's good to see you again. Did I make it?"

"I have had a wonderful day and yes, you did Miss Katsuhiko. Come, this way. The others have already been taken up there for an interview by other employees of Kaiba Corps. I will be your guide," he explained to her.

"Lovely! Please, you first sir."

He pushed the button for the elevator and the doors opened. Roland entered and watched as Kisara also entered, he hit the appropriate floor. "I noticed that you don't look around when you're focused on something. Mind telling me what that's about."

Kisara smiled at him as she stared at the elevator doors, "It's quite simple, it's rude to look around at anything or anyone else other than the person that is speaking to you."

"You have very lovely manners young lady. I'm glad that you chose to apply here, I'm sure that Kaiba Corps could use someone like you."

"Well I'm hoping that they could use someone like me too."

The two of them laughed together and they exchanged a few more words before they exited the elevator. Roland opened the door to Kaiba's office and closed it behind Kisara. "Sir, Katsuhiko is here for the final interview. I will leave you be." Kisara watched him leave the room and she approached Kaiba's desk. She noted that she was right, it was the same man from her music class that morning.

Kaiba looked up the moment that Roland left his office, he noticed it was Katsuhiko, just as his security had said. He noticed that she had dark gray dress pants on, with low heels, a white long sleeve blouse, and a matching dark gray vest on over the blouse. _She is dressed appropriately, she must've come straight from school in order to get here at this time. However, just barely._ He pushed his laptop to the side and motioned for her to have a seat, "Sit." Kisara took her seat and placed her belongings on the floor next to her as she waited for Kaiba to say something. "I know about your viral programming. What I want to know is how long have you been doing it."

She placed a delicate hand on her chin and thought for a moment, "About nine years though I've only begun to excel at it in the past two years. The first three years were experiments with different types of programs and binary codes. Once I figured out which ones were the best ones to use, then I began to create the first of my viruses." Kisara looked at him in the eyes, "My apologies, I didn't mean to elaborate when you wanted a simple answer."

"It's fine," he stated. _She's just as polite as Roland had said. Hmmm, she might actually be a valuable asset to Kaiba Corps, not like those idiotic adults that only program web sites and graphics. That's absolutely useless to me but this girl before me...she might be useful for Kaiba World._ "Tell me Katsuhiko, you said that you had a laptop at your house. Do you use it to program?"

"Yes sir, I do. I use it quite often but only at twilight do I begin, the rest of the day is dedicated to other items of importance."

"I see. So how much work do you do a day on your viruses?"

"I dedicate about four to seven hours a day to my viruses, but it depends on the virus and what I want it to do. For simple computer worms, I will only dedicate one or two hours but for something more complex such as a mainframe meltdown will definitely take me longer."

He folded his hands underneath his chin, "I see." Then a thought struck him, "Tell me Katsuhiko. How do you fare in the game of Duel Monsters?"

"I consider myself a reasonably good duelist at the game though I could never match your skills. I wish I could have attended Battle City, I would have loved to duel you."

Kaiba stood, "Well now's your chance. Follow me, I hope you have your deck." He left his office and he noticed that Kisara had kept his pace along with her belongings. _She's good but how good at the game? I don't need to be dealing with anyone like that mutt Wheeler._ He pushed the elevator button and waited for it to open the doors.

Kisara had followed Kaiba to the elevator, "I always carry my deck with me, I feel unusual without it since it holds a sentimental value to me." When the elevator doors opened, they walked inside and Kaiba hit a nameless button, when he did, a number panel flipped open. He entered a ten digit number quickly so that Kisara's eyes wouldn't catch the numbers, however when he looked over his shoulder he noticed that she was staring at the elevator doors. Even when the machine began to move down, she never faltered her eye sight from the steel doors.

_Hmmm.... _When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Kaiba exited first. "We're underneath the building. This is where all of the real work that Kaiba Corps does occurs, these are the numerous offices and laboratories dedicated to building the latest in dueling technology." He paused at the end of the hallway with two large steel double doors. There was a password panel on one side and after he inputted the code it asked for a retinal scan. Kaiba bent down so that it could scan his retina and then a metallic voice said, "Welcome Seto Kaiba." A metallic hissing sound echoed in the hallway as the two doors opened up and he entered the large empty room, at the top was a windowed room with people walking around in it, and Kaiba grabbed a silver briefcase that held two duel disks inside. He opened it up and handed one to Kisara. "Put this on, you'll be dueling the computer first, if you manage to defeat it then you'll duel me."

"I understand," she replied simply and placed her bags on the table. She attached the duel disk to her arm and shuffled her deck expertly. She placed it inside the deck holder on the device and then said quietly, "Let the duel begin Computer."

The computer responded to Kisara's voice, the image of the computer was a large duel disk and it replied, "INITIATING DUEL NUMBER 5893. PLACING HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE INDUCERS." Kaiba stood behind Kisara so that he could watch the duel unfold before him. "BATTLE CITY RULES INITIATED. FIRST TURN: OPPONENT." Kaiba thought, _Katsuhiko gets to go first then. If she knows what she's doing then she should use this to her advantage. We'll see._

Her pale fingers drew five cards and she looked at them carefully, _Help me out here, my friends. Save your strength for Seto._ She looked at the duel disk and answered, "I place one monster card face down in defense position and one card face down on the field and that will end my turn." _This is going to be fun. My beautiful deck, let us just have fun._ Kisara held a small smile and gentle eyes as she dueled the computer.

"FIRST TURN: OVER. SECOND TURN BEGINNING. PLACING ONE CARD FACE DOWN AND SUMMONING DARK FIRE SOLDIER NUMBER ONE IN ATTACK MODE. ATTACK: 1700 DEFENSE: 1000. BATTLE PHASE BEGINNING: ATTACKING OPPONENT'S FACE DOWN MONSTER IN DEFENSE MODE." The Dark Fire Soldier #1 that was summoned, ran towards the spot where Kisara's face down monster was hidden. It jumped into the air and slashed at it with a fiery sword, causing it to be revealed. However, when Kisara flipped it over, it was revealed to be Prevent Rat.

"You lose three-hundred life points Computer as this is Prevent Rat. He has a pitiful attack power but his defense is 2000 which is stronger than your Dark Fire Soldier number one," she explained to the computer. She drew another card and smiled at her hand, she truly was having fun as well as her deck. "I place another monster card face down in defense position on the field and I place one more card face down. I end my turn." Kisara looked at her two cards, _The one on the left is Raigeki and the one on the right is Magic Cylinder. This is going too easy, I don't think the difficulty is set very high._

The Dark Fire Soldier #1 stumbled backwards looking hurt as the computer lost 300 lifepoints. Kaiba stared at the first attack, _She's not that bad but it's still too early to tell if she's any good, the computer is programmed to find the duelist's weakness, so we'll see._ The computer announced, "ACTIVATING FACE DOWN CARD: DE-SPELL. ONE CARD ON OPPONENT'S SIDE OF THE FIELD WILL BE FLIPPED FACE UP, IF IT IS A MAGIC CARD THEN IT WILL BE SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD." The face down card to Kisara's right was highlighted and turned face up. "TURN OVER," the computer finished and signaled for Kisara's turn.

She drew another card and flipped the other one face up, "Sorry computer but it doesn't go to the Graveyard because this is the trap card Magic Cylinder. I summon Master Kyonshee in face up attack mode, he has an attack of 1750 and a defense of 1000. Master Kyonshee attack the computer's Dark Fire Soldier number one." Master Kyonshee attacked the Dark Fire Soldier with his skilled martial arts and the soldier disintegrated into small particles before disappearing from the field.

"Hmm..." said Kaiba at the outcome of the computer's use of the De-Spell magic card. _Magic Cylinder is a trap card so it doesn't go to the Graveyard. She's doing rather well but it seems a bit easy..._ He glanced at the LCD that displayed the lifepoints of each contender. Kisara was at 4000 and the computer was 3650. The Computer announced, "DE-SPELL: INEFFECTIVE AND SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD. DARK FIRE SOLDIER NUMBER ONE IS DESTROYED AND ALSO SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD, RESULTING IN A LOSS OF FIFTY LIFEPOINTS. NOW PLACING ONE CARD FACE DOWN AND A MONSTER CARD FACE DOWN IN DEFENSE MODE. NEXT TURN: OPPONENT."

She drew her card and the face down monster card that she had placed the previous turn, she now flipped face up, "This is Griggle, when it becomes your turn, Computer I will gain three-thousand life points. I sacrifice Prevent Rat and Master Kyonshee to summon Marie the Fallen One to the field in face up Attack position. I also summon The Forgiving Maiden in Face Up Attack position as well." Kisara placed the cards on the field and then played the magic card that was in her hand, "I play Polymerization to fuse them so I can summon St. Joan!" The fusion appeared on the field before her and she smiled at one of her favorite fusions, but she quickly added, "That's not all, I also play the magic card Axe of Despair and equip it to raising her attack from 2800 to 3800. Now I end my turn." _This is the determining point of the battle. I really don't have time to be dueling computers, I need to get this job but no one ever said I couldn't have any fun while trying to get a job._ Kisara continued to smile at her fusion monster.

Kaiba stared at the battle, he hid the surprise on his face, _Impressive, she's made it this far without losing a single lifepoint. I don't believe it and I still don't, someone must've messed with the difficulty level. I'll ask after this because I don't have time for her to start over._ It was clear to Kaiba that Kisara was no amateur duelist which pleased him on a small level. _If she's not careful then those face down cards could be her downfall. _Kaiba looked at her and noticed that she was smiling, _Has she been smiling the entire time?_ His eyes were now watching to see what she would do.

"OPPONENT WILL NOW GAIN 3000 LIFEPOINTS. PLACING ANOTHER MONSTER FACE DOWN IN DEFENSE MODE AND FLIPPING FACE DOWN CARD FACE UP, ACTIVATING MAGIC CARD DIAN KETO THE CURE MASTER. LIFEPOINTS WILL INCREASE BY 1000. TURN ENDED, NEXT TURN: OPPONENT." Kaiba looked at the lifepoint score now, Kisara was at 7000 and the computer was at 4650.

Two pale fingers were placed on her temple as she thought about not being able to get the job for her mother, however she heard Pegasus' advice to her when they were shopping, _You should think about yourself now, Erin can wait. Right now we're dealing with Katsuhiko-dear._ She smiled, _You're right._ Kisara drew her card and said cheerfully, "I place The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave face up in defense position and I play the magic card Dragon's Gunfire. I choose to deal 800 damage directly to your lifepoints Computer." She knew how to get rid of the monster cards that were on the Computer's side. "I'll end my turn for now."

"800 LIFEPOINTS LOST. CURRENT LIFEPOINTS: 3850. CURRENT LIFEPOINTS OF OPPONENT: 7000. DRAWING ONE CARD FROM DECK AND PLACING ONE CARD FACE DOWN ON THE FIELD. TURN OVER, NEXT TURN: OPPONENT." His brow furrowed as he realized that the computer was taking it easy on her. _It should have found a way to get rid of her by now. Something's not right. I don't doubt her dueling skill but the computer is better than this._ He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to the men working in the room upstairs.

"I flip this card over and play Raigeki. Once your monsters are cleared from the field computer, I will attack your life points directly with my St. Joan," Kisara said.

"MONSTERS SENT TO GRAVEYARD AND DAMAGE DONE TO LIFEPOINTS DIRECTLY. 3800 LIFEPOINTS LOST, CURRENT LIFEPOINTS: 50 AND LIFEPOINTS OF OPPONENT: 7000." Before the computer would play its next card, the man in the white coat picked up the phone, "Yes, Mister Kaiba?"

"What is the dueling difficulty set at on the computer?"

"One moment sir," replied the worker and he began to check the setting on the monitor. Kaiba began to tap his foot impatiently until the man replied, "It's set at an easy-to-medium difficulty, sir."

Kaiba was surprised that he hadn't crushed the phone in his hand from anger, "Who was the last one to use it other than msyelf?!" _I don't understand how that could have happened! I'm the only one that ever duels the computer!_

The man came back with a reply, "I-it was your younger brother Mokuba, sir."

He blinked his navy blue eyes a few times, _That makes sense. I forgot that I gave him the passcode to come down here and duel the computer._ "Why didn't you tell me before the duel was initiated?" The man didn't have the courage to respond so he merely hung up the phone and placed it back into his coat pocket, _I'll deal with him later!! She proved to be a rather good duelist and not some beginner like Wheeler._ "Computer terminate current duel."

"TERMINATING DUEL." In less than a minute the holographic images of the monster disappeared and Kisara removed her deck. She reshuffled it and placed it back into the deck holder of the duel device. "That was easy and fun. I hope I haven't disappointed you at all, sir, if I have then I hope to make it up to you with our duel."

"My brother had the setting changed to an easy-to-medium and the people up there lack the sufficient number of brain cells to inform me before the duel had begun. However, you've proven that you're not some amateur," he explained and walked over to the metal briefcase that held the other duel disk, as he glanced over at her bags he noticed the tip of a light blue wing. _I'm not going to start snooping in people's bags. _After he strapped on the duel disk, he stood across from Kisara. "I don't expect you to beat me, Katsuhiko but if you manage to get at least 1500 Lifepoints worth of damage done then you'll have the slot."

_How exciting!_ She nodded with a smile, "Don't worry sir, I promise not to disappoint you." She bowed to him, "It is an honor to duel the great Mister Kaiba. I will do my very best and trust my deck to do the same." He nodded to her as she straightened herself up and prepared herself. _1500 Lifepoints will be no big deal as long as I can get the two cards that I need because that's the simplest way. I don't have the heart to destroy his beautiful Blue Eyes._

"You may go first Katsuhiko."

The two duel disks read 4000 Lifepoints for each contender and she drew her first five cards. Silica looked at them, _I'll place Magic Cylinder face down and my Cave Dwelling Dragon as well. The Humanoid Slime, Worm Drake, and Raigeki are going to have to wait. I just need enough time to get those cards. Come my little deck, let's have some fun!_ She said, "I place one card face down on the field and I place one monster card face down in defense mode on the field as well. I end my turn."

Kaiba drew his own five cards and he noticed that he had two Polymerizations, one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons, Battle Ox, and a Magic Jammer card. He already had a plan forming in his mind but he needed to buy some time in order to use it. "I summon Battle Ox is face up attack mode while placing one card face down on the field."

Another card drawn and she nodded to him, "I play one monster card face down in defense position and end my turn." _This Defusion will do me no good unless he fuses his monsters but even then it will do no good. For now I will keep my Raigeki in my hand for an emergency. As long as I keep my monsters in defense mode nothing will happen to my lifepoints. I may not defeat him but I can wound him._ Once more she was smiling at her deck and her hand.

Navy blue eyes stared at the card that he had just drawn and smiled at it. "I play Jar of Greed which allows me to add two more cards to my hand." He drew the two necessary cards and smirked at the sight of what was in his hand. "I'll place one card face down in defense mode and end my turn."

_Ookazi will be a great help right now! Thank you so much my little monsters!_ She glanced at the Ookazi that she had just drawn. She placed Ookazi on the field, "I play the magic card Ookazi and I choose to deal 800 points worth of damage directly to your lifepoints, sir." She had a feeling that he didn't have anything to stop her Ookazi, _But how would I know that? It's just a feeling, is this what mother referred to as Fate?_ Once more she placed her two fingers on her temple but removed them quickly. _Every time I think about Fate or Spirits or Ka it makes my head aches a little. I'll have to take some medicine when I get home after this._

_I won't counter her Ookazi, I'll let it be._ He drew another card from his deck and flipped the face down monster he had in defense mode, face up. "This is a Critter," he informed her, "when Critter is sent to the Graveyard from the field I get to search my deck for a monser with 1500 attack points or less. Now watch as I sacrifice both Battle Ox and Critter to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He removed both cards from the field and placed his dragon onto it. The realistic hologram of the Blue Eyes White Dragon materialized and appeard meancing and threatening as it was summoned. "I'm not done yet, remember Critter. It was sent to the Graveyard which means I get to search my deck." He took out his deck and searched it for the appropriate monster. He chose Lord of Dragons and reshuffled his deck, he replaced it into the holder and said, "I choose Lord of Dragons and place him in face up defense mode." Lord of Dragons had an attack power of 1200 and a defense of 1100 however he reached for his hand and pulled out a magic card. "I also play Harpie's Feather Duster which will destroy all magic and trap cards on your side of the field."

The cards were removed and she drew one more card, _Wonderful!_ "I play the magic card Dragon's Gunfire and, again, choose to attack your Lifepoints directly, sir. This causes you to lose 800 Lifepoints, totaling 1600."

"You're very right. This duel has ended," he said and removed his deck and the duel disk. He placed the duel disk back into the breifcase while waiting for Kisara to do the same. _Normally I would have screamed at her to hurry but she seemed very competent. She did get those 1600 lifepoints quickly too, she really is no amateur. She definitely knows what she's doing but why is she smiling all the time? Is there something that she likes about dueling computers and humans? Regardless she will be very very useful to Kaiba Corporation._ "You're hired."

Her deck was placed into a light blue velvet bag that was also added back into her bag and she removed the duel disk. Once it was placed in the briefcase and she saw Kaiba close it, the next sentence he said shocked her. Her blue eyes merely stared at him in disbelief, it took her a moment to find her voice and not do what she had wanted to do. She bowed, "Thank you very much sir! When do you wish for me to start and what will I be programming?"

_She's awfully excited._ He brushed himself off and allowed her to follow him back to the elevator, he also noticed that she dug around in her bag once more to hide the light blue tipped wing that he saw earlier. _What is that?_ He shoved the thought from his mind and as they entered the elevator he said, "You'll be involved with the construction of the first Kaiba World. The main attraction-within-an-attraction theme park requires your skills as a virus programmer."

"How is viral programming associated with the creation of a theme park?"

"It's Duel Monsters oriented and the guests will be able to ride attractions as well as duel random staff members of the park and holograms of others and even other guests at the park. Your purpose in the creation is to prevent the guests from trying to hack the duel disks. You'll create a virus that completely wipes out any progress that the hacker duelist has made, alerting security of the alleged hacker, as well as disabling the duel disk. When security is alerted there will need to be a GPS location on the duel disk so your virus will need to do all that. You can do this correct?" He eyed her carefully as she listened to him and he also noted that she stared at the elevator doors.

"Of course although what you ask is no simple task. One virus can't do all of that, it's too many requests, if one virus was sent to do all of that then it would actually crash the mainframe of the park," she said aloud to herself.

He questioned her, "So how many viruses will be needed Katsuhiko?"

A pale hand was placed on her chin as she thought, "Hmmm...let's see. There will have to be four different viruses working together and a fifth one to protect the mainframe of the park."

"The mainframe doesn't need protection."

She smiled at him, "That may be true but you need four viruses to do what your asking, one for GPS location, one for disabling the duel disk, one for wiping out all data, and one for alerting security. Even I know that hacking a duel disk is no easy task so the fifth one is to protect the outer borders of the mainframe and if anyone tries to breach it then that virus will be sent to obtain data from the hacker and send it straight to your security team."

He thought back to the morning when she sent the virus to her previous school, "Like that virus you sent to your old school." She nodded, "I see. Then so be it, you can make the five viruses. Each one is to be made separately correct or can they be made together?"

"No, they have to be created separately and then there's a code that I have at my home computer that allows the viruses to work together by adding a polar coordinate to the open end of the virus. The negative and positive coordinates will attract the viruses to one another and that's what makes them work together."

"I see, then you may get started tomorrow in the morning. It's a Saturday and will be a half day, you have Sunday off and the rest of the week you can come by at four," he said. The elevator stopped on the sixteenth floor, he led her to the second door on the left, "This is your office." He opened the door and led her inside, "This is next to my office and everything you need will be brought in here by tomorrow. If you want any more requests then just write it down on this paper." Kisara took the paper from him and he left her to look at the room.

"I don't really see anything that I would need in here since there are chairs already here. Nothing else is needed, it's not like I'll be living in here anyway," she said to herself. _I'll take this time to write this note to him._ She grabbed a pen that was on the table and in beautiful cursive writing she wrote down what she wanted to say to Kaiba. As she left the room and she opened up Kaiba's office door, she noticed that he was working, so she approached his desk and placed the statue along with the paper in front of his laptop so that he wouldn't see. She noticed that he looked up at her, "I'll be leaving now and I will see you tomorrow morning, Mister Kaiba. Once more, thank you. You won't regret this decision." She bowed to him and left the office to head to her home and her mother with the good news.

He stared at her once she left, "Weird." But he noticed something that he didn't before. Kaiba pulled the top of his laptop down to stare at the plaster statue of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, he blinked at it. He picked up the statue and noticed the paper beneath it, he picked up the paper and read it. _Dear Mister Seto Kaiba, Thank you for hiring me, this will help me greatly and I assure you that you won't regret this business decision. As a formal thank you I present to you a plaster sculpture carved into the form of your favorite Duel Monster, The Blue Eyes White Dragon. It has been painted, sanded, and sprayed with a glaze so that the color will stay and not fade. Enjoy your day Mister Kaiba. I will see you tomorrow morning. Sincerely, Kisara Katsuhiko_. He sat there dumbfounded while he picked up the statue again and turned it over to look at every aspect. "It's hard enough to draw a Duel Monster but to carve one out of plaster...." he said to himself. He set it to the side of his laptop and stared at it for a few minutes, _Katsuhiko made this....and her first name is Kisara....._ At the thought of her first name he saw images flash into his mind from Ancient Egypt, images of himself dressed as a priest and others but just as they came they went.

He placed a hand on his head and decided that it had been a long day. Kaiba packed up his laptop and stared at the statue, "I'll leave it here for now." He left his office and phoned the limo driver to wait for him at the base of the building so that he could go home. _I'll pick up some pizza on the way home for Mokuba. He'll like that and it's been a strange day enough for me so I'll spend some time with him before he has to be in bed._


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Sculptures

_**Disclaimer: **__The story is fictitious and all characters belong to their original creators/owners, as well as the game of Duel Monsters. The few characters that do belong to me are the Katsuhiko name, Erin and Davis Katsuhiko._

_**Domino Doom!**_

_**Chapter 3: **__Mysterious Sculptures_

"I'M SO HAPPY MY LITTLE KISARA!!" exclaimed Erin. Kisara, meanwhile, cringed at the tone in which her mother had greeted her morning. "I'm so proud of my little Kisara!" Her mother hugged her as she was drinking her morning black tea. A smile appeared on Kisara's face, she couldn't help but love her mother and that's when there was a knock at the door. Erin left her daughter in peace and opened up the door, however the person that entered was no better than her mother.

"CONGRATULATIONS, KATSUHIKO-DEAR!!" Once more Kisara cringed at the tone of voice being used. "I knew that you would get the job! I just knew it!" Pegasus exclaimed as he walked inside the cottage and Erin had followed after him with the same smile on her face.

"That may be true you two and I thank you very much Pegasus. I am a morning person but could you tone it down a little bit? I do have to get to work in an hour and a half," she said with a smile and gentle eyes. The two adults knew that she was joking with them by her smile.

Pegasus bowed, "But of course my little Katsuhiko-dear! I was just so ecstatic when your mother called me last night about it that I couldn't wait until today to properly congratulate you. So, where is that Blue Eyes White Dragon plaster statue that you were carving?"

Kisara smiled as she sipped her tea, "I gave it to Mister Kaiba as a thank you gift for hiring me."

"Very good! Lovely manners, you know it's his favorite Duel Monster too so that should sway him to keep you," he added.

Erin nodded, "Yes! I'm glad that you work for one of the most prestigious companies in Domino City. Thank you very much Pegasus." Pegasus merely nodded and Erin added, "Come sit down and have some oatmeal with us." The man nodded and took a seat as Erin served him some oatmeal, "It's homemade, Kisara made it this morning."

"Oooooo! Homemade cooking is the best! Katsuhiko-dear where did you learn to cook?"

"When mother became ill I took the liberty of searching the entire web for recipes that were healthy and homemade so that we wouldn't have to spend so much money on food. Turns out there are various Farmers Markets in Downtown Domino that are very well priced so I'll be buying some groceries from there today after I'm finished with work. Would you like to come Pegasus?"

After his first initial spoonful of the oatmeal he looked at her, "This is excellent food! No no, I'd much rather stay here and keep an eye on your mother while you're away. But I suppose that I could give this to you so that you can keep your money somewhere other than in your sock or your blouse." Pegasus handed her a box that had a ribbon around it, "Consider it a congratulations gift." He was smiling the entire time as Erin sat next to him.

"You're much too wonderful to us, Pegasus. Thank you so much," Erin said with a gentle smile.

Pegasus merely smiled back at her, "You two deserve all the wonderfulness that I can offer. You two are gems among gems in this world. I don't mind, I have millions of dollars to spare so what's a little present here and there, you know? Cecilia is not with me so I might as well spend the money on the other people that I've come to care about!" Erin merely smiled at him and watched as her daughter opened the box.

Kisara tentatively pulled the ribbon so that it would not crinkle or get ruined and then she removed the lid of the box. She pulled the tissue paper apart and stared at the dark brown leather shoulder purse. "I don't know what to say Pegasus. It's gorgeous! Thank you so much!" She stood from her chair and hugged him, he gave her a hug in return. "Thank you so much! I'll take very good care of it!"

"I know you will that's why I got it for you. You said that you liked earth colors so I thought this would be perfect for you and it's small because I know that you don't carry cosmetics, you carry your deck with you instead. So it's big enough to carry your deck, money, and whatever else you carry with you that's of importance."

She nodded and stated, "I'm going to go place my items in here right now!" She took off towards the stairs so that she could also change into her work clothes.

Erin looked at Pegasus, "Thank you so much. She says that she's happy you're here for me because I was getting depressed. She was right and I'm glad that you're showing her the same kindness that you're showing me. She really needs help taking care of me and I'm glad that you're here to do that because now she can focus on herself. If you've noticed," she looked away from him and towards her daughter's cup of tea, "she doesn't really pay attention to herself. I mean, she eats healthy and things like that but she doesn't buy herself anything, at least anything that she doesn't need. Right now I'm living off of the life insurance policy from her father but half of that was put away into a college fund for her so I only have half. But it's still a lot of money. Enough for me to pay for this cottage in full as well as last me another few years. Now that Kisara has this job, we'll be set for life and not to mention all the gifts that you bring us too." Once more she turned to Pegasus with a smile.

"I only try to do my best to make up for my sins in the past. I bet Katsuhiko-dear doesn't know about the policy and it'll stay that way. Somehow I feel that even if she did know, she would still work at Kaiba Corps."

"You're right Pegasus, you're very right. She'll do anything to find a cure for me and if there is no cure then she'll continue to make those herbal remedies for me."

"Erin-dear, you have a wonderful daughter and a beautiful dragon at heart for her. You should be very proud of her."

"Oh I am. I am very proud of her."

The two adults were smiling at one another until they heard the footsteps of Kisara coming down the stairs. "I figure since I have the job now I can just wear anything that looks semi-formal for the position right? How do I look?" Kisara was wearing a long light brown skirt with a blouse that sat on the edges of her shoulders and came straight across just above the line where her breasts started. Kisara's hair had been allowed to hang loosely with a small braid that pulled back the hair from her face so that her uneven side bangs framed her face.

Pegasus stood with a smile, "You look lovely as always Katsuhiko-dear."

"Yes, you always look so lovely my little Kisara. Now go on before your late! Oh, here is some money for the groceries and don't over due it this time. I don't need you to be in the hospital with a broken arm like last time." Erin reached into one of the cabinet drawers and handed Kisara a small stack of money, her daughter took it and placed it inside her new leather purse.

The creator of Duel Monsters stared at Kisara then at Erin, "I'll ask about that later. For now go on, you can use my limo if you'd like. Actually I insist!" He handed her a phone from the pocket of his coat, "This will dial the limo driver automatically, that's all it's really used for. This way he can come help you with the groceries." He was smiling at her as she bowed her thanks and headed out the door. Pegasus immediately sat down, "Now tell me about this broken arm. I would love to know about it."

Erin replied, "I'm sure you would. Well it was about three years ago and she was in the market......" She proceeded to tell Pegasus the story of when Kisara had fended off a group of adolescent males using only her strength and wits.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you again sir!"

"Not a problem miss. Just let me know when you're going to head to the market and I'll help you out there, in the meantime I'll just be hanging around."

"Okay, thank you again!" She waved to the limo driver as he waved back. Kisara headed into the Kaiba Corps building and entered the elevator. She hit the appropriate floor and wondered if Kaiba had already started his work for the day, but she highly doubted it. _He doesn't seem like an early bird but maybe I'm wrong._ The elevator stopped and she exited it along with a few other employees, she passed by Seto's office and noticed that he wasn't there but the statue was. A smile crept on her face as she entered her own office and just as he said the previous day, everything that she needed was there.

Kisara took her seat and adjusted it for comfort, then she placed her purse into the top drawer of the desk since it was the smallest. Her pale fingers opened up her purse and removed the blank compact discs from the silver case that they had been inside. "Okay, now to begin writing the basics of the programs, I guess I will start with the one that has to do with the GPS signal of the hacker. Hmmm.." she placed a finger on her chin, "None of them are going to be easy to write but I have to start somewhere." She couldn't help but smile and she popped in the compact disc and began to start her work.

However she was unaware of her employer leaning against the wall just outside of her office listening to her one-sided conversation. _So she's here already and just now starting her work. She's quick and early, I'll have to make a note of that. I'm glad I brought Mokuba here today, this way we can spend some time together._ He left the hallway and entered his own office, he found Mokuba sitting in his chair with a broad smile on his face.

"What are you doing Mokuba?"

The child with a mess of dark hair and brown eyes smiled at his older brother, "I'm sitting in your chair, big brother!"

"I can see that but I need to do some work. Why don't you find something else to do while I finish up the layout for Kaiba World."

"Awww, alright." The child hopped out of the chair and he took one look back at Seto before he left the office. He made his way down the hall and looked inside to see Kisara at her computer, he looked around before entering and closed the door behind him.

Kisara's blue eyes connected with the navy blue ones of Mokuba and a sweet smile crossed her pink lips, "Well hello there! Who're you little one?"

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba and Seto is my big brother. Did you beat him in a duel or something?"

"Come and sit here with me okay, Mokuba." The child did as he was told and sat on her lap. "I didn't defeat him, I managed to knock off sixteen-hundred lifepoints and he hired me for that and for my skills at creating viruses. And my name is Kisara Katsuhiko, it's a pleasure to meet you Mokuba." She was smiling at him and he smiled in return. "Tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Seto is busy now and he told me to find something else to do but I don't have my computer here to play with and I wanted to spend time with him today. But he's trying to get Kaiba World designed for me, he even put his rivalry with Yugi on hold too."

"I see, well, I'll tell you what. Since I'm busy too, I'll let you help me design these viruses okay?"

"How? I don't know anything."

Kisara smiled, "Just hold on, I'm going to program this to turn into a game of sorts like centipede. This way you can play it and while your playing, it's programming for me. So just hold on for a few minutes okay?"

"Okay!"

Pale fingers flew over the keyboard as she began to program the GPS virus program to turn into a centipede game from the arcade. It took a few minutes but she was able to get it programmed without any flaws, it was a simple code to do since it was only an 8-bit game. "Okay Mokuba. You're going to use the keypad to direct the snake and the more little oranges that you get then the bigger the snake will get. But you have to watch out for those spikey oranges because they'll take off a segment of your snake. Understand?"

"Yeah I do! Thanks so much Kisara!"

"Any time Mokuba. I'll always have this program on here for you in case you get bored or something. And you're also helping to build Kaiba World, at least a very small piece."

Meanwhile Kaiba had been working for a few hours on the layout of Kaiba World, he rubbed between his eyes, and he noticed that Mokuba hadn't come back. _Where did he go? Did he find someone else to badger or did he actually find something to do?_ He decided that he would go and find his younger brother, he closed his laptop, and looked at the statue once more. _Katsuhiko...._ He shook his head and headed out of his office and he noticed that Kisara's door was closed. Inside he heard her musical laughter along with Mokuba's. _Mokuba?_ Kaiba opened the door and saw him playing a game on the computer with Kisara. His eye twitched a little as he approached them.

"Good morning, Mister Kaiba. I hope your day is going well and I've been programming those viruses that you asked me to do," greeted Kisara.

He slammed his hands on the desk which startled both Kisara and Mokuba. In a low tone he asked, "If you're programming then why are you playing games with my younger brother?! I'm not paying you to play games, Katsuhiko!"

Mokuba was about to speak up when Kisara shook her head, "Sir, it's not a game. I'm programming, I just reprogrammed the software to act like a game while programming the virus for GPS location on the hacked duel disk. If you don't believe me then have a look, Mokuba is also very good at this so he's even helping me program it."

Kaiba stared at her and realized that he was nearly nose to nose with her until she turned the monitor towards him and she typed a few bits of code on the keyboard. The game image melted away to reveal the real backdrop, it was the binary code associated with her virus. He blinked a few times at it then backed off, "Fine. Mokuba come on. Katsuhiko is here as a virus programmer and not your babysitter, now come on." He walked away from the desk and left her office.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble Kisara," replied Mokuba.

She hugged Mokuba, "It's alright, don't worry yourself over it. You are more than welcome to come back here and spend time with me. Next time I'll bring my laptop and transfer some things over so that you and I both can work." Kisara hugged Mokuba and he just smiled at her, when she let him go, he hopped off her lap.

"Alright Kisara! I'll see you again soon! Thanks for letting me play with you!" He waved to her enthusiastically as he left her office.

The gentle smile that was on her face never left as she moved her monitor back to face her. She began the binary coding for the GPS. She placed a hand on her chin and paused in her work, "Something's not right. This bit of code is not something that I did at all and it's not from the game so what exactly is it?" Her pale fingers began to isolate the unknown code as she began to examine it. _My development will be put on hold until I can figure this out. Hmm...it's a spy software!_ She reached into her purse once more and removed a pink compact disc from her black case. _That's it, no more spying on Kisara Katsuhiko, viral programmer for Kaiba Corporation!_ She removed the CD that she had been working on and inserted the pink one. Kisara accessed it and began to initiate her anti-spy software as well as her computer main frame protection. "I know that Kaiba has his own software on here, but I trust mine more simply because I know it works."

Meanwhile Kaiba was in his office with Mokuba sitting in a chair across from him, "Mokuba why did you bother Katsuhiko? You know the employees here are very busy."

"I just wanted to spend some time with you and you're always busy so I thought I could spend time with her, besides she's nice. She told me next time she'll bring her laptop so that I could play games and she could do her work! She's nice Seto, I didn't see a problem with playing a game with her," he explained with his large puppy-like eyes.

A deep sigh escaped Kaiba, "Whatever, just remember that she's a very important asset to Kaiba Corps and to the building of Kaiba World. If she tells you to leave then you leave, okay?" Mokuba nodded and Kaiba continued, "Alright then. Let's get something to eat."

"Can we ask Kisara too?" Kaiba nodded as his little brother ran out of his office.

He leaned his head on his hand and looked at his laptop, "There's just something about her that he enjoys being around her. I don't blame him, it doesn't seem like she'll get angry at anything. Much too polite.......Kisara....." Once more those images flashed into his mind and he shook his head. "I don't have time for this hocus pocus." He stood from his chair and also left to see what Kisara was working on in her office. Kaiba entered to see Mokuba sitting on the edge of her desk with a smile on his face and watching her.

"I will go with you Mokuba to get something to eat but I need to find out who's spying on me. Would you like to do the honors of locating the computer?" She was still smiling at him as he nodded and she pushed the keyboard towards him. "Now, just hit the 'b' button and hit enter and then we'll find out who's watching my computer." Mokuba did as he was told and hit the 'enter' button. There was a few minutes before the computer calculated the exact position of the code's terminal. "I see now, come. Let us have a look at who is spying on me." She stood with Mokuba by her side when she noticed Kaiba. "Hello Mister Kaiba. I didn't mean to keep Mokuba from yo-"

"Where's the computer located?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"The cubicle that is located by the elevator in that office room," she said and pointed to the exact location of the person who was hacking into her computer. "My computer is now protected with my software from any prying eyes but...." Before she could finish he had already left and she returned to gather her items. "Mokuba is he always like that?"

"Yeah, he likes to keep a good view on his company so that guy will probably be fired when he finds him. How do you know all of this stuff Kisara?"

"I trained myself, if you want, I could teach you a little bit as I program here."

Mokuba shook his head, "No that's okay. But I would like to duel you once in a while."

Kisara noticed the smile on his face and she nodded, "Of course, any time but no duel disks. These will be our friendly duels and when we're finished eating I guess I'll go to the market to get some groceries for myself and my mother."

"Can I come too?" he asked.

She shrugged, "If your big brother will let you then I don't see a problem." Kisara turned off the computer and packed all of her discs and she decided that she would also make another statue, only this time it would be the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. _I'll order a Venetian blown glass statue of the other form. They will be lovely gifts for Seto Kaiba._ She smiled at her thought as Kaiba returned to her office.

"Are you ready? Then let's go," he stated and led the way out of the hallway and towards the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teens and the child walked to the cafe that was just down the street from the Kaiba Corporation building, they took a seat at a patio table and waited for the server to approach them. Mokuba was the one that was smiling the entire way along with Kisara, however Mokuba looked at Seto and asked, "Seto can we help Kisara with her shopping today?"

Navy blue eyes stared at his younger brother, "Mokuba I have more important things to do than carry Katsuhiko's bags."

"But it's for groceries for her and her mother, Seto!!"

The more that he looked at his younger brother the more that he realized Mokuba cared for Kisara. _He gets attached too easily._ He let out a sigh, "Fine. When we're finished here we'll go to the store." His navy eyes looked at Kisara who had been sitting there smiling at the two of them.

"Actually I don't go to stores, I prefer to go to the Farmer's Market just down the street a little more. They're prices are better than the stores and everything is grown naturally without pesticides and herbicides. It's better for your body because there are no hormones or anything," she explained. When she looked at Mokuba and Kaiba she noticed that they were staring at her. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't need to say all that much," she added. Her eyes turned onto the table as the server approached them and asked for their drinks.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake please!" Mokuba exclaimed and Kaiba just muttered that he wanted water. Then the waiter turned to Kisara, she really didn't know what to order so Mokuba chimed in, "She'll have an iced mocha shake!" The waiter nodded and left.

"Thank you Mokuba, I'm sure that I'll enjoy it," answered Kisara.

Mokuba just grinned and moved closer to Kisara, "I'll order anything for you Kisara. You've never been here since you're new to Domino City but I think you'll like what I'm going to have." She looked at him and cocked her head to the side, "I know you will! I'm having the angel hair pasta with bruschetta dressing. Do you want to share with me since you have to go home and cook?"

She leaned over and hugged Mokuba, "Of course I'll share with you. Thank you Mokuba, but do milkshakes really go well with bruschetta angel hair pasta?"

"Of course they do!" he exclaimed as the waiter returned with their drinks and they ordered. Mokuba made sure to tell the waiter that he wanted his dish split with Kisara.

He turned to Kaiba who merely stated, "I'll have the usual, thanks." Kaiba looked at Kisara and Mokuba together, then he thought of something. "Katsuhiko, you said it's just your mother and yourself here. Did your parents get divorced or something?" _That's most likely it. Why else would a mother and daughter come to Domino City?_

"Actually he was murdered." Mokuba and Kaiba shared the same look of surprise but she continued, "Nine years ago when my mother and I were at my school violin recital, my father was at home. He was working that day but he promised to watch the tape that night, something went wrong, he had been having some disagreements with his business partners. The next thing I knew, at the end of the recital, the school decided to tell my mother and I that our house was on fire and that there was no word on my father." She took a deep breath and turned her eyes onto the table. "When my mother and I reached the house, it was still on fire and my mother ran towards it to try to save my father. Because of the immense smoke inhalation from that night, she has weak bronchial tubes. So she can't really go out and do anything so I do everything for her. A few years ago we spoke to a doctor and he said that there was no treatment or cure but I refuse to believe that. Since then, my mother decided to move here to Domino City since the air is cleaner and she thinks that she'll get better." Kisara then turned her eyes onto Kaiba and Mokuba, "I'm sorry for the long and boring life story of why I'm here. So you see, I really do need this job. I make herbal remedies for my mother so that she can sleep and get her rest. Since Pegasus came over a few nights ago, she's been weak and she always has to sit down very frequently so I do everything."

Mokuba placed his hand on hers and she smiled at the young child, "It's okay Kisara. You two are doing better now right?" She nodded and he continued, "That's good. All you can do is look to the future right?"

The gentle smile never left her face, "That's right Mokuba! You're very bright for your age, are you sure you don't want me to teach you virus programming?"

"I'm sure. Just hang out with me every now and then okay?"

"Not a problem Mokuba. I'll be glad too!"

Kaiba, in the meantime, had taken everything she said with a stoic face. After her story he remembered his real parents and how they died in a car accident. _I know what she's going through but why is she so happy if her father was murdered and now her mother can't even leave the house?_ "Katsuhiko, shouldn't all of this bother you? You're smiling all the time so do you not care about anything?"

Kisara looked at Kaiba and the food was placed in front of them. She began to eat her pasta but whenever she chewed she pulled up the napkin to hide her face from view. After her initial bite she looked at Mokuba, "You know what, this is delicious but I think I can make it better at home." Then the pale teen turned her attention to Kaiba as he was eating his own dish, "Mister Kaiba how about you and Mokuba come over for dinner tomorrow night. It's Sunday and I always make Sunday dinner, besides you could always hook up my laptop to the mainframe of Kaiba Corps so I can work on those viruses at home too. What do you say? Tomorrow night at seven for dinner and dessert. Perhaps then you'll be able to understand why I'm always so cheerful. Nothing fancy just casual wear and I'll try not to have Pegasus there but don't count on it, he's been over almost every night since he welcomed us to the neighborhood."

"Fine." Mokuba was ecstatic and he began to eat his portion of the food as well. The rest of the meal was talked about by Kisara. She wanted to make sure that they weren't allergic to any type of food, tea, cake, or spices. The last thing that she wanted was her employer in the hospital for an allergic reaction to her food. Once their meal was finished, Kaiba paid for the bill and left the tip on the table. "Come, let's get your shopping done so I can go back to the office."

Kisara nodded, "Thank you for lunch Mister Kaiba. I'll make it up to you tomorrow night with some home cooking. Alright but let me run into this herbal store for a moment, I need to pick up some more Valerian Root and Don Quai as well as some Oatstraw and Royal Jelly." The Kaiba brothers followed her inside the small shop and Kaiba merely watched her as she asked for the appropriate measurements and she paid for them. She thanked the clerk and left the store, she placed the small bag into her purse and then showed them the way to the Farmer's Market Corner. "Well here we are. This is the farmer's market," she announced. There were rows of stands with all kinds of fruit, vegetables, grains, seasonings, and meat. Kaiba stared at the market and began to follow Kisara around.

"I didn't know that this place was here," he stated.

"Not to be rude but of course you won't if you shop at the grocery stores," she smiled at him and he merely looked away from her but when she turned back around, his eyesight went straight to her. Kisara approached the vegetable stand and she greeted the man there. She told him how many tomatoes, cucumbers, squash, carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, and green cabbage that she wanted. The man placed it inside a large paper bag and she gave him the money that was requested. She thanked him and made her way to the other stands to gather the fruits and grains that she would need as well as the fish and meat.

Kaiba noticed that she didn't buy any more than what was necessary for her and her mother as well as their dinner for the next evening. _So she only buys what she needs and nothing for herself. There are absolutely no sweets at all in her bags and everything she chose is healthy and ripe. Why is she doing this to herself? Why is she forgetting herself so much and placing her mother before her? I don't understand her, she's so selfless. Even with Mokuba, she told him to come by her office whenever he wanted and she would duel him as well. How can anyone be so selfless?_ Kaiba could only watch her as she finished her shopping by buying a few bags of grains such as brown rice, oats, flax seed, and barley. He held two bags of groceries and Mokuba held one, he also noticed that she carried two herself. "This is all?"

"Yes Mister Kaiba, now just wait here and the driver will come," she said. He noticed that she balanced her two bags on her hip and managed to get the phone out of her purse as well. She flipped it open and hit the dial button, "Yes, I'm here at the Market Place. I've already got my groceries but thank you for the offer. Just drive here safely and don't speed. Thank you again, sir." She flipped the phone closed and replaced it back into her purse.

"If you didn't have Pegasus' limo then how would you get all of this home?" questioned Kaiba.

Kisara looked at him and smiled, "I would normally carry it all myself and walk home. I wouldn't take the bus because the steps are too steep."

"You can't possibly carry all of this!"

"Despite what you may think, Mister Kaiba, not all of us women are physically weak. With my mother ill and no man around the house, I do everything. Yard work, arranging furniture, hanging curtains or ceiling fans. The only person that is nice enough to watch my mother for me is Pegasus and I'm thankful to him for it. It'll keep the depression away from her that my father is no longer around, it may have been nine years but for her, it's still like yesterday." Kaiba merely looked at the ground as the white limo approached and the driver was about to take the bags from Kisara first but she said, "Take it from them first, they need to get back to the office." He stared at her, nodded, and smiled. The driver took the bags from Kaiba and Mokuba first then from Kisara. She turned to Kaiba, "Thank you for your help Mister Kaiba and thank you Mokuba. I shall see you two tomorrow evening at seven." She bowed to the two of them as she got in the limo and it drove off.

Before it could get very far, Kaiba phone for his own limo and he decided that he wanted to follow Kisara. Mokuba jumped into the limo and Kaiba closed the door behind him. "Follow the white limo but stay out of sight."

"Why are we following Kisara?"

"I need to see something."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba and Mokuba were hiding behind a tree as the white limo pulled into the driveway of the small cottage, Kaiba needed to hear what transpired between the people living inside the cottage. He noticed that Kisara had gotten out and the limo driver as well. She handed him two bags to take inside and she grabbed the last three. _So she can carry all of that._ His navy blue eyes noticed that Pegasus emerged from the cottage to take the bags from her but he also noticed a frail looking older woman come out as well. Very clearly he could hear Kisara.

"Mother get back inside! I don't need any help, please go inside and relax. I've got the herbs to help you relax later, but please rest. I can't let you over exert yourself, you know I'm not going to have that around as long as I'm here," she said to her mother with a stern voice.

"Oh pish posh, my little Kisara! I just wanted to see how the day was and all. You know that I can breathe better here than in the last city," replied her mother.

Pegasus chimed in, "Erin, please come back inside. We don't want Katsuhiko-dear upset now do we? Besides, she has some clay work to do in the back room of the cottage. You can always watch her do that, I'm sure." Erin nodded and followed Pegasus back inside the small cottage.

Kisara sighed and placed a hand on her heart, "Mother.....I can't afford to lose you too. I will find the right combination of herbs for your treatment so that you can live better. I almost lost you once, I won't have it again." Her blue eyes stared up at the sky and she took in a deep breath as Pegasus and the driver left the cottage. "Pegasus, has she been over exerting herself today?"

"Nope, I made sure that she relaxed while I did everything that she wanted. I think she's more used to you doing everything for her and not me so we're always playfully arguing," he said cheerfully. "But she did show me all of your Duel Monster sculptures and I am thoroughly impressed! I was wondering who did all of those mysterious sculptures that were set on all of those shelves around the cottage. I didn't know that you've been doing clay work since you were little."

"Yes, there are a lot of things that I've been doing since I was little, clay work is just one of them. I've also been painting, playing the violin, and others. But I need to get inside and make mother some tea and food so that she can rest tonight. Tomorrow I'm making a Sunday dinner and you know that you're always invited, Pegasus."

"Ah, that sounds lovely! Should I bring a bottle of fine wine?"

Kisara chuckled, "Yes you may. You and mother can drink all you want but I have no intention of being an underage drunk. I'll have other drinks set out for myself and my guests, but don't badger them alright?"

"Who are the guests?"

"You'll find out tomorrow and don't show up all formal. It's a very casual dinner so no fancy suits alright?"

Pegasus laughed, "I understand. Well I shall be off Katsuhiko-dear! I will see you and your mother tomorrow evening and not before hand!"

Kisara smiled as he left in his limo and she entered the small cottage. The door closed and that was when Kaiba took Mokuba to their mansion.

"What do you think Seto?"

"I'm thinking that there's more to this story than she's letting on. However we'll see at tomorrow's dinner how sickly her mother truly is. It must be bad if she's willing to forget about herself."

Mokuba stared at his older brother as the gates closed behind them, "What do you mean?"

"When we were at the market place, she picked up groceries that were ripe and fresh. She never picked up anything that was too acidic or too full of fiber except for the flax seeds. She made sure to get just enough to last a few days including the dinner tomorrow night. She never bought one item that would have been used for just herself."

"Oh, well can she come over for one of our dinners then?"

Seto stared at his younger brother and quirked at eyebrow at him, "Only if your room is clean and your homework is finished."

"Yay!" exclaimed Mokuba as he ran towards the mansion. Kaiba merely smiled at his younger brother, _Why have you taken an interest in her Mokuba? She's not the first person to show you compassion but perhaps she's the first person to show him an unending kindness. As a matter of fact, why am I concerned for her and her mother's well-being?_ He shook his head and entered the mansion, he knew that he would be up late to finish the work that he didn't get to finish that day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Discipline of Kisara

_**Disclaimer: **__The story is fictious and all characters belong to their original creators/owners, as well as the game of Duel Monsters. The few characters that do belong to me are Kisara Katsuhiko, Erin and Davis Katsuhiko, and Takeshii._

_**Domino Doom!**_

_**Chapter 4: **__The Discipline of Kisara_

Trails of steam sifted through the still air of the cottage as it wafted away from the boiling water, seemingly to escape the pot of water. There were two other pots of water on the stove top as well, they were also letting smoke waft up from their boiling surfaces. Pale hands placed diced carrots, potatoes, squash, broccoli, and cauliflower into the first boiling pot of water. They also placed five cups of brown rice into the smaller pot that was on the stove, the one that was set diagonal to the pot of vegetables. The third pot held lemon wedges and leaves from a lemon tree. Slender fingers gently sprinkled lemongrass and black pepper onto the five fillets of yellow fin tuna. She spread a small amount of butter and sprinkled a few bits of barley onto each one as well. She set the pan aside on the counter and stirred the pot of vegetables as well as the pot of rice. Blue eyes looked at the heat on the stove and turned down the pots to simmer while she turned to knead the wheat dough for their bread. Her skilled fingers worked the bread expertly as she kneaded and pounded it into the proper thickness that she wanted.

A gentle voice called from the entryway of the kitchen, "Kisara! What on earth are you cooking in here?"

The pale skinned face with bright blue eyes turned to see her mother, "I'm making Sunday dinner for us and our guests. You knew about this last night, I told you remember?"

Erin took a seat at the extended kitchen table with a smile, "Of course I remember but I had no idea that you were going to do all of this. I would have helped you instead of taking a nap in the afternoon. How long have you been at this, Kisara?"

"Since you went to rest, mother. I'm alright, it's just that Mister Kaiba wanted to know why I'm happy all the time and he wanted to know if anything bothers me so I invited him and his younger brother to Sunday dinner to show him."

"Ah, you want to teach him don't you?"

She looked over her shoulder at her mother and a smile lit her face, "Yes. Yes I do want to teach him and I'm not sure why. But I have this incessant need to teach him and to show him....." her eyes turned onto the ground. "Actually I'm not sure what I want to show and teach him but it's something." Kisara smiled at her mother and returned to kneading the dough. "Pegasus said that he was going to bring over a bottle of fine wine for you and him."

"But you said that alcohol is not good for my system, Kisara."

"No I said that _pure_ alcohol is not good for your system but red wine is a mood mellower and it relaxes anxiety so it will help you. I won't give you any herbal remedies tonight because the red wine will help you a little more."

"How do you know he'll bring red wine?"

Kisara looked at her mother's face with a smile, "When you're as famous as Pegasus, fans tend to look into what they're favorite foods and drinks are." Her mother laughed as she continued to knead the dough. "I suppose that I should get ready but it's not formal so do you think I'm dressed alright mother?"

Green eyes looked at her daughter up and down, "You're dressed fine, Kisara. Stop worrying so much about the way you look and concentrate on your food. Besides I highly doubt that Kaiba would say anything to you about the way you're dressed." Erin was continuously smiling at her daughter while she watched her cook. _She's lovely, the long tan skirt flares out a little around the bottom to match her hips. The beige tunic that she has on is snug fitting and the v-neck is rather low but that's alright. I'm glad that she rolled up her sleeves for the cooking and she even has my plain white apron on as well. She's such a lovely daughter, I can hardly wait until the boys arrive!_ Erin looked at herself, she had on a long simple red and white polka dotted dress that was sleeveless and also had a low neckline and buttons from her collar bone to her waist. _I'm dressed fine as well._ "Kisara I'm going to sit on the porch outside okay?"

"Alright mother but don't over due it! I don't need you to be breathing heavily tonight okay?"

Her mother waved a hand of dismissal at her, "Pish-posh, my little one! I'll be fine! I'm going to sit on the porch and I'll come in once our guests have arrived!" Kisara watched as her mother left and she returned to kneading the dough. Kisara was focused on her cooking and there were too many noises in the kitchen for her to even hear the footsteps of Pegasus and her other guests.

"Welcome Pegasus! I'm glad you're here but you're early or Kisara's late cooking," greeted Erin. She noticed that there was another man around the age of Kisara and a younger child. "Ah, you must be Kaiba and his younger brother!"

"I'm Seto Kaiba and this is Mokuba Kaiba, my younger brother. Are we early?" he asked with a stoic face.

"Yes yes. Come inside and we'll see how Kisara's doing with all the cooking. She might be running late but she's never one to rush a good meal. I hope you all like everything because I have no idea what she's got in there. Even for me it's a surprise."

Pegasus greeted, "Evening Kaiba-boy! Hello Mokuba! I've missed you two, come in come in!" The trio of males walked inside the small cottage along with Erin.

"Please take your shoes off and wait here a moment while I tell Kisara that you've arrived," her mother said. "Also my name is Erin Katsuhiko, you can just call me Erin." It was apparent to Kaiba that she was very ill for the way that she breathed though the elderly woman was still happy. Erin entered the kitchen and said, "Kisara you're guests have arrived. Should I seat them in the den?"

Kisara looked at her mother and nodded. Erin left and had them sit in the den while her daughter continued to check on the food. She also exited the kitchen wiping her hands. She greeted her guests with a bow and a smile, "I'm glad you could all come. It won't be much longer and make yourselves at home. You can come in the kitchen if you want to but try not to startle me or I might hurt you. I'm very passionate about my cooking, but please enjoy yourselves!" Kisara nodded to them before returning to the kitchen.

Mokuba noticed the Duel Monster statues that lined the top of the windows, "Seto look at all the monsters! They're made very well!" Kaiba nodded and began to look around at the statues as well, he also noticed that each one was made out of clay, plaster, ceramic, or porcelain. He even noticed some scenery paintings and seashell designs dotting the walls. Mokuba asked, "Miss Katsuhiko, did Kisara make all of these? The paintings and the decorations?"

Erin sat down in a rocking chair and nodded, "Yes, she did. She made all of these over the years starting from when she was a very little girl. I used to be a potter myself and I would bring home bits of clay for her to play with and then I'd have them fired. She painted them as well, I'm not sure what it is but she's just a natural when it comes to the arts."

Kaiba looked around and asked, "Does she need help in there?"

Pegasus and Erin looked at each other with a smile and Erin said, "I'm not sure, she booted me out because of my lungs and with all that steam in there it'll be bad for me. You could go and see if she needs help Mister Kaiba." He merely nodded and stood while telling Mokuba to behave while he went to check on Kisara.

There was a light knock on the entryway of the kitchen and Kisara looked to see Kaiba standing there wearing a dark blue trenchcoat with a button up black dress shirt and dark blue denim jeans. He stared at her outfit with the apron on along with her hands covered in flour. "I came to see if you need any help in here and to see about your computer," stated Kaiba. For some reason unknown to him he merely stared at her form.

Kisara appeared to not notice his staring as she turned back to kneading the dough, "No, I don't need any help and you'll get the computer later this evening after dinner. Until then just be patient, if you'd like you can stay here in the kitchen and watch. I'm not going to burn myself nor am I going to cut myself, Mister Kaiba. I'm quite the chef here. Remember what I told you at the cafe yesterday?"

"I remember," he replied simply while taking a seat at the head of the extended table. He placed one elbow on the table and leaned his head into his hand while he watched her. "How long have you been cooking like this Katsuhiko?"

"Since around four in the afternoon. I like to make everything from scratch including the bread," she replied with a smile in her voice. She opened the bag of flax seeds and sprinkled them onto the oval shaped dough. Kisara picked up the pan and bent over to open the oven and place the tray inside, however Kaiba's view was perfectly aligned with her backside and he stared at the area that her butt was placed. He looked away before she could catch anything, "I hope you like vegetables with seasoned yellow fin along with some rice and lemonade. Speaking of lemonade." Kisara turned off the one burner that held the simmering water of lemon wedges and lemon leaves. She poured the water into a container but before the container it went through a strainer. Once the pot was empty she placed it into the sink upside down so that it could cool off.

Kaiba's eyes never left her body as she moved around the kitchen and he still held his head in his hand, _She just keeps cooking and working as if it's a normal day. Her mother is definitely ill, I could hear it in her voice. She's so happy and her mother is too. Perhaps she's happy to keep her mother happy and to give her hope. I'm not sure but what is going on with Katsuhiko? I've never seen anyone as talented as her, she can sculpt Duel Monsters from plaster and clay, make pottery, cook, and program viruses. Is there anything that this girl __**can't**__ do?_ He blinked and there was a cup placed before him, "What's this?"

"Lemonade. Try it, I'm sure you'll like it," replied Kisara with a smile and she returned to taking out the bread from the oven. She placed it on the counter and cut it into very thin slices, once it was completely cut she placed it in the center of the kitchen table that Kaiba had been sitting at. He looked at the cup and sniffed it before he decided to take a sip. Navy eyes stared at the cup as the explosion of lemon and sugar entered his mouth. Kisara looked at him with a smile, "You like it?"

Kaiba stared from the cup to her and back at the cup again. Kisara merely nodded and began to place the fish into the oven as well. She set it to its proper temperature and then began to drain the mixed vegetables that had been simmering for a while on the stove. She turned all of the burners off and drained the vegetables, she poured them into a large bowl and set it on the table next to the bread. The brown rice was also placed in a bowl and set on the opposite side of the bread. Kisara then began to set the table with plates, spoons, napkins, and glasses as well as the pitcher of lemonade and a container of ice. Meanwhile Kaiba had continued to sip the warm lemonade as he watched Kisara do her kitchen work.

She wiped her hands on the apron and nodded to herself, "There, it's perfect. Now we just wait for the fish." She entered the living room, "Come, we can start while the fish is cooking. It's almost ready but you guys can go and eat ahead of me. I'll be alright." Pegasus and Mokuba entered the kitchen while Kisara went to help her mother get up from the rocking chair. As the mother and daughter pair entered the kitchen, Kisara sat her mother next to Pegasus while Mokuba had reserved him a seat next to his brother and Kisara. "Okay, go on! Start, don't worry about me." She couldn't help the smile as she turned back to the oven and opened it up to see the fish fillets.

Erin looked at everyone and said with a grin, "You heard the girl! Eat up, come let us dish everything out alright Pegasus?"

"Of course my dear Erin." Pegasus stood from his seat and began to place slices of bread on each plate along with some vegetables and rice. Once everyone's plates where filled up and the glasses filled with lemonade and wine, Pegasus sat down. He looked at Kisara but his brown eye flitted over to Kaiba who was still sipping his lemonade. He couldn't help the smile on his face, "So Kaiba-boy, have you ever had homemade cooking before?"

Kaiba merely glared at the man across the table and said nothing as he finished his lemonade. He looked at Kisara as she pulled the tray of fish from the oven, she shut it off and balanced the tray on one glove covered hand. She took the tongs and placed a fillet on each of the plates along with some of the juice so that it kept it's flavor. She placed the tray on top of the stove so that it could cool off. She wiped her hands, removed the apron and placed it on the counter and took a seat between Mokuba and Erin. She smiled at everyone, "Well let's eat. Don't be shy."

Mokuba nodded and took the initiative by eating some vegetables, "These are great Kisara!! Do you think you could come cook for me sometime?"

"Mokuba! She has other things to worry about than cooking for you," Kaiba said in a stern voice. Mokuba held a sad look on his face as he continued to eat.

"I don't mind at all Mokuba," Kisara said with a smile. Kaiba and Mokuba both stared at her, "I would be honored to cook for you. Besides you're not that far away so you're more than welcome to trot yourself over here for dinner, breakfast or lunch on the weekends. It doesn't bother me in the least little bit."

"Thanks Kisara!!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Kaiba looked at her and asked, "Why?"

Sapphire eyes met navy eyes as a smile spread across her pink lips and reached her eyes, "Because it means something to him and if it means something to him then I'm willing to do it." Kaiba stared at her for a few moments longer before he turned to his own food and began eating. Kisara added some extra black pepper to her fish and vegetables before beginning to eat her portion. Kaiba also noticed that she brought a napkin to hide her mouth when she was chewing. He thought, _And here I thought she was just being polite in public. She's always happy because that happiness is sent towards her mother which is why her mother is always happy. I see now, she does everything cheerfully so that her mother will be happy no matter what. Even when they have their arguments._

Erin said, "Oh! I almost forgot, when we're all done I'm going to bring out this lovely painting that Kisara did a few years ago. It's absolutely magnificent! Maybe you can help me hang it in the living room Pegasus."

He nodded with a smile, "Of course my dear Erin! I would love to!"

Kaiba noticed that Kisara placed a hand on the side of her head and shook it. She was still smiling as she said, "It's not that good, mother. I don't know why you keep insisting that I'm the best out there but I'm not. My work is merely mediocre."

"NONSENSE KISARA! Your work is beautiful! You should give yourself more credit than you do! I mean your a great duelist, you beat your entire school. Why must you be so humble?"

An exasperated sigh escaped Kisara as she took a sip of her lemonade and added, "I'm humble because it's my nature, mother. You should know this, you raised me after all. Besides I'm not that good."

Erin waved a hand at her daughter and stuck her tongue out, "Mister Kaiba, Mokuba, Pegasus don't listen to a word that she says! She's obviously got humble issues towards herself but her work is lovely!"

Kisara replied with a smile, "Only if you say so mother."

"Yes I do say so! So there!" Kisara was smiling the entire time as she finished her food. Everyone else had finished as well, Kisara noticed that there were no leftovers and this made her happy inside. Her mother said, "Perhaps we should have these little get togethers more often then there won't be so much left over food lying around."

"Um, mother there never is hardly any food left over. It's just you and me and sometimes Pegasus."

"Oh that's right!" Erin laughed and so did everyone else except Kisara. She was smiling at her mother and Kaiba was watching her. "Now, let us go to the den and I'll get that picture."

Kisara stood up quickly, "No mother. I'll get the painting, you just relax. I'll take care of everything, just let me finish up here and then I'll bring the painting down."

"Alright, I'll be in the den." Pegasus helped Erin up and took her into the den along with Mokuba.

Kaiba stood from his seat and asked, "Do you need help?"

"If you would like to you may, Mister Kaiba," replied Kisara as she began to stack the plates and take them to the sink. Kaiba followed suit with the bowls and he noticed that the table was rather clean even though there was a lot of food being passed around it. He watched Kisara as she cleared off the utensils and she took a damp cloth to wipe down the wood. Once everything was neat and organized she motioned for Kaiba to follow her. "The painting that my mother speaks of is in my bedroom and it requires two people to carry it. Can you help me with it?" Her blue eyes connected with his face and he merely nodded.

_What's going on with me? I can't find anything to say to her let alone talk. My voice has deserted me and I'm not sure why. Perhaps I'll talk with Roland tomorrow, maybe he can figure something out._ He followed her upstairs and into her bedroom. That was when he was struck by the thought of just how selfless she truly was. Her room consisted of a queen size bed, a desk in the corner where her laptop sat, one short bureau that stood underneath the window opposite to the door, and a small closet. There were no decorations, posters, or pictures of any kind in her room, just the curtains that hid the window from view. _She has nothing adorning her walls or on her desk. Nothing at all....._ He noticed that she made her way into the closet and began to tug a large canvas out of her closet. Kaiba went over and helped her pull it free but the image on the canvas was facing away from him so he couldn't see what was on it.

"Thank you very much Mister Kaiba," she said with a smile. "I don't think I would have been able to get it out of here without your help. Now, let's pick this thing up and get it down stairs for my mother, she'll be happy that she can hang it up again."

He nodded as they slowly made their way out of the bedroom and into the hallway, "I have a question for you Katsuhiko." They paused as she waited for him to ask, "Why are there no decorations in your bedroom? Doesn't it make you feel lonely?"

She shook her head which caused her hair to fall over one shoulder, "Not in the least, Mister Kaiba. I don't have decorations because I don't waste money on them. I would much rather buy herbs for my mother."

"You've said that before but I never believed it until now."

Kisara noticed that his eyes were focused on the ground and she gave him a gentle smile, "You don't have to apologize Mister Kaiba." At that statement he looked at her directly in the eyes with a little surprise evident on his face, "No one can really understand me and you're the first person that I've actually invited over to try to understand my way of life. Now you see. When I said that I needed the job for my mother, it was true. I have no reason to lie to anyone and I would much rather see my mother healthy. If it means me having a bare bedroom then so be it. I just want her to be healthy." He noticed that her eyes were rather watery and she took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm a little sentimental since my mother seems to be doing well at the moment. She'll probably be bedridden tomorrow but if she's willing to have those repercussions then I'm willing to do what it takes to get her healthy again." Kisara took her slender finger and wiped at the corner of her eye and with the same gentle smile on her face she added, "Come on. Let's go before they decide to worry." He nodded and they made their way down the stairs and into the living room.

Kaiba took his seat next to his little brother and everyone waited in anticipation for Kisara to turn the canvas around. "I have something to say about this painting before I show it to all of you, this goes for you too mother," she said gently. Everyone nodded and she took in a deep breath, "This is going to sound a bit cheesy but I made this painting based on a dream. It is one of few paintings that survived the fire and it is one that I treasure with all of my heart same as my mother. If she's willing to show it off again then that means we're both on the road to recovery from the past." Her mother smiled at her daughter and nodded while Kisara continued, "As I was saying, this painting was based on a dream so the textures were created using sand, palette knives, and other tools. Anyway, this has no name but enjoy it nonetheless." Kisara moved the canvas around so that they could see it.

Kaiba's eyes widened as he stared at the image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, it nearly seemed to be extending itself from the canvas because of the three-dimensional attributes that Kisara had placed on it. The dragon had its wings spread out and its claws held the figure of a sitting Kisara dressed in a plain white Egyptian dress and the other figure on the painting looked like himself but he was garbed in the clothes of a priest from Ancient Egypt. Their hands were extended, touching one another in a loving manner while the Blue Eyes White Dragon watched over them as a guardian.

"What do you think?" asked Kisara as she looked at each of them in turn. _Pegasus and Kaiba seemed to be the most shocked. I think Mokuba doesn't understand any of the Ancient Egyptian theories about Duel Monsters and that's for the better. But I wonder if Kaiba recognizes any of this or if Pegasus does too._ She looked at each of them in turn and merely slid it across the floor so that it could lean against the wall. She took her seat on the large over stuffed chair and curled her legs underneath her skirt. She let her chin rest on her hand that sat on the arm of the chair as she waited for responses.

There was a clapping sound heard from Pegasus, he stood with a big smile on his face and said, "Beautiful work, Katsuhiko-dear! Absolutely gorgeous, this is gallery worthy work, my dear! Beautiful, I love the details that you've placed here and here and here and everywhere! Everything is so lovely but may I ask who these two figures are supposed to be? I know for sure that this is you and this other one looks just like Kaiba-boy!" He glanced over at Kaiba's direction, it appeared the boy was still in shock at what he saw. _So he does know or he just knows about certain images upon hearing Kisara's name. Ooooo, this couldn't get any better!_ He looked over at Erin and she gave him a knowing look which meant that she knew exactly who those two figures were.

Kisara smiled at the compliment that Pegasus gave her, "I suppose that I could explain a little bit about it. I read in an article many years ago that archaeologists had discovered ruins with large stone tablets that depicted Duel Monsters." At the mention of the tablets Kaiba turned to look at her, "The article read that sometime in Ancient Egypt, Duel Monsters were once people, or thought to be people. There was no sufficient evidence to prove that but they thought they had Duels with those large stone tablets to protect this realm of Light from the realm of Darkness." She shrugged, "Whether that's true or not is based on what you believe but after reading that article and seeing the picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon encased in a stone tablet I had this dream. So, in essence, I guess this is the result of an over active imagination or a surppressed past life."

Kaiba looked at her and then looked back at the painting, _Perhaps what Yugi and his geek squad were saying was true. If she says that and she just moved here then maybe there is some truth to that Egyptian hocus pocus. If that is true then why would she be connected to me and the Blue Eyes White Dragon? These are questions that I cannot answer myself and I don't want to go to the museum because I don't need to run into that mutt Wheeler or that friendship freak! But...if it helps me understand what's going on then I need to go and prove to myself that this hocus pocus is real or if it's just false._ He dimly heard his name being called and he turned to see Mokuba. "What is it Mokuba?"

"I'm getting a little sleepy, are we going soon?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Kaiba gave him a small smile, "Yes, we're going soon."

"Okay," he replied and went over to sit on Kisara's lap. "Can I?" he asked bashfully.

"Mokuba treat this little cottage as your own home. You may do whatever you want!" stated Kisara happily. Mokuba jumped onto the chair and sat on Kisara's curled lap and watched everyone else as well as the painting. She noticed that he was looking at the statues, "Is there one that you want, Mokuba?" He nodded and she asked with a smile, "Alright which one then?" Mokuba pointed to the large Kuriboh statue and she smiled, "If you want that one then I have something better for you. Just wait here I'll be right back with it." She picked up Mokuba and sat him down on the chair as she stood up. Kisara made her way up the stairs, taking two at a time, however when she reached her bedroom she rubbed her breasts. She mumbled, "Ow....I should know better than to do that with the size of these cups. Damn genes..." Kisara continued to look in her closet for what she needed.

Meanwhile Kaiba asked, "Miss Katsuhiko, does she always give people gifts and make food from scratch all the time?"

"Truthfully no. You're actually the first people that she's even considered inviting over let alone giving gifts to. Tell me what do you think of that Blue Eyes statue made from plaster. She told me that she gave it to you as a thank you gift for hiring her," answered Erin with a devious smile.

His eyes looked onto the ground and he merely said, "It's hard enough to draw one let alone sculpt it."

Mokuba piped in, "It's excellent! I like it a lot but what did she go to get me?"

Erin shrugged, "Even I don't know everything that she does in her bedroom. Hell I didn't even know that she was cooking all of that food and I'm sure that she's got something delicious in that freezer too but I'm not going to look. She might seem nice and sweet right now but when you get her angry, she'll do crazy things."

Before Kaiba could ask anything else, Kisara came trotting down the stairs with something hidden behind her back. She approached Mokuba and smiled at him, "Close your eyes little guy." He did as he was told and she produced a large plush doll of Kuriboh. Mokuba opened his eyes and he came face to face with the large pillow. His eyes were wide with shock and surprise but he grabbed it and gave Kisara a tight hug. "Alright alright! You're very welcome Mokuba," she replied laughing.

"Kisara when did you make that?" asked her mother with shock on her face.

When she was let go, she turned to face her mother, "I made it a little while ago before we left the city to move here. I wanted to keep it as a surprise for someone and I guess he finally found his owner." She turned back to Mokuba who was hugging it, "Mokuba you can sleep on him, squish him, and squeeze him all you want. Those seams have been triple stitched for strength and durability, if any of them ever come undone just bring him to me and I'll patch him up right away for you." Mokuba nodded and he hugged her once again before settling himself back on the chair with his new pillow. Kisara smiled at him and noticed that the only open spot was next to Kaiba so she took her seat there and crossed her legs over one another for the lady-like appearance that her mother taught her.

"Katsuhiko-dear, your mother said that you might have something nice in the freezer, is there anything in there that we should scramble for?"

"Perhaps but I'll wait a little longer for it to finish."

"Ah, so there is something in there for us!"

"But of course, Pegasus. You didn't think I was going to make dinner without dessert did you?"

"Actually, yes, yes I did think that Katsuhiko-dear."

"Tsk tsk, Pegasus. You should know better."

"I suppose I should," replied Pegasus with a laugh.

Kisara thought for a moment and said, "Would you like to connect the laptop now Mister Kaiba?" He nodded and she stood from her position and walked up the stairs to retrieve her laptop.

"Mister Kaiba, you're Kisara's employer," said Erin. He looked at her and nodded, "I just want to make sure that she hasn't done anything yet. You know anything along the lines of injuring employees or sending them through walls or anything like that."

"No, she hasn't done any of that. The floor that she and I work on is relatively empty. Her office is next to mine and the opposite side just holds one office room with about thirty cubicles," answered Kaiba. He eyed her suspiciously, "Why should I be concerned?"

Erin replied with the same smile, "She has a tendency to get over possessive of her belongings which may or may not include the computer that she's working on at your office. If anything should happen to her or her belongings you will see a very different Kisara. After all she had many fights back at her old school and I'm hoping that this won't be the case this time around but if it is then oh well." She shrugged her shoulders although she still held the same small smile on her face, "Just know that she would never hurt you or Mokuba. Her heart will only seek vengeance on those that try to touch her inappropriately or try to ambush her. So if you have fangirls then they had best be warned when Kisara is around you because she won't have any of that. I just thought that I'd give you a fair warning while she's upstairs getting her laptop."

Before Kaiba could ask for further details she emerged from the stairwell and she sat down next to Kaiba once more. She opened up her laptop and turned it on, once she entered the password, the music started, and she handed it to Kaiba. "There you are, sir. Do what you need to do with it." She sat there while he inputted a disc that would allow her access to the mainframe of Kaiba Corps. He began to type away on the laptop while he sat on the comfortable couch of the Kastuhiko Family. In the meantime, Kisara had stood up once more and entered the kitchen, she opened up the freezer and pulled out a tray with five plastic goblets filled with a custard style cream. She placed them on the counter and spread whip cream on top and added bits of chocolate as well as a chocolate straw and a long spoon.

Kisara made her way into the living room and handed each person a goblet with a spoon inside it. She had two left in her hand as she placed the tray back in the kitchen, she came out holding the two goblets and handed one to Kaiba. He traded with her by giving back her laptop and he said, "Everything's connected. Once you finish saving your viruses here then you can upload them to the Kaiba Corps mainframe and continue to work on them from there. Use the same passcode as you would at work."

"Thank you Mister Kaiba. Now enjoy the pudding," she said and placed her laptop next to her on the couch. Everyone was quiet as they ate the pudding and she held a smile on her face just as her mother did. "I'm glad everyone likes it. It must have come out unusually good today if no one is able to say anything about it." Kisara smiled at everyone as she ate from her own goblet. "If you're finished with the goblet then just place it on the floor, I'll pick them up later." Pegasus placed his on the end table while he took Erin's and placed it next to his. He patted his stomach and gave a grin towards Kisara.

"The food and dessert was absolutely lovely Katsuhiko-dear. I'm glad that you invited me because I would have been sorely upset if you hadn't," he state with a smile.

"You know that it would have been made up for you anyway," replied Kisara gently.

Kaiba merely watched their playful banter and that was when he heard Erin speak, "Well I must be getting to bed. I'm feeling weak, Kisara can you help me?" He noticed that she immediately got up to help her mother up the stairs to her bedroom. Once they were out of sight he let out a deep breath and folded his arms across his chest.

"Something wrong Kaiba-boy?" questioned Pegasus.

"Nothing that you can help with Pegasus!" he exclaimed under his breath.

"Alright no need to get testy with me, Kaiba-boy. I was only asking because if it has to do with Katsuhiko-dear then I have some information." Kaiba stared at him with his hard eyes but Pegasus merely continued, "Just remember Kaiba-boy, that painting is as much a part of her past as it is yours. Just remember that."

Once more before Kaiba could ask about it Kisara had returned and stated, "She's sleeping now and she won't wake up even if there was an earthquake. She really did wear herself out this evening but she'll be alright. No need to worry."

"That's lovely Katsuhiko-dear! Well I think I'll be going now, it was a pleasure having dinner once more and I'm glad that you cooked. I will most likely be over for more Sunday dinners, Katsuhiko-dear!" Pegasus bowed to her and to the Kaiba brothers as he sauntered out of the front door of the cottage.

Kisara noticed that Mokuba had fallen asleep with the Kuriboh plushie and she smiled at the site, "Should I carry him or you?"

Kaiba looked at his younger brother and picked him up gently in his arms, it was rather difficult with the pillow but he managed to get him on his chest, "Can you get the door?" Kisara nodded as she opened the door and Kaiba was surprised when she stepped outside with him. "Something wrong Katsuhiko?"

She shook her head, "No, I just wanted to thank you for coming over for dinner. My mother was very certain that you weren't coming and I was the opposite. So I'm glad that you came, it really made myself and my mother happy. Thank you again for coming." She bowed to him in the evening light, "I'll be at work tomorrow at four in the afternoon."

His navy blue eyes stared at her and he looked away and said, "If you're mother requires your attention then you don't have to come in to the office. Your computer is now hooked up to the mainframe so you don't have to physically be in the office to work on your projects."

"I'll still come by because it's only proper for an employee to show up to work regardless of the situation. Besides," Kaiba looked at her as she looked away from him, "Pegasus is here on a daily basis checking in with my mother so I don't have to worry so much about her. I'm glad that he's here because it's helping my mother cope with my father's absence."

"But who's helping you to cope with it?" At the question, Kaiba received a look of shock on Kisara's face that made her appear adorable in his mind. He had a strange incline to embrace her but he shoved the feeling away as he waited for her response.

Kisara's brow furrowed and she gave him a weak smile, "I've been coping with these things for a long time on my own. This is no different, I'll be okay Mister Kaiba, really. I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me at all."

"But you worry about everyone else so who is there to worry about you? Who takes care of you when _you're _ill, Katsuhiko? You can't forget yourself and if you do get sick you'll have to stay somewhere else so that you don't spread it to your mother."

Once more she looked away from him and off into the empty road, "Yes I know that. That's why I try my very hardest not to get sick. I almost lost my mother to pneumonia a few years ago and I won't have it again. Pegasus already said that if I catch a cold then I can stay at his place until I get better."

"Hmph, that damn Pegasus. You're more than welcome to come stay at my mansion as well Katsuhiko."

Her blue eyes were wide with shock but then they turned to their gentle orbs once more, "I thank you for the offer, Mister Kaiba. I'll keep that in mind if I ever get sick and you're actually a lot closer than Pegasus. Anyway, have a good evening and sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow." She bowed to him as he walked off towards his mansion gates. Kisara entered the cottage again and began the tedious work on cleaning the dishes. She noted that it was nearing ten o'clock but she knew she would finish the dishes in the next hour or so.


	5. Chapter 5: Hallucinations of the Past

_**Disclaimer: **__The story is fictious and all characters belong to their original creators/owners, as well as the game of Duel Monsters. The few characters that do belong to me are Kisara Katsuhiko, Erin and Davis Katsuhiko, and Takeshii._

_**Domino Doom!**_

_**Chapter 5: **__Hallucinations of the Past_

Quiet coughing echoed in the bare bedroom in the early morning light, a pale hand covered pink lips as she attempted to cover her mouth to quiet the sound. She was leaning against her pillows and stared out at the gray morning light, _I'm coughing? I feel chilly and my vision is slightly blurry. What's going on? Am I.......sick?_ Her brow furrowed with concern for herself, _ I can't get sick! I need to get to school and I need to work! There's no way that I can get ill now, I've come too far for a simple cold to stop me!_ She pulled back her covers and noticed that her body was aching all over. "I'll take a hot shower today," she whispered to herself. Kisara grabbed a thin light blue tank top with matching flannel pants and a new pair of her panties. She headed for the bathroom and closed the door, she turned on the hot water and slipped out of her nightgown.

The water ran in rivulets over her skin and through her hair, she let it caress her body and soothe her aching muscles. _What's going on? Is it because I stayed up so late cleaning the dishes with the window open? What could it possibly be?_ She had an image flash in her mind of herself wearing a short brown dress with long sleeves riding on a horse through the desert. Kisara blinked a few times and started coughing but she placed a hand over her mouth quickly so that she wouldn't wake her mother. Once the fit had passed she felt her face and it was hot to her touch but she brushed it off as the water heating up her skin. She cleaned her body and hair, she dried it with a towel and then made a messy braid out of it, she also noticed that her uneven side pieces were still framing her face. A smile crept on her face as she wiped away the steam on the mirror but the smile disappeared. Her reflection revealed dark circles under her eyes and almost a white complexion instead of her healthy light beige color. _I really am sick. But I can go to class today, even if I am late._ Kisara dressed herself in her pajamas and left the bathroom to air out, she padded down the stairs, hiding her cough the entire way, and made her way into the kitchen. Kisara started a pot of coffee, _I'll have a cup this morning and the rest will be for mother. I'll get to school extra early or something, I haven't quite figured out what I want to do._

She pulled out the brown sugar, a coffee mug, and a spoon as the kitchen filled with the smell of fresh coffee. Blue eyes looked around and decided that she would dress in her uniform for the day so that she could just have one cup of coffee and head out for the morning. Before she left the kitchen she wrote a note to her mother stating that she left early so that she could finish some projects at her school, which was partly true. Kisara left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to her bedroom so that she could get dressed in her school uniform. As she finished tieing the bow, she exited the bedroom and re-entered the kitchen to get her cup of coffee. _Maybe some caffeine will do me good today. If I really am sick, it's best that I find out at school or something. I really can't afford to have my mother sick again, she could...._ She shook her head violently at the thought of her mother passing away, instead she spooned in some brown sugar and poured the coffee as it was finished brewing. She stirred it a little bit and then took a sip, she took a seat at the kitchen table and nursed her coffee until the gray light of the morning turned into a pink tinge. "Time to go," she said to herself. She left her note in plain sight for her mother and then headed out of the cottage with her discs in tow with her so that she could work on the viruses at school, possibly.

Kisara's light blue hair was plaited into a messy braid and pulled over her right shoulder as she walked down the pedestrian lane of the sidewalk. She placed a hand on the side of a building to catch her breath and she was glad that hardly anyone was out at the moment, however she pushed herself to continue. It was a tedious process for her to walk to the school building but she made it before any of her classmates could see her, she also noticed that she didn't even see Yugi but she knew that she would talk to him again sometime. Her main concern, at the moment, was getting to her music class, she knew that her teacher would help her. As Kisara paused outside of the classroom door, she took in a few deep breaths to steady herself and her vision. She had no idea what was truly wrong with her as she had no previous symptoms and had never been ill any time before that except when she was rather small. _I don't know what to do........_

Kisara entered her music class and the teacher looked up at her, "Katsuhiko! What on earth are you doing here?! You should be in bed!"

A weak smile appeared on her lips as she took her seat, "I know that but I can't afford it. You were informed of my mother's condition were you not?"

"Yes, yes I was."

"Then you know that I can't be at home right now. It's okay, I'll be alright, I just need to take it easy today. Do I really look that bad, sir?"

"Honestly, yes."

"I'm sorry." Kisara leaned her back against the wall and crossed her legs over with her bag on her lap. Her eyes were staring up at the ceiling as they drifted closed, her last thoughts were on how to tell Kaiba that she was sick. She didn't know how long her eyes were closed but she felt a firm hand on her forehead and this caused her to blink her eyes open. She knew that the bell had yet to ring so her only thought was that it was the teacher. However she held a surprised look on her excessively pale face as her bright blue eyes came face to face with the navy blue ones of Seto Kaiba.

"You should be at home," he stated flatly.

"I'm alright," she replied and gently moved his hand away from hers. "I'm fine. It's just some exhaustion, I'll be alright, Mister Kaiba."

"You're running a fever, your skin is pale, and you have a light sweat on your face. You shouldn't be here."

"I said I was alright, Mister Kaiba," she repeated again, this time with a smile.

"Hmph!" He grabbed her schoolbag and helped her to her feet, "You're coming with me." He nearly dragged her out of the music classroom while the teacher just watched in stunned silence as the two teens left his classroom.

"Mister Kaiba, where are you taking me? I don't need to go to the infirmary!"

He merely glanced back at her as he led her through a series of corridors and out into the back annex of the school. Kaiba brought her against the wall just as he had the day prior and he brought his face close to hers. He examined her face and her eyes as well as the color of her skin, "You're sick. You need to rest, Katsuhiko."

Kisara huffed and turned her face away from him, "I told you that I'm alright, sir. You don't have to worry about me."

Kaiba placed a hand on her chin and made her eyes connect with his, for a brief moment he had an image of a very different Kisara. This one was a little older and wore a short plain brown dress with long sleeves and she was smiling at him. He ignored the image and looked at her directly, "You're coming with me." He took a step back from her and pulled out his cell phone. Kaiba spoke to the limo driver and then he spoke to Roland. He replaced the phone and grabbed her elbow, "Come on. We're leaving and not another word about you being fine!"

A gentle sigh escaped Kisara as she was led by Kaiba towards the entrance of the school, as they were crossing the front of the campus, numerous students stopped to stare at them. He reached his limo and pulled open the door, Kisara sighed once more and entered, she made sure that she was as far away from him as possible. Once Kaiba got inside and closed the door he nodded to the driver. "I don't want to go to a hospital or a doctor. I don't need it."

"Katsuhiko, you're burning up and you're not going to a hospital."

"Then where are we going?" she managed to huff out.

"My mansion now be quiet or you won't be able to breathe." He watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she turned to face outside of the limo window. Kaiba noticed that she coughed straight into her hand and that she kept her hand positioned over her mouth for a few seconds before removing it and placing it back on her lap. _How did she get sick? More importantly what was that image that I saw?_ Kaiba kept an eye on her as the limo cruised through the streets of Domino City and towards the mansion of the Kaiba brothers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beads of sweat dotted her brow as her eyes were locked onto the pavement at her feet, she could dimly feel the strong hand belonging to Kaiba that was placed on her arm to lead her through the porch of his mansion. The sound of the door opening was distant to her ears and the pavement turned into a rich carpet with a beautiful and ornate design woven throughout it. Kisara looked up at Kaiba and she felt sadness staring at him, she shook her head, and wrenched her arm free of his grasp. At this movement, Kaiba looked at her with an emotionless visage.

She placed her hand on her chest just above her breasts and said in a weak voice, "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to be he-" Kisara didn't know why it happened but before she could finish her sentence her legs buckled underneath her and she sank to the floor. Her blue eyes held the exact same confusion that she felt, but she wasn't about to give up. "I'm alright Mister Kaiba."

He kneeled onto one knee and looked at her directly, "Obviously not. If you keep pushing yourself you're going to make it even worse." Kaiba took her schoolbag from her and handed both of theirs to the maid that was waiting next to Kaiba. Without a warning, Kaiba scooped her up into his arms and carried her up to the second level of the mansion.

"You don't have to carry me," she said in a meek voice and there was a crimson tinge underneath her eyes that stood out against her pale skin. Her blue eyes were focused on her knees that hung over his strong arm, "I can try to walk now."

"Be quiet. Your legs buckled under you, there's no telling how long it would have taken for them to gain enough strength back. It's fine, you're not that heavy anyway." He decided that he would have a look at her and he noticed the bright red blush on her face and that her eyes were not focused on him, for a strange reason, Kaiba smirked. Once more another image flashed into his mind of the older verison of Kisara only she had her hand placed on his cheek and she whispered, _Now I can protect you with my lifeforce Seth._ Kaiba refrained from shaking his head but he would think about it later as he approached his bedroom. He pushed open the door to his bedroom and he sat her on the edge of the bed, "Hold on. The doctor will be here shortly and he'll give us the verdict."

Kisara placed her hands in her lap and the blush never left her face, her eyes were locked onto the ground, as she waited for the doctor. She took a few glances every now and then at Kaiba but he took a seat in the desk chair, it was backwards so that he rested his arms on the back of the chair. She also noticed that he was staring at her. _Why is he staring at me? Am I doing something wrong? I don't know what I should do and why do I keep feeling like I've seen him somewhere before? I feel as if I've known him........that's so strange! I don't know what's going on! What if it's from a past life then why would it be connected to him and why now in this era? Nothing makes sense and what's with me talking all about past lives and such? Ugh...it must be this illness._ She placed a hand on her temple and rubbed it systematically until she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"If that really helps you to feel better then, by all means, continue, miss." Kisara looked up to see the doctor, he was bald on top but had a short beard and he wore a brown trenchcoat with dress slacks and a dress shirt. In his right hand was a black bag. He set it down next to Kisara's feet as he took a seat next to her. "Can you tell me your symptoms? What did you wake up with?"

"Well I woke up coughing and feeling achy all over. I also have slightly blurry vision and it seems that heat makes me sleepy more than anything. I can't really explain it but the only thing that really helped me was a cup of coffee and I normally don't drink coffee. Strange though, I've been having some hallucinations but maybe it's because of the fever," explained Kisara.

The doctor nodded, "Mister Kaiba could you please leave." Kaiba stood from his chair and closed the door behind him. Kisara had watched him go but she turned her attention back to the doctor as he pulled a stethoscope from his black bag. "Take your shirt off so that I can hear your heart and your lungs. This might be cold so don't worry about the shock." She nodded and complied with him, she felt the cold steel and she shivered. "Now breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in again and breathe out slowly." She did as she was told. The doctor put away his instrument and felt her cheeks and then her forehead and he also checked her throat. "Get dressed and I'll talk with Mister Kaiba outside." He smiled at her and slipped out of the door while Kisara went to place her clothes back on.

"Well?" questioned Kaiba.

"She has the common cold and its affected her stomach as well as her mind. She'll most likely have a fever and she may not be able to eat solid foods but she needs to have plenty of rest. As for those hallucinations she spoke of, I really can't place it but make sure that you stay with her because this is only going to get worse and probably in the next few hours. I'll prescribe some sleep aids for her and some fever reducers. Everything else is based on her inner strength. I'll be going now, you have my number so call me if she gets to the point where nothing works. Remember," he placed his index finger on Kaiba's chest, "keep an eye on her and give her some pajamas to wear so that she's more comfortable because there's no way she's going to be leaving once she's under those covers." Kaiba merely nodded as the doctor left and he entered his own bedroom again.

"How do you feel, Katsuhiko?"

She gave him a weak smile, "Terrible. I think I need to rest or something. I'm not sure...." she looked away from him as he dug around in his bureau. "I don't mean to intrude and cause any problems, Mister Kaiba. I don't want you to think that I'm a burden to you."

"If I thought you were a burden then I wouldn't have hired you at Kaiba Corporation, Katsuhiko," he stated. He closed his bureau drawer and tossed a long short sleeve blue shirt towards her. "You can wear that until I can get you something proper to sleep in. It's long enough for you to walk around in if you want." Kaiba left the room without another word and closed the door behind him.

That was when realization hit her and she whispered, "This is Kaiba's room!" Kisara shook her head as she undressed from her school uniform and she folded it neatly on Kaiba's desk. She slipped on his shirt and noticed that it was form fitting and it ended at the middle of her thigh. Kisara pulled the collar up and sniffed it, "It smells like Kaiba." Kisara smiled and she placed a hand on her head as she felt a dizzy spell envelope her. The young woman waited for it to pass, "I think I need to sleep." Kisara pulled back the covers and slipped underneath them, "I hope he doesn't mind and I hope that I don't become all delusional and start saying things out of line." She took in a deep breath as she was surrounded by the smell of Seto Kaiba, however this brought an onslaught of past memories that took the forms of strange and incoherent dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The digital clock on the oven said that it was just past noon as his hands were folded underneath his chin and he stared at the quiet kitchen. His navy eyes appeared as if they were going to drill a hole into the stovetop clock but his thoughts were on the woman sleeping in his bed. _Why on earth did I do that? I gave her my shirt and my bed, now where the hell am I supposed to sleep tonight?! And the doctor said that someone needs to keep an eye on her, perhaps I'll just sleep in the chair......and what was that image. That was definitely Katsuhiko! I'll have to stop by the museum._ He looked at the stairs and decided that he would check on his employee. He made his way upstairs and gently pushed open the door to his bedroom. Kaiba entered and closed the door behind him, he approached the bed and pulled the chair up next to it. He noted that Kisara had slept on one side of the bed and that was the side closest to his desk. He placed a hand on her cheek and forehead to check for a fever. He could feel the heat from her skin but it was nowhere near being concerned with.

Eyes fluttered open and her half open blue orbs stared at the shape of Kaiba. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked. Kisara attempted to sit up but failed as her body began to ache once more. "Ow, it aches..." she muttered and merely rolled from her side to her back, "That feels a little better." Kisara turned her head to look at Kaiba, "Do I look any better?"

"No."

"Thank you for being straight forward, Mister Kaiba," she replied with a small smile. She brought her hand up and coughed into it. "I'm sorry to have caused you such a burden. I know that you would rather be working on Kaiba World and I would like to work on those viruses for you."

"Some things can't be helped, Katsuhiko," he said and leaned closer to her. "You still have a fever, do you want to take a bath or something?"

Kisara took in a deep breath and lifted her body up so that her back rested against all of the pillows on the bed. Once she was settled she let it out, "That was too much work. No thank you, I actually would like some food." Kisara looked at the sheets bashfully and attempted to hide behind her messy braid.

"Don't be embarrassed Katsuhiko. Everyone gets sick."

"I know but somehow I don't think it's just a cold or bronchitis. I had these weird dreams about me being in a desert somewhere with big stone tablets and......" she shook her head, "nothing. I guess it's just the fever or something messing with my brain cells. But I want to apologize in advance if I happen to say anything out of line." Kisara brought her eyes to meet Kaiba and she smiled at him.

"What do you want to eat?"

She looked at him and blinked a few times, "Um....plain tomato soup would be just fine. Even if it's from a can, I don't mind." Kisara looked at the top of the sheets again and this time Kaiba took the opportunity to notice how well his shirt fit her. While her eyes were still on the comforter, Kaiba's eyes were still on her, "Thank you, Mister Kaiba, for everything." Kisara felt a hand on her cheek and she turned to see Kaiba, "I mean it. You don't have to keep feeling for a fever, Mister Kaiba."

"You don't have to thank me besides your skin is soft," he said simply and stood from his chair. "I'll go make you some soup, Katsuhiko." He left the room so that he could make his guest some soup so that she would get well once more. _Why did I tell her that? Well she won't remember it anyway._ He was in the kitchen with a pot on the stove and the soup simmering in it while he stirred it and waited for it to be the proper temperature.

Meanwhile Kisara sat dumbfounded as he left, "He _enjoys_ touching my skin?" She placed a hand on her face where he previously had his, "That doesn't make any sense to me." She sat there staring at the entryway of the door as she wondered why he had said that. _All those strange dreams I had did involve Seto....maybe there's something that I should be meditating on. I think I might do that once I've had some soup or I'll just go back to bed. I think I'll go back to bed after I've finished. Ugh, I despise being sick, it's such a pain and I feel so weak._ Kisara stared at the comforter as she thought about the dreams that she had, the more that she thought about them, the more that she began to believe that they had happened. "They must be real because I've never had these dreams before or are they some sort of hallucination?"

Red liquid fell from a pot into a large bowl that was sitting on a granite countertop. Kaiba took a sip of the soup to make sure that it wasn't too hot and then placed the spoon into the sink. He retrieved a new spoon and placed it into the dish. His thoughts were still wondering as to why he was being so nice to Kisara and a part of him knew the reason was because she had to have been involved with him in the past. As he took the steps one at a time he was beginning to wonder why he had even bothered to take her to his mansion in the first place. _It's because I feel something for her._ Kaiba entered the room and took his customary seat on the desk chair and handed Kisara her bowl of soup. "I trust you not to spill anything," he stated in a monotonous voice.

"I thank you very much, Mister Kaiba. I won't spill anything and if I do then I'll clean it," she replied with a grateful smile. Kaiba merely grunted as she took the bowl from his hands and she began to eat the soup a small spoonful at a time. She turned to him with her eyes happily closed and a smile on her face, "I haven't had soup this good in a long time. It's the perfect temperature."

"It came from a can, I'm sure that you could make it better."

"That may be true but I like this. It doesn't matter how the food comes to be made just as long as it's made with love," replied Kisara quietly. She turned back to her soup, occasionally she would stifle a cough because she didn't want to upset Kaiba in any way. _I feel like I've already upset him by getting ill and not being able to work on the viruses for Kaiba World._ Kaiba noticed that she sighed as she continued to stare at the disappearing soup. _I feel terrible that I've gotten sick and postponed his work._

"What are you thinking about, Katsuhiko?"

"Hmm, nothing really."

Kaiba reached over and took the bowl from her, he placed it on his desk, and turned back to look at her in the eyes. "You're always thinking about something. That much I know for sure."

A weak smile made its way to the corners of her lips, "Yes that's true. It's just that between being sick, having these hallucinations, and not being able to work on those viruses for you, I feel useless right now. It's like I'm no good at anything and I'm going to feel like this while I'm sick, my self-esteem has been grounded from flying high for a while."

"How do you know that you'll be sick for the week or even longer than a day?"

"As a child I was ill frequently, my immune system was terrible," she explained to him with her eyes downcast. "Whenever I came down with a cold or the flu I was ill for weeks at a time, I remember once that I was in the hospital for almost a month." Her blue eyes became watery as she remembered her mother, "I hope Pegasus is with my mother, I don't want her to worry about me, she's done her part in life and now it's my turn." She was about to bring her hand to wipe away the dribbles of moisture that were at the corners of her eyes but Kaiba's strong hand stopped it. Her blue eyes looked at him and her brow was furrowed with confusion while her eyes were swimming with unshed tears. She also noticed that he appeared angry, _But why? What did I do?_

Kaiba gritted his teeth, "Why do you always concern yourself with other people when you, yourself, are sick?! How can you be so selfless, Katsuhiko!?!" His hand was still on her arm as he realized the tone of voice that he had used but he didn't feel as if he should apologize. Kaiba was not used to apologizing to anyone but Mokuba. _She brought this on herself!_

Despite his tone, Kisara still held a small smile, "Because I give so much to everyone else in hopes that one day I may get the same treatment." Kisara turned her face away from his as a few tears fell from the corners of her eyes and she knew that he saw them. "If you've noticed, no one gives me anything."

"Your mother gives you love doesn't she?"

"She does because she's my mother and I'm her only child and she loves me to death even if she doesn't understand why I'm so cheerful to her and to everyone else. What she doesn't know and what I keep from her, is that I've given up on myself. I strive to see her healthy again and that's the only reason I have to be here now. I'm not a strong person, Mister Kaiba. I'm weak but if I give to others then perhaps one day someone can give to me."

At her explanation Kaiba released her hand and he stared at the floor of his bedroom. "I........" He shook his head, he really had nothing to say. He moved his head to see that Kisara did not hide her tears from him as they fell from her cheeks onto his bedspread. Seto Kaiba stood from his chair and removed his trenchcoat, he draped it over the chair, and took a seat next to her on the edge of the bed. He noticed that she still did not look at him but he did see that she gripped the comforter roughly. Kaiba sighed, "I may not understand anything about you, Katsuhiko but I do know that you give a lot. Sometimes too much on your end, even to strangers such as myself and Mokuba. Even Roland told me that you greeted him like a friend, you know that there are people that will take advantage of you because you're too kind."

In a voice barely audible she replied, "You've only seen my kindness because that's what I choose to show. With everything positive comes a negative and I have that as well but I choose not to use that force unless it's necessary. In the coming days, when I get well, you will notice it because there were quite a few students, I should say fangirls, that saw you take me into your limo. You will see that darkness but I don't fear it. I've embraced it." Kisara looked up at the opposite wall, the tears had stopped but her voice was still quiet. "I choose to give because it shows that I'm strong. I should know better than anyone the secret sacrifices that people make throughout their daily lives. I'm living proof that you don't need fancy materialistic items to make yourself happy. Do you know what my childhood toys were?"

"No. What were they?"

"Other than the bits of clay that my mother brought home, my next favorite toy was my Duel Monsters deck. It's the same one that I've had as a child, the one that my father put together for me. I've kept it and I still use it to this day, if you look in my schoolbag you'll find it there. My mother has a picture of my father as a memory of him and I have his deck. It's all that we have left of him."

Without a second thought or a second glance, Kaiba leaned over and brought her head against his chest. He wrapped his hands around her body and held her close to him. "I don't understand why you torment yourself Katsuhiko but I know that you're an intelligent woman, you've proven it. But you can't go through the rest of your life forgetting about yourself. You need to think about your future too!"

"I know that but my life can wait. I'm still young but my mother is not so young and I want her to live as healthy as she can until it's her time. If my life is put on hold for her then that's fine with me, it doesn't bother me."

"Why not?" He let her go but he still had his hand on her back and he used his free hand to turn her tear-stained face towards him. Kaiba connected his eyes with hers as he asked once more, "Why not, Katsuhiko?"

There was no smile evident on her face as she replied, "I love the way that my mother and father have raised me and I want to return that love to them. Even if my father is gone, I still have my mother and she's just as important to me as he was." Once more Kaiba stared into her bright blue eyes and saw that same familiar flicker there. At the moment he was glad that Mokuba was still in school and he was alone with Kisara but he continued to stare at her. Kaiba pulled her close to him once more with her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her body. Kisara felt his strong arms and hands around her body, but she also felt one his hands on her right breast. The crimson tinge that she held earlier, while he was carrying her, was back and a vibrant red. It appeared that she had a terrible sunburn on her face while he continued to embrace her.

"Katsuhiko, you've been kind to myself and my brother. It's something that we don't experience very often and I'm grateful that you've shown him this kindness," he whispered to himself in a tone that was barely audible as his navy eyes looked at her soft light blue hair that was carelessly pulled into a braid. He leaned back slightly and looked into her eyes. He noticed the bright blush, "What's wrong? Do you have a fever?"

"No," she replied in a mousy voice. "Um..c-can you m-move your hand please?" Kaiba stared at her for a few moments before he used the hand that was on her right breast to squeeze. A smirk appeared on his face as Kisara attempted to look away from him and the blush deepened to a bright tomato red. "Y-you don't have to if you don't w-want t-to."

Kaiba relinquished his embrace on her and she immediately stared at the ground while he leaned his lips towards her ear. In a whisper he asked, "What do you want, Katsuhiko?"

Since his voice was low, to her it seemed that it was her inner voice speaking with her and she promptly replied, "My kindred spirit, the one who will complete me, my soulmate." She smiled, "But that's every girl's dream I guess."

"No, only yours. I've seen what 'girls' want in this world and you, Katsuhiko, are no such 'girl'. You're a young woman who knows what she wants and someone who loves her mother and everyone else unconditionally though you get nothing in return."

"True but that's all I want," she replied until the realization dawned on her that Kaiba was the one talking to her. Her eyes grew wide and she said meekly, "I feel tired." Kaiba nodded as he continued to smile at her, Kisara watched him as he grabbed his trenchcoat, and left the bedroom door cracked open. Kisara snuggled under the covers of the bed that belonged to Seto Kaiba. She muttered, "Seth..." before her eyes drifted closed and her strange memory-like dreams returned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was staring at his reflection in one of the shopping center stores when he recognized another reflection behind him. Kaiba whirled around to see Pegasus standing there, "What do you want?!"

"Greetings Kaiba-boy! I should ask you the same thing my dear boy. Anyone could get the wrong impression with you standing outside of a lingerie store in this shopping center. Besides, why _are_ you standing outside of a lingerie shop?" asked Pegasus.

"That's none of your business."

"Perhaps but if it concerns Katsuhiko-dear then it is my business. Her mother is fine, she knows that she's with you because I told her, so she's doing well. But what about you? How is Katsuhiko-dear?"

Kaiba looked away, "Hard to say. The doctor said that it's going to get worse but I gave her some soup for now and she went back to bed. I'm here trying to....." He looked at him again, "Tell me what you know about ancient Egypt and Duel Monsters."

"Ah! I see. I'll tell you everything that I know but you must tell me why you're looking at women's lingerie."

"It's a gift for someone."

"Good enough for me Kaiba-boy! Now let's go look while I tell you everything!" exclaimed Pegasus. He led Kaiba away from the store he had been looking in and towards a more expensive one. "What I know is that Duel Monsters were human spirits or Ka that were sealed into stone tablets because certain humans had certain souls for monsters. Now, only the millenium items such as Yugi-boy's puzzle, the rod, the ring, and such like that could seal people's Ka away." Kaiba listened to everything that he had to say while Pegasus looked at nightgowns and silk pajama sets in the woman's lingerie store. "Here's the interesting part about all of that, there were certain people that were close to those that had possession of the millenium items. Those people were some of the strongest of the Duel Monsters. These Shadow games were held to keep back the darkness from the world of light. Should the light protector fail then his or her soul would be banished to the Shadow realm for all eternity." Pegasus picked up a very short, very thin low cut satin nightie that was pale blue in color with a dark blue lace pattern on the bottom hem. He kept it in his hand and handed it over to Kaiba who took it without a word as he was intent on listening to Pegasus.

"And? What does all that have to do with myself and Katsuhiko?"

"I'm getting to that. Now, there was a priest who was a good friend to the pharoah a very very long time ago. He was the keeper of the millenium rod and had control of one of the most powerful Duel Monsters ever to have been sealed away. Do you know what that was, Kaiba-boy?" He shook his head, "Well I should think that it would be obvious since it's the same Duel Monster that you love."

"What?! The Blue Eyes White Dragon?!"

"That's right Kaiba-boy!" stated Pegasus with glee as he placed another satin gown into Kaiba's hands, only this time it was long with a low cut neckline and thin straps. "The priest back then is possibly your ancestor and you're possibly his descedant and the person that had the soul of the Blue Eyes White Dragon...well that I can't say. You should be able to figure it out. Many of the people that were keepers of Duel Monster souls had their appearance." He grinned, "Well I must be going now Kaiba-boy! Just pay for those and have them gift wrapped and give them to Katsuhiko-dear as a present!" Before Pegasus disappeared into the racks of nightgowns, he added, "If you're going to do research on the ancestry then the priest's name was Seth." Just as Pegasus had appeared, he disappeared, leaving Kaiba very confused as he swiped his company credit card for the gowns that Pegasus had handed to him.

The plastic bag with the gift wrapped lingerie had been handed to Kaiba and the clerk said with a smile, "Thank you for shopping with us. That must be some lucky lady for you to buy some of our premium lingerie, sir!"

He mumbled distractedly, "Yeah, she is." He nodded to the clerk and walked out of the store, the moment that he did he paused to see that Yugi was walking towards him. "Great," he muttered.

"Kaiba! Hey Kaiba!" called Yugi and he was surprised that Kaiba was actually waiting for him.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't see Kisara at the school lunch break today and I was wondering if you've seen her. I heard a few students saying that they saw her with you. Is that true?" asked the King of Games.

Kaiba replied, "She's staying with me, Yugi. Katsuhiko's fallen ill and she needs to rest."

"Why is she with you?"

"Because....." With that said he left Yugi to stand there with a knowing smile on his innocent face. Yugi left the spot where he had been talking with Kaiba to return to his friends who were just now catching up to him.

Joey asked, "Yug who were you talking to?"

"Kaiba."

"Why were talking with that jerk?!" piped in Anzu.

"He has Kisara staying with him because she's sick," replied Yugi.

Tristan asked, "Then why were you talking with him?"

Yugi was still smiling, "I think he might have found someone for him."

"Whaaaaat?! You mean like a girlfriend!" exclaimed Joey. "No way! Old stoic face actually found someone?!"

Yugi nodded, "It would appear that way! Come on, let's go. I'll ask Kisara when I see her again." His friends nodded as they began to walk through the Domino Shopping Center.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Light blue strands whipped through the night air as she galloped away on the back of a horse. She looked over her shoulder to see the man that had rescued her, "THANK YOU!" Her voice rang through the night as she disappeared into the darkness of the desert. The last thing that she saw was the man staring at her with dark skin and the same navy blue eyes that were familiar to her. _Kisara opened her eyes half way, looked around the room, and then returned to her sleeping. She pulled the comforter over her chin as she returned to her sleeping. Kisara could feel her face heat up and she mumbled someting unintelligible as her dreams returned with her fever ridden sleep. _Bright blue eyes had followed the man that saved her life, she noticed that he returned to his own village but there was a fire ravaging it. In a whisper she told herself, "I'm sorry." She placed her hands together and prayed that she could help him. Within a few moments she felt her Ka being transformed. She felt the people that were ravaging the man's village had seen her astral image of the dragon and fled. She opened her eyes once more and headed towards the burning village._

Kisara sat up and began breathing heavily, she felt sweat all over her skin, and she felt hot. She pushed the covers back and got out of the bed, she remade the bed and was about to turn around when she collapsed onto the floor. Kisara's top half was caught by the edge of the bed but she didn't understand what was wrong with her. She attempted to get up and made a large effort to stay standing, the young woman could feel her legs shaking as she stood on them. However she made her way out of the bedroom to find someone that knew where a bathroom could be located. Just as she was about to give up hope, she noticed the maid from earlier, and she called to her.

"Excuse me, miss," she attempted to call with her weak voice.

The maid looked at her and came running to her aid, "You should be in bed! What are you doing up?!"

"I need to find a bathroom, please," she managed to get out before leaning against the wall and breathing heavily.

"I'll take you to one, there's one inside Mister Kaiba's bedroom," replied the maid. She helped Kisara from the wall and aided her in walking back to the bedroom. On the far wall was a door that appeared to be a closet but when the maid pushed the door in, it was an extravagant bathroom. "Here, should I wait for you or inform Mister Kaiba when he returns?"

Kisara let herself drop onto her hands and knees and looked over her shoulder, "You can inform Mister Kaiba but please warn him and close this door. Thank you very much miss."

"Not a problem. I hope you feel better, I'll make you some soup in the kitchen after I've informed him. Any particular flavor?" Kisara shook her head, "Alright. Mister Kaiba will be back to check on you, if you need to, you can take a shower and use these towels. Actually I suggest it." The maid closed the door and left Kisara to tend to her own business as she headed back to the front of the mansion to inform Kaiba of his guest's health.

Kisara took the opportunity to look at the bathroom, there were marble tiles all over the bathtub area, granite countertops, a ceramic sink, a porcelain toilet, and everything was a dark blue color. "It represents calmness and induces the logical part of the brain," she said to herself as she made her way to the toilet. She lifted the lid and took in a deep breath before she had to regurgitate her meal from earlier which consisted of only a half a bowl of soup.

Meanwhile Kaiba entered the main doors of the mansion holding the bag and idly closed the door, when he looked around at the foyer area he noticed the maid. "What's going on?" His eyes narrowed as he felt rather than thought that it had something to do with Kisara.

"Your guest is using your bathroom. It seems that her condition has worsened, sir. She was very pale and seemed to be sweating and very weak. I'm going to make some soup for her while you tend to her because she may need help to clean up," explained the maid as she walked away but she paused. She glanced over her shoulder and said, "She may need help taking a bath, if so, then let me know." She continued towards the kitchen as he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He placed the bag on his bed as he neared the bathroom, he knocked lightly, "Katsuhiko?"

She had finished cleaning her mouth with some of the toilet tissue that was there and began to wipe everything down so that Kaiba wouldn't catch the cold. She grabbed the antimicrobial soap that was used for hands and began to quickly wipe everything down then she flushed the toilet. As she finished, she heard the knock and her name. Her weak voice was barely heard through the wooden door as she replied, "I'm alright."

Kaiba pushed open the door a little bit, then all the way as he saw her sitting on the floor. He kneeled next to her and asked, "Do you need any help? Are you alright?"

She went to shake her head but her kneck was stiff and she brought her right hand up to massage it, "No. Your soup was delicious but it seems that my stomach didn't quite agree with it. If you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower, I'm very sweaty and I feel grimey."

"You're going to take a bath, Katsuhiko. I'm not going to have you standing in the shower if you pass out."

"Well you could always join me, Mister Kaiba," she replied. She didn't quite know what she had said because her mind was hazy and inchoerent.

Seto merely shook his head with a smirk, "I don't think so. You're not twelve, Katsuhiko."

"I know, well can you start it for me?"

"Of course," he stated quietly and went over to the bathtub. He put the stopper into the drain and turned the water onto hot. As the water was falling from the faucet, Kaiba opened up a jar that contained a mixture of bath salts and soaps, and he tossed a handful into the water. The water reached the three-quarter marker when he shut it off and he turned around to see Kisara watching him with a weak smile. "What?"

"You're much too kind to me."

Seto grunted as he walked out of the bathroom and came back with the giftwrapped box, "This is for you. A get well present." He took a seat next to her as she held the box on her lap with her curious eyes. "Even though you're seriously ill you're still kind. How can you do that?"

Pale fingers pulled the bow and then removed the box. She moved the tissue paper around and replied, "I told you before Mister Kaiba, I don't concern myself with my life just those around me. It's easy to do once you've been doing it for as long as I have."

He muttered, "That's right....nine years."

Kisara nodded as she pulled out the short nightgown and then looked at Kaiba, "Thank you very much....." She was quiet as she folded it neatly and pulled out the longer one, she still held a weak smile on her face. "These are much too nice for me, sir."

Kaiba watched her and replied, "Nothing is ever _too nice_ for you Katsuhiko. Now go take your bath before the water gets cold."

"Thank you again, I think I'll wear the short one since I've been feeling hot and irritated today." Kisara used the bathroom wall to help herself up as she placed the box on top of the sink. Kaiba had also stood by this time and watched her carefully. "You can go, I don't need you to watch over me, Mister Kaiba."

"I'm staying." He heard her let out a sigh, a smirk made its way to his face. _If she thinks that I'm going to let her do this by herself, she's crazy. I'm not having her fall or collapse without anyone being here to help her._

"Then turn around so I can get undressed. A woman needs privacy every now and then," she said with a slight tone of humor.

"Not when you're ill," he stated simply and turned around. Kisara made sure for a few seconds that he wasn't looking then began to slip off his long light blue shirt. She put the toilet seat down and folded it neatly on top of it. Then she removed her panties, her bra, and dropped them both onto the floor. She didn't care what she did with her clothes, just as long as Kaiba's clothes were neat. She lifted her leg and placed it into the bathtub, the water was hot but she enjoyed it. Kisara slowly submerged her body under the soap bubbles and water, she noticed that the water line only came to just above her breasts. She shrugged, "Okay."

Kaiba turned around to see her in the bathtub, "Do you want the maid to come in and help you or can you manage it?"

"Hmm....." she placed a pale finger on her chin as she looked up at the ceiling, "Good question. I don't know. I don't feel like thinking right now." She sighed happily as the warm water caressed her skin and she let her braid fall into the water. "Thank you again, for everything."

"Stop thanking me. You thank me one more time for anything and I won't be leaving your side while you're ill, Katsuhiko." His voice was stern and serious but he thought about it, _I just worded that the wrong way! Damn it!_ Before Kaiba could fix what he had said, Kisara spoke up first.

"Thank you again for the nightgowns. They're very beautiful, does this mean you'll stay with me now?"

Kaiba let out and exasperated sigh as he took a seat on the floor next to the bathtub, "Yes. I'm a man of my word and that's how it looks. Just finish up."

"Okay!" she exclaimed quietly and pulled the shower curtain closed.

Kaiba took the opportunity to shake his head as she began to clean her body, his eyes had drifted to the floor and that was when he noticed her bra and her panties. Both were a medium blue color, he leaned forward and picked up her bra. He turned it over in his hands until he found the tag that showed what strap size and cup it was. _Hmmm.....size thirty-two C. So C is the cup size and thirty-two is the strap size. I see. Hm....she's actually not that bad looking, very pretty, and her breasts are soft._ As he thought back to what he had squeezed earlier that day, he realized that he was smiling. _Her skin is so soft too..I wonder what she'll look like dressed in those nightgowns. Well, we'll see soon enough._ He thought about reprimanding himself for thinking such romantic thoughts but he didn't. _There's something about her that's just so familiar and Pegasus said something about the most powerful Duel Monsters had humans that held their appearance. So....the Blue Eyes White Dragon has bright blue eyes and a light blue body. So?_ As he sat on the bathroom floor with Kisara bathing in the tub that was separated by a thick material shower curtain, the realization dawned on him. He felt like someone had just slung a bag of bricks into his head. _Kisara __**is **__the Blue Eyes White Dragon!_ Kaiba turned his face to stare at the shower curtain while she bathed on the other side of it.

Meanwhile Kisara had been scrubbing her body with the soapy bathwater, she felt a little refreshed as it took off all the grime from her fever ridden sleep. She still felt terrible for the day but she was willing to deal with it as long as she could get something to stay inside her stomach. _Perhaps I'll try some saltine crackers._ She pulled the hair tie from her hair and began to wash her long tresses thoroughly. After she finished and let the water dribble off of it, she went to the other edge of the tub and pulled the drain plug free. She watched as the water swirled down the dark hole. Kisara stood on her legs, she was a little more sure of herself this time, and asked, "Can you hand me a towel please?" Kisara moved the shower curtain just enough for her to poke her hand out.

The gentle and weak voice that reached his ears caused him to jerk in her direction as he stood up. Seto Kaiba pulled one of the towels off of the rack and handed it to her outstretched hand. "Here," he said simply and dropped her bra back onto the floor. "Don't slip, Katsuhiko. I'll be back," he added after a few moments. Kaiba exited his bathroom and left the door ajar as he went to search for his robe.

She stepped out of the tub with the short towel wrapped around her body and a few water droplets falling from the ends of her straight hair. Kisara looked at the short nightgown and decided that she would wear that particular one. "I really enjoy these light blue colors and the lace is beautiful. But why would he buy me gifts like this? Even if I am ill...it just boggles my mind. I'll definitely have to order that glass statue," she said to herself as she took one more look at the door to make sure that Kaiba wasn't going to intentionally show up at the wrong time as she was undressing. Just to make sure that he wouldn't see anything of hers, she kept her back towards the door. _At least he'll just see my backside and nothing else. Like he would actually be interested in me!_ Kisara sighed as she slipped the towel off from around her body.

One navy blue eye watched through the ajar door as Kisara pulled the towel off, he decided to knock once, "Katsuhiko?"

"Hold on, Mister Kaiba, I'm not dressed properly," she replied.

He stood there watching for a little bit then leaned against the wall next to the door, _Why? Why would I want to look? There's something that Pegasus is not telling me._ His eyes narrowed at the floor until he heard the bathroom door being pulled inside. He looked over to see Kisara emerging from it wearing the short nightgown. Kaiba kept his eyes on her face as she looked at him, he noticed that she was also carrying the gift box as well his shirt on top. He watched her as she gracefully padded over to his desk to put the items on top of it. She turned around and looked at him with a quizzical expression as her hair hung down around her waist. "Here. You can use this if you feel uncomfortable walking in something so short and....thin." He tossed her his robe across the room and he was pleasantly surprised when it landed on top of her head.

"Nice toss," she said simply and she began to pull it off of her head. As she struggled with it, Kaiba walked over to her quietly until he was standing in front of her. Just as she freed her head from the folds of the robe, Kaiba embraced her. "Sir? Is something wrong?" She couldn't move because he held her in a strong grip but she did notice that she was pressed against him. _I don't have anything on underneath this nightgown! My bra and panties need to be washed.......I feel something hot on my face._

"Can't you worry about yourself?" he asked quietly as he buried his face in her wet hair.

Kisara replied simply, "I can try, Mister Kaiba."

"Alright," he said and squeezed her once before letting her go. He took the robe from her and fixed it then swung it behind Kisara's body. He draped it on her shoulders and looked at her. "That's better. I hope you don't get too hot or too cold," Seto said. "Do you want to eat the soup in the kitchen or in here?"

She smiled tiredly at him, "Where ever you are is where I want to go, sir."

Kaiba nodded to her and folded up the comforter and placed it on the floor next to his bed. "Now you can just sleep underneath the sheets so that you don't feel so hot. Do you need any sleeping pills?" Kisara nodded and pulled her arms through the sleeves of his robe. He noticed that it was extremely long on her but it was still a good fit. Before Kisara could take one more step, Kaiba sweeped her off of her feet and walked towards the bed.

The moment that her feet left the ground, she giggled, and then coughed violently. "I'm alright. You don't have to keep carrying me, I'll be alright, Mister Kaiba," she explained to him as she was set on top of the bed.

"I'm trying to make your stay as comfortable as possible, now I'll be back with your soup and Mokuba should be home. I'll tell him to come visit you," he said and left the bedroom.

Kisara smiled at him and slipped underneath the sheets, she arranged the pillows so that she could lean against them with comfort and eat her soup. She also noticed that the nightgown was thin and Kisara also knew that if someone would stare at it long enough they could see her pink nipples and areola through it. She shook her head and pulled the robe over it, it was a dark blue silk robe with light blue trims. "My favorite colors," she said to herself and made sure that it was wrapped securely around her waist and tied with the belt. Just as she finished she heard running footsteps and before she knew what had happend, Mokuba had pounced onto the bed. "Hello Mokuba," she said with a smile and a weak voice.

"Kisara!! How did you get sick?!" he questioned loudly.

"I don't know but I'm feeling a little better now, Mokuba. I'm glad you came to visit me."

He nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! If I knew you were sick I would have brought you flowers."

"Well tomorrow is another day," she replied.

He grinned, "Yup! Seto is downstairs with the maid making you some soup. He told me to be careful around you but you're not contagious are you?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not contagious. Come here, come sit next to me. Your brother doesn't seem to want to get any closer to me than those random hugs he's been giving me all day."

Mokuba moved up to her side and leaned on the pillows as well, "He's been giving you hugs? Wow, that's a big change. I'm usually the only one that he gives hugs too. Do you know why?"

"Something to do with me being kind and worrying about other people even when I'm sick."

"Oh I see. Maybe he likes you!" Mokuba whispered.

Kisara's eyes widened and she whispered in reply, "No way! Really? 'Cause what I have for him is love at first sight. Ever since the first day I saw him in music class." There was a blush on her face again and she could feel the fever at work once more, "But don't tell him that and if you do make sure it's not around me."

"Okay!" he exclaimed just as Kaiba walked in with the tray of food for Kisara. "Hi big brother! She says that she's feeling a little better. Can I stay here by her side?"

Kaiba set the tray over Kisara's lap and took a seat on his desk chair once more, "Just as long as your homework is done."

"Yay! I'll go do that now!" he exclaimed and took off from the bed.

Kisara stared at him, "Did he have any ice cream on the way home?"

"Roland usually buys him some if he's been doing well in school."

"I see," she replied with a smile and soft eyes. "I don't have any siblings so he's sort of like my adoptive younger brother."

Kaiba looked at her, "Be careful Katsuhiko. I don't want him to adopt you as a motherly figure and then he gets crushed because of it."

She waved a hand of dismissal which was more comical since the robe sleeves came past her hands, "Don't you worry over that because I love children. If he sees me as a stand-in mother then I'm fine with that, I can do just about anything a real mother can do. Except give him little brothers and sisters, that would require help from another member." Kisara chuckled and shook her head, she noticed the bowl of chicken and stars soup along with a small bowl of saltine oyster crackers, a glass of water, and two sleeping pills. She looked over at Kaiba with a smile, "Thank you again."

"Stop thanking me," he grumbled. Kisara merely chuckled and turned to her tray of food. Kaiba watched her carefully, he noticed that she took the crackers and crumbled them into the soup and also brush her hands free of the miniscule salt particles into the bowl as well. "Do you always eat your food with such grace and etiquette?"

"Yes, sir. I was raised with very good manners," she replied with a smile.

"At least you're smiling again," he added quietly. Kaiba watched her eat the soup, he saw that she picked up the bowl and ate the soup over the bowl so that if it spilled it would spill back into the bowl. He also noticed that she ate it very slowly so that she wouldn't spill anything. It only took a few minutes of her eating the soup for Kaiba to realize that he wasn't watching her but her breasts. He looked towards the entryway of the bedroom. "Mokuba's coming back. He must've finished his homework," he informed Kisara.

Mokuba returned to Kisara's side and greeted her, "Hi Kisara! Are you feeling better?"

Kisara put the bowl back on the tray as there was only juice left, "Mokuba, I know that you want to see me better again but it's going to take time. I can't just wake up tomorrow and feel all better but I'll try very hard to get better okay?"

"Alright, Kisara," he said and then he added, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"That's up to your brother, not me."

Both of them looked at Kaiba and he shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me because I'll be here too."

"Yay! I'm going to get changed into my pajamas since Kisara's in her pajamas too!" Mokuba made his way slowly off of the bed and bolted down the hall towards his own bedroom.

Kisara smiled at him, "He's so adorable. I can see why you care a lot for him."

He merely looked at her tray, "Are you finished? If so take your sleeping pills with the water. It should help you sleep."

"No, do you have any liquid medicine that's meant for fevers, body aches, headaches, upset stomach and things like that?"

Kaiba thought for a moment and picked up the tray to take with him. However when he left, Mokuba entered wearing his matching pajama set. It was white with Kuribohs all over them and he also had his Kuriboh plushie. Mokuba had made himself comfortable next to Kisara underneath the covers with his plushie. "Mokuba, you do know that it's only four in the afternoon. Take a shower here and then come back. Katsuhiko needs her rest, you can be with her all day tomorrow if you want," came Kaiba's voice from the front of the bedroom. He pulled the seat closer to the edge of the bed and handed the bottle to Kisara.

"Yep, this is the one," she replied. She attempted to open the cap but failed. She stared at it then tried again, "It seems that I'm not strong enough." Kaiba took the bottle back and popped the cap off and handed it back to her. "Thank you," she replied and gently took the plastic cap from Kaibas open palm, she measured out the liquid and downed it. Kisara handed both back to Kaiba who placed them on the desk. Mokuba went into the Seto's bathroom and closed the door, they both heard the water running as Mokuba went to take his shower. "By the way Mister Kaiba. I left my bra and panties in there. Do you think you could go to my mother's house and pick some up for me?"

Kaiba stared at her, "I'm not doing that." Then he eyed her suspiciously, "You don't have a change of clothes?" She shook her head and he continued, "So what are you wearing underneath your nightgown, Katsuhiko?" That was when he noticed the crimson blush appeared on her face once more.

Her blue eyes were focused on the sheets, "That's not your business, Mister Kaiba. Besides, I thought it'd be obvious." Kaiba didn't know what reason caused him to do it but he laughed.

Kisara looked at him with the same blush on, "You don't have to be embarrassed Katsuhiko. It's not your fault that you went to school instead of staying home and calling me." His navy eyes looked into her blue ones and he let his eyes wander down to her waist and back up again. He also noticed that the shade of red turned darker and he smirked. "Something your hiding or are you just that easily embarrassed, Katsuhiko?"

"A bit of both, now stop teasing me," she managed to huff out. Kisara leaned heavily against the pillows and waited for Mokuba to return from his bath. _There has to be something to do to get my mind off of all those weird comments that Seto made. I mean I do like being around him despite his arrogant air but that's just something that I adore about him. Perhaps I should tell him....I don't know what to do._ Kisara sighed and she crossed her arms underneath her breasts and waited patiently. A thought struck Kisara and she turned to face Kaiba, "Have you ever felt that you know someone even though you just met them, Mister Kaiba?"

"Yes, go on."

"Well, I may have only known you for a short while but I feel as if our paths have crossed before. I wasn't going to say anything but I need to know if you feel the same way or if it's just my illness playing games on me."

"It's your illness, Katsuhiko. Don't dwell on things that you can't control or understand." _I can't let her know that I know. Perhaps at a later date but not now, not when I just found out and I have a feeling that I'm going to learn more about her and myself once I go to the museum._ Mokuba had returned from his shower, still dressed in his pajamas and Kaiba said, "Come on, Mokuba. Let's have dinner and then we'll come back to check on Katsuhiko. Right now she needs to rest."

"Okay, Seto! See you in a few hours Kisara!"

"Have fun you two," she said back to them as they left the bedroom. She moved her body underneath the sheets completely and laid her head on the pillow. She could feel the medicine working as her eyes slid shut and this time there were no strange dreams to haunt her.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Sides of One Soul

_**Disclaimer: **__The story is fictious and all characters belong to their original creators/owners, as well as the game of Duel Monsters. The few characters that do belong to me are Kisara Katsuhiko, Erin and Davis Katsuhiko, and Takeshii._

_**Domino Doom!**_

_**Chapter 6: **__Two Sides of One Soul_

Pale hands flattened the pleated skirt and the pink jacket as she stared at herself in the full length mirror of her own bedroom. She let out a sigh, "It was so nice to stay with the Kaiba brothers, it truly was something else but I'm glad to be home." Kisara smiled at herself and felt like making herself a little more pretty. She padded down the hall to the bathroom and pulled open the drawer. She rummaged through it until she found the pale blue eyeshadow and the pink lip gloss. Kisara put a light layer over her eyes and smoothed on the lip gloss then put everything back. She padded down the stairs and grabbed her schoolbag, a hand was placed on her heart as she felt the anxiety sink in. "It's just like the first day of school because I've been out for a week but I guess I can see Yugi today. I don't care if his friends are talking with him, I would like to speak with him. I have a feeling that he might know something and I can put that order in for the glass statue at the crystal store just down the street from Kaiba Corps," she said to herself as she slipped on her shoes. _I also get to see Kaiba again at work....hmm...what should I wear? I'll figure it out when I get home. But I'll have to bring my bowls with me to work on so that I can finish them, I can't do them here but I can multitask._ She was smiling as she left the small cottage and she even made a pot of coffee for her mother and Pegasus.

Kisara was walking down the sidewalk with a smile on her face and her hair was pulled into two long braids that sat on her shoulders and hung in the front of her body, covering her breasts. She couldn't help the good mood that she was in, even the nightgowns that Kaiba had given her were used every night, at least every night since her mother found out who they were from. When she thought about what her mother had told her, she smiled even more. _It's such a lovely day, I do hope that nothing goes wrong at all._ Just as she finished her thought, she felt a presence behind her. Kisara moved to the side and saw the girl stumble, she noticed that her schoolbag was in her hands, poised as a weapon.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" asked Kisara curiously.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE SETO KAIBA! HE'S MINE!" screamed the girl.

Kisara stared at her as she caught the girl's wrist and brought her face close to hers. In a quiet tone, Kisara stated, "If you don't stop with your fangirl squealing I can guarantee that you'll end up in the hospital and I would really hate to do that. So please stop before you ruin my good day." The younger girl squeeked a small apology and ran off. Kisara merely smiled and continued on her way, it was still going to be a good day for her. She began her trek across the campus and noticed that she had arrived early, she was glad that she could get some alone time with the music teacher.

She pushed open the door and the teacher greeted, "I'm glad you're better, Katsuhiko! I was worried but when they told me that Kaiba had taken care of you, I worried somewhat less. How are you feeling?"

"Thank you for worrying, but you don't have to. I'm not all better, there's still a random cough and sometimes I feel a little weak but I'm alright now," she replied happily as she took her seat.

"That's wonderful to hear and Kaiba was good to you?"

"Oh yes! I couldn't have asked for anyone better than him and his younger brother. I think it was all the laughter that young Mokuba caused me that made me get better," she replied a she took her customary seat.

"That's good to hear Katsuhiko. I'm not going to expect you to listen to today's sermon on music history but you and Kaiba are more than welcome to converse since all of the school knows that you work for him."

"Thank you sir!"

"You're very welcome, Katsuhiko," he replied with a smile and went back to his paperwork. Just as he returned to his paperwork, Kaiba entered and paused momentarily to see Kisara. He took a seat next to her and looked into her eyes.

"You're feeling better?"

"Yes, I've only been out of your mansion for a few days, Mister Kaiba. I'm much better now, thank you very much. But I have to bring some work with me from school to the office, is that alright?"

"Just as long as you get some work done, I'll let it be. Mokuba will most likely be stopping by for a late lunch as well. I thought that I'd warn you before he came bouncing in after you. Roland's promised him a German Dark Forest shake if he passes his tests today," replied Kaiba with a shake of his head.

Kisara smiled, "Well that's alright. Then he can help me with my homework, it would be great if he would design something while I worked. All those flowers he brought me are wonderful and they've filled up my entire windowsill plus the top of my short bureau. The ones that have died, I'm pressing so I can make a collage and hang it up."

"I see, well which one are you currently working on?"

"The global positioning system virus, that's actually one of the easier ones to program. I think after that I'll head towards the duel disk disabling one. Though I'm not sure, well we'll see when we get there," she replied with a smile. "By the way Mister Kaiba, just how many fangirls do you have?"

"Why?"

"I believe that one of them tried to attack me this morning but I could be wrong." The teacher was hiding behind the monitor of his computer with a smirk on his face as he listened to their conversation. When he heard about the fangirl attack he tried to hide his laughter. He knew that Kisara was in for some trouble with the fangirls but he was also warned about her temperament when it came to getting attacked. He wasn't worried for her just for those that attacked her. Just before he could say something the class bell rang and everyone filed in for the first period.

Before long the school day passed towards the lunch break and Kisara took in a deep breath of fresh air as she exited the stuffy school building. _That's better, so much beautiful air here and I know that when I go home there's going to be a house full of floral scents._ She smiled at the thought of the flowers that Mokuba had brought to her to make her feel better. _He's so sweet, much like his older brother._ Before she could think any more she spotted Yugi. "Ah!" Kisara trotted up to him and said, "Excuse me everyone but I would like to speak with Yugi for a moment."

"Kisara! I'm glad you're feeling better! Kaiba told me that you were staying with him while you were sick, are you better?" asked Yugi with a smile.

She nodded, "Yes I'm alright. I'm still weak but I'll be alright. I wanted to ask you something Yugi. How much do you know about ancient Egypt?"

"I know some things why?"

"Well I get this weird feeling that I've seen Mister Kaiba somewhere but I can't put my finger on it and when I was ill I had these weird dreams of myself being in a desert but it wasn't me. Just someone that looked like me and she wore a plain brown dress. I think I remember seeing someone that looked like Mister Kaiba too but it's hard to recall now," she explained with a hand on her chin.

Yugi smiled at her, "I see. Well the basics of what I know is that anyone who was involved with Duel Monsters or the millenium items are here in Domino City. A lot of us are descedants of those people from ancient Egypt."

"Oh, so there's really no way to know for sure unless I go to the museum right?"

"Yes that's right. I'm sorry Kisara," he said.

"No no, it's alright. I thank you for telling me all of that, it was very informative. When I get the chance I'll have a look at the museum, perhaps I'll find some answers there. I meant to tell you before that Pegasus has become a really good friend to my mother and I. He's been over almost every night since he greeted us to the neighborhood a while ago."

Yugi looked at her in shock, "He's been over at your house?"

"Yeah, he likes my cooking and he's been over every Sunday for Sunday dinner except this past week since I was ill," said Kisara with a smile. "Let me know if you have any parties because I'd love to cook for you. Actually it's about that time of the month that I restock my ice cream supply, I'll bring you some milkshakes tomorrow. Would you like that Yugi?"

"Of course thank you, Kisara!" he exclaimed with a smile. "You don't have to do it but thank you."

Kisara looked at his friends, "I'll bring all of you some." She smiled at them all and looked at Joey, "You look famaliar too but....." She shook her head, "Well I have to get going, I need to eat before I get weak again. It was good to see you again Yugi. Take care of yourself and let me know if you ever want to duel, I'll be happy to have a friendly duel with you and your friends." Kisara looked at his friends and bowed, "It was a pleasure to meet all of you. I'll see you all tomorrow!" She waved to them and trotted off towards her seat underneath the large tree.

Joey asked, "Who was that, Yug?"

"Kisara Katsuhiko, Joey. She's about the sweetest person that I've met," he looked at Anzu and said, "no offense to you Anzu. But she really is sweet, you saw just from what she said. She's bringing us milkshakes tomorrow for all of us and she's never met you guys until now."

Anzu nodded, "Yeah I see what you mean but what did she mean when she felt that Joey was familiar to her?"

Yugi shrugged, "Perhaps she was involved with us in ancient Egypt. I wouldn't doubt it, but she'll tell us when she finds out herself. I just hope it won't be too big of a shock." The others agreed and began to eat their own lunch.

Kisara had finished her homemade chicken liver soup and replaced the container into her bag, she stood up from her spot, and picked up her bag. Just when she was about to step away from the tree she felt another presence. This time she ducked and when she did she heard what sounded like steel slicing through air. Kisara turned around to face her attacker, it was another young girl and she held a steak knife in her hand. "What on earth?!" she exclaimed just before the other girl began to slice towards her. Kisara took a few steps back until she grabbed the girl's wrist and squeezed roughly.

The girl squealed in pain, "Ow ow ow ow! It hurts! It hurts! Please stop! Just give up on Seto Kaiba, you can't have him, he's mine! Oooowwww!"

Her hand that held the girl's wrist released it, "Now run along and stop bothering me. I don't choose who wants to be with me that's Fate's work and not mine. If you try that again I guarantee that you'll be injured." The girl ran off as Kisara sighed and headed for her computer class, _This place has gone insane. What's with all these Seto Kaiba fangirls all of a sudden?.....oh dear. They must've seen me get into his limo when I was sick. Well this is going to be a fun day._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahogany wood came into her view as she reached the steps of the cottage, she was about to knock on the door for someone to open it when Pegasus pulled open the door. "Greetings Pegasus, how are you today?" she asked him.

"Katsuhiko-dear! I'm so glad that you're better! Here let me take that box from you," he said happily. Pegasus took the small box from her and let her inside. He closed the door and placed the box on the kitchen table, "So what's in here?"

"Some wide bowls that I need to design and some carving tools as well as a few other items. I'm taking them with me to work, Mister Kaiba already said that I can work on them there. Besides Mokuba will be there too so I'll have him design it. My art teacher won't mind a bit but what are we going to do for the holiday Pegasus?" she asked him with a serious tone.

"The coming winter holiday?"

"Yes. I would actually like to have a get together here with my mother, you, Mister Kaiba, and Mokuba. I know that Yugi will be spending it with his friends and I would like to spend it with you and my employer. I hope that we can keep this a secret from mother, I don't want her to find out. I also want to get her a gift as well, not just these bowls for her, but something that she's been wanting for a while. I actually have a gift that I need to order for Mister Kaiba and Mokuba's present is in the works as we speak. What would you like?"

Pegasus smiled at her, "You're much too lovely Katsuhiko-dear. You should be able to guess what I want."

"I suppose so. I think I can do it for you," she said and this only puzzled the man even more. He shrugged as she continued, "Well I need to get ready for work and Mister Kaiba already said that he's taking myself and Mokuba out for a late lunch around six or five so just make sure that my mother will have something nice okay?"

"Not a problem Katsuhiko-dear! Now go on and get ready, you should do something new with your hair as well," replied Pegasus. Kisara merely shook her head with a smile as she trotted up the stairs so that she could get her work clothes together and take a shower before she left the cottage. Pegasus sat at the kitchen table drinking a glass of wine as the minutes passed and he had nothing to do until Erin woke up from her afternoon nap which would be soon, from what he calculated.

He heard footsteps from the stairs and a female voice greeted him, "Oh you're here to cook dinner for me again, Pegasus?"

"Of course my dear Erin! What else would I do? I would much rather take care of you while your daughter is out working!"

Erin took a seat across from Pegasus, "Alright, now what's it going to be tonight?"

Pegasus grinned, "White wine sauce with fettucine, garlic, parsley, oregano, chopped baby clams, and colorful peppers!"

"That sounds lovely!"

"I found one of Katsuhiko-dear's recipes in the drawer the other night," replied Pegasus. Erin laughed and Pegasus joined in about finding the recipe.

Kisara entered the kitchen with the top part of her hair pulled back into a pony tail that was held by a tan ribbon. She wore a simple sleeveless blouse with a low v-neck and buttons that started from the middle of her breasts and ended just past her waist. It was tucked into the long tan skirt and held by a dark brown belt, Kisara also had her leather purse that Pegasus had given her as well. "I'm leaving for work now, mother. I'll be back in the evening time and I'll have a treat for you. Take good care of her Pegasus," said Kisara as she hugged her mother. She picked up the box and walked out of the cottage while her mother wished her a good day.

"So do you think anything happened between her and Kaiba?" asked Erin.

Pegasus thought for a moment and smiled, "I believe so, I mean he did buy her those nightgowns and that is one man that doens't buy anything for anyone. I have a hunch that he's found something out about her but whether she's found it yet...no I don't think she has. It's going to take something drastic to make her realize that she's the reincarnation of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Well, the Kaiba Corporation holiday party is coming up, perhaps something will happen there."

"If that's true then I need to give her something for the party."

"What would that be, Erin?"

"The dress that her grandmother on her father's side made for her long ago. It's been passed down on that side of the family for generations and I'm hoping that it'll fit because she's much more endowed than the rest of her past family," explained Erin as they both laughed.

Meanwhile Kisara had gotten off the bus and headed to Kaiba Corps but she paused and decided to head to the small crystal store. She entered and spoke to the man briefly and they made their arrangement, he gave her the receipt for the pick up time and then she left. She smiled at the time, it was perfect, the day before her scheduled dinner for everyone. Kisara entered the building and everyone was greeting her and asking how she was doing while she made her way to the elevator.

It stopped on her floor and she exited with a smile, she popped her head into Kaiba's office, and noticed that he wasn't there. _That's odd....I thought he would be here by now. Maybe he's caught up in some meeting, he is the owner of this company._ She shrugged and entered her own office, this time she felt that she should close the door, and as she finished closing the door Kisara headed to her desk. She put her box down as well as her purse and paused to look around, "It's just as I left it, but there's something not quite right." Kisara looked around and noticed that the back of her chair was facing her instead of the other way around. _Hmm..._ She quietly made her way around the desk to see who was sitting in her chair, she finally made it to the other side and sighed with relief. "Mister Kaiba you shouldn't scare your employees like that," she said with a smile.

Before she could leave Kaiba's presence, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, she yelped but laughed afterward. She had her hands placed on his chest and she looked at his navy eyes as he asked, "You sure you're feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've been making my food separate from my mother's because I need to put more nutrition in mine. I'm fine, I know when I'll feel weak or exhausted. I'm not going to overdue anything alright, Mister Kaiba?"

"Fine." Kaiba still had yet to let her go since he had wrapped his arm around her waist and Kisara looked at his arm and then back at him. "I'm not letting you go. You're going to have to figure it out," he stated with a smirk.

"Alright, I can play that game, Mister Kaiba," she said with a smile. Kisara looked at his hand and then at their positioning. Her mind worked and Kaiba could see that she was calculating something in her mind. Without any warning, Kisara pushed against him and then fell backwards onto the seat of her body. She sat on the floor dazed a little but she was smiling. "We should do that again sometime, it was fun!" she exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

Kaiba stared at her and then his eyes softened, "I'll come get you when it's time to get dinner." He stood from her chair and exited her office. Kisara stood and took her seat on the computer chair with a smile, she turned it on and brought her purse towards her. She opened it up and inserted her disc and began the work that she had missed. "Now that I've had a break, this is going to be a breeze to code because I've been away from it for a week," she said to herself. Just as she began her work, she heard the famaliar voice of a small child that she had grown fond of.

"Hi Kisara!!"

"Hello Mokuba! Come here I've got something for you to do while I'm working," she said.

"Really?" he questioned.

Kisara nodded and opened up the box that had her bowls. She took out the carving tools as well as the cloths to keep them clean. She removed three wide bowls and set them up on the computer desk, she placed the empty box on the ground. "I would like for you to design these bowls for me. Then I want you to sign in the center, I know you're a good artist. Put whatever you want on them," she told Mokuba.

"Really? Thanks!" he grabbed the tools and set up a white cloth that the bowl could sit on while he took a seat on the floor. He had positioned himself next to Kisara so that it appeared that they were working together. "Thanks again Kisara."

"No, thank you for all of those lovely flowers that you gave me. I have so many that I'm pressing them and I'm going to frame them and put them on my walls. Thanks to you my bedroom won't be so bare anymore," she said with a smile as she continued to code her virus.

"You're welcome!" he exclaimed and returned to his work.

A few hours had passed and Kisara was leaning back in her chair as she stared at the computer screen while running her fingers through her hair. Blue eyes stared at her work and she read the coding to make sure that nothing was amiss with the program. She read it a few more times and decided that this virus was finished, she left the end open so that her other program would put in the ploar coordinates.

Kaiba entered and said, "Let's go, it's time to get some dinner." Mokuba handed Kisara the last bowl and she thanked him as he ran to Seto's side and hugged his leg. Kisara smiled at the younger brother and she grabbed her purse and made sure that she ejected the disc that she was working on. She replaced it into her purse and shut down the computer then she packed the bowls and closed the small box. She made her way towards the Kaiba brothers holding her small box. "Good, I have a wonderful place in mind for this hour."

"Alright Mister Kaiba. Thank you for the help Mokuba, I really appreciate it," she said and he ran to her side. He tentatively grabbed her free hand with his, "It's alright Mokuba. You do what you want okay?"

"Thanks Kisara!" exclaimed Mokuba happily. Kisara held his hand as they followed Kaiba towards the elevator. Once more Kisara noticed that he called on his cell phone for the limo driver, once the doors opened, the trio entered and Kaiba pushed the button for the ground floor. Mokuba asked, "Seto where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Mokuba. Just be patient and we'll be there soon enough," he explained. Kisara merely smiled at the two while she felt Mokuba's hand in hers. The elevator stopped at the ground floor and the group emerged from the steel elevator, they exited the lobby of the building, and they entered the waiting limo. Kaiba was the last one to enter and he closed the door, the driver started off from the parking area and towards the destination that he was told of much earlier before he went to get the other two. "Katsuhiko, order whatever you want when we get there," he said.

"Now you know that's not going to happen," she replied with a small smile while Mokuba sat next to her. _If he truly has adopted me as his mother figure then I won't let him down at all. The next best thing that could possibly happen to Mokuba is if Seto......._ Kisara looked down at Mokuba and smiled at him as she ruffled his unruly hair. Her blue eyes turned to stare out the window as the limo progressed into the downtown area of Domino City. Kisara had placed the box with her bowls in them on the opposite side of the limo.

"Something wrong Kisara?" asked Mokuba.

She looked down at him and smiled, "I've never seen this area of Domino City before. It's so beautiful, all of these buildings here have antique finishes, they're gorgeous. But I suppose that this is the real Downtown Domino City, right?"

"That's right! So, big brother where are we going?"

Kaiba smiled at the both of them as they limo pulled to a stop, "Come on. It's a place that I'm sure Katsuhiko can appreciate." Kaiba opened the door and helped Mokuba out and then he helped Kisara out. Both Kisara and Mokuba stared at the Italian restaurant that stood before them. "This is the new organic Italian restaurant that opened up a few months ago," explained Kaiba. He opened the entrance door of the restaurant for his younger brother and for Kisara. As soon as they entered, Kisara turned to her employer.

"This is amazing, I've never been to one of these before, thank you so much Mister Kaiba," said Kisara with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him, "You're much too kind, you and Mokuba." Kaiba returned the hug and when they let go, there was a small flicker of sadness that crossed his eyes but it disappeared before anyone could catch it.

He approached the hostess, "I would like a patio table for three please." The woman nodded and checked her station paper then grabbed three menus. She motioned them to follow her and the trio followed her out onto the patio area where they were covered by a lattice panel of green vines and cherry blossom trees. The three took a seat and the hostess told them that the server would be with them shortly. "Just order what you want and don't worry about the price," he informed them.

Mokuba opened up his menu and began to browse it while Kisara did the same. Her eyes scanned over everything until she found what she was looking for, she closed it and slid it to one side while she watched Kaiba and Mokuba. There was a gentle and loving smile on her face as she watched the brothers turn the pages at the same time. Kisara placed her small purse on the table and waited for them to finish. But there was a feminine squeak behind her that caught her attention and that of the Kaiba brothers.

Her instincts took over again and she shifted her weight to her left side just as there was a hand holding a fork, her eyes darkened and her eyebrows moved down to convey it. She stood from her chair and grabbed the girl's wrist and twisted it so that she would drop the fork. As the metal utensil fell from her wrist the girl began to complain about how much it hurt. Kisara moved closer to her face, "Then I suggest that you stop. This is the third attack on me today and I won't be nice anymore. If you have any friends that are in that 'Kaiba Fanclub' then you had best warn them. Because the next time that I get attacked I won't be so lenient as I have been today. So if you truly want to attack me then send the ones that have the bravery to end up in the hospital. Now run along and finish your food, don't forget to put some ice on that." She released the girl and she ran back to her table, Kisara bent over to pick up the fork and place it back on the table where the woman had taken it from. As she readjusted herself she noticed that Kaiba and Mokuba were staring at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle either one of you."

Mokuba looked at her with eyes of wonder, "How did you do that?!"

"Training, many years of training," she replied with a smile. "I could teach you if you want to."

"Yeah yeah! I would love to learn, Kisara!"

"Good, then I'll do it when I see you at the office, I'll even sketch out the stances so you can practice at home too. Now have you two decided or would you like more time?"

Mokuba put his menu down and whispered to Kaiba what he wanted just as the waiter walked up and greeted them. Kaiba nodded and Kisara had also greeted him with a smile. Kaiba said, "I'll have water, he would like lemonade."

"I will just have a glass of your raspberry iced tea please," replied Kisara. The waiter jotted it down then asked them what they would like to eat. "I will have the calamari with red sauce and angel hair pasta. Can you please have them sautee the calamari, no breading please," she said and the man was more than happy to accomodate her. She replied with her thanks as he turned his attention to Kaiba and Mokuba.

Kaiba stared at her, "I'll have the same thing but with shrimp and no tails and no shells. Thanks." The waiter jotted it down and turned to Mokuba however Kaiba ordered for him, "He'll have the bruschetta appetizer, bring that out first, and then for his entre he's going to have angel hair pasta with a balsimic vinaigrette dressing." Kaiba nodded to the waiter as he said that he would return with their drinks.

"Mister Kaiba this is the second time that you've taken me out, thank you. I wanted to let you know that the coming holiday I'm having a holiday dinner at the cottage. Your both more than welcome to come. It'll be more extravagant than the Sunday dinner," told Kisara.

"When will it be?" asked Kaiba.

"The first week that school lets out, it'll be Saturday, why?"

"There's a holiday party at Kaiba Corporation that same week on Friday. You're welcome to come since you're an employee and I'm obligated to go so it would be nice to have someone to talk to other than those lawyers."

"What about you Mokuba? Are you going to the party too?" asked Kisara.

"Nope! I have to stay home and.....do something," he said carefully. Kisara had a feeling that she knew what he was going to be doing that night, just as she was when she woke up in the morning.

"That's okay Mokuba. I hope you will still enjoy your Friday, so when does the party begin so I know?"

"Seven," he replied simply.

Kisara smiled at him as the waiter returned with their drinks and Kisara thanked him for all their liquids. She placed the straw in her glass, "Sounds like it will be a lot of fun. I hope you don't have any intentions of doing work there."

"I do."

"Then that's no fun at all Mister Kaiba. Well, we'll see what happens when that night comes. You will pick me up?"

Kaiba nodded, "Of course." There was a bit of silence until the bruschetta toast arrived as their appetizer but Kisara passed on it. She watched Mokuba eat half of the pieces while Kaiba ate the other ones, she was smiling the entire time.

_I feel so happy here and happy at home. I don't want to go back to the feeling of being depressed, I feel that way when I have my other classes because Seto is not around me. I'm starting to think that those dreams I had really did happen. I'll have to visit the museum one of these days. Perhaps Pegasus can take me or maybe he knows something, he did create Duel Monsters. Hm.....I'll ask him when I get home, my mother might even know something._ While Kisara was lost in thought, Kaiba had begun to look at her as she was lost in her thought until their food arrived. Kisara thanked the waiter and as the other two received their food. She watched them carefully then added some black pepper on top along with a little bit of salt and a dash of crushed red pepper.

"Do you always modify your food?" asked Kaiba.

"Of course I do. I have a very complex taste so I add everything and I enjoy black pepper," she replied. "Mokuba would you like some parmesan cheese on your pasta?" He nodded enthusiastically, "Alright." There was still a loving smile on her face as she put just a dash on his pasta. "Eat carefully and cut it up if you need to." He nodded at her and began to eat his pasta. Kisara picked up the smallest fork and began to twirl the pasta onto the fork using the spoon that was placed onto her dish. She took a small bite and and picked up the napkin to hide her face.

Kaiba began to eat his food as well, "At least it's an enjoyable evening. What did you mean by 'being attacked three times today'? Were you truly attacked by a mob of fangirls, Katsuhiko?"

"No, just individuals. Apparently they keep yelling at me that I can't have you and I really have no idea what they're talking about. One was actually on the way to the school using her schoolbag, the second was at lunch and she tried using a steak knife, and then the third one here with a fork. I dare them to try to ambush me with a group. That won't be a pretty sight at all," explained Kisara. "I'm sorry Mister Kaiba, this is supposed to be an enjoyable evening."

"It's okay, I am enjoying it and so is Mokuba. He's happy that you could come with us," he said.

"Yep! Thanks for coming Kisara! You can come sleep over in my room whenever you want to!" Mokuba added.

Kisara smiled, "That's very sweet of you. I'll consider it if my mother wishes to boot me out of the cottage once in a while. You two and Yugi as well as Pegasus really are the only friends that I have and I cherish you guys more than anything. Just remember that. And Mokuba, if anyone is bothering you at school make sure to tell me. I will be more than happy to set them straight."

"Okay!" he replied and began to eat his food once more.

Kisara nodded and continued to eat her food although she felt that there were a set of eyes on her. She ignored the feeling but she didn't realize that Kaiba was the one that was watching her. He thought to himself, _She's so beautiful just like the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Her previous life was the one who held the Ka of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. There is truth to all that ancient hocus-pocus that Yugi and his geek squad were talking about. But she doesn't know any of it......at least I know some of it but she knows nothing._ He went back to eating his food while he noticed that Kisara had polished her plate off. She pushed her plate to one side and took a few more sips of her raspberry iced tea. Kaiba also noticed that she portioned that out as well, only half of her glass was gone. As he finished he cleaned up his area and he also pushed his plate aside. He turned to see Mokuba who was fiddling with his fingers with half of his dish still uneaten.

The waiter came up to clear the plates and Kisara said, "Sir can you please give me a box to take this home in. Thank you very much. When you come back, we'll let you know if we would like dessert. Thank you again." The waiter nodded to her and walked off with their dirty dishes. She turned to Kaiba and Mokuba, "Any dessert?"

Kaiba thought for a moment and said, "If you'll share a piece of Tiramisu with us then yes."

"Alright you win," she laughed. The waiter returned with a box and Kisara began to pack it away as Kaiba ordered the piece of Tiramisu. Before the waiter left Kisara managed to give him the dirty plate from Mokuba. "You've both had Tiramisu right?" They nodded together, "Good. I'll make a variety of dishes for the holiday dinner. It's going to be so much fun. You two are more than welcome to come over early and help."

"We won't be in your way?" asked Mokuba.

"Not in a million years and a million galaxies would you two ever be in my way when I'm cooking," replied Kisara. She received a hug in return just as the waiter brought the Tiramisu and the bill. Kaiba swiped the bill and the tiramisu cake had three forks on it, "Come on. You get first bite Mokuba." He took one while Kisara took the second and Kaiba took the third. Once they finished the cake, Kaiba put his company credit card into the slot holder and he waited for the waiter to return.

"Should we bring anything for the dinner?" asked Kaiba.

Kisara shook her head, "No, I will make everything so I'll probably be up early in the morning to start it."

"If you're doing all the cooking then I want to buy the supplies."

"Mister Kaiba that's too much!"

Mokuba chimed in, "Nonsense Kisara. I don't know about Seto but I like you and I want to help too. So let us buy all the supplies and we'll help you cook!"

"Alright, you two win. Just like the Sunday dinner, it's going to be casual. I have no need to get all dressed up except for the holiday party," Kisara said with a smile. "I think I'll have to wear some jeans because I know that I'll be running around between cooking and setting up decorations."

"Then we'll just come over early to help you with the decorations and cooking," Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Thank you in advance for that, Mokuba!" The waiter came by and picked up the check, he disappeared for a few moments then returned with the slips and a pen. Kaiba signed it quickly, he left more than a decent tip for the server and the three stood from their table and left. Just as they reached the front of the building, the limo was waiting for them. Kaiba opened the door for his younger brother and Kisara, then climbed in himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small cardboard box sat on the kitchen table as Kisara worked next to the kitchen sink. She had various bowls of salt, ice cubes, rock salt, a bottle of vanilla extract, a container of cocoa powder, and a gallon of milk. There were two empty quart containers sitting next to the ingredients as Kisara mushed the ingredients around in a large plastic ziplock bag. Her thoughts were on the coming winter holiday and on her past. _Who am I?_ This thought crossed her mind numerous times as she continued to make her own ice cream for her mother. The kitchen was the only room that was lit since it was nearing eleven o'clock and she knew that her mother had been sleeping for the past two hours. _I got home too late but it was still an enjoyable evening and I can hardly wait for the party to come! It's going to be exciting but first things first. I need to make this as well as those shakes for Yugi and his friends.....I forgot to ask them what flavor....hmm....I'll mix it! They'll get a vanilla chocolate swirl milkshake each._ There was a smile on her face as she continued to make the ice cream. That was when she saw a shadow cross by her vision, _The only time that happens is if the outside motion lights activate since they're brighter than this bulb in here._ She cautiously turned the light off and headed straight for the front door, Kisara crouched to the floor, and put her ear to the wooden door to listen.

There was the sound of faint footsteps on the opposite side and her once gentle face reflected anger. She stayed low to the floor and made her way into the kitchen, she retrieved the wooden broom that she used for sweeping, and removed the bristles. Kisara now had a wooden broomstick in her hand and she held it as a weapon as she heard the knob jiggling. _If you've come to steal something, then you've chosen the wrong house! If you're fangirls of Seto then you've chosen the wrong person!_ Kisara steadied herself in the front of the door and calmed her breathing. She held the stick with one hand poised on top and the other on the bottom, ready for anything. The jiggling of the knob stopped and in its place was the sound of something large being banged against it. Of course this prompted Kisara's mother to awaken and appear on the upper floor banister.

Kisara looked over her shoulder and shook her head, "Call the police," she mouthed her mother. Erin nodded and headed for the phone in her bedroom just as Kisara turned back to the front door. The doorknob fell off and Kisara's anger grew just as the metal knob hit the floor. It rolled away from the door and towards the kitchen, she spread her feet to brace herself, and she prepared to fight whoever was on the opposite side.

Three women in the senior grade pushed open the door and whispered amongst themselves. They were saying how much that they were going to torment Kisara, however when they faced the open cottage, their eyes were wide with shock and fear. Kisara glared at them and lunged towards them with the stick poised in her expert grip. She managed to knock one of them out on contact and then stood in the door way as the other two were forced out onto the walkway.

"How _DARE_ you come into _my_ home and try this..this..whatever it is that you're doing," she growled at the girls. "If you're part of that 'Seto Kaiba' fanclub, just remember my warning because now it's going to be true. It's one thing to attack me in school or on the street but when you come into _MY _house and wake up _MY_ mother, you're asking for a beating and now you're going to get one!" she yelled at them. Kisara dropped the stick and attacked them with her bare hands, she dodged their clumsy hands and kicked the taller of the three in the stomach while she flipped the shortest one over her shoulder. She could hear the sound of the girl landing hard on the cobblestone walkway along with the air being exhaled from the other girl.

Kisara then grabbed the tallest one's arm, she pulled it at a diagonal angle so that the shoulder became dislocated from its socket which caused her to pass out from pain. Her raging blue eyes turned onto the shortest one which was just now getting up from the ground. The girl tried to run at Kisara but she grabbed the girl by her waist and flipped her face first onto the grass. Raging waters of blue orbs searched the perimeter as she backed up towards the small set of stairs that led up to the cottage door. She pushed the first girl onto the ground as well, she could see a lump and a bruise forming where the stick had hit her. She sat on the steps and watched the three as they began to come into consciousness.

Before the police arrived, there was a man running down the sidewalk with a dark blue trenchcoat on, he paused in front of the gate that lined the cottage's property. His navy eyes saw Kisara sitting on the porch watching the girls writhe in pain. He opened the small gate and side stepped them all, he took a seat next to Kisara, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," she said flatly as her eyes were locked onto the girls. "But they're not and it's going to take weeks for any of those injuries to heal. I warned them that I wouldn't be so lenient on them the next time that they tried to ambush me. But when you come into _my_ home, break _my_ doorknob, and wake _my_ mother up in the middle of the night, you're asking for trouble! The police are on their way as we speak and my mother is still in her bedroom where I told her to stay," she explained to her employer. She exhaled sharply, "What gives them the right to come and break into people's homes in the middle of the night just because they're jealous that some other person is close to their so-called 'mate'. They don't even know you! They just want you because you're quiet, mysterious, and you own one of the largest companies in Domino City. I mean, they can't even DUEL! So, tell me what gives them the right to break into people's homes and try to cause them pain?"

Kaiba smiled at her, "I really don't know Katushiko but I'm sure that they may leave you alone at night now."

"They had better because next time it won't be bare fists and broomsticks." She looked at the girls, "Warn your little friends at the club that the next time you try to break into my home, your faces will meet the twin barrels of my father's twelve gauge shotgun!" Kaiba stared at her with the same smile on his face, he had a lot of respect for the light skinned beauty, but now the respect went up to admiration.

He thought, _She can handle herself in any situation whether it be the company grounds, school, her mother, or getting attacked by fangirls. She truly is the embodiment of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and that's just the reason I need to........_ Kaiba never finished his thought since the police arrived and Kisara was telling them everything that had happened from her seat on her stairs. He watched her with silent admiration as she recounted everything truthfully including the reason for the girls wanting to break into her home in the first place.

"Officer what am I supposed to do now? The knob is broken and I can't have my mother walking around in this chilly air. She'll catch pneumonia!" she asked the officer.

He replied, "All we can do is have an officer watch over your home until you can replace the door."

Kisara thought for a moment and replied, "Just keep an eye on them, I think I have a door and a knob in the storage room. Mister Kaiba, can you help me?"

"Of course." He stood along with Kisara and followed her into the storage room that was next to the kitchen. He watched her move storage totes, brown boxes, lamp boxes, and various other boxes that held tables and knick-knacks. She huffed and there was a light sweat on her face as she found what she was looking for. "Is that it?" Kisara nodded as he made his way over to the box that she had found. Together they lifted it and brought it to the front of the cottage. He asked, "What is it?"

Kisara was breathing heavily from the exertion but she held a glittering smile, "It's a solid steel door that has the appearance of a wooden door. My father bought a long time ago as a back up just in case the wooden doors happened to break or warp from too much humidity. The best thing about it is that it comes with a meidcal lock!" Seto smiled at her and opened up the box as Kisara removed the old door with a few of the police officers help. She thanked everyone that was helping her with the new door, just as it was finished, it was past midnight. Kisara put a hand to her mouth and yawned, "It's late and I still need to finish that ice cream."

Kaiba looked at her, "You make ice cream?"

"Yes, it's a tradition passed on from my father's side and one that I intend to pass on as well. Baking is passed on from my mother's side," she explained with a smile and looked at the new door. "Perfect, I'd like to see them break that off!" Kaiba agreed with her and Kisara thanked the officers for coming just as they left with the three girls in tow. "Now maybe we can get some sleep. I'm sorry to have pulled you away from your home, you know that you're more than welcome to stay here the night and return in the morning, Mister Kaiba. By the way, how did you know what was going on?"

"Your mother called me." Kaiba's eyes looked at the ground, "Hmm......"

"Come stay with us! Kisara will make you some great breakfast in the morning! She promises! Besides, she could use some company while making that ice cream!" called her mother from her bedroom.

"MOTHER GO TO SLEEP!" Kisara yelled. She was breathing heavily as she motioned for Kaiba to follow her inside. He shrugged his shoulders and entered, he closed the door behind him. There was an audible click and he noticed that Kisara locked the door and proceeded to her kitchen. She sighed as she flipped the light on and continued her work, "I can't believe that. That was completely unexpected and now I'm going to be tired at school and the office because of them." She looked over her shoulder at Kaiba, "And don't say anything about not coming in because I want to. It's my job, by the way, when do I get paid Mister Kaiba?"

"Tomorrow. If I knew that you were going to ask I would have brought it over. You're not on the company payroll, you're on _my_ payroll," he said.

"Oh? You have your own payroll?"

"Yes. The money comes from the same place but anyone involved with Kaiba World is on a separate payroll than that of the regular employees."

"Interesting, would you like some ice cream?"

"Sure."

Kisara spooned him a small bowl and set it in front of him while she returned to her work. He looked at it and began to eat small spoonfuls at a time. Kisara sighed, "Ugh.....these clothes are all sticky now. I'll go change in a few minutes. I need to finish this first." It was another twenty minutes before Kisara had completely finished the ice cream quarts and the milkshakes for Yugi and his friends. She turned around after putting everything away and said, "You can have my bed and I'll take the couch. It's no trouble at all."

"I see I'm not going to win that argument. Alright but make sure you get some good rest, Katsuhiko." He stood from the kitchen and headed for the stairs and her bedroom on the second floor. Kisara followed after him quickly and grabbed the long nightgown that was on her tall bureau. There was a smile evident on Kaiba's face as he sat on the edge of Kisara's bed. He watched her go with it and he also noticed that she closed the door for him. He shook his head, undressed down to his boxers, and crawled underneath the covers, when he looked over at her windowsill he could see the flowers. In a quiet voice he said to himself, "Still self-sacrificing. Even now." Kaiba closed his eyes and thought about his lovely Blue Eyes White Dragon who was in the bathroom showering.

Two long braided pigtails hung from her head as she padded downstairs to finish the cleaning. The long nightgown swished at her feet and she loved the feel of the cool air on her skin and the way the dress clung to her every curve. "Such a lovely gown, I wonder where he bought it? Silly me, he probably got it from an expensive store in the Domino Shopping Center!" she said to herself. She began to scrub the dishes that she used and she made sure to put away the extract and the cocoa powder while making sure to bring out the small cooler that she used when transporting ice cream or other cold goods. She packed the four milkshakes and then placed the cooler into the refrigerator. Kisara made sure that everything was in order before heading to the couch to sleep for the remainder of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of freshly brewed coffee beans exuded all around the kitchen in the early morning light as well as a minor heat emanating from the stove top. Kisara was cooking a fine breakfast for her mother, herself, Pegasus, and her nightly guest. She was smiling and humming to herself as she baked the sliced potatoes with various vegetables and a sprinkle of cheese. She still wore the nightgown that she had gone to bed in smiply becaue it was much more easy to wake up and start cooking without having to disturb her guest. She had pulled her braids up and created loops so that they would be out of her way while she was cooking. Kisara heard the morning knock and headed for the new door of the cottage, as she opened it she was greeted by Pegasus.

"Good morning Katsuhiko-dear! I noticed that you have a new door, did anything happen last night?" he asked her as he headed into the kitchen to take his customary seat. Kisara had closed the door, locked it, and returned to cooking.

"There were some fangirls of Mister Kaiba that were trying to break in and cause me trouble but I handled it. Those three girls are now in the hospital and will be charged with breaking and entering once they've been released. I already warned them that the next time that happens, they're going to face something far worse than just my bare hands," she explained with a cheerful smile.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"My father's shotgun."

Pegasus clapped his hands together, "Wonderful Katsuhiko-dear! That's lovely! I suppose that you're making me breakfast too?"

"Of course Pegasus but don't get too testy with my guest. He was nice enough to stop by and see what was going on last night. I invited him to stay over and I took the couch while he took my room."

"Ah, it must be Kaiba-boy."

Kisara turned around, "How do you know that?!"

"I'm psychic!" he praised himself.

"You only wish you were psychic," came a cold voice.

Kisara greeted him as he took a seat at the opposite end of the table, "Good morning Mister Kaiba. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you Katsuhiko," he replied. He put his head in his hand once more and watched her cook the morning meal. "Do you always get up and cook?"

"Yes."

"How many hours did you get to sleep?"

"Umm...I'm not sure but judging by my good mood, I think four maybe five," she replied.

Pegasus chimed in, "You should really stay home and rest Katsuhiko-dear."

"For once I agree with Pegasus," added Kaiba.

"Oh hush up you two! You guys act like you've never pulled all nighters before! I've done it plenty of times so I'm alright. I'll be fine besides this breakfast will keep me energized until lunch and even then I'm going to have a smoothie. I'm actually going to make it before I leave here for school."

Kaiba and Pegasus looked at each other and shrugged while Erin entered the kitchen as well, "Good morning boys and my little Kisara!" Erin approached her daughter and gave her a kiss on the head as she continued to steam the eggs that were in the skillet pan. Erin took a seat next to Pegasus after she had grabbed a cup of coffee, "Kisara, you really are going out of your way for all of us."

"Nonsense mother. You know I do this every morning, besides I enjoy cooking."

"Yes, you would cook for the whole neighborhood if you were allowed too."

Kisara chuckled at her mother's statement while she grabbed the potatoes from the oven and placed them on the table along with a large plate of basted eggs. She grabbed four small plates and a cup of coffee then placed the plates in front of everyone. She had her coffee and looked at Kaiba, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Whatever you have is fine," he replied.

Kisara handed him a cup of coffee with whip cream in it, "There you go. Sometimes I use whip cream in my coffee, it saves on sugar and cream."

"I see." Kaiba began to dish out the potatoes for everyone along with the eggs. Then he began to eat his own food and drink the coffee. "As always, this is delicious. Katsuhiko, why don't you open up your own restaurant or coffee house?"

Kisara blushed and it made Kaiba think back to the day when she was ill and he had squeezed her breast. A smile touched his lips as Kisara said, "I don't think I'm that good and besides I don't think it would do very well at all. I mean, I never really thought about it but I guess it could make some money."

Pegasus took a sip of Erin's coffee and replied shocked, "That's great coffee! What do you grind the beans yourself too?" Kisara nodded, "Pardon my language but damn, Katsuhiko-dear. Is there anything that you _don't_ do?"

Kaiba added, "That's what I would like to know too."

She thought for a moment with the fork placed in her mouth, "Umm....I guess not. I kinda do everything since my father's not here." She smiled at them, "I'm glad you like the drinks and the food."

Erin nodded in agreement with her daughter, "Yes! Kisara _always_ makes the holiday dinners very special. She always puts in so much love into her food but this year there won't be one. We haven't had one in nine years because no one really wants to be with us."

Kisara looked at Pegasus and Kaiba with a knowing smile as she said to her mother, "Perhaps this year will be different, mother."

"I suppose so but I wouldn't get your hopes up, Kisara."

"Alright mother. Now eat your food so you can have some strength for the day and I'll make that herbal remedy for you." Kisara finished her food quickly and brought her plates into the sink, then she turned and put a pot of water to boil. She opened up a cabinet and began to pull out various herbs in glass bottles, she placed them on the counter and closed the cabinet. Kisara began to add half of the bottles to the boiling water, then she turned it down to simmer, and added two more. The last bottle she dropped a few leaves into the large coffee mug and replaced all of her bottles back into the cabinet. Kisara poured the water slowly into the cup. She handed it to her mother and turned off the stove.

Erin took the cup and smelled it, "It's lovely. Thank you dear."

"You're welcome mother, now for the smoothie!" Everyone in the kitchen laughed at her except for Kaiba, he was silently smiling at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is great! Did you make this, Kisara?!" exclaimed Yugi as he took a sip from his cup.

"Yes, yes I did. Thank you very much," she replied.

Anzu added, "I can't believe it! It's great!"

Joey was nodding enthusiastically until he grabbed his head and muttered, "Brain freeze!!!" The group laughed at his antics while Tristan was scolding him.

"You know that ice cream is cold! Why don't you ever listen like a normal person, Joey?"

"Aww, shuddup! It's just so good!"

Kisara bowed to them, "Thank you very much. I'm glad you like them. If there's ever a bake-off or something in Domino City, be sure to tell me. I would definitely love to participate! Thank you all again!" She bowed, "I have to get to my next class. I'll only be having a smoothie today so I need to catch up on all of my assignments from the past week. Well thank you again!" She bowed to them once more.

In unison the group replied, "You're welcome Kisara! Bye!" She waved to them as she trotted off towards her next class while drinking her homemade smoothie.

Her classes progressed until the last bell rang for the day to be done, Kisara packed up her relatively large statue of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon into a box with a lid on it. She was thrilled because her fist pay check was coming that day and she knew just what to do with the money. She was walking across campus when she felt a presence behind her but before she could move there were strong arms around her shoulders. She smiled, "Mister Kaiba, people will get the wrong idea if you do this in front of your fangirls."

"I don't care about them. They smell bad and they're loud so we'll be able to hear them. Where are you going, Katsuhiko?"

"Home to change so that I can get dressed for work. Why?"

Kaiba leaned his face into her long hair and sighed, "I wanted to take you dress shopping for the party."

"That's sweet Mister Kaiba but I already have something. It's an heirloom on my father's side."

He looked at her, "Is it beautiful?"

She nodded, "I've only heard stories and from what I've heard it's absolutely gorgeous. My great great grandmother sewed it by hand using the finest German silk, the most perfect pearls, and the best French satin for the lace. That's all I really know about it."

Kaiba calculated the amount in his mind, "By today's standard that would be well worth a few thousand dollars. I guess you can wear it."

"If you must buy me something for the party then look for some earrings that dangle," she replied with a smile as he released her. She turned around to face Kaiba with a smile on her face, "No one's every bought me earrings before."

"Alright, earrings it is. I'll see you at the office Katsuhiko." She nodded and they parted ways, however he watched her walk away from him with the ends of her hair bouncing with every step and he loved the way that her hips swayed as she walked. _I'm getting in deep here but if what Pegasus said was true then that means she's mine. She was mine then in ancient Egypt and she is now especially since she's had the Ka of my favorite Blue Eyes White Dragon. She deserves everything that I can give her and more. If Pegasus is a stand-in father or a good friend to her then I can tolerate him being there. I'll buy her something lovely....I'll take Mokuba too._ Kaiba pulled out his cell phone from his trenchcoat pocket and called for his limo. _I'll need something new for the party._


	7. Chapter 7: Kaiba Corps Holiday Party

_**Disclaimer: **__The story is fictious and all characters belong to their original creators/owners, as well as the game of Duel Monsters. The few characters that do belong to me are Kisara Katsuhiko, Erin and Davis Katsuhiko, and Takeshii._

_**Domino Doom!**_

_**Chapter 7: **__Kaiba Corps Holiday Party_

"Can you help with my hair, mother? I have no idea what I should do with it," stated Kisara as she stared at herself in the mirror. Erin entered laughing while her daughter looked at her, "I really need help. It's a corporate party and I don't know what to do with all of this hair." She tugged gently on her tresses with her hands to emphasize her point.

"Calm down, my darling," said Erin with a smile. "I've got just the thing, nothing weird like a French Twist or anything. I've got something that will be absolutely lovely for your hair and the dress." Kisara sat on the edge of the bed while her mother pulled the desk chair over. She sat on the desk chair with her wrists filled with small clear rubber bands and one large dark blue hair tie. Erin pulled her daughter's hair into a half bun with the rest of her hanging down and it was pulled into to place using the large hair tie. Kisara's hair now reached just past her shoulder blades instead of her waist and Erin began to separate the pieces into sections. Her skilled hands braided each section and tied them off with the small rubber bands, they were virtually invisible once the tresses fell against her back. "Have a look my dear."

Kisara stood and looked at the pieces, "It's absolutely gorgeous! Thank you so much!" She hugged her mother, "I'll finish putting on the make up while you get the dress and the shoes. I promise that I should be done by the time that you come back."

"Take your time Kisara. Pegasus will help me with the dress because it's in a trunk that I can't move," she replied.

"Alright mother, go on then," said Kisara. Just as her mother left, Kisara went into the bathroom down the hall from her bedroom. She opened up the drawer and began to put dark blue eyeshadow on her lids, Kisara then added lighter shades around the edges, and she put a light blue color on the very edge of her lid. Then she grabbed the black eyeliner and traced her inner lids, once that was replaced into drawer, Kisara pulled out the mascara. She only put the mascara on half of her eyelashes so that it would give the illusion of depth and then she rummaged around for the pink lipgloss. Her hands wrapped around the tube and then she coated her lips with it so that they appeared pink and radiant. She added a touch of blush to her cheeks and the effect was complete. Kisara exited the bathroom and saw Pegasus, "What do you think?"

"You don't even have the dress on but you're absolutely beautiful Katsuhiko-dear!" exclaimed Pegasus. "You're going to be drop dead gorgeous. I just know that you are going to be the most beautiful person there, Katsuhiko-dear."

"Do you really think so? I don't want anyone to be jealous."

"It's okay." He leaned in close, "Did you finish all of your wrapping and gift getting?"

Kisara whispered back, "Yep, the gifts are hidden in my closet in the back. I even got something for Mister Kaiba, Mokuba, mother, and you. Everything is wrapped up and you're gift is somewhere else because I know that you're going to snoop."

Pegasus made a mock sad face, "You're just too smart for me! Well let me go help your mother! I'm coming Erin!!!" He walked passed Kisara as she smiled at him and entered the master bedroom.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for the dress when her mother called her. She padded out of her bedroom and into the master bedroom. Her mother handed her a small rectangle that was wrapped inside beaded satin. Kisara took a seat on her mother's bed and unwrapped it, when she pulled out the dress, she was breathless. Pegasus was also shocked to see the pale blue dress being held in Kisara's hands. "I'm going to put it on right now! I'll be back!"

Pegasus watched her enter the master bathroom, "Erin......that's absolutely gorgeous! I had no idea that her great great grandmother made that!"

"I know. It was a shock to me too when I was given it. I stared at it everyday for a few weeks trying to make sure that I could imagine every detail about it since I had to put it away until I would have a daughter. If you think that's beautiful....you should see the wedding kimono from my side of the family. Don't tell Kisara but that's hidden away from her," explained Erin with a smirk.

"I got it. She won't hear anything from me!"

The bathroom door opened and Kisara walked out wearing the dress. It was pale blue in color, the dress tied around the back of the neck and the neckline traveled down to the middle of her breasts. This caused her breasts to squish together to reveal an ample amount of clevage but a classy one not a sleazy view. The backside curved around her sides and ended just above her lower back where there was a short zipper that ended just above her tailbone. The dress hugged her torso, as it traveled to her hips it flared out every so slightly, and became wider towards her feet so that it appeared to be draping from her hips. The hem swished with her every footstep, there was a dark blue satin lace design all around the hem of the dress and the neckline. However dotted on the neckline were pearls that were perfectly placed to draw attention to the chest area.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Pegasus and Erin looked at one another and then smiled. Her mother said, "You're as beautiful as a dragon my little Kisara. Now, go get that box for Mister Kaiba or did you hide that at work?"

"It's at the office mother. He told me that he was going to be doing work there tonight so maybe I'll have some fun with him," she replied with a mischievious smile. _As beautiful as a dragon?_ She placed a hand on head as Pegasus and her mother had turned away from her for a few seconds. Kisara removed her hand and thought, _Why does that strike something in my memory?_

The chime on the door bell had been hit and Erin smiled, "I'll get that!! Pegasus you can escort Kisara down the stairs and this is one of those rare times where you can wear your shoes, my little Kisara. Besides, they may have a heel on them but they feel like slippers." Kisara nodded as Pegasus began to make a few adjustments to the strap at the back of her neck. Erin had descended the stairs and opened the door, "Hello Kaiba. Please come in!" He nodded and entered the cottage.

"I'm here to pick up Katsuhiko," he stated.

"Yes yes, I know she's finishing up right now. But I want to discuss something with you," she replied. Kaiba nodded and Erin continued, "I don't want her coming home _before_ midnight, I want her home _after_ midnight but if you're out very late then she can stay with you. She hasn't had any fun like this before so you need to make sure that she has that, alright?"

"I understand."

"Good, good. I hear footsteps!" Erin turned around to see Pegasus walking Kisara down the stairs, he smiled as he looked at Kaiba.

"Good evening Kaiba-boy!" greeted Pegasus. "You must take very good care of Katsuhiko-dear for me as I cannot be there tonight. I have my own small party with dear Erin!"

Erin smiled at Pegasus' words and she saw Kisara hug Pegasus and then proceed towards Kaiba. She stopped in front of him and stared, Kaiba stared back at her. Kisara looked at Kaiba as he dressed with a cobalt blue dress shirt, a shade lighter tie, and a white suit. She also noticed that he had trimmed his hair to the point where you could see his eyes very clearly. Kisara placed a hand on the side of his face as she stared into his navy colored eyes. Seto merely looked at her up and down as the color reminded him of his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon. He couldn't draw his attention away from her bright blue eyes that stood out against her pale skin, Kaiba placed a hand over hers that was settled against his cheek.

"You look very handsome, Mister Kaiba. I've never seen you dress up like this before," Kisara said with a gentle smile and soft eyes.

"Well if you two keep gawking at each other then you'll never make it to the party! Go on you two! Shoo!" Erin began to push against Kisara's back which caused her to bump into Kaiba.

"Mother!"

"Not another word, Kisara! Now go!" She had finished pushing the two of them out of the door with Pegasus' help. They stood on the porch together and Kisara moved slightly back fom him.

"I apologize Mister Kaiba. She hasn't been this excited for me since my recital," she explained to him with the same soft eyes and gentle smile.

"Come on, Katsuhiko," he said. He walked down the cobble stone pathway and added, "You look beautiful." There was a hint of a pink tinge under his eyes but Kisara couldn't see as she only came up to his shoulders in height but with the heels she was slightly more tall. Kaiba opened the limo door for her and waited for her to get inside before getting inside himself.

Kisara would have sat by the window but she noticed that there was a small box on top of a medium sized box, "What are those, Mister Kaiba?"

"Those are you for you," he said and told the driver to head to the Kaiba Corp building.

Her blue eyes stared at them and then turned to Kaiba, "Thank you very much, Mister Kaiba. You're too kind." When she turned away from him, he smirked and shook his head. Kisara placed them in her lap and opened up the medium size box first. It was a crosage of three large white roses, she slipped in on her left wrist, and then proceeded to open the small box. From the size of the box she knew that it contained earrings of some sort, she placed the wrappings in a neat pile next to her, and then opened up the small box. Kaiba smiled as he saw the surprised expression on her face, "Mister Kaiba, I cannot accept these!"

"Yes you can and you will. I won't take no for an answer, Katsuhiko," he said gently.

"Alright, you win," she replied with a smile. Kisara took one of the earrings out of the box to look at it more carefully, it was two inches long and had diamonds from the beginning to the middle, topaz in the middle, and sapphires at the end to give it a gradient appearance. She smiled at it and placed it in her left ear and then she proceeded to put the other in as well.

"Now you look more beautiful, Katsuhiko."

"Thank you, Mister Kaiba and you're very handsome this evening. Those colors are absolutely perfect on you!"

He turned away from her, "Mokuba picked it out."

"That's very sweet of him," she replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara stared at the decorations with a smile as Kaiba entered the building behind her, but she noticed that he had produced a briefcase that she hand not seen in the limo. She kept it to herself as she noticed Roland walking up to them. She greeted him, "Good evening Roland. I hope no one is bothering you as of yet."

"No not yet, Miss Katsuhiko. May I say that you look very exquisite tonight," he replied with a smile. As he continued to make idle chit chat with her, Kaiba had slipped away towards the elevator to go up to his office. Kisara's keen eyes caught note of that and she looked at Roland with a smile.

"Thank you very much but as much as I would love to continue talking with you about security and key cards, there's an employer that needs to be taken away from his work. I think I'll go do that now and we'll continue this later, okay Roland?"

"Of course, Miss Katsuhiko. I wish you the best of luck in getting him back down here," he replied with a smile.

She looked back at him, "Oh, I'll get him back down."

Roland smiled at her as he saw her hit the up button for the elevator, _Mister Kaiba is lucky that he has someone that cares for him so much other than young Mokuba._ He continued to smile as he began to patrol the perimeter of the party along with the others of Kaiba's secret agents.

Steel doors opened, she entered, and hit the appropriate button for the floor that she knew Kaiba to be hiding on. "I can't believe that he's actually going to work at a time like this. Oh well, he is Seto Kaiba and he's one to take adavantage of any given circumstance to work on his projects," she spoke to herself. "But today is going to be different, I'm going to get him to stop working for the evening, that's for sure!" Kisara couldn't help but smile as the elevator stopped. Kisara sauntered out of the elevator, the only sound in the hallway was the clicking of her heels.

Kaiba had been smirking as he worked on the layout of Kaiba World once more, _It's so easy to ditch all of those insignificant people._ As he typed, he heard the clicking of shoes in the hallway, he stopped typing hoping that it was just an employee coming to get somthing from their office. He held a surprised look on his face when Kisara poked her head into his office, "Katsuhiko! What are you doing here?"

Her feet carried her gracefully to his desk and she took a seat on the edge of it, "I'm here to make sure that you don't work, sir. I know that you want to finish Kaiba World but these things take time, you can't rush something so important."

"I'm not rushing, I'm just not wasting time."

"Ah, I see now," she replied. Kisara ran her fingers over the top of the laptop while Kaiba stared at the dress and at her face. He was reminded of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the story that Pegasus had told, however he wasn't about to leave despite what she said. Her blue eyes stared into his navy ones and she smiled, "I guess you're not leaving are you?"

"No and you're not going to make me, Katsuhiko."

"There are more things to life than just work and I'm sure that you can do both in one day, it's not very hard, Mister Kaiba," she shrugged, "but who am I tell you what to do with your life."

For reasons that even Kaiba couldn't understand he smirked, "That's right. Who are you to tell me what to do."

Kisara smiled at him and closed the top of the laptop, "Alright then, we'll see if I can make you stop working tonight or if I'm just a hopeful person." Kisara picked up the laptop so gently and hugged it to her chest as she waltzed out of Kaiba's office with her body swaying because of the dress and the heels. She was halfway to the elevator when she heard him yell.

"KATSUHIKO!" Kaiba hollered after her as he realized what she had just done. _No one touches my laptop! Employee or otherwise, not even Mokuba! Where does she get off doing things like that!_ He bolted out of his chair and gracefully slid into the wall across from the door to his office. He noticed that she was at the end of the hall by the elevator waiting for him with a smile. _Who does think she is?!_ He was much taller than her so he used long strides to catch up with her. However when the elevator opened, Kisara stepped backwards into it while moving the laptop behind her as she moved to the corner. Kaiba entered just before the doors closed.

Seto placed his arms on both sides of Kisara and blocked her paths of escape, "I'm starting to think that you're willing to gamble with your job, Katsuhiko. You and I both know that you need this job, so why do this?"

"Mister Kaiba I don't want you to work tonight. I want you to enjoy this holiday party, besides it's not like you're here by yourself this year. You have me here to keep you company and, if need be, throw a few people around," she replied. "Besides, I've made a promise to myself."

"Oh? Why do you think that you could change one night a year for me? What promise is that?"

Kisara smiled at him, "I feel connected to you Mister Kaiba. I don't know the reasons for it but I feel connected to you and not just some connection but a very strong one that makes me want to....." she began to blush, "take care of you." At the mention of the promise she merely smiled at him, "It's a promise to msyelf, you might know it one day or later tonight."

Kaiba moved his one arm to swipe behind her for the laptop but he noticed that she was much more agile than he had anticipated. She had moved the laptop to her other hand which caused his arm to rest against her back and push her body into his. He didn't move from that position as he felt the soft skin on her back and her breasts against him through his thin dress shirt. "I see you're not going to quit. What is it that you want?"

"Not 'want', I 'would like' one dance on the floor with you and I promise that you'll get your laptop back at the end of the dance. I assure you of it."

"How can I trust you?"

"You don't have to but I trust you with all of my heart and soul."

Kaiba stared into her deep blue eyes for an immeasurable amount of time but he knew now that he had seen her somewhere before. _Pegasus was right. All of that Egyptian hocus-pocus was right after all....I have seen her before. I recognize the flicker of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in her eyes. Has that always been there? How have I missed that? I will need to go to the museum to understand now, what did she mean to my past life?_

Kisara smiled up at him, "Are you going to agree to my bargain?"

"Fine," he said exasperated and freed her, the doors opened on the ground floor, and Kisara moved the laptop towards her chest again.

"I trust you but when it comes to your work and your laptop, I know very well that you are very possessive of it," she said with a grin. Kisara walked out of the elevator and quickly found Roland. She whispered the agreement between her and Kaiba and he nodded. He took the laptop and quickly disappeared into the shadows before Kaiba could catch where he had gone. Kisara returned to Kaiba and lightly wrapped her fingers around his wrist, "Come with me. They're playing a waltz and that's my favorite." Kaiba followed her as they entered the dance floor. He took his position and began to lead her through the song, he didn't realize that he was smiling down at her.

"Why go through all of this trouble to keep me from working?" he asked quietly.

"To show you that there is more to life than just working," she replied just as quietly.

"I see."

"Mister Kaiba, do you believe in preordained fates and destiny?"

"No, I make my own destiny but whatever is in the past is in the past."

"I see, I was just curious because I feel that I was meant to meet you and......." she shook her head.

"And what?"

"Oh, nothing, Mister Kaiba. It's just me babbling on, forget about it."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Hmm..not here. Somewhere private, there's too many people eavesdropping."

"Alright, Katsuhiko."

They continued to watlz around the dance floor along with the other couples, but most people were surprised to see Kaiba dancing with the newest employee. Kisara knew that there were going to be rumors passed around about them but it didn't bother her. Everything with Kaiba felt right to her, nothing could go wrong. Just as the music stopped everyone clapped, Kisara leaned in close to Kaiba.

"Thank you for the dance, now we can go back to our floor," she replied and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. Kaiba was shocked at the gesture and he merely nodded to her in agreement, Kisara led him from the dance floor before anyone had a chance to talk with him. She pushed the button on the elevator, the doors opened, and she ushered her employer inside. Just as the doors closed she gave a sigh of joy, "I'm glad that no one saw you, I fear that I would have had to hurt someone."

"Katsuhiko, how would you hurt someone? You don't have any weapons on you," he said.

"That's not true, I have shoes."

He didn't know why but he burst out laughing at her comment, perhaps it was because she had a smile on her face the entire time or the image of her using a shoe as a weapon on one of the lawyers caused him the humor. Kaiba's laughter subsided, "That's humorous, Katsuhiko."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time that I've attacked someone with unconventional weapons. I can remember that at my previous school, the really popular girls had made a remark about my family and I caught them in the girl's locker room."

"What did you do?" There was a still a smirk on his face and he knew that he was going to laugh again.

"Well....let's see there were only towels in there but they were good enough. I took one of the larger ones and soaked it in hot water then I twirled it so that it was tightly wrapped up. The moment that they're backs were towards me, I snapped it on them. Needless to say that none of them could actually wear any shirts for a month," she said casually.

Kaiba laughed for a few moments, "Katsuhiko, you truly are amazing. For someone like you to do all of those things and _still_ manage to make herbal remedies and cook food as well as clean and not to mention create viruses, and you act as if your life was normal."

Kisara smiled at him just as the elevator doors opened, "For me that is my normal life." She exited the elevator and walked down the hall towards her office while Kaiba merely shook his head with a smile on his face as he entered his own office. He stood by the desk dumbstruck as he saw his laptop sitting in its usual spot.

_So she didn't back out of the deal after all....somehow I thought she would but she didn't. I feel guilty for even thinking that she would back out of a deal that she made. I've known her only for a few months but I still don't know anything about her.....but then again..I think I know everything about her sometimes too._ Kaiba took his seat, he turned on the laptop, and checked the security systems to make sure that everything was secure.

Meanwhile Kisara had removed the box from her desk drawer. It stood twelve inches high and seven inches wide and had a depth of five inches. It was wrapped in light blue paper with a dark blue bow, she exited the office and headed for Kaiba's. She entered and took a seat on the edge of the desk, Kaiba looked up at her.

"What is it? Are you here to take the laptop again?"

"No sir. I'm here to give you something that I thought you would like. I know you keep saying that I'm too kind but I wanted to thank you again for helping me to get well and for the lovely nightgowns," she said and gently placed the box in front of him. "Open it."

Kaiba closed his laptop, suddenly intrigued by what he saw, and he pulled the ribbon off while Kisara sat on the edge of his desk with her hands in her lap. He could see her watching him through his peripheral vision but as the ribbon fell to the sides and he removed the lid, he immediately recognized the color of the statue. He said, "Another Blue Eyes White Dragon statue?"

"Finish opening it."

Kaiba nodded and he reached in to grab around the base of the statue. He could feel a few different parts of it poke into his skin and when he pulled it out and set it next to its box, he merely stared at it. It was the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and he picked it up to examine it more thoroughly. He noticed that the three heads were placed to form a small circle as the noses touched, as if they were conversing, and the wings were folded on the sides while the claws dug into the base of it. Kaiba noted that everything was quite accurate and he placed it on the desk once more. "You made this?"

"Yes I did," she replied with a smile.

"You made all of those in your cottage too as well the Kuriboh plushie that Mokuba has too right?" Kaiba looked at her.

"Yes, you knew this."

"And you make viruses."

"Yes."

Kaiba was silent while she smiled at him, he had nothing else to say, there was nothing else that he _could_ say. "You're so talented, Katsuhiko. I don't understand why you would let you the world pass you by to help your mother."

"She needs m-"

"She may need you, Katsuhiko, but how can you take care of her and still be this talented. These statues take time to craft and paint and you made a lot of them. The ones that you've given me are much larger so I know that they take time to finish. How is it that you can do all this for everyone else but let the world pass you by? You keep telling me that I should live my life and work at the same time so why don't you do the same?" His eyes were hard because he still couldn't understand how someone could be so selfless and so talented.

Kisara smiled at him and leaned in close to him, "But I do live my life and take care of my mother. Don't you see it?"

Kaiba thought back to the Sunday Dinner that they had, the fangirls, the door, the ice cream, the food, the statues, and the plushie as well as her sickness. Everything that had happened to her played through his mind in a fast forward motion. He realized that she was right, _She has been living her life while taking care of her mother. The only thing that she has yet to find is her soulmate because she's been too busy trying to keep herself happy so that she can be cheerful around her mother to keep her in good spirits._ Seto continued to stare into her blue eyes, he felt himself place a hand on her cheek, and he used his thumb to rub the spot underneath her eye. "Katsuhiko........." Without thinking about what he was doing, Kaiba removed his hand, he placed his laptop on the chair, and he moved the two dragon statues to the floor next to the computer chair.

"Mister Kaiba what are you doing?"

Seto stepped in front of Kisara and gently pushed her down on top of his desk until she was completely flush with the wood and he was leaning over her entire body. "You asked what I was doing, well..." He smirked at her as he placed both of his hands on either side of her face and brought his lips down onto hers. Kaiba could feel her tense up but he enjoyed the feeling of her beneath him and he enjoyed her soft skin. _Everything about her I enjoy. She's just so perfect! _Kaiba had a flash in his mind of Kisara holding a small wrapped bundle and the thought made him smile. He backed off and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"No one's ever made me feel the way you make me feel Katsuhiko," he said quietly to her.

Kisara didn't know what to say, she stayed in her position beneath him on the desk, and she smiled up at him. "Ever since I first saw you enter music class, I've thought of nothing else but to show you what you can't seem to find yourself. My promise to myself was to help you see that you don't have to sacrifice your life away to run a company or build a theme park. You can do all of that and enjoy yourself. You're still young Mister Kaiba, you have plenty of time ahead of you to get the theme park built. I'm sure that Mokuba would rather have you spend time with him as well."She smiled at him and added, "If you're going to enter a relationship with me, Mister Kaiba, then call me Kisara."

"You can call me Seto or Kaiba, which ever you prefer." Kisara looked into his eyes and she leaned up slightly to kiss him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and she felt him kiss her back. When they broke it off he held her in his arms with her head hiding in the crook of his neck. "I don't know what it is about you Katsuhiko but I just want to be around you," he said quietly. Kaiba freed his arms from her as she did the same and he helped her from the table. Kaiba grabbed his laptop, placed it in its briefcase, and replaced the statues, he motioned for Kisara to follow him. She followed him out of the office as he grabbed the briefcase with his laptop tucked away in it and noticed that he locked the door.

The couple walked to the elevator, Kaiba had his arm around her waist, and Kisara had hers around his. There was a smile playing on his lips as Kisara spoke up, "After the Holiday dinner, we're going to exchange gifts and then we're going to the museum. I need to find some things out for myself."

"Of course, Katsu-" he stopped himself and looked at her, "Kisara." He kissed the top of her head as he let her hit the button to go down to the lobby. He let her go and pulled out his phone, "Meet me at the entrance."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know but I don't want to be here anymore," he said with a small smile.

"Alright and could you stay the night tomorrow night? I'm sure that Mokuba wouldn't mind at all and I would like for you to see something anyway."

Kaiba nodded and they entered the elevator, he approached her so that she was pushed against the wall of the elevator as he hit the button for the ground floor. "Kisara don't apologize ever again to me. You understand?" Kisara nodded and he replied, "Good." Kaiba placed a hand on the side of her face once more and he kissed her, this time, he received one in return. As they broke it off, the doors opened for the ground floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your mother wanted me to bring you home _after_ midnight. What did she mean?" questioned Kaiba as he sat on the leather seat of his limo with Kisara cuddled next to him.

A chuckle emitted from the teen, "She wants me to have fun since I haven't had any in a long time."

"I see," he replied and kissed the top of her head. "Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged, "Where ever you want to go, Seto."

Kaiba enjoyed hearing his name come from her voice. It sounded smooth and gentle, the exact opposite of his personality. Yet he still caught the glimpses of the past and now he also wanted to go the museum to find out more about Kisara's past life. _All I know is that she used to be the person who had control of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. So what does that make me? And who is this Seth person that Pegasus spoke of?_ He didn't realize that Kisara had been watching him closely as he stared at the opposite side of the limo.

Just as she was watching him, she could feel that there was something bothering him but she felt that she shouldn't ask him. "So, perhaps we can get something to eat as I didn't eat before I left and I don't think that you did either." Kisara felt herself shake with Kaiba's laughter and she laughed herself.

"You're right and since we're both dressed for the evening, I think we should go to a fine dining restaurant. Tell me, Kisara, have you ever had caviar?" She shook her head and he smiled, "Alright then, we'll go someplace nice for you." He spoke to the driver, "Take us to downtown Domino to the restaurant district. You pick the restuarant to take us to."

The limo driver was shocked to hear that and nodded, "Of course, sir." He thought to himself, _Well Miss Katsuhiko seems to have changed something in Mister Kaiba and this is good! I know just the restuarant to take them. It's the same one that my wife and I enjoy as well._ The driver made a u-turn and headed towards the restaurant district of Domino City.

As Kaiba helped her out of the limo, he stared at the restaurant that the limo driver had taken them, and he was surprised. He turned to the driver and pulled the checkbook out of his jacket pocket. Kaiba borrowed a pen from the chauffer and filled out the check. He handed the piece of paper to the driver and the pen, "Here, this is your bonus for taking us to such a nice restaurant." The driver took it thankfully and watched them enter while he ducked back inside the limo. The driver opened up the paper and was so astonished at the number that he merely sat in the seat for a few minutes before driving off somewhere to call his wife.

The couple sat at a nice corner booth, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation held his newfound love in his arms, while they looked at one of the two menus together. "Get whatever you want, Kisara," he whispered to her.

She smiled and said a familiar line that she knew would get him to smile, "Now you know that's not going to happen." Kisara could feel the lips on the top of her head curve slightly and knew that she had gotten him to smile. _He seems to be smiling more freely now and that's a good thing but we're having some caviar as an appetizer but I really don't know what to order._ "Honestly, Seto, I really don't know what to order. A lot of these things I've never even heard of. I mean, I've never had quail, duck, or venison."

"Based on what you've taught me about being healthy, venison is the best. It's solid muscle and it's just a fancy word for deer meat."

"Oh," she replied simply. "Alright then, that sounds good. Caviar first then venison. Sounds lovely to me." She leaned back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips while they waited for their server to appear. She whispered to him, "Are you sure this is okay? I mean, a simple restaurant would have sufficed for me."

In just as quiet a tone he answered, "And have you waste all of the time getting beautiful for me, I think not." He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

After they orderd, Kaiba had two glasses of water brought to the table along with two glasses of lemon iced tea. The water was poured into crystal wine glasses and the tea was brought in large crystal tumblers. Kisara took a sip of the water and told Seto, "Why would you take me somewhere this nice? I kind of understand the reasoning as far as being nicely dressed but what is the real reason?"

"You just can't accept anything nice can you?" he asked with a smile. Kisara nodded with a grin of her own while he continued, "I want to give you as much as I can. You've shown me things that I've never seen before and now I want to give that back to you."

"Thank you, Seto."

Kaiba nodded to her just as the appetizer arrived and he began to teach her how to eat it and what it was. There were other patrons in the restaurant that knew who Seto Kaiba was and they knew that he had money but as to who the young woman with light blue hair was, they didn't know that. But some of them watched the couple carefully.

Meanwhile, Kisara could feel something wrong and she whispered, "Seto, I have an uneasy feeling."

"Don't worry. Everything's alright," he assured her. She nodded, still unable to shake the feeling that they were being watched but she still enjoyed her main course with her employer. The new couple finished their meal and Kaiba left an outstanding tip for the server and just as they exited the restaurant's double doors, the limo pulled up. Kaiba opened the door for Kisara and entered just after her. "Are you tired, Kisara?" She nodded and he spoke to the driver, "You can take us to the mansion now. You can have the next week off." The driver nodded and put up the privacy window, all the while he was grinning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba had helped Kisara to his kitchen in the mansion, they were having some coffee in the early hours of the morning. She looked at him and smiled, "I guess I'll stay here with you until tomorrow. This way we can go ahead and get started on the decorations as well as the cooking. I'm actually having Pegasus stay with my mother on the front porch so we can get in through the back. It's going to be a great surprise for her."

"You're too kind to her, Kisara. She must love you a lot," replied Kaiba.

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee, "Yes, she does."

"That's why you try to make her as happy as possible," Kisara nodded once more while he continued, "Not many people know this but our parents, our _real_ parents, were killed in a car accident." He noticed that she placed her hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He brought his eyes to meet hers and he saw sympathy and empathy in her deep blue eyes. "I know what you're going through with your father but I don't know about your mother and I wish I could help."

Kisara left her cup on the table while she made her in front of Seto's line of vision. She picked up both of his hands in hers and smiled into his eyes, "You're helping right now." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back, Seto was smiling. "Come on, we need some rest but I'm afraid that I don't have a change of clothes with me. I guess I forgot." Kisara chuckled at her own comment.

"That's alright, you can wear my robe," he said. Seto left the coffee cups on the table, the maids would clean them in the morning, and he took Kisara up to his bedroom. He handed her the silken robe, he watched her enter the bathroom, and he stripped down to his boxers while casually tossing his suit on the floor. Kaiba opened his bureau drawer and pulled out a plain white shirt. He slipped it on over his head and just as he had pulled it down, Kisara exited from the bathroom with her dress folded neatly and the shoes tucked under the bottom.

She placed her items on the bureau and picked up his suit. He watched her as he took a seat on his bed, she folded each piece neatly and placed it next to her dress. "You should never throw your clothes on the floor, Seto. They'll get all wrinkled up." She walked to him and twirled around, "How does it look?" Kaiba watched the robe flair out as she spun and he smiled.

"It looks fine," he said and grabbed her waist which caused her to tumble on top of him. His back was against the comforter and Kisara was laying on top of him. Her braids dangled to one side as she smiled at him. Kaiba reached up and brought her face down to his in a kiss, he could feel her soft lips against his. He never wanted this feeling to end, the feeling of being wanted, the feeling of being cared for, it was a feeling that he was unaccustomed to but he loved it when Kisara was around. He broke it off and said, "You can sleep here with me."

Kisara nodded and they pulled back the comforter, Kaiba slipped under the cover first while he set his alarm for eight in the morning. They would get seven hours of sleep each and that would be plenty. His navy eyes watched as Kisara slid underneath the covers as well. He flipped to his side and grabbed her waist, this brought her towards him and he shifted his hand up to her chest. Kaiba could feel the heat on her face and he gave a quick squeeze before returning his hand to her waist.

"You're terrible," she whispered and he only laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: Snowflakes

**Disclaimer:** The story is fictitious and all characters belong to their original creators/owners, as well as the game of Duel Monsters. The few characters that do belong to me are the Katsuhiko name, Erin and Davis Katsuhiko.

_**Domino Doom!**_

**Chapter 8: **_Snowflakes_

The incessant buzzing of a repetitive sound reached his ears, he blindly moved his hand to the surface of the side table. he quickly found the source of the irritating sound and clicked the button that would cease the annoyance. As he rolled to his opposite side, he found that the beauty next to him had already awoken, and her bright blue eyes were staring into his navy ones. Seto Kaiba blinked a few times to rid himself of the grogginess while he noticed a gentle smile cross the pink lips of his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head but he grabbed her by the waist before she could escape the folds of the blankets.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a half awake voice.

She chuckled, "I was going to get ready, Seto. We need to leave soon."

"I know," he sighed and relinquished his grip on Kisara, she left his warm embrace to go to the bathroom, and she could hear his voice. "You can use anything you like, my toothbrush included." There was a smile and a nod from the incarnated soul. Kaiba smiled and exited his bed the moment that the bathroom door closed, he made his way to his tallest bureau, and pulled open a drawer. His hands removed a pair of dark dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt, and matching socks. he changed out of his night clothes and pulled on the outfit that he'd chosen for the day. Just as he was tucking his shirt into his pants, Kisara exited the bathroom looking refreshed and ready for the day.

"I'll have to wear the gown until we can get home and I can change," said Kisara as she picked the dress up from the bureau. Kaiba simply nodded as he entered the bathroom and closed the door. Kisara quickly removed the robe, placed it neatly on the surface of the bureau, and pulled the dress over her body and she tied the halter straps first before pulling the zipper closed. The dragon slipped her shoes on and turned around to see her employer exit the bathroom with a pair of dress shoes that he pulled on as well. Kaiba sauntered over to her and wrapped his arms around her before the sound of running footsteps reached his ears. Just as he released Kisara, Mokuba came bounding into the room with all the energy of a child his age. He hugged Kisara before looking at her dress, and then looked at the two of them.

"Kisara, your dress is so pretty!" he exclaimed and hugged her one more time. "Are we going now, Seto?" Kaiba nodded as Mokuba jumped up and down before he ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Kisara and Kaiba walked hand in hand to join the younger brother in the kitchen where the boxes were being stored for the Winter Holiday dinner that she had planned. Just as they entered, Kaiba relinquished his hand from hers so that he could carry the box of ingredients while Mokuba carried the box of decorations. The trio exited the mansion and began to walk down the street towards the cottage, however when they were two blocks from the cottage, Kisara motioned for them to follow her down the back alleyways.

"I had Pegasus leave the back door window open so that we could get inside. I took you down the back path because I didn't want my mother to see us," she explained though this only prompted Kaiba to smile and Mokuba to giggle. Just as they reached the back door, Kisara slid the slightly ajar window open, unlocked the latches, and pushed open the door. The dragon motioned for them to enter and quickly closed the door behind them while placing the latches back on and sealing shut the window. Kisara watched as Kaiba placed the box of food on the kitchen counter and Mokuba went into the den to start the decorations. "I'm going upstairs to change really quick," she told Kaiba.

"Don't be too long," he replied as she gave him a smile and a nod of her head. Kisara went up the stairs as quickly as she could and opened up her door, she entered, closed the door behind her, and undressed from the gown. She folded it neatly, placed it inside the triangle of fabric, and replaced the shoes after she had cleaned the soles. The reincarnated soul pulled open a drawer so that she could pull on a new set of undergarments, once she did, her feet carried her to the closet where she pulled out a beautiful pastel blue kimono with the pattern of wisteria blossoms. She placed that on her bed, and closed the closet. Kisara pulled out a pair of boot-cut jeans, a tank top, and some new socks. She dressed quickly and left her bedroom so that she could start the delicious meal that she had planned in her mind. As she entered the den there was a smile on her face as she had seen how the small houses dotted the end tables. Just as she approached the box and opened it, there were arms that wrapped around her waist. "I thought you were never coming down."

"You know that I would never forget something like this especially for the people that I care about," she replied.

His voice was smooth, "Alright then. Let me help you." Kisara nodded as she pulled the items from the box and his arms relinquished the beauty so that she could work her magic. He noticed the surprise on her face when she pulled out the quails. "The best for the chef and my lovely angel."

"You're too sweet. Now let's begin with the bread, vegetables, and rice since that's the easiest to make. I'll let you do that while I glaze the quails," she replied to him. Before he could say anything, Kisara turned around and gave him a kiss on his lips. "Thank you for everything, Seto."

A smile emerged onto his face, "Anything for you, Kisara." She nodded as they set to work on cooking. Kaiba set a pot with water to boil though he dropped the appropriate amount of wild rice for the group. Kaiba noticed that Kisara had glazed the quails and placed them in the oven. The next step of hers was the bread and that was the most interesting part that he wanted to learn about her, how she made the bread. Kisara was far too busy working on the dinner that she didn't bother with Seto watching her, she pulled down a rolling pin from the cupboard, she floured it up, placed flour on the counter, and began to mix the water and the flour so that she could make the bread. As the consistency grew, Kisara added stone ground wheat flour until it became what she felt was correct. There was a smile on Kaiba's face as he put the vegetables in the pot of water to boil and he strained the rice. "I'm going to see if Mokuba needs any help," stated Kaiba.

"Alright then. Can you tell him to go upstairs and into my closet. There's a box that I want to lay out on the coffee table," replied Kisara. Her bright blue eyes connected with his navy ones as he only nodded in responce to her request. Seto entered the living room to see that Mokuba had placed every little Christmas house on the end tables as well as the snow decoration and the candle throw blankets that adorned the sofa, chair, and love seat. Kaiba scooped up Mokuba and headed up the stairs to Kisara's bedroom, just as they entered, his navy eyes settled onto the kimono that was laid out, but he took his younger brother to the closet before he could admire it anymore. There was a large box that was stuffed with wrapped boxes of all sizes and even one that was unable to fit. As Kaiba gave Mokuba the large but light gift, he took the box, and the Kaiba brothers headed down the stairs. He remembered seeing the picture frames filled with pressed flowers, Kisara's walls were no longer bare but filled with all colors and even some gradiented flowers. Though there was one that hung over her headboard, he remembered glancing at it, and his mind recalled the Tiger Lily pressed beautifully while small mini yellow roses adorned its sides. It had seemed so lonely to him but so full of color, it reminded him greatly of his own life but he knew now that Kisara had changed all of that. He shook his head as they reached the coffee table in the den, Mokuba began to place all the gifts on the table while Seto returned to the kitchen to help the lovely selfless soul that had stolen his heart.

The smell of sugar cookies assaulted his senses the moment that he set foot into the kitchen. He smiled as he saw the bowl of vegetables on the table, covered, along with the rice and the bread. "Seto, can you slice the bread as thin as possible, please? I need to get the rest of the cookies out and the quails are almost done," she said.

"Of course but you don't have to ask me, Kisara. I'm happy to do this," came the quiet reply. He noticed that she looked over her shoulder just to give him a smile before returning to her work at hand with the cookies. He grabbed a bread knife and began to cut very gently so that he could get the bread as thin as possible. Kaiba could see her place two plates of cookies on the table and he could hear the oven being pulled open.

Kisara had pulled the quails out of the oven and began to peel the meat off of the bones so that it would be easier on all of them. Just as she finished the second quail, there was a buzzing sound, and she looked at Kaiba. He pulled the phone out of his pocket to look at the called identification, he knew it was one of his business partners but one look at Kisara made him change his mind. He opened the phone, hit the power button to turn it off, and replaced the phone back into his pocket.

"That was a good decision," came her delicate voice.

He chuckled, "It's the first time that I've actually wanted to be somewhere that wasn't the office. You've made me realize that the holidays are for family, no matter how small." Kisara approached him and gave him a slow, gentle kiss on his lips, and he returned it to her just as gently. There was a giggle from the doorway which prompted them to look at Mokuba, he was grinning. "Come on, Mokuba. Let's finish up," said Kaiba. The younger brother nodded as they set up the place settings on the table. By this time, the quail meat was already neatly piled on one dish, placed on the table, and then Kisara pulled out a beautiful apple pie from the oven which was also placed on the table. Before everything would be finished, Kisara had finally pulled out a pitcher of lemon iced tea so that they could have something nice to drink with their food. She placed it on the table and took one last look at the table before deciding that it was completed.

"Okay, I'm going to go change into something more appropriate. I've got time," she stated as she quickly left the kitchen. Kisara quickly hopped up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her. She shimmied out of her jeans and shirt while placing them on top of the bureau, she grabbed the heavy fabric kimono, and slipped it over her body. Kisara pulled it tight then began to wrap the dark blue obi around her waist, she made sure to flip the extra fabric over itself behind her so that it formed a square of material. Once she felt it was perfect, Kisara left her bedroom while closing the door behind her, and quickly entered the bathroom. She removed all of the small rubber bands and the hair tie, she unbraided her long hair, and let if all in waves to her waist. Kisara exited the bathroom and headed back down the stairs where she found that all of the cooking supplies had been cleaned, dried, and put away as well as everything wiped down. She gave a grateful smile, "Thank you so much!"

Mokuba replied, "No, thank you!" He hugged her while Kaiba joined the two members that he kept close to his heart. As he examined her, he couldn't believe how lovely she appeared in the kimono, and he had assumed that she could never out do herself from the previous night. He had been wrong and Kaiba realized that no matter what she dressed in, she would always be beautiful to him. Voices were heard outside and the front door was being pushed open, the trio faced the entryway of the kitchen so that they could see the den and greet Kisara's mother.

"My oh my! It smells so lovely in here! Pegasus, did you order out again and not tell me about it?" asked Erin as they entered the cottage.

"Of course not my dear Erin! Why I would never do such a thing," answered Pegasus with a smile on his face.

There was a gasp from her mother, "It's so beautiful in here!" Just as turned towards the kitchen, Erin noticed three smiling faces, and Kisara greeted her mother wearing the traditional wisteria kimono for the holiday. "My dear Kisara," she said and kissed her daughter's forehead while embracing her. "I suppose it was your job to keep me busy right, Pegasus?"

"But of course! What else am I good at?"

There was laughter from everyone and once it died down, Kisara said, "Happy winter holiday mother. Let's sit down and enjoy it."

"I couldn't agree more. All of you are so wonderful to me," replied Erin. She held back the tears quite well as they helped her to the table of heaping delicious food. The group sat down and it was Seto Kaiba that had begun to place the food onto their separate dishes, there was a gentle smile on his face the entire time that he had not realized was there. No one said anything and once everyone had their food, Kaiba leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Kisara's cheek. "You two make such a cute couple, perhaps it will snow later and then you children can have so much fun!"

Kisara smiled, "No thank you, mother. It would be much too cold to play in the snow besides it's a nice night to spend indoors with the people you care about."

"You are quite right, Katushiko-dear!" exclaimed Pegasus. "Now let us eat all of this wonderful food that you created!"

"Seto helped me cook it," she replied quietly but it went unheard as Pegasus began to compliment everything. Kisara merely shook her head as everyone began to eat their food, this time, Kisara didn't hide her face behind a napkin. Kaiba noticed this and was glad that she, too, was opening up a little more now that they were dating. The term was not lightly used with him but he felt she was more than appropriate to be with, it was more than just Fate or Destiny, Kaiba knew that it was much more than that. The gentle smile never left his face as he ate his meal, it was an event that he thought he would never experience, an event that he knew he had longed for. Having dinner with a _family_ and it was a family that he enjoyed, even if Pegasus was there. If Kisara saw him as her new father figure then he couldn't blame her, the man was enjoyable to have around when he wasn't trying to take over your coporation. A quiet voice penetrated his thoughts, "Seto?"

Navy eyes turned onto the blue ones of Kisara, "Hmm?"

"Are you alright? You seem so far away?"

He could feel her gentle hand squeeze his and he replied just as quietly, "Everything's alright." She nodded, satisfied with the answer, and returned to giving her mother more of the quail since she requested for more. _So kind, where has she been? Was the Blue Eyes White Dragon this kind too? I still don't understand how she can be so selfless but I think I will never understand._ He let a gentle sigh escape him and finished off his food so that he could taste the apple pie and the sugar cookies. Once the pieces were placed on his plate, he cleaned off the fork, and began to eat. Once the cinnamon sugar hit his tongue he stared at Kisara. "Your pie is delicious. I really think you should open up a pie store now," he stated and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh, I don't think it will do that well besides I don't have any money."

"I'll give it to you and you don't have to pay it back." The table went silent as everyone stared at him, the smile never faltered, and he never strayed his eyes from Kisara's bright blue ones. "I mean it." With that said everyone returned to eating, he looked up at Pegasus for a brief moment and he saw something that he never saw before in the man. Pegasus had given him the slightest nod and the softest expression that he had ever seen from him, Kaiba knew that it meant that he was doing good, that he was finally _giving_ something of his that he could give other than his love. _He's right. I....I want to give it to her if she wants to go through with it. It will definitely bring in more money than the virus creation that I have her doing but she could always do that here at her home once the pie store closes. I'm sure that Mokuba could also help on the weekends._ The thought only brought amusement but he kept his laughter to himself, he would be sure to talk with Kisara later.

The group had finally finished their food and Kisara began to pick everything up with the help of Kaiba, "You can help if you want." Kaiba nodded as Kisara cleaned off the table and placed everything in the sink before wiping the wooden table down. He realized that, despite the amount of food that was being passed around, the table was quite clean and the thought brought him back to the memory of when she had first invited them over for her Sunday dinner, it brought a warm feeling to his otherwise cold heart. Kisara began filling up one side of the sink with soapy water and began to place all the dishes into it, then the other side was empty and she handed him a dry cloth. "I'm going to scrub the dishes then you rinse them off and dry. Just put them on the counter and we'll put them away once everything is cleaned," Kisara explained to him. Seto nodded as she began to scrub and hand him the first of the plates, he made sure to rinse it off as much as possible before drying it and placing it on the counter.

It wasn't long before all the dishes had been cleaned and put away, the two of them joined the rest of the family in the den but just as Kaiba sat next to his little brother, Kisara began to pick up the presents that were laid out on the table. Kisara handed a large box to her mother while handing Pegasus one that looked like a wine bottle and Mokuba received one that was large and soft as well as a smaller box. She approached Kaiba with the largest box of all and handed it to him while taking a seat on the couch next to Mokuba.

"Honey, you didn't have to get us anything at all," replied Erin's mother.

She nodded, "I know but I still care for all of you so I wanted you to have something for the Winter Holiday even if you didn't expect it."

"You're such a lovely daughter and I'm proud of you." Kisara only smiled at her mother as she opened her box and gave an exclamation of excitement. "Oh my goodness! Kisara these are lovely bowls and is this Mokuba's initials I see in here?" Mokuba beamed as everyone found out that the wide bowls Kisara made were the same ones that Mokuba had decorated. Kisara leaned over to kiss Mokuba on the head while Pegasus opened up his present next.

"Oh my god! I don't know how you got this bottle of Don Perignon but I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Katsuhiko-dear. It's a lovely gift, thank you," replied Pegasus.

"You're welcome, I figured that I would get you somethig different than what you normally drink," she replied.

Mokuba quickly opened up his presents and hugged the large soft plushie of the Black Skull Dragon and he realized that he had a matching statue as well. "Thanks Kisara! I love them!" Mokuba squeezed Kisara along with the new plush toy that he'd been given.

"I guess it's my turn then," said Kaiba and everyone was waiting to see what the lovely dragon incarnate had given to her new love. As he opened the box, he already knew that it was a dragon statue but he didn't expect to find what was inside. He pulled the statue from the box and light bounced off of the crystal that had taken the form of the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. Its tail was splayed out in an angular fashion as if it was balancing on the base, the head was lowered in a bow, and the body curved gently from up to down starting with the tail to the head. The wings were the most lovely as they were spread out, getting the dragon ready for its initial flight. "Thank you........"

"I thought that you would like that. It's made from Venetian glass and crystal," she answered. It was then that Kaiba noticed the eyes were inlaid with sapphire and the lighter parts of it were decorated with topaz. "I designed the pose myself and I gave it to the crystal store to make."

He looked at her with warm eyes, "I love it. Mokuba go get it." The younger brother nodded and ran into the kitchen but before any questions could be asked, he returned just as quickly with a box, and gave it to Kisara. "This is for you. Mokuba wanted to get you something for the holiday as well."

"Why thank you, Mokuba." Kisara pulled the ribbon and opened up the box, made from jade, emerald, and rose quartz was a lotus blossom sitting on a lily pad. "Oh thank you so much! I'll go put it by my bedside right now!" Mokuba clapped his hands and wanted to come with her so she let him. Just as they were out of sight and out of earshot, Erin and Pegasus looked at Kaiba who had replaced the statue into its safe place.

"Did anything happen last night? She's quite happy today, moreso than I've seen her," asked Erin.

Seto nodded, "As of last night, she and I are now dating. I would have told you sooner or gotten your permis-"

"WOW! I'm so glad!" exclaimed Erin and Kaiba stared at her. "I'm so happy that you two are together, it warms my heart to know that she's found someone to love her and take care of her when she's ill. You two are a wonderful couple."

Pegasus chimed in, "Yes, I do agree with Erin-dear. You two make quite the lovely couple." Kaiba could only smile as Kisara and Mokuba returned to join in on the conversation that they had missed. However Kaiba intercepted Kisara so that she would have to sit on his lap. Everyone looked at him and Pegasus said, "I didn't know you could do that Kaiba-boy."

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me, Pegasus," replied Kaiba smoothly. There was even a smile on his face to show that he was actually joking with the man. Everyone laughed as Kisara adjusted herself on his lap so that she could lean against him. Pegasus and Erin began to talk about how lovely the decorations were and how everything was wonderful.

Erin replied, "Pegasus can you go get that box from my room?" He nodded as he left and returned quite quickly with it. He handed it to Kisara who took it gently, "Kisara this is from your father. He found it a long time ago and I felt that now was the right time to give it to you." She opened up the lid and found a thin gold chain that held a trinket. The trinket was a sapphire pendant that had the head of the Blue Eyes White Dragon engraved onto it with topaz. She slipped it around her neck as she murmured her thank you to her mother. "Even if you don't understand what it means, you can go to the museum sometime and get answers there. You're quite welcome my dear daughter."

* * *

Creaking sounds were heard from the chains as the porch chair was swung back and forth, a young woman was leaning into the arms of the young man as they both stared out at the neighborhood. Nothing had been spoken for some time since Mokuba was inside her room sleeping and Erin and Pegasus had adjourned to the kitchen to talk as well. This left Kaiba and Kisara to venture out the front door and into the brisk early evening air. Kaiba made sure to keep her warm though the kimono kept her warm automatically but he also brought his own thicker trench coat before they left.

"It's lovely outside," came her gentle voice.

"Only with you is it like that," replied Kaiba.

"You keep saying stuff like that and you're going to spoil me!"

"I don't mind. You're one person that deserves to be spoiled." She only chuckled and he continued, "I'm serious about the pie shop or the restaurant. I think it will bring in more money for you and your mother than the viral creation that I'm paying you to do."

"Seto you can't do that!"

"I'll only do it if you want to do it besides I've already thought about it. Mokuba can help you on the weekends and on holidays or when ever school is out and you can work on those viruses once you get home." Kisara smiled at him as she leaned up to kiss him, she received it in return, and the two stayed locked for a short while. Kisara buried her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her safe and warm. "I mean it, Kisara. I want the best for you and your mother, no matter what." That was when he heard the sniffles from her, he moved his hand to place it on her chin, and he forced her to look up at him. His brow knit with concern, "Is something wrong?"

"No.." she replied and rubbed her eyes gently. "You're very kind to me and I thank you with all my heart for that Seto. You....." She buried her face into his chest as she murmured, "You, my mother, Mokuba, and Pegasus are my world. I care so much for you!"

Kaiba leaned his lips towards her ear and whispered, "Then we'll never leave you. We'll always be with you."

"Thank you, Seto...thank you." He only smiled as they cuddled on the swinging porch chair, both of them looked out upon the quiet neighborhood. Everyone was either cooking, talking, or exchanging gifts at everyone else's houses and it was this peace that he cherished the most especially with Kisara. He looked up at the clouds and noticed that they were gathering together, he hoped that it wouldn't snow but he knew that he and Mokuba would never be cold inside the cottage of the Katsuhiko family. _Both of them are so welcoming and inviting. Kisara is a gentle soul and, according to Pegasus, she was the soul of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the past. If Yugi and his geek squad are correct then that makes me the owner of that accursed millenium rod but still........_ Navy eyes looked at the beautiful angel next to him before returning to the sky, _What does that make us in the past? What significance did I have in the past?_ His thoughts were tormenting him and he felt that someone was watching him.

"There's something on your mind isn't there, Seto?" came her quiet question. "Please tell me what it is."

"I wish I could, Kisara but I can't. It's something that only Yugi can answer."

"Well you can ask him when you see him in school again."

There was a smile, "You're right. I'll ask him when I see him again." He felt her snuggle against him, this made him warm inside, and he squeezed her shoulder gently as his eyes continued to stare up at the gathering clouds. As he stared at the clouds, it was then that he realized Kisara was the only person to have been able to penetrate his cold heart other than Mokuba. _It has to do with her carrying the soul of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the past but that means that all those other girls that wanted to date me were nothing. I didn't find any interest in them simply because I was destined to be with Kisara._ The revelation made him joyful, to know that he had always been destined to be with someone from the day that he was born. It was also then that he heard Kisara's gentle voice.

"You're not alone, you'll never be alone." He looked down at her to see her shining orbs staring straight back at him. The smile that appeared on his face never faltered nor did it leave as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I know. Thank you, Kisara."

"You don't have to thank me, Seto. I'm happy to have given you something so special and to have received it in return as well. Do you remember when we first met in music class?" she asked him.

A chuckle escaped him, "Yeah. I was wondering to myself what you were doing and I honestly thought that you were just checking your e-mails until you pullled out that compact disc case. Then I thought it was just some make up but when you pulled out that virus, I was truly impressed."

"Did you want me at Kaiba Corps only because of my virus creation?"

A worried look appeared on Kaiba's face as he looked away from her, "I admit that, yes, in the beginning I did. That was until you invited me over for your Sunday dinner." When he looked at her he noticed that she was only smiling at him. "You're not angry? That was a selfish reason for me to even think about hiring you. I was only using you for my own benefit."

Her smile never left, "It may have been selfish but it was with the intent to make your younger brother happy so, in the end, it wasn't selfish at all since it was for someone else."

"How can you make something that others would see as selfish seem selfless?"

"Because I choose to see the good in people even when they cannot see it for themselves. It's how I am, I'm optimistic. I've always been like that, Seto," she explained to him.

"Even before your father's death?" he asked. His navy eyes watched her as her happy smile and twinkling eyes never faltered. She nodded and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I don't want you to experience that kind of death again Kisara. It's too terrible for such an innocent soul such as yourself. How did you get through it the first time?"

He could feel her smile against his shirt, "It was difficult but I kept telling myself that things will get better and that I needed to be even more happy for my mother since she had it hardest of all. My mother and father were married when they were both still in high school so they were together for a very long time. Because of that length I knew that my mother was going through a very difficult time so I shut off those emotions of grief and helped my mother through her grieving period."

"Who helped you?"

"No one. I got through it on my own by simply saying to myself that he was in a much better place now since he wouldn't have to be bothered by his business partners." Kisara felt Kaiba shudder and she looked up at him to see that there were tears standing in his eyes. She reached up her hand to the side of his face and the gentle smile appeared on her lips. "Don't cry for me Seto. I'm alright, I promise." He looked down into the eyes of the one that had claimed his heart and he could see her truth there so he only closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. It was warm and comforting, he felt safe there even though he knew that it should be the other way around.

"I had Mokuba to help me through our parents' death and he had me but you had no one. It makes me sad," he told her in a whisper.

"I know but I pushed through for my mother and the hopes that there will be a better time for the both of us and it has come. We moved to Domino City, I met you, met Pegasus, met Mokuba, and I think my mother can finally let my father's memory rest now that she has Pegasus looking over her. Even if their relationship is completely platonic, that's enough for me because now she has someone other than me to care for her," she replied.

Kaiba nodded and he buried his head in her long tresses, she smelled of wild roses, and it was scent that he knew he would never forget when they were parted. "You have a strong spirit Kisara. Your mother is blessed to have such a strong daughter."

"Thank you Seto and I'm sure your parents would be very happy with you as well along with Mokuba. You two are amazing brothers." Kaiba only smiled as he pulled away from her then she said something that caught him off guard. "You know, I was thinking maybe we could do a small coffee and tea shop instead of a pie shop. But I can't do any of that now since you and I are still in high school, maybe when we finish we can think about it."

"You say 'we' instead of 'I' Kisara."

"I know, I want you and Mokuba a part of that coffee and tea shop too. I think it would be wonderful for all of us, besides we would never be far apart from each other," she replied.

"You are very precious Kisara and I'm happy to call you mine," he said. Kaiba hugged Kisara and the two of them watched the clouds gather once more, it seemed that they were going to bring a blizzard so the two of them decided to watch the sky together. As the sun began its descent into the horizon, the couple with blue eyes watched the clouds, and it was then in the twilight hours that the first of the snowflakes began to fall. Kisara removed herself from Kaiba's embrace on the porch swing and placed her hand out from under neath the overhang. The first snowflake fell into her hand, as it melted she made a wish, and motioned for Kaiba to follow her. He stood next to her as he watched her let another snowflake fall onto her hand.

"Here, let a snowflake fall onto your hand and as it melts make a wish. It's a tradition that my father started and I do it every time the first snowflakes fall from the sky, at least when I have a chance," she explained to him. He nodded and put out his hand, it seemed that all of the snowflakes fell around his hand but he kept his patience since Kisara was watching him. Just as he was about to give up hope, a rather large snowflake fell onto the palm of his hand, and he brought towards him. He thought about what to wish for and the first thing that popped into his mind was to let nothing terrible happen to the Katsuhiko Family. Seto was about to say something but she placed her delicate finger over his lips, "No no. Keep it a secret and it might come true, that is if its not too complicated."

"Oh don't worry, it's not complicated."

"You may think that now but sometimes the simplest of questions can be the most complex."

"What do snowflakes mean to you Kisara?"

It was then that Kaiba saw her eyes light up in a way that he had never seen before and he knew that these simple white crystals meant something far more to the incarnation of the dragon. Kisara stepped out into the falling snow and let all of it fall upon her shoulders and pale blue hair. "Snowflakes mean the start of something new, they resemble the innocence of the world that is corrupt by power, and they resemble the pureness of mother nature herself." With that explanation, Kisara spun around to let all of the fallen snow on her fly off in all directions. To Kaiba it looked like a white halo around her body but just as it came, it went, and she rejoined him on the porch. She could see him smiling, "What is it?"

"You have the most beautiful philosophy that I have ever heard Kisara." He embraced her and swung her off of her feet around in a circle, her laughter echoed all around him. When he placed her on her feet and after her laughter subsided, he leaned down and placed his lips against hers. Their eyes closed as the snow fell around them in the background. It was then that they heard a click and a flash, the two of them looked into the kitchen window and they noticed it was open. Pegasus had a camera and he was grinning.

"Ha ha! I got you two and that's a perfect kodak moment!" Erin was laughing at the table as he added, "I'll have this printed and blown up to a nice size so you can put it on your living room wall, Erin-dear." With that he closed the kitchen window and couldn't help the grin that was on his face as the adults began to talk again. Erin stood up and pulled the drapes closed with a wink towards the young couple.

"It's nice to have him around, " said Kisara. Kaiba agreed with her as they looked at each other once more, Seto placed his hands on either side of her face, and he leaned down to give her another passionate kiss to make up for the one that was so rudely interrupted. Just as before, their lips locked, and the wind picked up which caused the snow to fly around the reincarnated couple. It swirled around them in a circular motion as they stayed together. When they relinquished each other, the snow dissipated, and they entered the small cottage of the Katsuhiko family, the family that held the incarnated soul of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon.


	9. Chapter 9: Timeless Love

**Disclaimer:** The story is fictitious and all characters belong to their original creators/owners, as well as the game of Duel Monsters. The few characters that do belong to me are the Katsuhiko name, Erin and Davis Katsuhiko. The lyrics respectfully belong to their creators.

_**Domino Doom!**_

**Chapter 9: **_Timeless Love_

Winter season had given way to the early winds of spring, Kaiba sat at his desk in the familiar office building, his eyes kept traveling to the wall, and to whom lay on the other side. There was a smile on his face that he hadn't realized was there as his mind drifted to Kisara Katsuhiko, the embodiment of his beloved blue eyes white dragon. In the time that they had spent together on that snowy winter day, he still couldn't believe that she hadn't figured anything out about her past but he only shook his head. As he thought about Kisara he also remembered the rumor that was circulating the building about the newest employee of Kaiba Corporation. The rumor made him chuckle since it was the first rumor that was actually true about him, they said that Seto Kaiba was dating his secretary but the rumor only made him smile in front of his closest companions. In front of his employees, however, he denied it and explained with an electronic mail letter that if anyone so much as utters those words then they will be fired on the spot.

The letter had made him smile and that very day Kisara had uttered those very words and asked if she should pack her things with the kind smile that he enjoyed. He remembered that he had told her to forget about it and go back to her office, of course she had complied but that was only after she chuckled. Seto shook his head and returned to the plans on Kaiba World that he had been tweaking to suit Mokuba's taste. _I wonder how she's doing on those viruses. It's been a while since I asked about them and it's been how long since I've actually spoken to her?_ As he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't spoken to Kisara of their relationship in a matter of days. It was all business when they were at the building and he rarely saw her at school though he did keep finding dragon statues appearing on his desks. He had taken to installing some shelves in his office so that he could house all of them but the Venetian crystal statue was in his home office, sitting by his computer.

"Maybe I should take her to the museum one of these days...hmm..." he was lost in his thoughts until there was a ringing and he realized it was his office phone. He picked it up, "Kaiba here." He listened to the person on the other end and sighed, "So they canceled the appointment and want to reschedule. Well let me look at my book for a second." The person complied while he picked up a pen and flipped open the black book on his desk. He flipped to the week that they wanted to reschedule and he realized that the day was his anniversary with Kisara. "Is there any other dates that they can do?" he asked the clerk on the other end. When he received his answer he gave a quiet curse, "Fine. We'll have it that day at noon, if they're going to ruin my day then I'm going to ruin theirs." He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his brown hair. "What am I going to do?"

Seto Kaiba pushed his chair back, stood, and made his way out of his office. He turned around and pulled the door shut, locked it, and leaned against the wall next to the door that was open to Kisara's office. There was laughter in the room as he recognized hers and Mokuba's, it was a rare day when Mokuba could come to the office, and he was glad that there was someone for him to enjoy his time with. He glanced inside to see what they were doing and noticed that Kisara was on the floor with her feet delicately tucked under her. She was working on her laptop while Mokuba played on the desktop system, he was painting something on the computer, and sharing it with Kisara. Her musical laugh made a smile appear on his lips, especially since she put her hand up to cover her mouth from view. _Her manners are lovely as always and her mother is doing better too. She can go out and take short walks with Pegasus. It was only a matter of time before she figured out what she needed._ He took his leave of the two having their fun and returned to his own work back in the office. Just as he closed the door behind him, he realized that he had left the plans unfinished. Another sigh escaped him as he flopped onto the black leather of the executive chair, his navy blue eyes drifted to the computer but they soon focused on the statues that lined his wall.

"How am I going to tell her that I can't take her out to dinner on that day because of the meeting? Just because it's at noon doesn't mean anything. Those things usually drag on through the day and there are so many others that I have to do. What will she say?" he asked himself. Kaiba closed his eyes briefly and the mental image of her holding a small bundle with Mokuba by her side made him smile even more. As he reopened his eyes he knew that everything would be alright, even if they would have to delay their anniversary dinner one extra night. He turned back to his computer to finish off the basic layout of Kaiba World, once he felt that everything was in place, he saved the document, and shut off his laptop. He unplugged it and wrapped everything together while placing it into his laptop bag. Kaiba pulled the strap onto his shoulder, he left the office room, locked the door, and knocked on the doorway of Kisara's office.

The two looked up at him, Mokuba launched himself from the seat, and ran towards his brother to give him a hug. Kisara smiled, stood up gracefully, picked up her laptop, and placed it on the desk while brushing the seat of her long skirt off. She saved her work, shut off the laptop, and closed it so that no one would have access to it. Just as she looked up she noticed that Kaiba had come closer to her, once he was within distance, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and placed a kiss on the side of her head. "I've got something to tell you Kisara," he stated.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked and Mokuba knew by the tone of his voice that it wasn't going to be good.

"A meeting has been rescheduled to next week on Friday."

"That's our anniversary."

"Yeah and I can't miss this appointment and it's the only day that they had open. I'm so sorry Kisara, we won't be able to do anything that day."

His eyes were focused on the ground but he felt the gentle touch of her fingers on his chin. They forced him to look her in the eyes and he noticed there was a smile. "Seto don't worry about it. Kaiba World is just as important to me as it is to you and Mokuba so I understand. Don't think I'm a simpleton, I know how large corporations work. I'm not angry."

"You're not?"

She shook her head, "No Seto. I will never be angry if you need to attend to some business like that. After all if it's the only day that they had open then that cannot be helped. Just make a good impression."

He laughed, "Alright. What are you doing tonight?"

"Actually I have to make dinner for my mother and I. You're welcome to come, you know that."

Mokuba piped up, "Can we go with her Seto?"

There was a smile on his face as he replied, "I wish we could but I don't want to impose on her. You know her mother is ill."

Kisara shook her head, "I would be delighted if you two would join my mother and I for dinner. I'm sure that Pegasus will be there as well."

Seto gave a defeated sigh with a smile, "I'm never going to win with you am I?"

"Perhaps one day." They three of them laughed, Kisara slipped her laptop into her bag, and followed them out of the office. She made sure to lock up her office as well before they left, they made their way to the elevator, and Kaiba pushed the button. The doors slid open, they entered, and Mokuba pressed the lobby button so that the elevator would go down. However it stopped on the seventh floor, the doors slid open, and a middle aged woman glared at Kisara. Her bright blue orbs stared back at the woman, she knew a challenge when she saw one, the woman entered the elevator, and stood on one side of Kisara. She kept her blue eyes focused on the woman, the woman kept glancing at Kisara but all she saw were the bright blue eyes.

"I can't take it anymore!" screamed the woman and she took her shoe off. The woman yelled in the quiet elevator, Mokuba covered his ears while Kaiba pushed him behind his tall form so that he wouldn't get hurt. Kisara, on the other hand, glared at her and before the woman knew what happened or even Kaiba for that matter, Kisara had planted her foot into the woman's abdomen. "Oof!" She stumbled backward, she caught herself on the rail of the machine, and stared up in surprise at Kisara.

"I'm a complete black-belt in karate and tae kwon do as well as jeet kun do so I suggest that you stop with all the whining," she stated. Kisara put her hand out to the woman, the woman took it gently with a surprised expression. "You might want to put some ice on that otherwise it'll bruise terribly and I know that you can't afford a day off."

"H-how do you know that?"

"It's easy to tell by the way you dress and your appearance. Your hair is a little messy too as if you were almost late for work. You need to prioritize your life before you find an enemy in me." The doors opened for the lobby and the woman nodded quickly before darting out of the elevator.

Seto, Mokuba, and Kisara exited as well with Mokuba latched onto Kisara's arm. He was telling her how cool she was and Seto could only shake his head as his newly acquired girlfriend fought off everyone that tried to attack her, fan girls included. "You're very strong Kisara. Is what you said true back there?"

"Yes. I had to learn self defense for my mother's sake so here I am today. I once used the knowledge to fend off strange men in the emergency rooms or waiting rooms and now I'm using it to fend off fan girls," she smiled. "What a strange turn of events, don't you think?" Kaiba could only smile and nod as they exited the doors of the building. Roland was standing by the limo that would take them home, they entered it, and Kaiba informed Roland that they would be headed towards the Katsuhiko Cottage. "Seto you haven't been to the cottage since the winter holiday right?" He nodded, "Well you'll be pleasantly surprised to know that there have been a few changes to the cottage."

"Really?"

She noticed the surprise on his face and nodded, "Oh most definitely. The couch is now leather and is a sofa bed in case you want to stay the night with Mokuba. There are a few other things as well but I want those to be a surprise." He only nodded as he moved so that he was sitting next to Mokuba who was between Seto and Kisara. The older Kaiba brother leaned over his younger brother's head to give a quick kiss on the cheek of his beloved lady friend. She only smiled and this made Kaiba warm inside, he felt that he could be happy for once in his life, truly happy.

It wasn't long before the limo arrived at the Katsuhiko Cottage, just as it pulled to a stop, the driver came around to open the door for them, and Seto got out first. Mokuba soon followed, and Kisara noticed that Kaiba held out his hand for her, this allowed a sincere smile to show on her face. Seto enjoyed the smiles that she gave, even if they were freely given, but they were still for him and that's all that mattered. As the trio headed off, Kisara had thanked the driver in which he replied that she didn't need to thank him all the time but she did anyway. Just as they reached the front door, it was pulled open to reveal Pegasus who was clothed in a tuxedo instead of his traditional red suit. He quickly hugged Kisara and picked her up while spinning her around.

"Goodness! Pegasus whatever is the matter?" she asked him.

"Well Katsuhiko-dear, it's just that your cottage is so lovely now! I can hardly believe that you did all of that yourself! It's amazing what you can do," he explained to her.

Kisara only chuckled, "Thank you for the compliment. If you must enjoy something then I'm glad that it's our cottage. Come on now, I don't want dinner to be too late."

"Oh you're cooking again?" She nodded to him, "But don't you ever get tired of it?"

"No because it's something that I enjoy and something that I'll never tire of at all."

Pegasus kissed her on the top of her head, "You are precious." His brown eye gazed at Kaiba who could only return a weak smile to his jovial one and he stepped aside so that they could enter. As they passed by him, Pegasus made sure to ruffle Mokuba's hair and close the door once everyone was inside, he even double checked it to make sure it was locked. "Erin-dear! Your daughter is home with her new family!"

There was warm laughter from the stairs as Kisara's mother came down them wearing a yellow sundress, "I'm glad that you are all home safely. So we'll be having more guests over tonight than usual right Kisara?"

"Yes, mother. I invited them since we haven't been able to spend time together."

"That's lovely! If you want you can stay the night, we have a new couch that folds out into a bed."

Kaiba smiled at the offer, "No thank you. I have to take Mokuba to school in the morning so we'll have to decline this time but I'll consider it on the weekends."

Erin replied, "Of course. And you know that he's always welcome to stay here if you're required to go on a business trip. I'll take extra extra good care of him!" Erin bent down and picked him up, she kissed his forehead gently, and looked at Kisara. "Don't you forget that I want some grandchildren okay?"

Kisara nodded with a smile, "Yes mother. I understand. Let me drop this bag off in my room and I can start work on dinner." Everyone nodded while Kaiba decided to have a look at the cottage, Kisara was right, there were many things that were different. As he placed his laptop bag by the door, removed his shoes, and stepped into the den, he immediately noticed that there were more shell decorations and paintings on the walls than there had been. The paintings were focused on dreamscapes, pastel colors and sweeping brush motions but it all melded into the coziness of the cottage. The sofa, he noticed, was leather and it was a lovely shade of mahogany which matched their wooden furniture even though the carpet was terracotta. He sighed as he took a seat on the new sofa, he also noticed that the other two pieces of furniture were matching.

_It must have been a set, that's the only way that Kisara would be able to buy it. So this is what her extra money has been going towards but what about her college education? Is there any money for that?_ The things that began to cross his mind were troubling him since he never worried about anyone else before but he wanted her to have security as well. _This care comes from our past lives.....I'm thinking that I'll take her to the museum on Monday. We won't go to work, she needs to know about herself._ Navy eyes watched as Kisara returned from her bedroom, her hair had been plaited into a braid and then pulled into a bun. He watched as the few stray strands brushed against her face, she didn't seem to mind, and it all seemed too perfect. _It's just too perfect....._ Kaiba felt that something terrible was going to happen but he pushed the feeling away, he didn't want to jinx anything. _Since when am I superstitious?_ He chuckled to himself as he noticed that Mokuba made himself comfortable on the couch next to him.

Meanwhile, Kisara had been pulling out pans from the cabinet, she paused a moment to look at the stove, and the oven. She put a hand on her hip momentarily before heading towards the refrigerator, she pulled it open, and ducked inside. Her delicate hands moved the produce around but she couldn't figure out what she wanted to make for everyone. Her mind was blank, _What do I do? I want to make something that's delicious but I can't just not think of anything. I mean, cooking is simple and there are so many ingredients that I have. I really don't know what to make._ Kisara bit her lower lip, there were tears standing in her eyes, it was the first time since her before her father died that she didn't know what to make. She clasped her hands together, _Please help me think of something! Fate, Ka, whatever your name is, please help me._ Her eyes closed as she waited for an image to surface in her mind, it took a few moments but she finally had an image. _Thank you for your help dear Ka._

Kisara pulled out two heads of cabbage, two lemons, and various other vegetables that consisted of squash, carrots, and potatoes. She placed the items on the counter while returning to the refrigerator to close it and open the freezer, she pulled open the door, and reached in to retrieve the tuna steaks that were hidden inside. She had managed to buy them without her mother knowing about it since it was Erin's favorite fish. The incarnated soul, then placed the packaged tuna steaks onto the counter next to the vegetables, she then pulled open a drawer to retrieve the proper knives, and closed the freezer door as well. Her left hand pulled open the cupboard just above the counter, she pulled out a storage container of wild rice, and placed on the counter as well before closing the cabinet.

She clapped her hands together while she began to arrange the pots on the stove, she wanted to make it a good meal since it was the first since before her father died that she was going to make tuna stew with cabbage rolls. _This must be a good sign._ Kisara kept a smile on her face as she set the water into the medium pot for the rice, then she turned on the burner for it while putting water into the largest pot so that she could start the stew. She set the temperature then turned to the vegetables and fish. Kisara moved the cabbage aside and brought the carrots, squash, and potatoes onto the cutting board so that she could dice them up. Her hands were skilled with the knife, she cut the squash vertically so that she could get all of the seeds out without having to sacrifice too much of the vegetable itself, and tossed the seeds into the trash. She then began to slice it into strips before dicing it up, she pushed it aside with the knife, then turned to the carrots. Kisara sliced the carrots vertically before dicing them up, she made sure to keep them relatively the same size as the squash. She then pushed those aside with the squash and her hands brought her the four potatoes that she had retrieved from the refrigerator.

Her hands were skilled with the knife as the potatoes were diced up to be somewhat larger than the rest of the vegetables. When she had finished that, she gently picked up the vegetables a little bit at a time to place in the largest pot of water that had begun to simmer. Once all of the vegetables had been put inside the water, then she turned to the tuna steaks, she removed the wrapping, and placed them on the cutting board. Pale fingers pressed the fish to see how frozen it was, when the tips of her fingers didn't easily press into the fish, then she placed it aside so that she could work on the cabbage rolls. Kisara pulled the two lemons to her after wiping off the cutting board. She sliced them into halves then sliced those halves into four wedges. Her right hand opened up the cupboard above the stove, she pulled out a wooden bowl, closed the door, and placed the lemon wedges into the bowl.

Seto Kaiba gazed around at the walls, every decoration was more pleasing than the last, however his eyes landed on the painting from the first time that she had invited them to her Sunday dinner. A smile spread across his lips as he remembered what she had said about it and about what Pegasus had mentioned: _That painting is as much a part of her past as it is yours._ How right the man had been and now they were dating, the smile never faltered on his face as he realized that he was in a genuine relationship that caused him happiness. Kaiba stood up and turned to see what was behind the couch, in the center of all the decorations was the picture that Pegasus had taken on the evening of the Winter Holiday dinner. His smile brightened at the image, it was almost surreal to him but he excused himself from the den, and entered the kitchen.

The sight made his cold heart melt as Kisara was stirring something green inside a pot of simmering water with a wooden spoon. He approached her from behind, slipped his arms around her waist, and placed his chin on her shoulder gently. A chuckle escaped Kisara as she began to use the same wooden spoon to stir the wild rice that was cooking as well as the pot of vegetables. It was then that he noticed she was staring at him as best she could. "I like the picture that Pegasus put up behind the couch. It's very beautiful," he said.

"Of course it is, it shows what true love is all about," she replied. He chuckled as she continued, "I'm making something that I haven't made since before my father died." It was then that she noticed Kaiba held a worried expression. "Don't worry about me. I'm alright, it just means that this is a good thing, it means that I'm able to let my father's memory rest just as my mother has."

He nodded, "Alright but if you ever want to talk about it, then let me know. You can come to my place or we can talk on the phone." Kisara nodded as she maneuvered the two of them to the cutting board where the fish had defrosted. Seto also noticed that she made sure to keep his hands wrapped around her waist as she moved, this made him smile even more. "Tell me, what are you making?"

"Tuna fish stew with cabbage rolls. I'm sure that you'll like it and I've already made some tea for the dinner as well. It'll be a little different since its white tea instead of the regular tea."

"I'm sure it's all lovely and the food smells delicious."

"You're much too flattering."

"But it's true," he answered and moved his lips to give her a kiss on her temple. He noticed that she chuckled at the gesture but he refrained from other movements as she had begun to slice the tuna into strips before dicing it into squares. He noticed that she put it into the pot with the vegetables, stirred it a little, and then let it simmer once more. Once he was sure that she didn't have cutlery in her hands, Kaiba moved his kisses from her temple to her neck, and this brought about something different that he never saw in Kisara before. She had managed to turn around, she looked towards the den before moving Kaiba to the back of the kitchen, away from prying eyes. He whispered, "What is it? Is anything wrong?"

As his navy eyes searched her bright blue ones, he realized that the change he noticed was due to his kisses, there was something dark in her eyes, and he recognized it as arousal. Kaiba only smirked as she trailed her petite fingers across the outside of his shirt and they ended with tracing his lower lip. The smirk was still on his face as he leaned down to kiss her passionately, their tongues danced inside their locked lips, and he brought his hand up to caress her breast. The moment didn't last long as Kisara stopped the moment by pulling his hand away and releasing his lips. Kaiba leaned back far enough so that he could see into her eyes, the desire was still there, and he was confused as to why she had stopped.

Kisara leaned into his chest and whispered only for him, "As much as I want this and as much as I know it to be right, we cannot do it." Seto's eyes softened at her words and he listened to her voice, "It's not the right time. We still have our lives ahead of us. Can we wait?" As she turned her face up at Kaiba, she smiled as he nodded his head in response to her question. She hugged him tightly, Seto returned the embrace just as enthusiastically, and then they relinquished one another. Seto took to setting up the table for Kisara as she began to remove the boiled cabbage leaves along with the wild rice. Her hands skillfully wrapped the cabbage leaves with the rice and she placed them on a wooden dish. Kaiba had taken to sitting at the completed table as his love placed the dishes one at a time on the table when they were finished.

It was then that Kaiba noticed the dishes were wooden and he asked, "Why wood?"

"Actually they're bamboo and I think that it makes the food look more desirable on it," explained the incarnated soul.

"You're quite right, it does look more desirable as do you when you cook." After his compliment, Kisara stared at him for a short while before her face turned crimson. Kaiba chuckled, "I thought you would get used to compliments like that." She only shook her head with a smile while returning to her work at hand. Kaiba noticed that the tuna stew was also on the table which meant that everything was finished, before Kisara had a chance to call the others into the kitchen, he stood from his chair, and intercepted her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned his lips to her ear. Seto's voice was soft and husky as he stated, "When a man finds a suitable mate for himself, he gets aroused no matter what she does and he desires her no matter what. Clothes only enhance the desire and the fantasy and when a man finally finds his mate, he wants to keep her happy, healthy, and spread his legacy. You're a wonderful person Kisara and I know for a fact that you'll be a lovely mother." He noticed the crimson blush again but she did smile at him. "One more thing, I can see us having a big family, if that's alright with you."

She asked him quietly, "Why a big family?"

"Because you're just that attractive." Kisara leaned into his embrace from behind, it was then that he noticed her blush fade away to a very pale pink. _So she doesn't mind having a big family. That's good to know because I can see it happening. Not at first but eventually,_ he thought quietly. Kaiba kissed her on the top of her head and held her a few more minutes before letting her go. "Let's get the others." She nodded as they entered the den together and Kisara announced that dinner was completed. Kaiba's face softened as he watched Erin get up from the chair with no help and the two of them took their own seats while everyone filed into the kitchen.

* * *

Bubbles were forced around the bamboo dishes as a yellow sponge scrubbed the grime from the surface. The bowl was passed from Kisara's hand to that of Seto's so that he could rinse it off and dry it by hand before returning it to the cabinet with the other dishes. It wasn't long before they were finished, Kaiba took a damp cloth, and wiped down the table for Kisara as he noticed that she drained the sink. She cleaned it out before wringing out the sponge and making sure that it was completely free of any residue. As it was placed on the sink next to the faucet, Kaiba wrapped his arms around her waist before helping her to the table. Kisara took a seat and stared into his navy eyes, searching for an answer there, it was strange to have him sit her down like that, it was unusual.

Her voice was quiet in the kitchen, "What is it Seto?"

The only response that she received was a smile from him as he wrapped his hands around her own delicate ones. His voice was just as quiet as hers had been, "Kisara....I want to take you to the museum on Monday. We're not going to the office, we're going straight to the museum so make sure you wear your hair down."

"My hair?" He nodded as she asked, "What does my hair have to do with anything?"

"You'll see when we get there. But in the meantime, I think we can go outside, there are other things that I want to talk to you about." Kisara nodded as they left the kitchen and she informed her mother that they were simply going to be outside on the front porch. Erin had nodded with a smile while she, Pegasus, and Mokuba turned on the television so that they could find a movie to watch.

Kisara and Kaiba sat down on the swinging bench, she cuddled into his arms as they watched the fading light. She was going to ask him what he wanted to talk about but she thought better of it and kept her mouth shut. Kisara's hand had drifted down to his waist, it was a place that she normally had her hand but today was different. It felt strange to have her hand that close to his genitals but she never faltered, her hand stayed where it was and she attributed it to the episode in the kitchen. The sunset was full of hues of red, orange, yellow, and even pink. The colors were reflected in Kisara's eyes as she watched them, there was something strangely familiar about the colors but she turned her eyes away from the sky.

It was then that Kaiba stated, "I wanted to talk outside because I didn't want Mokuba to hear. Sometimes he gets his hopes up too much and then they come crashing down, I don't want that to happen any more so I'm being more cautious."

"That's understandable, I wouldn't want Mokuba to go through that either."

He nodded, "I'm glad. I wanted to tell you that when we go to the museum you might find some information hard to digest so I wanted to let you know that if you needed anything after that then you can always count on me being there."

"Seto...I can't think of any one else that I would want to be with. I want to share everything with you and if the information there is as overwhelming as you say then I would love nothing more than to have you there with me." Kaiba looked down at her and noticed that she was staring at something else other than the sky but he didn't press. He knew that there was always something on her mind and it was always about her mother.

"Do you want to talk about something?" he asked her.

"Not really. I'm just glad that my mother is finally getting better. Is there anything else that you wanted to discuss away from Mokuba?" It was then that she turned her blue eyes onto Seto's navy ones and he could see the flicker of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

He turned his gaze towards the sky, "In a little bit. Let's enjoy the sunset." Kisara couldn't agree more about the sunset and it was then Seto noticed that she cuddled even closer to him. She even tucked her feet underneath her dress so that she would be more comfortable.

As the colors began to fade away into the inevitable night, Kisara continued to stare off into something else, Kaiba could tell that there was something terribly wrong with her. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and he finally had enough. His own navy eyes looked up at the darkening sky, "What's on your mind Kisara? Don't tell me that it's nothing, I can tell that something is troubling you."

"I suppose that I have a terrible feeling about things to come. I can sense something bad going to happen," she whispered to him. He tore his gaze from the sky and to her, he could see something in her eyes that he had not seen in the brave soul before, and it was fear. She was afraid of something and there was no telling what it could be either. Just as he was about to ask her, Kisara began to speak once more in a quiet tone, "Seto....I'm not one to be afraid but there's just something in the near future that makes me feel a foreboding. The thing that worries me the most is that I can't tell what it is or who it's going to affect. I'm...." her eyes darted down to her feet, "...afraid."

Kaiba pulled her into his warm embrace and in a hushed tone he whispered, "Don't worry, Kisara. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that no one is hurt, including Pegasus."

"Thank you Seto but I don't know if you'll be able to protect us all."

"I'll do my best." These four simple words seemed to ease her worry but Seto knew better, she was merely masking it since they had to head inside soon. He needed to get Mokuba to bed, "Well I suppose that it's getting late. I need to get Mokuba to bed and get some things ready for the office tomorrow." Kisara simply nodded as she left his warm and comforting embrace so that they could stand and re-enter the cottage of her mother. Just as they closed the door behind them, Mokuba had ran into Kisara's arms which caused Kaiba to smile at them.

Erin leaned over to Pegasus and whispered, "They are such a lovely family."

"Yes they are," he whispered back to her. "But do you know why the dragon was reincarnated?"

"I've not a clue. The only person that knew was her father."

"I see. Well, we'll know some day." Erin simply agreed quietly as they watched the sight, Kisara had picked up the sleepy Mokuba in her arms. She passed him to Kaiba then they exited the cottage once more so that she could say her good-byes to her beloved and the small child that had claimed her heart. Pegasus took this opportunity to look at Erin, "Erin-dear please tell me that there is something that your late husband left to indicate why she was reborn."

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. It was something that he didn't even want to tell me. If he didn't tell me then it must have been very wonderful or very terrible because he even told me about his business partners and their disagreements. This, however, was something that he kept from me. I suppose we're going to find out in the coming days."

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling, woman's intuition if you will." This caused Pegasus to burst out laughing which had been contagious since Erin began to laugh too. It was a moment that they both needed since Pegasus was not too thrilled to hear that it could have been something terrible, he didn't want anything to befall the little dragon.

* * *

Whispers echoed in her room, there was something making the young Kisara toss and turn in the night, and she couldn't sleep. Her pale hands gripped the sheet and her face turned from one side to the other until it faced the ceiling. Her brow was knit together and her breathing became rapid, it was early in the morning, and she finally opened her eyes. They were blank of any emotion and she whispered, "Long ago in ancient times, a game was played of both spirit and mind. Seven items hold the mystery: puzzle, eye, necklace, ring, rod, scale, and key." Slowly herself faded into the bright blue eyes of the famed white dragon and she sat up while placing a hand on the side of her face. Her breathing was still irregular and the words that she had echoed didn't make any sense to her, it was as if _someone else _was speaking through her.

Kisara placed her other hand on her beating heart, as if trying to reassure it that everything was alright, and her eyes drifted to the window. She left the drapes open because the night had been so beautiful and she had wanted to see the stars. Her hand left her face as her eyes became locked onto the stars, it seemed as if something was written in them that she couldn't read, and everyone was laughing at her for it. She shook her head before laying her body down once more, this time she faced away from the stars, and closed her eyes. She was glad that her mind greeted her with darkness but in that darkness she could hear a voice, a female's voice but it was so faint and comforting that she fell asleep listening to it.

Dawn approached while Kisara worked in the kitchen, the words that she echoed were still with her, she remembered them, and she had a feeling that she wasn't supposed to know them. Kisara was basting some eggs along with a slice of venison, it was something that she had taken a liking to, and made it a point to have a breakfast of venison and eggs since the holiday party. She set her plate on the table and then began to dish out the oatmeal that had finally finished, she put it into a bowl, set it on the table, and placed a small dish of basted eggs to it. Then she retrieved two glasses of fresh orange juice that she had squeezed the day prior.

Just as everything was in place, her mother appeared in the entryway, and exclaimed at what a beautiful breakfast it was. As the two of them sat down, Kisara began to cut her food up so that she could eat it easily and without a mess, it was then that she thought to ask her mother. Kisara looked up at her and waited for her to be noticed. Erin had spotted her daughter's questioning look and asked her what the matter was.

"Mother....I woke up in the night and I uttered some very strange words," she explained as she took a bite of her food.

"Well what did you say? A lot of people sleep talk you know."

"I know but this was....it was different somehow."

"Alright my dear. Tell me what you said." Kisara repeated what she had said and Erin merely stared at her for a moment before taking in a deep breath. "Kisara, I've kept some things from you for your own safe keeping but now I think it's time to share them with you." Her daughter only nodded as they began to eat their breakfast. "The game that you said is Duel Monsters. In ancient Egypt it was a game that was taken very seriously as the wielder of those stone tablets could have their soul locked in the Shadow Realm for all eternity should they lose. The Shadow Realm is the alternate of this realm, it's dark, and there's no escaping it. Not to mention that whatever your monster feels, you feel. It's very dangerous." Kisara took a sip of her juice while she listened without interrupting her mother, "Now the items you named are called millennium items. There are seven wielders and each one has the ability to call forth a game of Duel Monsters in the Shadow Realm. Do you understand?" Erin watched her daughter as Kisara nodded and this made Erin feel more relaxed. Kisara was a bright woman for her age and she felt that she could continue. "This next little bit is very interesting, the wielders of the millennium items each had a strong Duel Monster who was once human."

"Really? Kinda of like today. Yugi has the Dark Magician and Seto Kaiba has the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Right?" she asked. Erin nodded as Kisara continued, "So that means that they each had an ancient self and they each hold a millennium item. Now that you mention it, I did see Yugi wearing a a gold puzzle around his neck. That must be the millennium puzzle."

"That's right Kisara. But don't tell him that I told you. There are other things surrounding the ancient times of Egypt that you will find even more interesting. I suggest that you take a trip to the museum when you have a chance."

"Seto is taking me there on Monday."

"Oh wonderful! I'm sure you'll find a lot of things very interesting." Kisara agreed with her mother as they finished breakfast and Erin said that she would do the dishes. Her daughter went upstairs to change into something for work and this let Erin give a sigh. She began to collect the dishes, fill one side of the sink with soapy water, and then begin to scrub each dish and pan. _I do hope that nothing comes as a big shock to her. I know that Kaiba must feel that it's time for her to learn about her soul and I feel that he's right. This is a good thing but how will Kisara take it? She didn't take her father's death very well and I cannot even imagine how she's going to feel when she finds out that she is the past incarnation of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She's only a teenager! Please, please let her be alright, let her take this well!_ Erin kept back the tears that threatened to spill as her daughter said that she was leaving for work and she wished her well. As the door closed a tear slid down her cheek and she whispered, "Be safe my little dragon. Be safe."

Meanwhile, Kisara had already taken her seat at the computer desk, it was Saturday and she was excited for Monday. She hadn't been to the museum yet and she had plans to go so this was wonderful especially since she was going with Seto. Kisara turned on the computer, let the programs load, and then began work on the duel disk disabling virus that she had put off. It was a rather difficult one so she tried to leave it for last but the others were just as unfinished. She began her work immediately on it but her mind turned up something else. Kisara shook her head as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand but her mind kept wandering to ancient Egypt and the image of the millennium rod continued to reverberate through her mind.

With a sigh of defeat, Kisara pulled up the internet browser and began to research the millennium items. She found out quickly that it was useless, there was virtually no information on the items except that the search kept bringing her back to the items on display at the museum. _I guess I'm going to have to go but I can always look up ancient Egypt and when Duel Monsters was found._ Kisara's fingers flew over the keyboard as she began to search for the origin of the game and she was surprised by what she found. It was an article by her father, _I didn't know that father was a journalist.....but this is from a science journal so he was an archaeologist? But I thought he worked in the corporate world?_ She knit her brow as she began to read the article which contained theories about the origin but the facts were that the stone tablets were the primitive form the game. _I know that but I want to know about these items._

Just as she was about to give up and close the window, she paused as she found that her father had said something about golden artifacts. _That must be it!_ She closed the browser and started a new search and this time she used the key words from her father's article: golden artifacts. Her search turned up more than the first and she was able to find a little bit about the millennium items. _All that I have been able to find is that they belonged to members of the court such as the pharaoh, his priest, and others. That means that the royal family has ownership of those items and if that's true then that means that Yugi was once royalty in ancient Egypt._ The information was very interesting to her but nothing explained about the rod, it merely stated that the rod belonged to the priest of the pharaoh and his name was mentioned to be Seth. Kisara began her search for Seth although the search turned up empty so she closed the browsers and returned to her work, which came much easier for her this time around.

Before Kisara knew, it was time for her to leave since the other employees were leaving, and she felt terrible for not being able to say hello to Seto. Once she was sure that she had everything, she saved her work, and shut off the computer. She paused by his office but the door was closed, which meant that he wasn't in it. _That's strange. I don't think he was here at all today since all of the employees were being overly loud. When he's here it's very quiet._ She sighed once more as she left her floor and the building. Her sandaled feet brought her to the bus stop that she needed and it was then that she thought she saw a young woman like herself on the opposite side of the road but when she blinked the image disappeared. _I think there's something wrong with me. Maybe I'm getting sick again._ Kisara only sighed as she got on the bus to head home.

* * *

People bustled by the sidewalk as the CEO of Kaiba Corps walked along the concrete with his hand entwined in a young woman's. They were smiling and Kisara had worn her hair down as per request, which made Kaiba happy as he thought that she wouldn't do it. The pair reached the museum, they entered it, and began to look at the interesting displays. Just as they were staring at the Sabertooth tiger display, Kisara noticed an Egyptian approach them wearing a gold necklace. Kisara bowed to her as Kaiba had done, the woman responded in the same manner, and Kisara looked at her blue eyes. _Something about this woman and that necklace. It has to be one of the items,_ she thought quietly.

"Welcome Seto Kaiba. I wanted to thank you personally for your donation to the museum, it means a lot to all of us," replied the woman.

He simply nodded, "Think nothing of it, Ishizu. Let's just say that I had a change of heart. Is the Egyptian display still here?"

"Yes it is. You are more than welcome to see it. Might I ask what changed your mind?" asked Ishizu.

Seto chuckled and he gestured to Kisara, "She changed my mind."

It was then that Ishizu noticed the light blue haired, pale skinned beauty standing next to Kaiba with her hand wrapped in his. The Egyptian looked at her and took in a sharp breath of surprise as Kisara stated, "Hello. My name is Kisara Katsuhiko, it's a pleasure to meet you."

There was a few moments that Ishizu couldn't find her voice but she replied with a smile, "Hello. My name is Ishizu Ishtar and my brother Marik is around here somewhere. Please enjoy yourselves."

"We will, thank you very much!" exclaimed Kisara. Seto nodded with a smirk as they walked off to examine the other exhibits before heading into the Egyptian one.

Ishizu watched the pair from afar, it was too strange for her to see the reincarnated soul of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and she knew it was a bad omen. She was fidgeting with her hands when her brother approached her. He had asked her what was wrong and all she could do was subtly point at the pair.

His purple eyes widened, "Is that?! It can't be!"

"It is. Her name is Kisara Katsuhiko," replied Ishizu.

"But...I thought....they couldn't be incarnated."

"I thought so too but here she is. I met her and she is as bit as she was then as she is now. I am very surprised that something like this would happen. I am speechless."

Marik thought for a moment and said, "What if this was meant to happen?" Ishizu turned to look at her brother. "No one else of the Duel Monsters was incarnated but then again none of them ever stuck so close to Priest Seth either. How many of them do you know that willingly gave their life force to become a Duel Monster so that they could protect someone?"

Ishizu replied, "I can't think any other one."

"That's right. Ishizu , this isn't just a reincarnated Duel Monster," he explained to her and they looked at the pair as they began to make their way towards the Egyptian display. "This is a love that goes beyond time. Kisara gave her life force to protect Priest Seth back then and because of that sacrifice she was reincarnated in this age to give them the chance at love that they couldn't have back then. That has to account for something." Ishizu smiled at her brother and nodded in agreement, she hoped that he was right.

Kisara had been reading every description that she came across until they came to the stone tablets that he wanted to show her. He stood behind her as she approached it. "This one looks like Yugi and that one looks like you, Seto. Maybe it's your ancestor."

He chuckled, "Like I would be a priest in the old days." It was then that he noticed she looked at him over her shoulder and he could only smile in return.

"Maybe you were. You don't know who you were so it could be your ancestor," she said with a warm smile. Her blue eyes returned to looking at the tablet until something else caught her attention. It was a piece of parchment that seemed to be hidden away from prying eyes but it was still on display. "What's that?" she asked him. Kaiba only replied with a shrug as they made their way over to the strange paper. Kisara stared at it, the hieroglyphics were unreadable to her but when she blinked, the icons morphed into words. She refrained from gasping but instead stared at it, she was taking in the information, and when she had read everything the parchment returned to the pictographs once more. _How?_ She looked at Seto and embraced him, he was taken by surprise by the sudden gesture. Her voice was quiet, "Seto........that paper....it said that.....I was a Duel Monster once."

He took in a breath and let it out as he wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down towards her ear and whispered, "Yes. You were. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you, I really wanted to."

"I understand, you were afraid of my reaction."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me which one?"

He hesitated but let out a breath, "But you already know which one you were."

She looked up at him, "Huh?"

"Kisara..your past self and my past self fell in love and your past self gave her life to protect my past self in the form of a Duel Monster," he whispered to her. She nodded and waited to hear which one that she had given her life to become.

"Which one?"

He murmured, "The Blue Eyes White Dragon." Seto heard her take in a sharp breath, when he leaned away from her, he could tell that she was digesting the information, and he was perturbed by the sudden lack of emotion in her eyes. "Are you alright, Kisara?" he asked worriedly.

She turned away from him, "Yeah...it's...just strange." Kaiba fell silent, "I had this obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon and I didn't know where it stemmed from and now I know. It's almost surreal in a way, at least for me. How did you feel when you found out?"

"That same way you're feeling now."

"I see. How did you get past that?"

Kaiba looked down at her as she looked up at him, there was a smile on his face. "I saw you for who you were. A beautiful young woman who had an equally beautiful past life. You had the generosity to sacrifice your life for me back then and there was no way for me to repay the favor. Now I can do that for you." He was trying to make her understand that he would do anything for her but the emotionless voice that she used was worrying him to no end. "Kisara please tell me what's wrong." He cupped her face in his hands as they stared into each others eyes.

It was as if she was on autopilot, when Kisara looked into those navy eyes she saw both of the Seto's, and it was comforting. She was sure that he saw both of her just as she saw the two of him and not for the first time. Her voice was quiet, "All of these years with that obsession, with those strange dreams, those echoes in the night. It was all because of this." She smiled at him, "Thank you for taking me here. I appreciate it and thank you for telling me." Kisara stood up and pressed her lips against his just as the Egyptians watched them closely. As they parted she whispered, "I'm going to need some time to digest this. Can we go back to your mansion and rest there?"

"Of course we can," he replied. The two of them made their way out of the display and he met up with Ishtar at the entrance. "Ishizu, I want to thank you for letting us look at the museum, it was lovely."

"Yes, it was, thank you very much!" exclaimed Kisara.

Ishizu smiled as Marik joined her, "My name is Marik Ishtar. I'm Ishizu's brother. If there's anything else that you need don't hesitate to call." He handed each of them a card with his phone number on it. The pair said their thanks as they left and Marik watched Kisara leave the building. "She shouldn't be out there after hearing all of that. She doesn't even know why she was incarnated again."

"What do you mean, Marik?"

There was a sad look in his eyes, "There was a reason she gave her life force to protect Seth and I've got a feeling that she's going to do the same here. If Seto loses her again....." He shook his head.

"Then we're going to have to make sure that he doesn't," stated Ishizu.

"But how, sister? How?"

She sighed, "I don't know but we need to. Kaiba will be lost without her."

"I know but she still is the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Ishtar gave a quizzical look towards her brother as he smiled. "Didn't you see the flicker of the dragon in her eyes?" It was a question that didn't need an answer as Ishizu smiled and they watched them get into the limo and drive off.

_Marik's right. Kisara is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, be safe dragon. Kaiba needs you now as he did then._


	10. Chapter 10: Intertwining Fates

**Disclaimer:** The story is fictious and all characters belong to their original creators/owners, as well as the game of Duel Monsters. The few characters that do belong to me are the Katsuhiko name, Erin and Davis Katsuhiko. The lyrics respectfully belong to their creators.

**Warning..Semi-Intimate Scene.

_**Domino Doom!**_

**Chapter 10: **_Intertwining Fates, Spirits Connect_

Buds dotted the low branches of the trees, the pink blossoms were merely shielding themselves against the harsh spring winds until it would be their time to bloom. Ocean blue irises stared at the tiny Sakura bud as it continued to hide from the world, waiting for its time to bloom. Pink lips pulled into a warm smile while the tips of delicate fingers lightly brushed the base of the bud. The velvety texture only brought a wider smile to the face of the young woman, the corners of her eyes crinkled, and she moved her gaze away from the budding tree so that they landed on the two forms nearby. Erin and Pegasus were sitting on the picnic blanket that they had brought with them, it was just the three of them since Mokuba and Seto had some business to attend to together. She gracefully sauntered over to the couple and took her seat with the long skirt tucked under her feet.

"Yes mother?" asked the reincarnated dragon.

"You seem so different since you went to the museum, is something ever the matter," explained her mother. This only caused Kisara to look towards the ground, "Honey you need to communicate with us or else we won't be able to help you."

Pegasus patted Erin's shoulder, "Perhaps we should wait until she's ready."

"No, it can't wait. Kisara, please tell me what's wrong. I'm your mother and you're making me worry!"

Kisara continued to stare at the ground as she felt tears stand in her eyes as she replied quietly, "How would you feel..." Erin looked at her daughter patiently but it was her quiet and monotonous voice that began to bother the older woman. "...if..." It was then that Kisara looked up at her mother, eyes pink, and full of tears. "How would you feel if you found out that you were a reincarnated duel monster?" The shout was unexpected, they were just lucky that no one was around to hear them or else Kisara would have been branded mentally ill. "Not only that but Seto knew and yet he still wants to be with me..." She reached up a hand to wipe away the tears before they could fall, her lower lip was stuck out in a pout as she felt the depression begin to seep in. "Why wasn't I told?"

Erin sighed, "Your father and I didn't think it was time to tell you. I'm so sorry that it had to come as a big surprise for you."

"Did you know, Pegasus?"

He nodded as the blue orbs turned onto him, "I did but I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure if you knew or not. Not to mention that I wanted to see if Kaiba-boy would even fall for you and now that he has, I feel that you should know of your role in the past. That is, if you're willing to hear it still."

Her voice was quiet with the wind, "No...I already know my role. The parchment at the museum told me. My only question is why."

The creator of Duel Monsters shook his head, "Even that is something that no one knows, Katsuhiko-dear. But I can tell you that it was for a very good reason but you must understand you are still your own person despite the fact that you are the reborn version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon from ancient times." Kisara simply sighed and began to eat the sandwiches that were made for the picnic, she knew that she should feel happy for her mother because of the good health but there was something nagging at the back of her mind. Something telling her that appearances are deceiving, she knew the feeling of foreboding, it was the same at her violin recital. "Katsuhiko-dear be happy, it is an honor."

"I know, Pegasus and I'm glad but I just wish someone would have told me. I think I need to be alone," she replied and he only nodded to her. Kisara finished her sandwich, took a few sips of the lemonade, and returned to her feet so that she could wander around the cherry blossom garden that they had chosen for their picnic. She slipped behind one of the larger trees, leaned against the trunk, and covered her face with her hands. The tears that she held in front of the adults began to slide down her cheeks in streams. Kisara couldn't help it, even though she felt honored to be the incarnation of the dragon, there was something awful about it being hidden from her. She didn't care if Pegasus kept it a secret or even Seto but it was her own mother and that's what caused her depression. Kisara was able to stop, she used the back of her hand to wipe away the streaks on her face, and to dry up her eyes. Once her eyes were dry, the young woman looked up into the sky that was parted by the branches of the large tree, and she slid down the length of the trunk until she landed at the base. Her feet were tucked off to the side as she placed her hands in her lap and her mind wandered to the reasons behind her being incarnated from the spirit of the dragon.

_I could ask Ishizu or Marik but I don't think that they would know. I don't even know much more of anything other than the fact that I was reincarnated from the Blue Eyes White Dragon holder to love Seto. Was our love back then so fierce that it needed to be reincarnated? What happened in the ancient times? If I was reincarnated and so was Seto then that means that one of us must have died first before the other._ When the last thought crossed her mind, she shivered so violently that she wrapped her arms around herself, and her eyes closed tightly. _I WAS THE ONE! What happened? I must have sacrificed myself..._ Slowly, blue eyes opened up to stare at the grass, each blade waved with the light breeze that caressed the earth's surface, and her long blue hair was teased by the gentle wind. It toyed with the loose strands that had come undone from its braid over her shoulder. There were no more tears in her eyes only the sadness at the thought of having to sacrifice herself but she remembered her hallucinations. _But..I sacrificed myself to save Seto._ The bright smile returned to her face as she realized that she was returned to this world in order to love Seto and be loved by him. Kisara stood up and moved from behind the tree, she knew what she wanted to do, and making a cake was the best idea that she had come up with for their monthly anniversary.

Kisara looked up at the tree and to the sky beyond, a light wind picked up which played with her hair, and she took in a deep breath. Her chest rose before falling once more, there was a smile on her face as she knew what she was finally meant to do with her time. The reincarnation returned to the picnic, she took her seat with her long dress tucked under her, and she picked up her glass of lemonade. Erin and Pegasus looked at her as she gave each of them a knowing look, she had found out what her purpose was here, and she wanted to keep it a secret. "I'm sorry for the way that I acted earlier, it was uncalled for. But I finally realize what my purpose is here, the reason why I was reincarnated once more."

"What reason would that be?" asked Pegasus.

Blue eyes caught his brown one as she replied, "To give Seto another chance to have a life with the one that he fell in love with so long ago. What he and I have is no simple love, we have something that extends far beyond time itself, a love so strong that it has transcended time."

"You're very correct, Kisara," came her mother's voice. She looked at her, "Your life coincides with Seto's far more than you can ever hope to think about. The love that Kisara and Priest Seth shared may not have been expressed back then because of something tragic but that love can be expressed here and now in this era. You have been given a second chance to find your love and you've found him as he has found you. Most people don't get a second chance or find that one love so soon, I'm glad that you were able to find him."

"Actually he found me." They all laughed together at her sentence since it was the truth. Their picnic came to a close so she helped to pack everything, once it was all returned to the large basket, Pegasus picked it up for them. They were walking through the park and it was then that Kisara said, "I would like to make a cake for Seto."

Pegasus raised an eyebrow at her, "A Blue Eyes White Dragon cake?"

She laughed, "Yes. Something to show that I now know what he has known and what I only speculated. But I want it to be a special night somewhere private, maybe his place. But Mokuba is there."

"Kisara you know better than to be that in love and expect nothing to happen on a special night like that," added Erin. The implied scenario was laughed upon as she continued, "Well if something does happen know that you have my blessing because you two were meant to be together. I don't think you two will tire of each at all. Just like-"

"Like you and father," finished her daughter.

"Yes just like your father and myself and now Pegasus and myself."

Kisara smiled at the two adults, "Mother you were given a second chance at life to find another soulmate otherwhise you wouldn't have been spending so much time with Pegasus."

"So perceptive Katsuhiko-dear!" exclaimed Pegasus. "Don't worry, Katsuhiko-dear, when the time is right and only then." She nodded with a smile as they made their way back to the limo, once they were inside, Pegasus looked at Kisara as she stared out the window. "Would you like something special for your special night?" Blue eyes looked at him and Pegasus stated, "To the Domino Shopping Center! We're getting you a beautiful dress, Katsuhiko-dear."

"Ah! No, it's too much Pegasus!"

"No buts about it Katsuhiko-dear. It's my pleasure since you two will be confessing a lot more than just your past self to one another. It's an intuition that I have so we'll make it extra special for you two." Kisara and Erin simply nodded at his generosity as the limo made its way to the shopping center of the city.

* * *

A quiet sigh escaped her parted lips as she stared at herself in the mirror of the dressing room, for some reason the dress didn't fit how she wanted it too, something was off, and she attributed it to the poor craftsmanship of the style. Kisara pulled off the the dress and reclothed herself in the skirt and blouse that she had worn before. The incarnated soul exited the room and shook her head while handing the dress back to her mother, "I'm sorry but...it just doesn't fit right. There was too much space in the lower back area." When Pegasus and her mother smiled at her she had to apologize, "I'm very sorry if I'm being a pain but I want it to be special."

"No need for apologies, Katsuhiko-dear. I understand but I've got one more to go find. I'll be back so don't go anywhere," replied Pegasus with a smile. When he left she looked at her mother as they took a seat to wait for the return of their friend.

"You're being awfully picky this time Kisara but I can understand the reasoning. I would be too if I was going to have a 'special night' with the one that I love," stated her mother.

A blush rose to Kisara's pale face, her eyes turned onto the ground, "You've been very bold as of late mother. I wonder if it's because you're finally able to feel better and be out and about with Pegasus."

"Yes, you're right. I am getting back to my old self, slowly but I owe all that you my little one."

"You know that I would do anything for you, mother. But where did Pegasus go?"

"Hmm..you're right. He has been gone an awfully long time." The two women stood up once more and noticed that he came slinking through the aisles to reach them. There was a dress in his hand that was black. "Black?"

Pegasus nodded, "Yes. It's one of Kaiba-boy's favorite colors next to blue and all that. I thought maybe we could try a different color. I even made sure to pick up a pink one and a red one just in case. Well try them on!" He handed them over to Kisara and she took them gratefully before disappearing into the dressing room. There was a squeal from inside as she stated how much the black dress fit perfectly but then she gulped at the pink one. Pegasus grinned, "You're going to get the pink one too right, Katsuhiko-dear?"

"Um..but it's not a dress."

"That's okay. It's a special night!" Erin stared at Pegasus, he leaned over, and whispered to her how the pink one he picked out wasn't really a dress. "Erin-dear, it's a wonderful piece of lingerie that goes underneath the dress. I thought it would be appropriate, if it's not then I can always put it back."

Erin stared at him, she knew that she should have scolded him for picking out something like that for her daughter but she couldn't. The mother of Kisara simply laughed, the dragon's soul walked out of the dressing room with the black dress and the pink lingerie in her hand, and she looked at her. Erin wiped a tear from her eye and looked between the two people that she loved most, "Well...I suppose that I should be angry with you Pegasus but you know what? I can't be. I know that you mean well so I'll let it be. We should be going so that Kisara can make that cake for him but where can they go? Perhaps we can have Mokuba over tonight!"

"That's a great idea! You can call Kaiba-boy and let him know that you and he want to spend some time alone tonight for your anniversary that's coming up. Be sure to tell him that your mother would love to have Mokuba over for the weekend as well," said Pegasus.

"That's a great idea, Pegasus," stated Kisara. The other two adults agreed, the trio made their way to the checkout lane, and Kisara was promptly handed a cell phone from Pegasus. She nodded with a smile on her face as she took the phone and left the department store to call Kaiba. Once he picked up she said, "Hello Seto."

There was a pause on the other end as he asked, _"Whose phone are you using?"_

"Pegasus lent it to me. We're out doing some things so I'm not at home but I was wondering if you and I could have the weekend together. To catch up on our anniversary and...I need to tell you a few things too."

_"Of course, Kisara. You know that I will do anything for you."_

She nodded, "I know. My mother would like to have Mokuba over for the weekend too. She said that she misses him and would like to spend time with him. This way it will be you and I."

There was silence on the other end and she thought she heard him gulp but she couldn't have been sure as he replied, _"Alright. As soon as I get home I'll have Mokuba pack up. We're still at the office but I should be done soon. Did you want to come over tonight?"_

"Yes, I would like to, if you're not busy."

_"I'm never too busy for you, Kisara. I'll have everything done by seven tonight. Is that a good time?"_

"Yes it is. I will see you at seven, Seto." They both said their goodbyes just as Erin and Pegasus came up to her side. She handed the phone back to them, "Thank you Pegasus. Everything will be set at seven o'clock tonight. So we should hurry home so I can make that cake. It's not going to be a big one but just big enough." They nodded as they left the shopping center and headed for the limo that was waiting for them at the exit. Kisara could feel the excitement running through, something else was also there, and she knew it another kind of excitement. One that only appeared when she and Kaiba were alone together. _Is this what they call love? Or is this just lust? But I love him, I genuinely love him so it can't be lust. He even told me that he could see us having a big family so that must also mean that he loves me too. Why am I even thinking about this?_ She gently shook her head to ease the thoughts out of her mind but Pegasus caught it.

Once they were inside the limo, he asked, "Katsuhiko-dear, is there something on your mind?" There was a pink tinge on her face as she met his brown eye but she looked away. "You can tell me and your mother. We're not going to say anything to anybody, if anything we'll be able to help you."

"Well...Seto said something to me that's had me wondering what true love really is."

"What did he say?" asked Erin.

"He told me that he could see us having a big family because I'm that attractive. I don't mind because...my attraction with him is the same but does that mean that is true love? Or is that lust? What's the difference?"

It was clear that she was embarrassed by the topic since her face turned from pink to red and Pegasus chuckled as he reached over and squeezed her hand gently. Her blue eyes focused onto his single brown eye, "Katushiko-dear, he truly loves you with all of his heart. The difference between love and lust is a large one. Love is when you want to be with someone for the rest of your life, you want to share every moment with them, every heartache, every joy. But lust, well," he chuckled, "lust is when you just want to have sex with someone and leave them the next morning. Or just call them up when you get bored to have sex. That's that difference."

"Oh, I see. Thank you for the explanation."

"You're quite welcome but I think you'll need one extra thing tonight or a few." Erin stared at him but he didn't say anything else on the matter. "Hey, you're her mother, you're supposed to tell her these things not me."

There was laughter from the three of them but Kisara's face was still bright red as she said, "I'm not a child. I know what you mean Pegasus but unfortunately I don't own any."

"What do you mean my dear?" asked her mother.

"Mother, you can't possibly mean to ask that. I don't own any condoms and I don't know if Seto does either." There was more laughter at Kisara's bold statement and her mother couldn't help but embrace her daughter. "You raised me this way, remember?"

"Yes, yes. I remember quite well when you were very small. You asked a lot of questions that were not appropriate for your age."

"Oh? What did she ask Erin-dear?"

"Let's just say that she learned about the birds and the bees from a very young age."

"I was five mother." Laughter erupted in the limo once more as it was guided through Domino City and towards the cottage that belonged to the Katsuhiko family. It wasn't long before they reached it and Pegasus was eager to see what the cake would look like since the only thing he had ever seen her bake was cookies and a pie.

Kisara immediately began to make the batter once they were home, she didn't want to waste any time in getting it done, but she didn't realize that Pegasus and Erin were in the kitchen watching her. Her delicate hands mixed the batter expertly until it became the proper consistency, she let it sit on the counter in a mixing bowl for a moment, and she began to dig around the lower cabinets to find what she wanted to use. Pegasus was going to say something but Erin put a finger to her mouth to shush him, he kept his mouth shut, and just watched the pale haired beauty bring out two pans. It appeared that she was debating about which one to use and, in the end, she went with the deep square pan. She poured the batter into the pan, set the over temperature, and slid the pan into the oven. When she turned around, she gasped, and then laughed.

"I just wanted to see how you make a cake," explained Pegasus.

"Normally I don't use boxed batters but I didn't have a choice with the time constraint. But I always add a little extra ingredients to make it taste like one of my own creations," she replied to Pegasus. "In the meantime, I want to go get ready." The adults watched her leave with the box that Pegasus had bought for her and they looked at each other.

Erin held a smile on her face, "She's finally growing up. She'll make a wonderful wife for Kaiba, I'm sure of it. But...I'm going to miss her."

"You have until she graduates high school but even then I'm sure that they would move you into their home."

"You're right, Pegasus. That sounds like something Kisara would ask of him." The two of them laughed but Erin got up and retrieved something from the small drawer by the refrigerator. When she returned to the table, it was a box, and Pegasus blushed. "I thought you would get used to something like this, Pegasus. Are you just as shy as my daughter?"

"Ahem. No but I really haven't seen a box of those since my wife died all those years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No worries, it's alright. I'm sure that she would be happy to see me helping you and your daughter. She was just as kind as Kisara, she took my breath away every day but now I have you and her. You're my new family."

"But you're still blushing."

"I know."

Erin chuckled as she waited for her only child to return from getting dressed, "I hope she won't be as embarrassed as you are because then it would be a wonderful picture to take. Both of you with red faces, it would be a lovely picture to hang up in the living room." The two adults laughed together about the comical effect that it would bring for those that would visit since no one but them would know the reason behind the red faces.

In the meantime, Kisara was in her bedroom with the pink lingerie over her body, she felt her face flush at her own appearance. She couldn't seem to make the redness go away so she knew that she would have to ignore it but what she stared at was nothing short of embarrassing to her. Kisara stared upon herself, the lingerie was a simple negligee, the fabric was as thin as a sheet of baking paper, and transparent. It gave her skin a pink hue but revealed everything that she tried to hide with her clothes, the top portion of the short gown hugged her breasts, and she could see her nipples poking through it. The blush deepened as she quickly tugged on the black dress, it held the same form as the lingerie underneath but it was opaque.

The dragon sighed, left her room, and headed for the bathroom so that she could make herself more presentable. She dug around the drawer until she found the colors that she wanted, dark shades of purple, and black eyeliner. Once her make up was put on, she reached in and grabbed the pink lip gloss, she smoothed it over her lips, and put everything away. Kisara headed down the stairs and cleared her throat in the entryway, "What do you think?" The two adults stared at her, they were both speechless, and it seemed to satisfy the teen. Kisara made her way to the oven, it beeped, she turned it off, pulled out the pan with the oven mitts, and then began to turn it onto a tray. Her hands picked up a small paring knife, she began to sculpt the Blue Eyes White Dragon from the cake. She was extra careful with it so that she wouldn't make a mistake, there was a ringing in the air which meant that someone was calling their house phone, so Erin got up, and answered it in the kitchen.

It was only a matter of minutes before she hung up and stated, "Not to rush you honey but Mokuba will be here in about forty minutes. I think you should hurry it up, just a tad bit."

"Okay mother. Can you go and pack me my short nightgown, fresh undergarments, and some other things for the weekend?"

"Of course honey. Pegasus, come with me, she works better alone, and I'll be sure to add this box to your bag as well."

"What box?" Kisara turned around to see her mother walking out of the kitchen with Pegasus and she saw the box that she had. The side read 'lubricated' and this made her face turn a bright tomato red as she returned to her sculpting. _Why? I hope Seto doesn't find it or else I'm afraid that he'll think poorly of me or ill of me but...is this the right time? I know that others my age are already doing it but...am I ready for this?_ Once she finished sculpting the dragon, the excess pieces were set aside for her mother and Pegasus, and she pulled out icing as well as blue food coloring. She placed a small portion of white icing onto a plate, then added the blue food coloring, and she used a small butter knife to apply the white icing first. Kisara's hands were quick with the icing, before long the cake was completed, so she grabbed a lid for the tray it sat on, and covered it. "Perfect, I hope that he doesn't mind something sweet." Kisara heard footsteps, her mother had returned with a bag for her, and she took in a breath at the sight of the cake.

"It's gorgeous, Kisara! Pegasus take a photograph of it!"

"I'm already on it, Erin-dear." He approached the cake, took the lid off, and snapped a few photographs of the cake. He knew that there were always contests for things like this and he had every intention of entering the photograph for Kisara and her mother. "It's beautiful. You should enter some contests, Katsuhiko-dear. I'm sure that you could make some extra money on the side because you're so talented."

Kisara smiled, "I'll think about it. Let me see what's inside here." Kisara began to look through the bag while Erin and Pegasus grinned at one another. There was a squeak from her when she saw the box of condoms, "I don't think I need these..."

"Nonsense! It's always nice to go prepared, my Kisara. Now go and hide before Seto shows up! You can sneak out the back way and possibly get to the mansion before he does. You have to do something sexy for him."

The blush returned to her face, "I don't know how."

"Trust your instincts," replied Pegasus. Kisara nodded as she slipped on a pair of matching black sandals and headed out the door with the bag slung over her shoulder and the cake in her hand. The doorbell rang just as the back door was closed and Kisara could see that Seto was there to make sure that Mokuba arrived safely. She took in a deep breath and began to walk down a few houses, all the while keeping an eye on him to see if he would look her way. Once out of sight, she began to rush as best she could to the mansion, Kisara didn't want to ruin the cake that she made for him.

Knocking was heard at the door, the maid opened it up, and recognized Kisara, "Hello young miss! Can I help you with something?"

"Yes you can. I made plans with Seto to talk to him tonight and I know that he's at my mother's house now dropping Mokuba off. I need to set up something nice for him in his bedroom, something..." the blush returned to her face.

The maid chuckled, "Alright! Come inside and we'll work as best and as fast as we can." Kisara nodded, the two of them made their way up to the master bedroom, Kisara placed the cake on his desk, it was in plain sight, while the maid began to move the comforter and sheets around. The pillows were stacked up nicely against the headboard, the sheet was pulled in a triangular fashion, and Kisara could feel the excitement begin. A gentle hand was on her shoulder, "Don't be so nervous. Whatever you need to talk with him about, I'm sure he'll understand. He may not be the nicest person or the warmest but he understands very well. But, since you arrived, he's been a lot kinder to all of us and that's why we're willing to do anything for you. We like to see Mister Kaiba happy."

"I love him."

"We know but you should tell him that tonight but do you have something just in case?"

She blushed, "Yes. My mother gave me a box in my bag."

There was laughter from the maid, "You're mother is a smart woman. Now just stretch out on the bed, like this." The maid went to show her, when she got up from the mattress, Kisara took her place, and the woman approached her. She teased Kisara's long hair so that it was splayed out nicely before moving one of the dress straps down so that the pink lingerie strap was showing instead. Once that was finished, she pulled up the hem of the dress slightly before nodding to herself. "Now that you're ready, I'll set some classical music low, and I'll go wait for his return. I'll send him up right away!" Kisara thanked the woman as she set the music, the lighting, and then she cracked the door so that Seto would see the cake first and then see Kisara. She left the room to await her employer downstairs, there was a smile on her face the entire time, and she made it to the front door just in time when he opened it.

"Oh hello. You didn't have to wait for me," he stated.

"There is a guest waiting for you in your bedroom, sir." The maid promptly left the foyer area to return to her cleaning duties but that only made him wonder who could be waiting for him. He scratched the back of his head and remembered that Kisara wanted to talk to him about something that weekend so he headed up the stairs and towards his bedroom. The first thing that he noticed was the door ajar, the second thing he noticed was something sitting on his desk, and he finally entered. Kaiba automatically closed the door behind him, approached the desk, and stared down at the Blue Eyes White Dragon cake. The talent put into it made him smile, he knew of only one person that could make something so beautiful.

Navy eyes looked over at his bed, Kisara was stretched out with her hair splayed out behind her, the hem of her dress hiked up to show an ample amount of her sculpted legs, and his eyes roamed down to her chest where the strap was pushed aside carelessly to show that something else lie beneath the black mini dress. He gulped, approached the bed, and took a seat next to Kisara's upper torso. "What is it that you wanted to talk about and why go through all this trouble?"

Her brow knit in worry, "You do not like it?"

"It's not that, I like it but why? You could have just shown up and knocked on the door like you usually do. So why sneak in and surprise me like...this." He didn't realize that his face was hot until he saw her face heat up and this made him lean closer to the woman that had stolen his heart. "What's wrong?"

She smiled at him, "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I know who I am." She sat up so that their noses nearly touched. "I am the incarnation of the Blue Eyes White Dragon from ancient times and you are the descendant of Priest Seth. Out past lives had such a strong bond of love but were unable to share that love with each other because I sacrificed myself to save you." Kaiba was going to say something but she shushed him as she got closer to him. His navy eyes traveled past her face to look down the front of black dress, there was something pink underneath, something that promised an enjoyable evening. "I was reincarnated in this era so that we may have a chance to love one another as that was forcibly taken from us in the past," she whispered.

Navy eyes widened at her last comment, he leaned back to look into her dark blue eyes, and he cupped the side of her face. "So why come here dressed so wonderfully and...enticing?" It was then that her face turned a bright red and Kaiba had a feeling that she knew what to expect from that evening just as he did. "Are you sure?" His eyes betrayed worry for his young love, "You said before that it wasn't the right time. Is this the right time for you?"

"Not for a family but to be one with the man that has stolen my heart, yes. I feel..it's a good time. I...I love you Seto."

Seto Kaiba smiled at her, the blush on her face made her eyes stand out more against her pale skin, the black dress she wore only made her curves more enjoyable to look upon, and the pink strap that was showing on her shoulder promised him that something was there. Something he couldn't see and something that she wore just for him. He didn't know what to do except lean in towards her face with his hand still cupped around the side. Kaiba became closer to the shining pink lips of the pale beauty and he pressed them against her.

Kisara felt his lips and returned the kiss, she felt herself being pushed down to the mattress, she could feel Seto's hand move from the side of her face, and it traveled down the length of her side until it reached the hem of her dress. He traced the hem to her leg before slipping it underneath to the point where her legs met. As he stroked there, her breathing became a little more rapid, and her heart beat became a little more quick. Seto could feel her body heating up at his advances, this made him smile into the kiss, until he felt the tip of her tongue invade, and he passionately returned it. He wasn't sure where this side of Kisara came from but he was glad that she had chosen now as a good time since he wasn't sure how much torture he could have taken from her.

They broke off the kiss and Seto whispered, "I wasn't sure how much longer I could have waited for you." Her eyes shone with concern at his words, "Don't worry, I wouldn't have gotten with anyone else, I just wasn't sure how long I could go without wanting to stroke your body, without wanting to be closer to you, Kisara." His fair skinned beauty only smiled up at him as she placed her left hand on the back of his head to bring him back down. However he was very aware of her right hand, he noticed that she snaked it towards his thigh, it traveled upward, and settled onto the bulge of his pants. Her delicate and talented hand began to massage that special part of him which caused him to growl into the kiss. Kaiba leaned back to look at her, "Do you realize what you're doing?" She bit her lower lip as he continued to stroke her and nodded to him as she, herself, continued her own work. Seto leaned down and kissed her roughly, he couldn't help himself, she was driving him mad with desire, and it was something that he relished in since it was Kisara causing it all.

They parted their mouths, they were both breathing heavily, and Seto stared into Kisara's eyes, they were dark with desire as were his own. He smirked which made his girlfriend stare at him quizzically, he leaned down to her neck, Seto placed a few light kisses along her jawline before traveling down her neck to her collarbone, and finally he paused as he reached the dress. His navy eyes looked up at her flushed face, her rapid breathing sounded wonderful to him, and he only wanted to make her happy. His hand stopped the stroking on the outside of her panties, they tried to travel up her stomach but the black dress was constricting his movements and he huffed in annoyance. He pulled back which caused Kisara to sit up, as she did so, he didn't realize that her hands had grabbed the bottom button of his dress shirt. Her skillful fingers began to undo his buttons one by one as her lips pressed against his own, her tongue invaded his mouth, it moved around as if exploring before caressing his own tongue, and Kaiba growled into the kiss. He was going to return the favor until he felt her cool hands on his hot chest. Kaiba pulled back abruptly, he stared down at his open shirt, and looked back at Kisara who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to see..." her voice was quiet in the room and it was breathless as her face flushed once more.

He moved closer to her while pulling the shirt the rest of the way off of his body, "You can't be coy even if you tried. You're too sweet for that, Kisara." As an afterthought he asked, "Do you like what you see?" He felt a little embarrassed about not having a shirt on in front of her like this, it was almost foreign to him but his chest was attacked by Kisara's delicate hands, she had used so much force that he fell backwards onto the mattress. Now she was lying halfway on top of him, he heard her kicking off her shoes, and he felt her hands snake their way into his short hair.

"I do, very much do I _love_ what I see, Seto," came her silken whisper into his ear before she nibbled on his earlobe. Kaiba wondered momentarily if this was her first time because she had taken the initiative from him but that didn't bother him, what bothered him was the fact that she was getting aggressive.

"Have you done this before?" Kisara pulled back to see his worried expression and her own face softened at the concern. Instead of replying to him, Kisara reached a hand underneath her dress, and this made Kaiba flush even more than he already was. Navy eyes watched as light blue lace panties were pulled slowly down her legs by a delicate pale hand. His eyes were locked onto the seductive motion that he never saw Kisara's other hand move to his waistband until he felt the button pop open but by this time the panties had already left Kisara's beautiful legs. "Can you answer me?" came his pleading whisper.

Ocean blue eyes stared into the navy ones with a hungry desire swimming around in them, she saw the same desire in his eyes, but she allowed a sweet smile on her face. Kisara sat on top of him, she leaned down to his face so that their noses were touching, and her voice was soft. "Yes I will answer you but I would have rather liked to have shown you. I have _not_ done this before, Seto, I'm a virgin but that doesn't mean that I've never read my fair share of romance novels before my father was killed." The response made Kaiba laugh which made Kisara happy since it was the truth and a response that Seto had liked. He sat up, embraced his lovely pale woman, his fingers quickly found the zipper of the dress, and he slid it open very slowly. She was aware of the sliding zipper so she let her hands fall to his pants that were unbuttoned, her own fingers had found the zipper but it was more difficult for her to do anything about it. Kisara slid off the bed and replied, "If you take your pants off then I'll my dress off." Seto complied and pulled off his pants, he stretched out on the length of the bed and waited for her to do the same, now that all he was in was his boxers. Her face flushed bright red as she recognized the bulge in his boxers, it was more prominent now without the pants, and Kaiba chuckled as he waited for Kisara to take her dress off. Instead, she climbed off the bed, made her way to her bag, picked up a box, and tossed it towards Seto, who caught it expertly and flushed a little at seeing what it was. Once that was finished, she returned to the bed, climbed onto it and made sure that she was sitting on her feet near Seto's chest, and her hands reached down to grab the hem of her black dress.

She began to slip it ever so slowly over her body, she heard Seto gulp, which made her smile at him, and she continued to pull the dress up and up. Once it reached her waist, Kisara pulled it over her head, the dress fell behind her on the floor, and she looked into Seto's navy blue eyes. The arousal was there and she noticed that he licked his lower lip in anticipation but she pounced on him, she placed her soft pink lips against his roughly, and he could feel a fire start in his body all over again. The heat was intense but so was the passion, he pulled Kisara back so that he could look at her, the pink lingerie was soft against her pale skin, and he stared at her chest. Kaiba noticed that this made her flush again, he reached up a hand, and grabbed her breast. Seto was gentle with her as he pushed her down against the mattress, he wanted to be in control, he wanted to give her a wonderful time, and he wanted to make her happy. The two of them slid beneath the sheets to continue their passionate lovemaking unseen.

Muffled sounds caught Seto's attention, he stared into the beautiful blue eyes of his lover, there was a smile on her face, and he noticed that she appeared tired but the sounds were sniffles. He wrapped a protective arm around her and whispered her name, "Kisara...what's wrong?"

"...I love you so much, Seto."

The sound of his voice coming from her had always made him happy but now, it held much more than just simple words. There was love behind those words and he whispered, "I love you too, Kisara." He looked down at her as she stared up at him with her ocean blue eyes. She reached up her pale hand, placed it on the back of his head, and brought down his face onto hers. Lips pressed against his own once more, Kaiba relished the feeling of their kiss, until Kisara's tongue invaded, and this time he happily returned the wandering tongue. As they pulled away, he looked at her, "You wanna go again?" Kisara didn't reply to him but he quirked an eyebrow at her which made her flush crimson and he laughed at her. Seto rolled over so that Kisara was laying on top of his bare chest, she stared into his navy eyes, and then they grew wide as she realized that something was poking her in the stomach.

The surprise soon turned to laughter, "Somebody wants to go again."

"I told you that I found you attractive no matter what. Is this going to be a problem?"

Kisara chuckled as she lifted herself up so that they were nose to nose, she brought her face down onto his neck to place little kisses there. Everything was much more easy now that they were both already naked and that they had already gone once which was marvelous for the both of them. Kaiba moaned at her advances, his left hand slipped down her back, and rested on her buttock where he gave a rough squeeze. Kisara squealed at that which made Seto smile but he wasn't prepared for the warmth around his shaft once more. He gasped and looked up at Kisara who presented her chest for him, "I love you Seto. You should know what that means since I find you so uncontrollably handsome all the time. You were surprised." The comment made him smile as he raised his head towards her breasts, he knew how much she liked it, and so began another round for the newly intimate couple.

Moonlight shone through the open drapes, Seto stared down at the sleeping beauty next to him, and he kissed the top of her head gently. The previous night was amazing, he was going over it in his mind, from the time that he dropped Mokuba off, he had every intention of loving Kisara but he had no idea that she had beat him to it. Seto continued to smile at the young woman lying next to him, he knew that their relationship had made them closer than they could ever hope to be, and Seto shifted just slightly so that he could get more comfortable. He noticed that Kisara never woke up, so he pulled the blanket up around them for more warmth, and he settled against the pillows while Kisara was settled onto his chest, sleeping peacefully. Seto Kaiba gave a quiet sigh and closed his eyes while a content smile played on his lips and his arms were wrapped securely around the woman that had stolen his heart.


	11. Chapter 11: Changing Seasons

**Disclaimer:** The story is fictious and all characters belong to their original creators/owners, as well as the game of Duel Monsters. The few characters that do belong to me are the Katsuhiko name, Erin and Davis Katsuhiko as well Takeshii Kuraito.

_**Domino Doom!**_

**Chapter 11: **_Changing Seasons_

Humming echoed around in the quiet kitchen, it had been many months since her surprise visit to Kaiba's mansion, and now she knew their love had only grown in that time. Her face flushed at the memory of what they had done a few nights ago, she bit her lower lip, and chuckled to herself. The heat abated as she stirred the simmering pot of pudding. It was chocolate pudding, something that she had wanted to try, the recipe had been on the internet, and it looked delicious. Kisara pulled the wooden spoon out, used the tip of her tongue to test the heat, and licked it. She closed her eyes to taste it better and decided that it was perfect. The reincarnated dragon turned the heat off and let it simmer for the time being, she heard the lock clicking, and waited in the entryway of the kitchen.

The door opened up and Pegasus waltzed in, he smiled at her, "Good afternoon Katsuhiko-dear!" Kisara returned the warm smile as they embraced one another. "So good to see you and I smell chocolate!"

She laughed, "I'm making chocolate pudding. I saw the recipe and wanted to try it out."

"Oh! It smells delicious and I'm sure that you made it just right." He winked at her to which she responded by laughing. "Per chance is there someone else you're waiting for?" His brown eye twinkled at her while she giggled, "Ah ha! I knew it. You're waiting for Kaiba-boy!" Kisara chuckled and ducked back into the kitchen while he raised his voice so it would travel through the house. "I know you had an extra key made! It's so that he can sneak in at night and do wonderful things to you!"

There was a voice from upstairs, "As long as I don't hear it then you're fine Kisara!"

"MOTHER!"

Erin trotted down the stairs laughing while Pegasus couldn't help but join in. When the two adults looked at her face in the kitchen, it was crimson, and this only made the two of them laugh even harder. Pegasus had produced a camera from inside his pocket, he angled it, and snapped a picture of Kisara's red face while she stirred the pot of chocolate pudding. Erin leaned over to look at it and he whispered, "I'm making a scrap book of all of Kisara's expressions and I'm going to give it to Kaiba-boy so that he'll always have something to look at when he leaves for business." Erin grinned at him and nodded, he handed her a second camera, "This is for when I'm not around." Kisara's mother continued to grin and nodded once more while they heard footsteps.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kisara stared at them with the wooden spoon in her hand, it was still covered in chocolate, but with her eyebrow raised, the pink frilly apron on, and the wooden spoon; Erin saw fit to take a picture. The incarnated soul blinked, "What are you doing, mother?"

"Pegasus and I are making a scrapbook for Kaiba so that he will always have pictures of you and all of us when he leaves for business." Kisara laughed which made Erin and Pegasus laugh once more.

"You should have told me. I would have posed." Pegasus' brown eye twinkled and Kisara already knew what he was thinking. She walked over to the pot, pulled down a tupperware container, and picked up the pot. She looked over at Pegasus, "Now would be good if you want pictures of things he can't eat." Erin squealed in delight as the two adults approached and watched, she made sure to pour the pudding slowly so that they had enough time to get a good photograph. Kisara was smiling but looked at the camera, closed one eye, and stuck out her tongue. Erin snapped it quickly and showed it to Kisara once the pudding had been scraped out of the pot. "Oh I like that one."

"I do too. I might have to get a copy of this one," replied Erin.

Pegasus nodded, "Oh yes and me as well!" The three of them laughed until they heard the click of the doorknob and the creator of Duel Monsters grinned. "You're boyfriend is here!" She blushed but put the pot in the sink, she set the pudding aside with the lid skewed so it could cool off more before being put away in the refrigerator.

The moment that Kisara had put the container of pudding aside, she felt arms wrap around her waist, and a smile immediately alighted her face. Kisara leaned back up, she hit the solid chest of Seto Kaiba. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "How was business today?"

He nuzzled her neck, "Boring. Always the same thing and I was a bit depressed that you weren't there today." Kaiba continued to nuzzle her neck while she giggled, "It's a shame that I can't make you part of the company as well and put you on the board of directors because then you'd be able to give those half-wits a piece of your mind and tell them how to do things. At least I wouldn't have to do it any more." She giggled once more and he finished his nuzzling by placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I would much rather stay in the shadows or at the forefront where I can be seen. After all, the face of Kaiba Corps is the steely, arrogant, cold Seto Kaiba." He grunted in agreement, "But no one knows the real Seto and that gives me an advantage over everyone else. I'm content with that knowledge. No one else but me in the company knows what kind of compassionate person you are."

"Oh I'm compassionate alright," he whispered which made her flush crimson for a few moments before disappearing. Seto chuckled while he heard the door pull open, "That's Mokuba." Within a few minutes, Mokuba had entered and ran up to Kisara, she hugged him as Kaiba had released her, and the three of them entered the living room to join Erin and Pegasus. As the group sat down, Kisara couldn't help but feel that everything was going too well for them but she pushed aside those feelings of unease, now was not the time to worry about such things.

"Miss Katsuhiko," stated Kaiba. She looked at him, "Do you know if your late husband's associates know your whereabouts?"

"Whatever do you mean? I have never spoken with them let alone seen them. Why do you ask?"

"My security team has informed me of a black car parked outside of your house across the street on multiple occasions. They were unable to get the license plate of the vehicle but I thought I should warn you."

Kisara looked at Seto, "Why are you watching our home?"

"Since we're dating, my enemies may try to threaten you or instill fear into you so I had someone watch your home."

She smiled at him, "You're very kind." He shrugged and she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for the care. It's a good thing that you had the foresight to do such a task."

He nodded and turned to Erin, "You have no idea if these people would want anything from you?"

"No, nothing. I went through my husbands articles before and found nothing but information on Duel Monsters from ancient Egypt. But there was nothing there that would put our lives at risk. My husband was very careful to protect his family."

"I understand what Kaiba-boy is saying but there is a chance that he hid something somewhere that was very important to him," chimed in Pegasus.

"What are we to do Kisara?" questioned Erin. Her daughter simply shook her head and looked at the ground. "I can go through what little we have left of him but it's not much. Just a picture I have of him and the deck that he gave to Kisara."

Pegasus' blinked, "Katsuhiko-dear?" She looked at him, "May I see your deck?" Kisara nodded, she removed herself from Kaiba's embrace, and headed up the stairs. "Before she returns, Erin would you like to stay with me at my home?" Erin stared in shock, "I know that your health is better now, I even have doctors on sight ready to treat you as well. The best of the best! But I don't want you to stay in a place that may be dangerous for you or Kisara."

"I understand but...what am I going to do about this place?"

He smiled, "I'll pay it off and leave it in your name until it is safe once more."

"And Kisara?"

"She can stay with Mokuba and myself at our place unless you'd like her with you," added Kaiba.

Erin smiled at them, "You are all so kind to us. I don't know what to say but I think staying with Pegasus is a better option. I know that Kisara would want to go with you but I don't know if I'm ready to part with her just yet." Seto smiled and softened his eyes while she replied, "I'm glad you understand Kaiba."

"You can call me Seto." Erin nodded while Kisara returned, she handed her deck to Pegasus, who shuffled through it. "There won't be anything in there."

"Shows how much you know, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus looked at the one card that had seemed to be Kisara's favorite, it was Saint Joan. He scruntized the card with his one good brown eye until he flipped it over, when he was satisfied that there was nothing there, he went through each card, and finally handed the deck back to Kisara. "I am sorry but there was nothing there."

"I told you." Pegasus only smiled at Kaiba but it was Kisara that had gasped, everyone turned to look at her, "What is it?"

Immediately she placed the deck on the coffee table, reached into her shirt, pulled out the necklace, and stared at it. It was as if her sapphire eyes locked onto the locket, and stared into the depths of the Blue Eyes White Dragon head. "Would you say this is the size of a flash drive?" Kaiba nodded and she smiled at him, "Well it is." Kisara pushed a nub on the back of the pendant, a very small drive emerged from the bottom of it. The others gasped and she smiled, "Mother you said that father hid this away for me right?" Erin nodded the moment that her shock wore off, "That's what I thought. My deck can be taken by anyone but this is different. He only kept it with you and when you felt I was ready, to hand it to me, and so he stored something on this drive. But who knows what."

"We can look at it on my computer at the mansion," stated Seto. Kisara nodded, she looked at her mother with a soft expression, "I suggest that you two start packing. When this is over, we're going to need to move you as fast as we can."

Erin nodded, "Mokuba can you help us?"

The younger Kaiba brother nodded, "Of course Erin! I don't want anything bad to happen to you or Kisara. I'll do as much as I can." Erin smiled as the child trotted up to her, Pegasus stood and nodded to Kaiba. "Big brother, you take care of Kisara while you're out there." Kaiba smirked at his little brother and removed his phone from his pocket. There was brief exchange of words on the phone with Roland but the others knew that he had called the team in order to protect them.

As the pair left the home, it was clear that it upset Erin but Pegasus watched her push aside those worries, and head up the stairs after Mokuba. In the meantime, Kisara walked with Kaiba down the side walk that would lead them to his mansion, she glared at the ground, as if to burn a hole in it, and he patted her shoulder. The incarnated dragon smiled up at him but it was clear there was animosity behind that smile and he smirked at memory of the girls that had tried to break into her home.

"Everything will be alright," he said to reassure her.

Her voice was quiet but dangerous, "I know. I'll make sure of it because if they even _try_ to hurt my mother, they're going to face my wrath."

"But remember that you're still a girl."

Dazzling sapphire eyes stared up at him, Kaiba lost himself in those oceans until her voice brought him back, "I know but that doesn't mean I don't have tricks up my sleeve to protect myself. I just want to get the stuff copied and then remove it from the drive." The last sentence was said quietly, he nodded his agreement as the pair picked up their pace.

-::::::-

Sapphire and cobalt eyes stared at the information on the drive, it was nothing short of astonishing, and slightly sickening. They were staring at images taken from inside a tomb in Egypt, apparently it was a very rare tomb of a forgotten pharaoh, the mummified corpse was exposed to the elements and so the wrappings had adhered to the body. But what caught their eyes was the many jewel encrusted golden statues that depicted Duel Monsters. One in particular was nestled in with the pharaoh's tomb, it was carved out of a strange blue stone that shimmered like water in a cave. It was shaped into the form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Is this what they want?" asked Kisara and Seto nodded. "But why? I know that these items are worth over a fortune on the black market and even to collectors and museums but why? There has to be another reason other than the wealth and fame." Kaiba nodded and watched as she maneuvered her way through the various files until one folder popped up requesting a password. "That's odd." Once more Kaiba nodded and felt that what they were searching for was in this password protected folder.

"How well did you know your father?"

"Extremely well why?"

"Try to remember everything you can about him, there must be something that he told you in the past that would lead you to this password." Kisara nodded, she typed in a few words, it stated that the password was wrong, and she continued to type in various combinations of words and numbers. "I'll go get some coffee." She nodded while Kaiba left to retrieve the drinks, after a while, Kisara placed her head in her hands, she knew there was something missing.

"What is it? What am I missing?" Her eyes drifted to the locket that was mysteriously a flash drive, the pictures on the computer, and her mind wandered to her father. "What is the password?" She closed her eyes and thought of her father, his smiling face, his blue eyes, and his wild brown hair. A smile slid its way on her face as a memory surfaced into her mind.

_It was a cloudless sky, her father was standing there on the hill, and he was holding a seven-year old Kisara in his arms. They stared up at the sky together and he stated with a smile, "What is white but sparkles with fire, water, and sometimes earth?" The small child shook her head and he replied, "Opal of course!" They laughed together as he looked down at her and said with a smile, "Always remember this my little Kisara; two hearts beat as one and two souls entwined beyond time." Kisara nodded solemnly but only for a moment before the man tickled her. There was a voice in the distance calling him and he stated, "Oh looks like daddy Davis needs to go see mommy Erin. Come kiddy Kisara!"_

The memory faded away as the smell of coffee invaded her nostrils, she lifted her head to see Kaiba, she took the cup gratefully, and he noticed the tears on her face. Kaiba quickly wiped them away and stared with concern in his eyes. She looked at him, "It's alright. I remembered a very old memory of my father." Kisara chuckled as she sipped the coffee, the mug as placed next to the keyboard, and she spoke as she typed. "Two hearts beat as one and two souls entwined beyond time." Kaiba watched as the words were input and the password was accepted. "I didn't know what my father meant by that but whenever he had something important to say he always said, 'always remember' and I never forgot anything he ever said following those words. I wonder how much of the truth he knew about Duel Monsters but knowing him and, from what my mother said, he knew a lot so he knew who I was."

Seto wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he whispered, "I am glad that you were born to such kind parents." Kisara patted his arm and accessed the folder that they had opened up. There was a single video file and both teens felt apprehension at opening it. Kisara looked up at Kaiba who brought a chair next to Kisara. He stared back at her, "I feel unease as well." Kisara took in a deep breath, double clicked on the file, and they waited in agonizing silence for the file to load.

The screen flickered before coming into focus, there was a man sitting at a table, his wild brown hair was even more disheveled, his face extremely tan, and his blue eyes were more piercing. "This is definitely the find of the century but in case I cannot make it back before I can tell someone about this, I want to make this video." He looked off screen for a few minutes before focusing on the camera. "This message is for my little Kisara. I'm sorry that I've been away but daddy always loves you and mommy." He looked off camera again and nodded, "Okay, I've got a little time. The tomb that I found supposedly belonged to an unknown pharaoh but that's not true, it's actually the tomb of Pharaoh Seth. Not much is known about the priest but he became pharaoh after Atem." Again he looked off screen, "I have less time than I thought before I'm found out but my little Kisara..." The man smiled, he reached towards the camera as Kisara did the same, for the briefest of seconds, their fingers touched before retreating. "I will always love you no matter where I am and always remember; two hearts beat as one and two souls entwined beyond time. This phrase is more true for you than anyone else and I have a feeling that my associates will be after you so please be careful. Keep this data safe, send it to all of the museums you can possibly find, hard copies, digital copies, this video too. This tomb will be hidden once more except for the coordinates that I'm sure you can find out on your own." He winked at the camera before holding up a paper to the camera, they were coordinates, and he touched a flame to the end of the paper, it burned away. Once more he looked into the camera, smiled, and said, "The power never faded away like the Millenium Items; the time will come again. When the new moon appears on a cloudless night, only then will it be seen. There was a reason those who became Duel Monsters were never reincarnated. It's dangerous because their power can be manifested once more, I'm sure if you think about it, it will come to you. Farewell my precious little Blue Eyes." The camera cut off abruptly and Kisara was left with tears in her eyes, Seto immediately took her into his arms, and felt the wetness on his shirt begin to seep.

-::::::-

Pegasus, Erin, and Kisara sat at the dining table in his home, he looked as Kisara had a rather large bowl of miso soup. Her mother and the creator of Duel Monsters shared a look of concern, "Kisara...honey, are you alright?"

She looked up at her mother and nodded with a smile, "I just want miso soup, that's all." Erin nodded but it was Pegasus that openly sighed. Kisara turned to him, "Yes?"

"Kisara-dear, I know when you're hiding something and when something is bothering you. Your mother knows and so do I. Please tells us, we can't help you if you don't tell us."

A small smile appeared on her face, "I'm alright. Seto's been sending the information around to every museum but only gave the coordinates to the Ishtars at the Domino Museum. And seeing my father after so long...well..it's still a bit of a shock I guess."

"Was his hair still wild?" asked her mother. Kisara laughed and nodded while Erin rolled her eyes, "It figures. That man never knew what to do with his hair. He would wake up and go out like that!"

"You can watch the video if you want mother." Erin nodded, "It might make you sad but I'm sure with Pegasus here, you'll be alright. Seto was there for me and I feel a lot better." She smiled once more before starting to eat her soup, the other two adults felt more at ease from their talk and began to eat their breakfast as well. Although there was an air of serenity around the table, Kisara's mind wandered. _I have a feeling those men will be back. I would rather take mother's place if it comes to that and I remember all the information so I'll be a better target._

The incarnated dragon spent the day at the museum, she had hoped to speak with one of the Ishtars, and continually stared at the tablet that depicted the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician. A familiar voice spoke behind her, "Still interested in the past?"

She turned to see Marik and nodded, "I am. Especially after hearing what my father had to say. It's more that I'm interested in the abilities of the past. What could people do before their Ka was sealed in stone?"

Marik motioned for her to walk with him through the display, "It's hard to explain since Ishizu and I were not there. The stories long past are just rumors. What was it that your father said that had you interested?"

Kisara took in a deep breath, "He said that when the new moon shines on a cloudless night, it will be seen. He said that those who became Duel Monsters would have their abilities returned to them if they were ever reincarnated. Something like that makes me wonder what abilities they had before being sealed."

"It's not easy to explain but those who held the Ka of Duel Monsters were said to be able to shape their Ka into the form of that Duel Monster. The abilities, not so much but with the advance in technology I'm sure someone somewhere has developed something that can use that energy to do something horrible."

"I see. Then I must be extra careful for when graduation comes, I'm sure that will be a good time for those men to strike."

Marik nodded and patted her shoulder, his purple eyes were soft, "Don't worry Kisara. Knowing you for only a short time and being able to talk with you for this short time has led me to believe you will know what to do with that power your father spoke of. Always remember that the Blue Eyes White Dragon is inside of you and should that manifest itself, well...reign in the dragon. After all, _only you_ have that ability and no one can take it from you." Kisara smiled at him and nodded while she embraced him, he faltered but returned it, his eyes drifted to the shadows where Ishizu was standing with a worried expression.

When they parted, Kisara's eyes were radiant with the latent power of the dragon, she whispered, "Don't worry Marik. I won't let those people use my power for evil, _if_ the time comes for the dragon to awaken, I will do what I can to keep it safe."

He nodded to her as she left his company, Roland had waited by the entrance, his purple eyes watched her go, there was a sad look on his face as his sister approached him. "Something terrible will happen," she muttered.

"Yes sister, something will. But the question that remains is will she be able to handle the power of the dragon?" The Ishtar siblings looked at one another before turning away from the blue haired beauty as she met up with Roland.

Ishizu said quietly, "I do hope that her will is stronger than that of the dragon for it can be a catastrophic power. Dragons were always revered as ancient, powerful beings and for her to have such a soul of one...I fear what will happen in the world should she fail." This time Marik laughed and Ishizu looked at him, "What is so funny?"

"Kisara is not the same as that of the past. She is just as kind, just as worrisome, just as selfless but she is far stronger than you give her credit for."

"I do hope you are right."

"I know I'm right."

"From just that bit of time you spent with her?"

Marik nodded, "Yes, just from that bit of time. I know she is stronger than her past self and will do anything to keep the dragon at bay."

-::::::-

Kisara was on the computer in the office, she had finished the viruses that Kaiba had requested for Kaiba World, and now she was searching about dragons. Their abilities and the abilities of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto had entered the office, took a seat next to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm researching as much as I can about dragons in general and specifically the abilities of the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Is it because of what your father said?"

She nodded, "I saw Marik a few days ago and spoke to him about what was said. I'm sure they've already got their own people out at the tomb to bring it back to the Egyptian Display but I need to know everything about the Blue Eyes so that I won't be surprised."

Seto smiled, leaned in, and whispered in her ear, "I could tell you everything you need to know about the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Its abilities, its fusions, and most of all its spirit." Kisara shivered, looked over at him, and kissed his lips. When she pulled back, he was smiling, "I'll take that as a yes." She giggled at him as she finished up her research and turned to face him, "Let's start with the personality of the Blue Eyes." Kisara nodded as he began to tell her of its personality the moment that he brought it to life with the holographic images.

Hours passed and they were finally alone in the limo, Roland had put up the privacy window, and she was snuggled against Kaiba's chest. There as a portfolio on the Blue Eyes that sat open to her, "I'll ask Pegasus more about it too."

"You really want to know everything don't you?"

"Yes."

"It's as if you're preparing for the end of the world."

"It's possible that it may happen and I don't want those people to use me in a way that I find inappropriate. The dragon's power is mine and mine alone. I only want to use it to protect those that I care about, not to destroy the world or raid some tomb because someone else decrees it."

Seto kissed the top of her head, "You're very strong Kisara."

"Perhaps not as strong as I need to be."

He lifted her face so that he could look at her, "Now that is _not_ the stubborn, courageous, selfless Kisara that I know."

Those cobalt eyes seemed to drill into her own sapphire ones as she leaned up and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I will always be the same Kisara but what those idiots won't know is the darkness that I harbor. They think I'm weak and think that they can take advantage of me but little do they know."

Seto murmured, "Oh I know the true Kisara. The one that is always smiling, selfless, loving, caring, but there is that part of you. That inner strength that reveals itself when you need it. I know that you have all the power inside of you to control the dragon but remember what your father said." She looked at him, "He said, 'Two heart beat as one and two souls entwined beyond time.' That doesn't just refer to our past love but to your soul with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. You two have always been together and will always be together just like you and I. Nothing can tear the dragon from you because you _are_ the dragon."

"You're so right Seto. I won't ever forget that." The couple kissed each other passionately as the portfolio fell to the floor of the limo.

-::::::-

Days came and went, weeks flew by, and months soon followed. Kisara felt all the changing seasons and they were filled hidden apprehension that only Seto seemed to catch onto so their time alone was spent more passionately. Kisara held the diploma in her hands and smiled while she walked side by side with Kaiba, "So...what do you intend to do now that we've graduated?" Seto grinned down at her, he pulled her into an embrace and whispered something that made her squeak. "Wait a little bit and we'll talk more." He nodded while they parted from each other, however it was only then that Kisara noticed some men in black suits. "Are they yours?"

He looked around and replied, "No." Seto immediately put Kisara behind him, as the men charged at the pair, they did their best against them but there were too many. Kaiba was punched in the stomach while Kisara was grabbed by two men. "Ki...Kisara..." The diploma slipped from her hands, it rolled towards Kaiba, and she held a serene expression on her face. His cobalt eyes locked with her sapphire ones, he saw the calmness there and could only give an imperceptible smirk.

Kisara mouthed, "Don't worry my mother. I'll be fine." She was dragged away from him, he coughed, and watched as she was pushed into a sport utility vehicle. Kaiba memorized the license plate, grabbed his cell phone, flipped it open, and called Roland.

She kept her mouth shut, situated between two large men was not an ideal situation for her but she sat calmly, her eyes kept glancing out the windows, catching street signs while her eyes noted that night had fallen and there was not a cloud in the sky let alone the moon. When the vehicle stopped, she was forcefully pulled out of the car, once more she was placed between two men, and she simply walked with them while one of them smirked.

"Smart girl."

Kisara shrugged, "It doesn't take one to be intelligent to realize the situation is out of my control."

The other man smirked, "Smart mouth too."

"Just stating the obvious." The men laughed as they walked through a warehouse, once inside the doors shut behind her, and they were left in darkness. Instantly lights flashed on and she could see that she was in some sort of laboratory. Machines she had never seen before were everywhere but there was one machine that was all too familiar to her. It brought up a memory with her father, the blue prints of the machine, and this made her smile. "I see." The men looked at her, "So this is what everyone was after. The blue prints to the machine that my father created, a machine that will allow one's latent to take an astral or physical form depending one's power."

"You are very clever. To be expected of the daughter of one of the most brilliant minds in the world. It's a shame that you and your mother never knew about his background working for military personnel and taking on the guise of an archaeologist. That is until he discovered that tomb that we do not know the whereabouts of. Do you happen to know where it is?"

"No."

"Ah but that's a lie isn't it." The man came into view from behind a machine, his black hair was slicked back, and his brown eyes stared at her. "You saw the video, you know the coordinates but that's not what's important. What is important is the fact that I have you. With your power I will be able to open up the Shadow Realm and bring forth _real_ Duel Monsters that will do my bidding for me!" Kisara chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"Your ideals are funny. The Shadow Realm can only be opened using Millenium Items, those were all lost."

"That may be true but I have the dragon here and that's all I need. This machine your father created will allow any one who has the soul of a Duel Monster from the past to be recreated and controlled by me."

"I see. So why did you want the tomb?"

"There is a scroll in there that hints at a way to control the Ka of those with the Duel Monsters but I don't need that now. All I need is you and this machine." He snapped his fingers and the men began to lead her into another room. "Worry not my dear, I'm going to have you change into something far more appropriate."

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm Takeshii Kuraito, your father's late benefactor. He owes me a lot of money and sadly that money wasn't able to be returned to me even thought I burned his house with him in it." Kisara shot a look over her shoulder at the man, the animosity in her blue eyes made an involuntary shiver run down his spine, "Oh yes. She will definitely do nicely."

It wasn't long before Kisara had changed into a simply white linen dress with mock golden bracelets and necklace. An outfit from ancient Egypt, one that she remembered seeing in a dream, and the same dream that she had painted. _The only painting to have survived the fire, so it was foreshadowing this._ However she was able to text the address to Kaiba before being forced to change into the clothes. Yet her captors were gracious enough to give her more than enough time to change since they thought she wouldn't know how to put the dress on. In that time she had texted the address to Kaiba, she knew that he would be on his way with the police, his own security team, and Pegasus would be with him. Kisara only hoped that her mother and Mokuba were safe. Once she made her reappearance to the men in the room, they gasped at the sight of her.

Takeshii clapped his hands, "Beautiful my dear. It suits you well." Kisara simply inclined her head, "Oh and mannerly as well. This is going so well. So I can gather that you know what you must do right?"

"I have an idea." The man made a waving motion with his hand, a motion that meant for her to continue. "You want me to climb into that machine, the moment that I do, you turn it on, and it will manifest whatever power I seem to have inside of me. Then you'll be able to control it using the device in the breast pocket of your coat." Takeshii glanced down at the device and stared back at her, "I'm a lot more observant than you give me credit for." He was about to snap his fingers as the anger appeared on his face but she put up both of her hands, "No need. I will do this willing as I am tired of being pushed around." Kisara made her way towards the machine, she ascended the stairs, before entering the machine, she turned only slightly enough so that one sapphire iris locked with his brown ones. "One more thing, a dragon is a powerful being to control. I hope your will power is stronger than mine."

He scoffed at her as she entered the machine, she took a seat in the chair, and Takeshii immediately started the machine. She could feel vibrations all around her, there truly was a power inside of her, she could feel it moving, and the familiarity of it is what made her smirk. The lights in the warehouse blinked out while the roof opened up to reveal a new moon on a cloudless night.


	12. Chapter 12: Wings of the Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer:** The story is fictitious and all characters belong to their original creators/owners, as well as the game of Duel Monsters. The few characters that do belong to me are the Katsuhiko name, Erin and Davis Katsuhiko as well Takeshii Kuraito.

_**Domino Doom!**_

**Chapter 12: **_Wings of the Blue Eyes White Dragon_

Noises were heard outside of the warehouse, Takeshii ordered men to see what was going on, but before anyone could move, a bright blue light emitted from Kisara's body. When he looked at the machine, the light was so bright that he was forced to shield his eyes, the doors to the warehouse were forced open, and Kaiba stood there covering his eyes from the bright light as well. When the light began to lessen in intensity, everyone present looked up to see that there was something encased in the glass, something so large that it was cracking the containment.

Takeshii yelled, "DO SOMETHING! IT'S GOING TO DESTROY MY MACHINE!" The scientist began to hit buttons and dials but nothing worked, the cracking of the glass echoed in the now silent building, when the man drew his brown eyes to stare at the containment sphere. Seto Kaiba stared in wide-eyed fascination as the cracks grew in size and number, eventually the glass shattered with the force of the light. While others had to shield themselves from the shards, Kaiba and those with him were protected, when he looked to see the blue light shielding him from the glass, he took in a sharp breath. "What the hell is going on here?!" It was then that Takeshii turned to see Kaiba and the blue light in the shape of a wing. "It..can't be!"

The wing lifted to show that Seto and his men were unharmed, cobalt eyes stared up at the machine, standing in the center of the light was his familiar Kisara. The woman descended the stairs, her sapphire eyes held pale blue lines in her irises, and the power that radiated from her was mammoth. Kaiba took in another sharp breath as he recognized the garb from her painting. But what drew everyone's attention was the figure behind her, the Blue Eyes White Dragon in all its glory stood on its legs, and watched everyone with one deep blue eye.

At that instant, Takeshii removed the device from his pocket, he aimed it, and pushed the button. When nothing happened, he pushed it again, and Kisara didn't need to move any further. The tail of the dragon whipped around to smack his hand, it knocked the device to the ground where it shattered, and left a laceration on his hand. "How in the hell do you have control of that beast and I don't?!"

Kisara looked up at the dragon while the head lowered to meet her, she raised a hand, stroked the chin of the massive beast, and turned her dazzling gaze onto the man who tried to control her. "It's quite simple," came her voice, it held a slight echo, and the dragon responded to her words by staring at those present. "I told you that you had better have a stronger will than I. It has been revealed that you are not worthy of the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. There were those who tried to control me in the past but no longer are they here, there are no millenium items here to seal my power again."

"What is it you want?" asked Kaiba. The dragon turned to face him while Kisara did the same, "You're not Kisara but the spirit of the dragon."

"Sharp one you are. Yes, I am the spirit of the Blue Eyes and this child is my vessel however she is precious. For one to carry such a strong soul as mine and be as kind as she is; she truly is special. Her will is strong."

"But what do you want?"

The dragon chuckled while the body of Kisara walked towards Kaiba, once she was in front of him, she placed a hand on his cheek, and he stared down at the glowing eyes. "What do you want with the power of the dragon, Seth?"

Takeshii gawked, "Seth? Priest Seth? Pharaoh Seth? Who the hell are you boy?!"

Seto glanced his way and stated, "Seto Kaiba." He returned to look at the dragon inhabiting Kisara's body, "I don't want the power of the dragon, I simply want Kisara back. Return her to me."

More chuckles, "Is that all?"

"Yes. She's very important to me."

"I know. She is just as important to me as well. If you can answer me one question then I will return her to you." Seto nodded and the dragon asked, "Why is she the only one with the sealed Ka of a Duel Monster to be reincarnated?" He opened his mouth but closed it while the dragon added, "Be careful of what you say because you only get one chance."

Takeshii stated, "If I answer then do I get control of your power?" The dragon nodded which made Kaiba growl and the man grinned. "Good. She was reincarnated in order to love Priest Seth once more so that their love can continue." Seto's face revealed shock, it was then that Pegasus entered the picture with a grin on his face, and Takeshii stared at him. "Why are you grinning Maximillion? You're just someone who brought Duel Monsters into a card game!"

Seto looked at Pegasus who smiled, "It's not as simple as that Takeshii Kuraito."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I took the liberty of investigating everyone that was involved with Katsuhiko-dear's father. I know you and I know what you wanted to do. However before attaining the power of the dragon you should have asked about the consequences."

"Consequences?" Pegasus nodded while Takeshii looked up at the dragon, "What are the consequences for stating something incorrect?"

Kisara grinned while the image of the dragon lowered its head, "Punishment is eternal life in the Shadow Realm." The dragon's head opened up, shot a blast at Takeshii, when he tried to run away, it hit him in the back. The blast created a hole which sucked the man inside, his scream echoed around, and when the hole dissipated, the dragon turned to look at Kaiba. "If you need more time ask." Kaiba nodded and the image of the dragon picked up the form of Kisara, "When you have an answer meet me at the top of the tower with the same name as you in three days time. When the last of the new moon is gone, your time will be up, Priest Seth."

The dragon took flight, its wings spread out, and it disappeared into the dark sky as a speck of blue, Kaiba stood there dumbfounded but soon fell to his knees. "What have I done?" Pegasus patted his shoulder, Roland and the creator helped him to his feet, and pulled him out of the warehouse while Pegasus' own men began to take over to find out more about the machine. "What have I done? I've lost her forever..." Pegasus pulled out his cell phone, sent a text, and put it away, "Who did you call?"

"Marik and Ishizu Ishtar."

"Why?"

"They'll be able to help us." Kaiba only sighed as he was shoved into the limo, Pegasus stared at him with his brown eye, "It's not your fault so don't think of it that way. There was nothing you could do and by the looks of it, Katsuhiko-dear chose to do it willingly. Better than having her loved ones threatened or harmed for the same end." Kaiba only shoved his hands through his hair and kept silent on the ride to Pegasus' castle.

-:::::-

Erin was sitting at the table with the others, Kaiba had his hands in his hair, and the Ishtar siblings were watching the mother carefully. Erin sighed but held a smile, she reached over and patted Kaiba on his hands, he looked at her with his eyes. "Don't worry Seto. She'll be fine, she's in the hands of the dragon now but you'll get her back. I have faith in you and so does the Ka of her cards."

"What if I can't bring her back? Then I'm banished to the Shadow Realm and everything goes to hell." He ground his teeth, "This is my fault."

"Not entirely," stated Marik. Everyone looked at him, "This wasn't preordained but just something that happened. It can't be helped but what we can do is figure out a way to get her back. Kisara's will is strong but the dragon seems to be stronger. When machines are used to interfere with the natural order of Ka then that's when these things tend to happen. Although she is the only Duel Monster who was sealed away to be reincarnated." Marik turned his lavender eyes onto Kaiba, "You're the only one who can figure it out. We have two and a half days."

Silence fell over the room once more and Pegasus added, "I wish I had done more research. I'm sorry I can be of more help Erin-dear."

"It's no one's fault. If anything we all should feel somewhat responsible and yet not at all. Kisara walked in there willingly so that none of us would get hurt. She's a good child, a strong child, and stronger than any of you can imagine. I know first hand that she has gone through a lot, she helped me cope with my husband's death when she had no one and she still turned out to be a wonderful daughter. There are things that I don't understand, such as the dragon's spirit taking over her body, but that doesn't mean that she's out of the game yet. Kisara can surprise you at times."

Kaiba smirked as he released his hands from his hair, "Yes, I know that first hand."

"Then we need to figure this out," added Ishizu.

"No," stated Seto. Everyone looked at him, "This is my problem, I'll do it myself." He left the room and the others had thought that he went to one of Pegasus' many guest bedrooms but he intentionally left the mansion to go to Kaiba Corps tower to face the dragon.

Marik looked at him, "Something tells me he's going to do something impulsive."

"Perhaps but that's how he does things," answered Pegasus. "I can only hope that what he does will be the answer the dragon wants."

Ishizu nodded, "Yes. The dragon is powerful and was never meant to be revealed in this time ever again. The fact that there was a machine that could do that is frightening."

"That's why my men confiscated it and the scientists. My people are dismantling it and incinerating the blueprints and as much of the machine that's possible. I don't want this to happen again."

The Egyptian nodded, "But I do hope that Kaiba has the answer."

"He does." Everyone looked at Erin, she was smiling. "He loves Kisara very much and I know that he has the answer."

-::::::-

Wind whipped around him, cobalt eyes stared at the translucent form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and at Kisara who was sitting in its claws. He held his breath and approached, the dragon turned to look at him and stated, "Have you come to answer?"

"No. I want to think more but I'd like to do it here." It nodded and watched as he took a seat near it, the one blue eye locked onto him while Kisara's form still stroked the massive beast. Kaiba sat there and watched her interact with it, wishing that he could speak to her, but he turned away to think.

Meanwhile, in the depths of Kisara's consciousness, she was facing the beast itself. "This is a test." The creature nodded as she sighed, "You're testing both of us because of our past. I love Seto and I have no intention of having you reign over my body. I want to be with him."

"You must hate me but child you are more than you appear to be but you must also answer the question."

She smiled and looked at the dragon, "I do not hate you. If I were to hate you then I would be hating myself and I do not hate myself. You are part of me therefore you and I are the same."

"You are just as perceptive as that boy."

Kisara smiled at the dragon, "Yes but we have a love that transcends time. I don't know the reason we were reincarnated again but I do know that Seto and I found each other. We care for each other and there is no on in this era that can seal our soul away again."

"Is that your answer?"

"No," she chuckled. "The answer is not as simple as one may think, it cannot be put into words but Seto will do anything to protect me and I him. Having a love that transcends time is no easy feat but to be able to find your soul mate in another time is miraculous."

"Your answer, child?"

"I want us both to love Seto because we are both one and the same. Seven items hold the mystery: puzzle, eye, necklace, ring, rod, scale, and key. Those are the millenium items, they are lost but still around, and still working their magic. Seto never believed in any of that, Yugi helped him, and now he is trying his best to come up with an answer that will return me to him just so that he can love me. You must understand that Seto doesn't care about the power we hold. He just wants his love back."

"Your answer."

Kisara chuckled, "You're not good with riddles are you?" The dragon huffed and snorted which made Kisara laugh. "Alright, alright. My answer is simple..."

On the outside, Kaiba felt something jolt his memory, something that he knew he had never thought but it held the trail ends of Kisara's voice. Seto smiled at that, looked up at the dragon and stated, "I have your answer."

The dragon moved closer, the body of Kisara reached its hand out towards Kaiba, and he did the same, just like in Kisara's painting. He smiled up at the dragon as it stated, "Your answer." Seto took in a deep breath and held his hand just as Kisara's body held it out to him.

"I do not want the power of the dragon, I want the woman as a whole. Everything that you are is Kisara and vice versa. You two are peas in a pod and I want to be part of that pod because I love her and I have always loved the Blue Eyes White Dragon even if it was simply a card."

"Why were we reincarnated?"

"I honestly don't know and I don't care. I'm only happy that I was able to meet her, fall in love with her, and I will not give up without a fight." The dragon stared at him, his cobalt eyes glowed as if they were on fire, and for a brief second he felt that he was holding the Millenium Rod but he knew that couldn't have been true as he had not seen it since Yugi's duel with the pharaoh. The dragon glowed brightly, Kaiba lifted his hand to shield his eyes, but he was able to see that the wings of the dragon enveloped him and Kisara. When the glow disappeared, he moved his hand to see that Kisara was on the ground, he jogged to her side, and lifted her up. "Kisara?" She mumbled something unintelligible but her eyes fluttered open. Kaiba immediately kissed her, she was so surprised that she couldn't respond until he backed off. "I thought I lost you!"

Kisara smiled up at him, "I knew you'd come for me." He nodded while they embraced and she whispered, "I'm glad that my message reached you."

He looked at her, "I knew I had heard your voice. Did you tell the dragon the same thing?"

"Yes I did although the dragon really isn't that good with riddles." They both chuckled as he helped her to her feet, "But I must confess." He stared at her as she turned around and revealed her open back, "I think this is permanent." Cobalt irises stared in shock at the marking of the Blue Eyes White Dragon on her back, when she turned around once more, she shrugged. "I know that she's there, protecting me, protecting you, and any one else that I care about."

"So you have her power?"

She shook her head, "Not like you think. It's more of a protection thing. Like her wings are protecting any one that I'm near, always there, always guiding." Kaiba nodded, "I thought that painting I did was just my imagination but I guess not." Kaiba simply smiled at her and guided her from the roof, "I do hope that my mother doesn't freak out. This symbol is there because I think the dragon is saying that she'll always be here no matter what."

"That's good. I don't mind her being there because she's you."

"I said the same thing."

Months had passed after the event, Kisara was working full-time for Kaiba at the company, the mark was prominent on her back since it was light blue, and she didn't mind. What she did notice though was that many men were beginning to flirt with her, not because she graduated high school but because she was growing into a woman. Kisara knew that and the mark of the dragon had matured her in all areas, and now she had to deal with unwanted advances. Five men had already been fired from the company because they were trying to flirt with her and she retaliated against them. "I wonder if I'm being too harsh..." She shrugged and continued her work while Kaiba was on another floor in a meeting. "He's grown handsome too." Kisara chuckled to herself while answering a few phone calls.

By the time the day had ended, she was only too glad to be out of the office but still happy to go to work if it meant seeing Kaiba. "He's always so busy now but he does run a company. At least he doesn't mind when I take his laptop now." She chuckled to herself as she entered the elevator, Kaiba had left already, and she exited into the lobby. Roland was not in sight which meant that he had to take the limo and she walked to the bus stop. "Some things are going to change, that's for sure. I can feel it. Good or bad, we'll take it in stride." She smiled when she saw the bus pull up.

-::::::-

The months progressed by and Kisara saw a lot less of Kaiba, they didn't even go out on any dates because of his business, and she understood since he had more time to focus on the company since graduating high school. Yet she was still getting a lot of advances from men in the office and out of the office, so she had taken to wearing dress pants and shirts with low heels to protect herself. For the most part, the advances in the office had ceased since the e-mail was sent out about it, and it made her smile. But still she could feel that thrumming in her back, the power of the Blue Eyes was there, protecting her and those she cared about. _Some times I wonder what's going to happen if that power needed to be used but I doubt I can consciously activate it. Not that I would want to anyway. I don't need it but it's nice to know that it's there._

Kisara had e-mailed and texted Kaiba a few times to see if there was any free time for him but she never received a response, however she always learned everything from Mokuba and Roland. "Thank Ka for them because I don't think I'd be able to wait for him to respond. I'd probably interrupt a meeting just to see him." Kisara chuckled and felt her phone buzz, when she removed it, and glanced at the screen; it was her mother saying that she was going to get married to Pegasus. Kisara stared in shock at the text, "What in the world?!"

Luckily it was time for her to leave, so she gathered her items, headed for the elevator, and didn't realized that Kaiba had snuck his way into it as well. He stayed in the corner to see her, he noticed that her had gotten longer, down her knees instead of her lower back since it was a single braid. She exited the elevator, he began to stalk her in the lobby as she dialed the number. He listened to her, "Mother what is this about? You're getting married to Pegasus?" Kaiba nearly balked on his feet but kept up with her, "Uh-huh. When did this happen?" She listened and Kisara sighed with a smile, "I understand that you two have been unconventionally courting one another but still! You could have called me and what about the cottage?" She balked on her feet, she shook her head, and resumed in the direction of the farmer's market. "So you're selling the cottage and moving in with Pegasus. Okay...but what about me?" There was more talk from the other end and Kisara smiled, "I'm not sure that's feasible. I haven't been able to get a response from him but I have my sources as to what he's been up to." She sighed, pulled the braid over her shoulder and nodded, "Alright. When is everything being moved?" This time she stopped completely, "What do you mean it's already been cleared out and sold?" He watched as Kisara's eyes narrowed, "I see...so you're way of wanting to be a part from me is to do all this without telling me..." Again silence, she sighed, "Mother...what's going on?"

At this point, Kisara stared at her phone, redialed her mother only to receive the voicemail. She cursed under her breath, the thrumming on her back ever more insistent. Kisara immediately turned around, Kaiba hid in the shadows, and watched as she passed by him; he could see she was angry. _But why? What's going on?_ He dialed Roland, spoke to him briefly, and once the limo pulled up, he hopped inside before being spotted by Kisara. He looked at Roland and asked, "Roland do you know what's going on with Erin?"

"No sir. All I know is that some prior business associates tracked her down and proposed a marriage with Miss Katsuhiko, Erin turned it down and sold the cottage, and moved everything to Pegasus' mansion for safety. I don't think she wants her daughter involved in any of this but it seems that it will get to her. Erin feels that the mark on Miss Katsuhiko's back is significant in some way."

"I see. Get me to Pegasus' place as fast as possible, hopefully we can beat Kisara there." Roland nodded and began to pick up his pace through the traffic. Yet Kisara was already on her way to the mansion, the thrumming in her back more significant now as she moved closer to her target. "Be safe Kisara. I know the dragon is there."

Kisara had reached the castle, she entered, and was met with the butler, he lead her to a room with her mother, Pegasus, and some men armed with fire arms. She looked at them and looked at her mother, "Now I see what's going on."

"If you're smart then you'll marry me," stated a man with black hair and green eyes. She stared at him, "You're even more beautiful than your pictures."

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"I'm not marrying you and I'm not leaving here with you. Now get out before you make me angry."

"No. I've already threatened your mother and her new found husband. I can take everything away from them and you."

Kisara smirked as Kaiba slid his way into the room, Pegasus glanced at him quickly before returning his gaze onto the men in suits. "Did you not hear me the first time sir, I said I will not go with you and I will not marry you."

"You don't have a choice in it. Since you refuse, I'll just have to kill you all."

"NO!" As the men pulled the triggers, the image of the Blue Eyes appeared behind Kisara, its wings enveloped everyone in the room. She watched as the bullets simply bounced off and landed on the floor, the wings were protecting them, and she glared at the men. "You're going to wish that you never came here and threatened my mother."

"Oh you are so lovely when you're angry Kisara."

"Don't call me by my name." It was all that she said as she immediately lunged towards him, in her suit she was more agile than with a skirt on so she was able to dispatch them quickly. Their weapons were kicked to the other side of the room while the wings slowly faded out, her eyes glared at them. "If I was any one else then I would do something far worse than you can ever imagine but I think I'll call the police instead." She dialed the number and explained to them the situation while they sent over a squad car.

Once the matter was settled, Erin hugged her daughter while Pegasus joined in, his brown eye looked at Kaiba who had slipped out of the room, and he began to wonder what the boy was up to. After everything had settled down, Kisara went to the kitchen to get some tea while Erin and Pegasus were making plans for the wedding. She was in the kitchen, the water was boiling as she poured it over the leaves in the pot, and she sighed. "Seto...I'm so worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm always with you." She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and those familiar lips on her neck. She looked over her shoulder to see Seto there with a smile on his face. "I'll always be here. I'm sorry that I was so busy with the company."

Kisara turned around and hugged him, once they parted, she slapped him on the face which stunned him. "That's for not returning my calls or my texts. Next time don't make me worry so much okay?" He nodded before snuggling his face against her neck which made her laugh. "Alright alright! You're forgiven! I was never mad just very worried."

He mumbled, "You've gotten prettier since I last remember. No wonder people are trying to marry you."

She chuckled, "The only person I have my sights on is someone who likes to engross himself in work so much that he doesn't realize the Blue Eyes statues that are in his office."

"I thought my office was getting a little crowded."

"Of course. It seemed like a good way to get your attention."

"It wasn't good enough. Why didn't you just sit in my office?"

"If I did that then I was afraid that you would forget about your work."

Seto chuckled, "I would have. Come live with me."

"Okay." He stared into her sapphire eyes as she added with a wink, "But I don't think you'll be able to handle me." Seto gave a low laugh that rumbled in his chest as he nuzzled her neck once more.

-::::::-

Kaiba found that living with Kisara was not as easy as he once thought, she was always up before him, she was always in the kitchen with the maids since they had asked her how to make the coffee and the food. She was happy but he still could not help but think it was too quick for him to have invited her to stay with him. But he was glad that she never imposed on any one, she took a guest room, and left it at that. He watched from the entryway with a smile, _She's so happy. I guess that's because Erin and Pegasus decided against a big ceremony and just got the license. I'm also betting that since her mother is now remarried, she happier that her father's memory can rest. He'd be proud of her._ Seto left the entryway just as Mokuba darted past him, this prompted him to watch once more.

"Mokuba!"

"Mornin' Kisara! I gotta run, I'm late!"

Kisara grabbed him by his shoulders, he looked at her, she hugged him before place a travel mug in his hand. "Take that with you. It's a vitamin shake, it'll supplement your breakfast." He nodded, "Now go!" Mokuba grinned as he left and Kisara smiled at him. When she turned around, she paused to stare at the entryway, she knew someone had been there but wasn't sure who it had been. Kisara was brought back by the maids asking about the recipes once more since she was writing them down for them. "Yes yes. I have them all here for you with instructions." Kisara laughed while Kaiba stealthily returned to his office since it was a Saturday and he had no intention of leaving his house.

"Hmm..those were definitely the wings of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, so she truly does have that power but only for protection. I'm glad, now that everything is settled with her father's associates, now maybe things can get back to normal," he muttered. "But what is normal?" He sighed, leaned back in his chair, and grumbled. "Nothing is ever going to be normal around here because Kisara's here now...I'm glad that she is but..." He sighed heavily before staring up at the ceiling, "What am I doing? She doesn't bother me, on the contrary, I like having her here, then why does my heart ache when I'm not near her? Is it not enough to have here in the house?"Kaiba sighed, picked up his phone, and dialed someone he didn't want to speak with but had no choice in the matter. "Hey, it's me. I'll be at your shop in half an hour, I need to talk to you Yugi."

Kisara had seen him leave, she sighed as the maids dispersed but now that left her alone in the mansion, and it was empty. She wandered around but found that there was nothing of interest for her, she admired the decorations, but still; she was lonely now. Kaiba had rarely spoken to her but she assumed that was because he was busy, the dragon mark on her back no longer thrummed, and she was grateful but she was left alone in the house. "So big." Kisara began to explore, not knowing what she would find in the house, but still having a little fun. "Maybe I should ask him if we can get a dog, at least it won't be so quiet any more." She chuckled at the thought of an Akita jumping on Kaiba as he came home from the office. "That would be good for him and Mokuba." Kisara couldn't help the smile on her face as she ended up on the patio, she took a seat, and looked across the grounds. It was nice out there, the breeze was cool, and the birds were singing. "But still..."

Hours had passed and it was twilight before Kaiba returned home, Mokuba was playing video games, and he could smell something delicious being cooked; this brought a smile to his face. Yet he couldn't find Kisara, he stepped into the game room and asked Mokuba, "Have you seen Kisara?"

"She was on the patio earlier. I asked her if she wanted to play some games but she told me she was enjoying the scenery."

"Thanks." He left his brother to play his game while he headed for the patio, he watched her as she stood in the garden with a few birds around her. He noticed that her hair had been braided that day, it had also been trimmed to her lower back. "She cut it." Kaiba watched as she put her hand out, a sparrow flew onto her finger, he could see her profile as she smiled at it, and he forced his body to move into the patio so that he could approach her. "Can I really do this? No one has ever been a constant in my life except for Mokuba." He ran a hand through his hair and decided that he was going to give it a try. "Kisara?"

The birds flew off as she looked over at him, "Welcome home Seto."

He smiled, "You don't have to stay in the guest bedroom you know."

"I know but I thought I would give you your space since you seemed to need it."

He approached her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered, "I've been selfish haven't I?"

"Not at all. You've been busy."

"Is that what you tell yourself?"

She chuckled, "No, it's what I see. You have a lot of thoughts running through your mind so staying in the guest bedroom was a good choice. I didn't want to over burden you." This time it was Seto's turn to laugh, "Your voice has gotten deeper."

"That's because I finally matured."

"You were always mature."

He chuckled once more, "You've gotten sexier. It's hard for me to keep a staff at the office any more." Kisara laughed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, "But this should ward off a lot of men from now on." Kisara looked down at the small jewelry box, "Before you say anything, Yugi had to help me out with my emotions." Kisara chuckled, she took the box while he returned his arms to her waist. She opened it up to show a star cut sapphire engagement ring encased in rose gold. Kisara was speechless as she turned to face Kaiba, "Not yet but...I wanted to let you know that I do care about you." She immediately removed it from the box, put it on, and looked at it before embracing him.

"It's too nice for me."

"Nothing is ever _too nice_ for you Kisara."

"Those words are so familiar and so loving."

"I know. You still can't accept anything nice can you?"

Kisara laughed, "I guess not."

"Would like to have a big ceremony?"

"No. Small is nice."

"That's a shame, I was looking forward to taking off your wedding gown." Kisara leaned back and turned crimson, "Still shy I see." She swatted him lightly on the chest while he chuckled, Seto leaned down and nuzzled her neck with kisses, "I know what you're going to say. Stop teasing you but I can't help it. You're even more attractive now than ever."

"Seto..."

"Shush." He could feel her smiling against him as he picked her up, she squeaked her surprise, but he still held a smirk on his face. They passed by the game room and Kaiba paused by the entrance with Kisara still in his arms. "Mokuba don't bother Kisara and I for a while. We'll be doing some business alright?"

"Okay Seto."

"Good. Tell the same thing to the maids."

"Okay."

"Don't bother us about dinner. We'll come down when we're ready."

"Okay."

Seto headed up the stairs while Kisara whispered, "He didn't hear anything you said."

"I know. I'll have to lock the door."


End file.
